Снова и снова
by anna-lynx
Summary: После смерти жизнь не всегда кончается. Иногда дается второй шанс. Леон умер, но шанс на вторую жизнь ему даровали. Но кто же виноват, что он все равно оказался связан с семейством ками?
1. Безумное лето 1 Знакомство

**Снова и снова**

**Участники:** много их...

**Жанр:** романс, недо-ангст, недодрама

**Рейтинг:** колеблющийся от PG до NC-17

**Предупреждение:**однополые отношения, ООС, AU

**Отмазка:** Герои не мои, ни на кого не претендую (кроссвер на мангу «Petshop Of Horrors» и на рассказ **«Проси и исполнится»)** – утащила героев на свой страх и риск. Но уж больно хорошо ложатся!

* * *

**Часть 1. Безумное лето**

**1. Знакомство**

**Пролог**

Утреннее солнце рассыпало брызги света, лучи проникали повсюду, изгоняя спрятавшуюся тьму. Леон, позавтракав в забегаловке, расположившейся у выезда из крохотного городишки посреди Китая, расслабленно направился к автомобилю. Сейчас он сядет за руль, минует вон те развалины большого дома, и снова помчится дальше, надеясь, что спешит именно туда, куда надо.

В Китае разыскивать китайца было намного сложнее, чем в прочих странах. Однако, по последним слухам, Ди отправился именно сюда. На родину. Возможно, стоило бы пройтись и по этому городку, как бы его ни называли местные, поспрашивать, вот только граф предпочитал крупные города. Так что следует двигаться вперед.

Но только Оркотт потянулся к дверце автомобиля, от полуразрушенного особняка раздался испуганный детский вопль. Коротко выругавшись, блондин, позабыв о машине, бросился туда.

Картина, представшая перед ним, не радовала. На частично обвалившейся крыше распластался маленький ребенок, его наряд, зацепившись за старую черепицу, позволял ему все еще удерживаться над землей там, где крыша обрывалась, как будто бы ее погрызло какое-то гигантское чудовище. Под этим прогрызенным временем местом образовалась куча песка, камней и блоков. Упавшему на этот «холмик» не поздоровится... А мальчишка еще держится.

Обстановку Леон оценил на бегу, и вот он уже полез по стене наверх, цепляясь за выемки и щели в старой стене и благодаря инструкторов полос препятствий за недавание никаких поблажек. Как-никак без подобного опыта преодолеть даже такую стену было бы нелегко.

Думать о том, почему в таком ухоженном городишке осталось подобное опасное место, причем доступное даже для детей, не было ни времени, ни желания, ни даже возможности.

– Малыш, ты как? – встревожено спросил мужчина, стоило только замолкнуть всхлипываниям.

К его удивлению ребенок ответил на английском, так же как Леон обратился к нему.

– Я летать не умеееееюууу, а хотел! – прорыдал он.

«Я тоже не умею летать, – вздохнул Леон. – Но лезу за тобой. И что меня толкает на такие опасные авантюры!»

Ребенок вскрикнул, посыпались мелкие камушки, затрещала ткань его одеяния. Леон стал быстрее подниматься, и тут ребенок снова закричал, соскальзывая с крыши. Дотянуться до него еще не было возможности, и тогда Леон прыгнул, ловя дитя, и стараясь извернуться так, чтобы ребенок при падении был защищен его телом.

Вопль ками, попавшего в беду, ни с чем не спутаешь, даже если такое бывает ой как редко. Ди-старший, зная, что поблизости есть только один его сородич, сын, бросил все и помчался в сторону, откуда раздался крик. Вихрем ворвавшись во двор, он с ужасом увидел, как его сын сорвался с крыши разваливающегося дома.

– Нет!

Человек, что поднимался по стене, мгновенно сориентировался, немного развернулся и прыгнул, ловя падающего ребенка. В падении поняв, что рухнет как раз на опасную кучу камней и блоков, парень отшвырнул ребенка в сторону и в тот же миг с громким вскриком нанизался на три штыря, спрятанных песком.

Ди бросился к сыну, ощупал рыдающего мальчика на предмет ранений, и только потом, велев сыну сидеть на месте и ожидать, пока к нему вернутся, подошел к тому, кто спас юного ками.

Человек больше не стонал, но все еще был жив. Кровь хлестала из рваных ран, смачивая песок и обнажая блоки, на которых, как оказалось, и были закреплены смертоносные штыри. Расслышав шаги приближающегося ками, человек повернул голову, стараясь разглядеть, кто здесь. Но уже ничего не видел.

Ками, не дойдя нескольких шагов до умирающего, остановился. По его мнению, жить человеку оставалось максимум пять-десять минут. Подождать было не сложно.

– Ди... – беспомощно простонал человек, и с этим коротким словом жизнь покинула его.

Старший Ди склонил голову, признавая, что Леон Оркотт все-таки заслужил благодарность, хотя ками не смог выразить ее пока детектив был жив. Но внуку рассказывать о смерти этого человека нельзя. Ками развернулся, сделал шаг к сыну, когда тот внезапно закричал, тыкая пальчиком обратно:

– Папа, папа, смотри!

Повернув голову, Ди удивился, увидев, как тело американца вдруг занялось золотистым пламенем, вспыхнуло, и исчезло, оставив вместо себя маленький голенький комочек – ребенка.

– Так же не бывает! – шокировано произнес Софу, кидаясь к младенцу. – Но вот же оно... Но ведь люди не перерождаются так! А он переродился, и снова обычным человеком. Хотя насчет обычного я загнул. На нем появилась чья-то печать. Неужели этот грубый человек за все свои прожитые жизни поднялся на следующую ступень? Да, внук знать об этом не должен. А ты, мальчишка... перед тобой у меня долг.

Ди вздохнул. Долг вернуть надобно. А что же делать, если долг – это спасенная жизнь?

Школа кончена, наконец-то. И наставник тоже мной доволен. Настолько доволен, что решил пойти мне навстречу и ненадолго отпустить повидаться с другом. И как же это тяжко – уже десять лет общаться только по переписке! И не через Интернет, а просто почтой. Притом следовало учесть, что не всегда знаешь, куда писать, ведь что отец, что второй родственник Ди – оба странствуют по разным странам. И Ди с собой таскают. Хорошо хоть оба старших графа не возражали против нашей переписки, как-никак отец Ди просто заменил мне отца.

Почему я не с ними? До семи лет мы были вместе, а вот потом, когда Ди отправился ко второму родственнику, на меня обратил внимание наставник. Он попросил оставить меня с ним, и старший граф согласился, поставив условием, что школу я забрасывать тоже не буду. А кто же собирался? Уж точно не я. Хотя и трудно было, но сдаваться я с младенчества не умел. Особенно если вспомнить, что Ди всегда был сильнее меня и приходилось тянуться за ним.

И вот я в Лос-Анджелесе. Шумный город, надо сказать, большой. И, как мне кажется, несмотря на внешнее радушие к чужакам, не особенно добродушный. Люди, изображая безразличие, время от времени косятся на меня, кто-то кривится. О, кстати! Давно хотелось поменять стиль одежды, одноклассники утверждали, что европейский вариант удобнее. Но мне это было запрещено – надобно, видите ли, носить одежду родной страны, а не тянуться к заграничным нарядам или их копиям. И что в этом такое, спрашивается? Разве от того, что я переоденусь, прекращу любить Китай? Чушь! Но и наставник, и приемный отец были непреклонны. Зато теперь, когда их рядом нет, а денег выдано достаточно, почему бы и не приобрести чего-нибудь? А Ди возражать не станет. Ему все равно, во что я одет.

Переодевшись прямо в магазине (удобнее – не удобнее, но пока что непривычно, а значит неудобно. Надо подольше поносить – привыкну и пойму, что окажется удобнее), я поинтересовался у консультанта, где тут поблизости есть хорошая кондитерская – в гости к Ди без приличной порции сладкого идти не слишком хотелось. Тем более что мне нравилось смотреть на его восторженную встречу презента, а потом наблюдать не менее упоенное поглощение лакомств. Так почему бы ни возобновить традицию десятилетней давности – совместные чаепития?

Вежливый стук в дверь под вывеской «Граф Ди», и совсем не вежливый вопль, недостойный хорошо воспитанного китайца (так я и не утверждал, что хорошо воспитан, хоть воспитатели и пытались сделать из меня идеал, ну... или хотя бы его подобие):

– Ди, привет! Открывай! Я приехал!

И радостный возглас, одновременно с открывающейся дверью:

– Ли! Это ты! Ты здесь!

А потом Ди выскочил и замер, удивленно глядя на меня.

– Агент Оркотт? – промямлил он. – А когда вы волосы отрастить... Ли?

Кто такой этот Оркотт? И чего Ди на меня так таращится? Именно на меня, а не на упаковку пирожных. Странно...

– Ди, в чем дело? – удивился я.

– Заходи, Ли. Как я рад тебя видеть, ты и не представляешь! А почему ты так одет? Отец рассердится. И твой наставник тоже. Ой, ты мне что-то принес! А что это? Сейчас мы с тобой чаю попьем...

Выросший Ди не изменился. Он сыпал вопросами, не давая мне ответить, а сам уже вовсю готовился к чайной церемонии. А как он похож на своего отца – точная копия, если не считать прически и цвета глаз. Но что-то он нервничает, то ли кого-то ждет, а я мешаю, то ли все дело в моей похожести на какого-то «агента Оркотта», кто бы он ни был. А может быть как раз этого человека он и ждет. Похоже, мой план остановиться у Ди проваливается, еще даже не развернувшись. Хотя нет, понял я, прислушавшись к продолжающейся тираде.

– ...И не вздумай куда улизнуть. Если ты не останешься – сильно обижусь. И отец тоже, хоть его сейчас тут нет!

– А откуда он узнает? – тут же вмешался я.

– Я скажу, – ответил Ди. – Сам знаешь, если не я, то звери сообщат, что Ли был тут, но поселиться не пожелал. И чем он, скажите пожалуйста, намеревался заниматься в Лос-Анджелесе, если не захотел жить у родичей? И о чем думал Ди, отпуская несмышленого малолетнего брата в американскую клоаку? – последние фразы он произнес не своим голосом, видимо пародируя кого-то.

– Я не малолетний, мне уже семнадцать лет! – обиделся я.

– Да, ты уже взрослый. И я уже взрослый. Попробуем доказать старшим?

Мы оба поморщились. Тут одному отцу ничего не докажешь. Хотя я второго старшего видел только в семь лет, да и то издалека, когда он забирал Ди, и ничего о нем сказать не могу, за исключением того, что он тоже очень похож на остальных из своего семейства. Может быть, второй лучше поддается убеждению? Кстати, меня давно интересовало...

– Доказать будет сложно, – согласился я. – Ди, вот у меня вопрос есть. Ответишь?

– Смотря о чем спросишь, – Ди уже успел сесть и сцапать пирожное, я же предпочел обойтись одним чаем – пирожных и без того маловато, для моего-то брата.

– С тех пор как тебя забрали, меня заинтересовали родственные связи в твоей семье. Тот, кто тебя забрал, кто он тебе и твоему отцу?

– Отцу он внук, – сразу же ответил Ди. – А вот мне...

– Племянник? – сразу же подхватил я. – У тебя был старший брат или сестра?

– Нет. Он мне не племянник. Реально... Ли, ты знаешь, мы не совсем люди.

– Знаю, еще бы мне не знать, живя с вами. Потом было очень удивительно узнавать, насколько простая человеческая жизнь отличается от вашей. Причем дом наставника тоже не самый обычный. Ну и?

– Семейные отношения между нами тоже не слишком человеческие. Потому что я – отец того Ди, что забрал меня.

Ди был таким серьезным, говоря эту чушь, что я подавился чаем от возмущения.

– Ты же младше его! – воскликнул я, откашлявшись.

– Так сложились обстоятельства, – пожал плечами Ди. – Но сыном я его, конечно же, не называл и не назову. А он иногда забывается.

– Да как же это так?

– Как-как! Я умер и переродился. Вот и все...

Тьфу на вас, ками! Тут и запутаться недолго. Мало того, что похожи как капли воды, так еще и по родству извращаются!

Ну не мог я быть почтителен к ним, как к божествам. С Ди я рос, много раз дрался и мирился, вместе влипали в неприятности. Его отец и для меня стал строгим отцом, не божеством, а именно отцом. И только третий из них был для меня кем-то неизвестным.

Ладно, забудем эту тему, а то Ди уже успел снова потерять свою маску и сейчас не похож на фарфоровую куклу, какую должен изображать. Он сейчас снова такой, каким был раньше – все эмоции на лице отражаются.

– Забавно. А скажи-ка мне, дружище, зверинец у тебя чей, отцовский? Или же сына твоего?

– Не называй его так.

– А как?

– Ну, пусть будет Ди-третий.

– Ага, а твой отец, значит, Ди-первый. А ты – Ди-второй.

– Не-е, я Ди-четвертый, – ядовито улыбнулся Ди. – Я-второй умер, и не ассоциирую себя с ним.

– Какая разница! Так чей зверинец? Я с ними знаком?

– Зверинец, как ты их назвал, мой. Но среди зверей есть парочка отцовских и парочка Ди-третьего. И ты не знаком ни с кем! Хочешь познакомиться?

– Не отказался бы. Кстати, почему здесь и сейчас никого из них нет?

– Когда ты постучал, я попросил их не мешать встрече с братом и старым другом!

– Это хорошо. Ну давай же, Ди, мне интересно, чего ты там в свою коллекцию насобирал!

Коллекция у Ди оказалась впечатляющей. У него были, конечно, щенки и котята, взрослые собаки и кошки, олени, лошади, еноты, зайцы, мыши, дикие кошки, волки, разнообразные птицы, рыбы, имелись даже бегемот, огромный кальмар и белый слон, а так же многие другие животные, известные людям. Но не это было интересно. Намного интересней оказались звери мифические.

Единорог европейский легко позволил себя погладить; вила(1) чуть-чуть не заворожила, даже захотелось самому прихватить ее пернатый наряд; цилинь(2) и золотой дракон гордо осмотрели меня и поинтересовались чем-то, касающимся Гуань-Гуна (хотя я с ним не знаком, в отличие от наставника); малолетний сфинкс задал легонькую загадку про ножницы и сильно обиделся, что я знаю ответ.

Пернатая змея, утверждавшая, что она является Кецаткоатлем, язвительно сообщила мне, что я не китаец, а самый что нинаесть белый варвар. Ну, по происхождению я и есть лаовай(3), заморский дьявол, а по воспитанию... Воспитывали меня как китайца, только я не слишком поддавался. Любопытный слишком, дотошный, разные мнения знать предпочитаю. А потом свое составляю.

Красавица-сирена молча погладила меня по щеке, за что я был ей благодарен – не представляю, что со мной было, вздумай она запеть. Был тут и феникс, обиженно косивший золотыми глазами, был пегас и какой-то горбатый великоухий коник, не соизволивший показать свою человеческую форму, саламандра, плясавшая в огне. Много их всех было, а осмотреть я успел меньшую половину магазинчика. Ди явно не терял времени даром.

К нам подошел крепкий парень, одетый по-турецки, в шаровары и расшитую золотом жилетку на голое тело. Внешне он выглядел чуть постарше меня. Его лохматую голову венчали закрученные рога, а из-под губ виднелись клыки. Да и украшениями обвешался – тяжелые ожерелья, массивные браслеты... Я глянул на него особым образом, пытаясь понять, кто передо мной, и поразился: это была кровожадная помесь барана, тигра и человека, демон, именуемый тотетсу. А мне казалось, что они вымерли, так рассказывал наставник, хотя и обучил, как ему подобных убивать... Этот самый демон смерил меня подозрительным взглядом, принюхался. Глаза его удивленно расширились, и он принюхался снова, теперь уже совершенно не таясь.

– Быть такого не может, – сказал он, не отрывая от меня глаз. – Просто невозможно!

– Ты о чем, Тетсу? – заинтересовался Ди.

– Ничего особенного, граф. Там к вам Крис Оркотт пришел.

А сам продолжил таращиться на меня. Интересно, чего это он?

– Ли, ты извинишь меня, если я тебя оставлю? – спросил у меня Ди.

– А можно я с тобой? – я тоже хочу посмотреть на того, про кого при встрече со мной вспомнил Ди. Любопытно, знаете ли. Неужели настолько похожи?

Да, настолько. Мы как будто в зеркало смотрели. Да, он был старше, и волосы у него короткие, но это никак не влияло на нашу схожесть. Как странно.

– Приветствую вас, Крис, – сказал Ди, так же разглядывая нас обоих. Про тотетсу, пришедшего вместе с нами, я вообще не говорю, тот как таращился на меня, так и продолжил смотреть. И уселся у самых моих ног, видно, чтобы не сбежал. – Разрешите вас познакомить. Агент, это мой брат Ли, он в гости приехал. Ли, это агент Кристофер Оркотт, он из ФБР, расследует убийство какое-то. По его мнению, в нем замешан я.

Замешан, даже не сомневаюсь. Опять кто-то приобрел животное, не считая нужным выполнять условия. А этот Оркотт так и поедает меня глазами, даже торт Ди не вручил, и стоит, как столб.

– Извините, Ли, могу я у вас кое-что спросить?

– Спрашивайте, – согласился я.

– Вы так похожи на меня, что я должен узнать... назовите вашу фамилию.

– Чанг, – улыбнулся я.

– Это ваша настоящая фамилия? Вы не похожи на полукровку.

В чем дело? Парень, чего тебе от меня надо? Напряженностью от тебя так и тянет!

– Возможно. Меня усыновил граф Ди, но фамилию менять не стал.

– Его отец спас меня, а сам погиб, – сказал Ди, отнимая у гостя торт. – Это было семнадцать лет назад. Отец тогда принял в семью осиротевшего Ли. Мы вместе росли.

– Правда? Вы так похожи на моего брата... Вы же не можете быть его сыном, ведь так? Это же не он умер, не Леон? Но ведь граф Ди знал Леона... если бы это был он, то вы носили бы фамилию Оркотт... Но время...

Оркотт продолжал бормотать еще что-то себе под нос, но меня больше заинтересовал тотетсу. Этот демон, услышав рассуждения фэбээровца, широко распахнул глаза, и снова принюхался ко мне. Что-то его опять не устроило, и он придвинулся еще ближе. Гм, мне, наверное, кажется, но, по моим ощущениям, он хочет попробовать меня на вкус. То есть укусить.

– Только попробуй, баранодемон, – шепнул я ему. – Только попробуй!

Внутри шелохнулось что-то, что просыпалось только во время тренировок с наставником, и тут же демон отшатнулся, в шоке глядя на меня. Не менее потрясенно смотрел и Ди. И в глазах его читалось «Мы с тобой об этом потом поговорим!»

Фэбээровец просидел у Ди недолго, он, судя по всему, заглянул к нему на всякий случай. Хотя тотетсу бурчал, что этот самый «всякий случай» у Оркотта как минимум раз в день случается. Ну да на этого подозрительного демона внимание обращать необязательно. Тем более что у меня руки чешутся прибить его, какой он там ни редкий, оставшийся в единственном экземпляре. Но Ди расстроится...

– Ну что, Ли, поговорим?

– Да, Ди. Только зверюка пусть уйдет. Он мне на нервы действует.

– А ты сам мне это скажи! – взорвался тотетсу. – Явился тут неизвестно кто и командует! А сам-то пахнет кем? А? Думаешь, не узнал? Ты как вообще помолодел, а? Как в доверие к старшему ками настолько втерся, что он тебя усыновил? Кто ты вообще такой?

Как странно, этот истеричный вопль тотетсу... То он утверждает, что узнал меня, то тут же вопрошает, кто я... И чувства его... странные! Что происходит?

– Тетсу, в чем дело? О чем ты говоришь? – Ди тоже не понял ничего из истерики демона.

– Ни о чем! – рявкнул тотетсу и помчался во внутренние помещения магазинчика.

– Что-то сегодня с Тетсу не то. Заболел что ли? – задумчиво произнес Ди. – Ну а теперь поговорить можем?

– Я слушаю тебя. Тебя что-то заинтересовало? – меня тоже. Может, вместе и приблизимся к истине.

– Ты, Ли. Когда ты пришел, я сразу заметил невероятное сходство с Оркоттом. Потом Тетсу на тебя чуть ли не боевую стойку сделал. А Крис при нашей первой встрече говорил, что его старший брат пропал двадцать лет назад, когда бросился на поиски Ди-третьего. Одно к одному, если честно. Ведь Тетсу принадлежит именно тому Ди, за которым ушел старший Оркотт. Значит, он мог его знать.

– Сходство, Ди, оно ни о чем не говорит. Я не знаю, при чем тут тот пропавший человек, не знаю, почему мы так похожи. И не понимаю, чего твоя, ладно, не твоя демонятина от меня хочет.

– Хорошо, позабудем о сходстве. Но дальше... Ли, что с тобой произошло за эти годы? Я ведь почувствовал, что тебе не по нраву пришелся Тетсу. Ты хотел его убить. И мог. Кто твой наставник? Что он с тобой сделал? Остальные звери тебя не заставили почувствовать, что их надо убить, только Тетсу – почему? – Ди продолжал тревожиться. – И я знал, что не он опасен тебе, а ты ему...

– Твой Тетсу демон, и ты это знаешь. А мой наставник служит Гуань-Гуну, не чиновнику, а воину. Говорят, я тоже отдан ему, не знаю... Я чувствую, что должен защищать от демонов... И могу, научен! Но не беспокойся. Твоего ручного демона я не трону. Пока он не начнет убивать всех подряд, без причины. И то же самое я скажу про всех остальных. Если они выполняют контракты, а потом, после нарушения условий покупателями возвращаются к тебе, сотворив то, от чего защищал контракт, я их не трону.

– Ты изменился, Ли, – опустил голову Ди. – Я помню время, когда ты тоже считал, что нет ничего важнее их жизни.

– А теперь считаю, что нет ничего важнее жизни как таковой. И все же не возражаю против ваших семейных способов точечного наказания людей. Но разве от этого мы перестали быть друзьями?

– Нет, Ли. Мне просто печально. Мы оба изменились...

После того разговора прошла неделя, и мы постарались его забыть. Крис Оркотт действительно являлся каждый день, и я заметил, что эта парочка вроде бы кокетничает друг с другом. Прямо как девочки в старших классах с мальчиками. Даже не так, а как будто они оказались в каком-нибудь романе, и дай Ди в руки веер, он им начнет подавать сигналы Крису, что совсем не против познакомиться поближе. А тот хоть и наблюдает за каждым движением затянутого в чанпао(4) ками, никак не может понять, что влюбился.

Американцы все-таки странные. Ди невероятно красив, а этот чурбан не видит. Точнее, видит, но дальше дело пока не идет. А еще этот Оркотт и на меня таращится. Все надеется понять, родственник я ему или нет. И недоумением, смешанным с надеждой и тоской от него тянет. Достал, честное слово. Как еще не начал уговаривать пройти генетическую экспертизу... В общем, теперь, когда он появлялся, я старался не выходить.

Тотетсу же, хотя его интересовал и фебеэровец, осторожно следил за мной, не отходя ни на шаг. Поймать бы его, да прижать к стенке, вытрясти все: и из-за чего он на меня так взъелся, и чего постоянно принюхивается, и зачем ему мои новые джинсы понадобились, и почему я его больше _читать_ не могу, и с какой радости мне кажется, что он очень хочет меня цапнуть. Да нельзя. Именно этого демона в качестве присматривателя приставил к Ди Ди-третий. Тут есть еще один его шпион, но данный египетский кот мне пока не попадался. А от отца тут золотистая Шиила обитает, тоже кошка, но из Нубии.

В очередной раз сходив в кондитерскую, я сгрузил добычу на столик и свалился на любимый диванчик. Тотетсу устроился на полу, снова таращась на меня сердитым взглядом. Ну что я ему опять сделал? Вроде бы ничего... А смотрит. Куда подевался Ди, не отвечает. Зато ответила Шиила, улегшаяся рядом со мной в своем кошачьем виде. Как интересно, он к Крису Оркотту отправился. Что-то случилось? А, просто так, в гости... Ну да, в гости! На нервы парню подействовать – вернее будет.

Кажется я задремал, потому как когда открыл глаза, напротив меня присела на корточки копия Ди. Ками так тихо вошел в магазинчик, что я и не услышал. Это явно не отец и не брат-товарищ... Прическа была другая, скрывала половину лица, да и глаза разного цвета. Интересно, а почему этот ками свою всезнающую маску сбросил? Почему он на меня так смотрит, будто нашел что-то давно потерянное, что уж не чаял встретить снова? В чем дело?

Тотетсу отчего-то смылся, Шиила тоже быстрым прыжком покинула комнату. А он смотрит. И на глазах его слезы. В чем все-таки дело?

– Ты... – он неуверенно протянул руку, коснулся щеки. – Это ты...

А потом сдернул меня с дивана, обнял и сильно так сжал, что я испугался за целостность своих костей. Еле-еле вывернулся, шарахнулся в сторону от странного ками.

– Уважаемый граф Ди, что с вами? – ошарашено спросил я, нервно переводя дыхание. С одержимыми обращаться не обучен, тем более с одержимыми ками! И изгонять из одержимого злой дух тоже не умею... А он кажется одержимым...

И все же мне понравились его объятья. Но... он же мужчина... ками... родственник Ди...

На идеально гладком лбу ками появилась маленькая недоуменная морщинка, разноцветные глаза расширились, рот приоткрылся. Но гость ничего не сказал, только вздохнул, и... занял мое любимое место! С которого только что меня стащил!

О, уже не выглядит одержимым. Взял себя в руки?

– Что же, значит так теперь... второй шанс... – вполголоса произнес он. – Давай познакомимся. Я Ди, и я не граф, графом является мой дед. А ты?

Интересно, почему он ко мне на «ты» обращается? Они же все церемонные до отвращения, даже малолеткам, не принадлежащим к семье, «вы» говорят. Так что же этот?...

– Приятно познакомиться, Ди-сяньшэн(5). Меня зовут Ли, я приемный сын графа Ди, – настороженно отозвался я, поклонившись.

А он по-прежнему смотрел на меня, не отрываясь. И под этим разноцветным, отчего-то знакомым взглядом я чувствовал себя страшно неловко. Как будто ками знал что-то такое важное, но открывать пока мне не собирался. Или же примеривал на меня что-то... А еще и запланировал много чего наперед...

Ненавижу свое чутье!

– Ты сейчас здесь живешь?

– Да, Ди-сяньшэн.

– Я тоже поживу с вами.

Хм, кажется, мы с Ди во что-то влипли нехорошее... И это будет связано с приехавшим ками. А основные шишки свалятся на меня. Так почему же я предвкушаю то, что грядет?

**Эпилог**

– Софу, как ты мог мне этого не сказать? – вопил молодой ками. – Я приезжаю, чтобы разобраться, почему к Ди зачастил Крис Оркотт, и нахожу _**его**_! Ты представляешь, каково мне было?

– Ну и как ты это себе представляешь? – размеренно поинтересовался второй. – Так, что ли: «Дорогой внук, твой поклонник только что сыграл в ящик. Но ты не беспокойся, он сразу же переродился. Вот только он уже не твой, на него лапу наложил кто-то из божеств»?

– Да хоть бы и так!

– И тогда ты бы его сразу же присвоил... Человека, младенца! Хотя ты и сейчас, я смотрю, готов его забрать. Пойми ты, он уже не тот Леон Оркотт, которого ты знал, он совсем другая личность! Оставь мальчика в покое, не порти ему жизнь.

– Не могу, – тихо отозвался зажмурившийся Ди. – Другой – не другой, но душа его прежняя. И глаза те же... И... И я люблю его.

– А ты помнишь, что он не наш? Что он теперь принадлежит Гуань-Гуну?

– А Гуань-Гун возражать не будет, – уверенно произнес младший Ди. – До тех пор, пока служитель справляется со своим делом, бога не касаются чужие сердечные дела! А Леон все равно будет моим!

– Его зовут Ли, – устало поправил старший Ди. – И он тебя не помнит.

– Пусть так... Но я не отступлю. Он был моим и снова будет. А память прошлой жизни – ее и восстановить можно!

Ди-старший только неопределенно покачал головой. «Не стал он твоим, внук. Ты тогда не захотел, он же – не успел переубедить...» Но за двадцать лет, миновавших после бегства от Леона Оркотта, Ди-третий много о чем передумал и много до чего додумался. И теперь мальчик, новое воплощение детектива, похоже, не отвертится, даже если сбежать будет пытаться. И убедить ками отступиться не удастся. Никому и никогда. Даже деду. Особенно теперь...

* * *

1. Вила – крылатая дева, дух воды, способная принимать облик лебедя.

2. Цилинь – так называемый китайский единорог, мифический зверь, у которого несколько рогов, зелёно-голубая чешуйчатая кожа, тело с копытами коня или оленя, голова дракона и медвежий хвост.

3. Лаовай – «заморский дьявол», полупрезрительное наименование европейцев китайцами. Еще может употребляться в значении «дурак, недоумок, невежда».

4. Чанпао – длинный халат с запахом на правую сторону.

5. Сяньшэн – господин.


	2. Безумное лето 2 Демоны Акадии

**2. Демоны Акадии**

**Пролог**

Крис присоединил очередное письмо к уже немаленькой папке. Его дело, его поиск.

В отличие от брата, он не бросился в странствия, а начал методично собирать информацию. Первый год путешествий Леона был восстановлен легко и быстро. Тогда Леон часто писал и звонил. Второй год тоже был уже восстановлен, хотя частота звонков и писем намного сократилась. Зато они стали более подробными. А вот третий год, да и остальные... За третий год Леон ни разу не позвонил, не написал родственникам. И информацию об этом годе и последующих Крис собирал до сих пор. Леона весь третий год мотало по континентам без какой-либо прослеживаемой системы, он мог за месяц побывать в разных странах, заставляя озадачиться вопросом, откуда у него появились такие деньги.

А письмо, полученное сегодня, сообщало, что найдены следы присутствия Оркотта в России. И направлялся он куда-то в Сибирь, где окончательно и затерялся. Об оставшихся семнадцати годах речи не было вообще.

Семнадцать лет... Этому пареньку, Ли Чангу (или Чангу Ли, если следовать китайской традиции именования), как раз семнадцать. И ни в одном письме не проскочило ни слова о женитьбе Леона. Возможно – внебрачный сын? Тогда объяснимо и сходство, и не та фамилия. Но погибший отец... Мать Ли вышла замуж после расставания с Леоном? А куда делась она сама потом?

– Ну и что мне сообщат коллеги из Китая? Как интересно, они даже не поинтересовались причинами запроса, – пробормотал себе под нос агент Оркотт, читая сопроводиловку файла, полученного по Интернету. – Так что же там известно об этом Ли...

Известно было мало. Чанг Ли, сирота, усыновлен, окончил в этом году школу, несколько раз участвовал в местных соревнованиях по боевым искусствам, успешно, однако дальше не пошел, причин отказа от дальнейшего участия не указано. Не привлекался, вредных привычек не имеет...

– Черт, положительная во всех отношениях личность. И что же мне делать? Он ведь так похож... И почему нет информации о родителях?

Крис отправил дополнительный запрос. Ответ его озадачил – данных о родителях Ли не имелось. Еще больше его озадачила приписка, гласящая, что это не удивительно – скорее всего, эти люди просто не пожелали пройти регистрацию. Каким образом такое было возможно, Крис понять не мог. Особенно если помнить, что родители Ли скорее всего мертвы, а значит должны быть внесены в статистический раздел смертности. Кроме того, в муниципалитете должна остаться запись о способе похорон. А данных нет... Странно.

Полученная информация не давала возможности исключить вероятность того, что Ли – сын Леона. Крис уже почти уверился, что так оно и есть. Осталось убедить самого мальчика, да и самому подтверждение, наконец, получить. И для этого следует пройти генетическую экспертизу.

– Интересно, Ли снова будет от меня прятаться? – шепнул сам себе Крис. – Как странно, раньше я ходил к Ди только чтобы убедиться, что он еще здесь, не сбежал, а теперь меня интересует его брат. Точнее, меня интересуют оба!

– Оркотт, хватит болтать с самим собой! – рявкнул на него начальник отдела. – Займись лучше делом. И не тем, что ты уж который год холишь и лелеешь!

И в руки полетела тонкая папка.

«Если Ли мой племянник, я заберу его. Непременно!»

В подозрительном магазинчике подростку не место. Ну и пусть все там напоминало детство... Только граф другой, более человечный, что ли? И Леона нет... Зато есть Ли...

Нет, мальчику там не место. Хорошо что парень не носит чанпао... И не красится... Хотя Ди, например, это идет...

Мне определенно не стоило приезжать сюда – все с большей уверенностью понимал я. Ну что бы изменилось от того, что я позвал бы Ди в Китай? Он явился, и ничего не было. Ведь приехал бы он только один, безо всяческих сопровождающих. И не явился этот... Ди-сяньшэн, который третий.

Елки зеленые, и я еще когда-то думал, что меня излишне контролируют. А что говорить теперь, когда мне уже даже мерещится его взгляд, даже там, где этого ками по определению быть не может? Мания преследования, да и только.

А ведь он не один. Кристофер Оркотт тоже чего-то начал меня вылавливать, еле умудряюсь не столкнуться с ним. Припряг нескольких птах предупреждать о его появлении, но он же двигается так быстро, что сматываюсь я в последний момент. Типа, меня здесь не было, вам только показалось.

И еще есть некий баранодемон из рода тотетсу. А про него вообще отдельный сказ. Эта тварь постоянно что-то пытается найти то в моей комнате (как только проникает в специально отделенные отцом от магазина комнаты, куда по определению могут пройти только по моему приглашению, – не понимаю. Неужели отец изменил параметры?), то в моих одеждах (разнообразные магуа(6), чанпао, сяоишаны(7) и прочее, перемешанное с несколькими джинсами, свитерами и футболками, его непонятно почему сильно озадачили), то опять агрессивно прицепливается ко мне в сопровождающие. Хорошо хоть молчит и истерик больше не закатывает. Но взгляд его... нервирует! Как его Ди выносят?

Вот так. Целых три хвоста у меня вдруг выросло. Угу, хвоста... Будь я лисом, так возраст бы мне был около трехсот лет, и уже двести лет бы я оборотнем слыл... Тьфу, куда меня заносит-то? Чего только от нервов не надумаешь!

– А мне нравятся твои мысли, – тягучим медовым голосом сообщил некто из коридора. Я развернулся, не чувствуя ни малейшей угрозы от говорившего, и потому не собираясь даже волноваться.

А стоило бы. Это существо скрываться умело. Коридор освещен ярко, на комнаты мои и прилегающую территорию чары истинного видения наложены, сам я, в постоянном напряжении от присутствия тотетсу и неадекватно реагирующего на меня ками, почти на автомате сканирую окрестности, а обнаружить незнакомца не могу. Силен, кто бы он ни был. И раздумья мои расшифровал. Ну не верю я, что он прочел мысли, хоть убейте, не верю!

Да придется. Гость все же сбросил маскировку, и теперь я ясно чувствовал исходящую от него силу. Девятихвоствый лис, однако. Интересно, а который из них? Справиться-то по силе я с любым справлюсь, так ведь они чаще к хитрости прибегают... И неужели я сам своими мыслями призвал его? Но ведь я не отношусь к его сородичам...

– Да, ты не из моего народа, – улыбается белобрысый мальчишка. – Но ты меня не звал. Я сам пришел.

Кхм, с ним и говорить не надо, сам знает, чего сказать хотел собеседник. Если с ним сцепиться, то на безмыслие переходить надо... И мне это не нравится! Не люблю, когда без спросу в голову лезут!

– Так говори, не молчи, дурень! Мне и не придется.

– И что же ты хочешь услышать?

– Кто ты? Почему ты здесь? И надолго ли?

Спрашивает, а я чувствую, что и без того знает ответы на эти вопросы. Задает их просто так, чтобы я не насторожился, когда он станет вытягивать из меня то, что его интересует гораздо больше. Вот только я понял. Но сумею ли уклониться от вопросов, да и надо это делать – будет видно.

– Меня зовут Ли. Живу я тут, пока что. Уеду в конце лета.

– Хитер, мальчик, – улыбнулся лис, чьего истинного облика разглядеть не получалось. – Тем интереснее. Поподробнее, пожалуйста. Кто ты для графов Ди?

Я начал отвечать, а сам продолжал размышления. Так кто же ты, мой не представившийся собеседник? Скорее всего не хули(8), слишком уж о тех много нехорошего известно. Хули и в зоомагазине ками набедокурить сумел бы. То есть, будем надеяться, что это кицуне. Но опять же, кто из них? Куюко(9), рейко(10), бьякко(11), шакко(12), тенко(13)? Как определить, когда даже хвостов не вижу, а только по силе догадался? По цвету волос человеческого облика судить бессмысленно – тут даже пол истинный может быть сменен, что говорить о масти...

– Значит, говоришь, ты принадлежишь Гуань-Гуну? – переспросил лис.

– Я этого не говорил! – немедленно возмутился я. – Не перевирай слова!

Не знаю я! Наставник утверждает, что печать на мне есть (про нее-то я сказал), но ему-то как раз и выгодно говорить это. Одно же дело простого мальчишку учить, а совсем другое – избранника божества. Вот то-то и оно... А сам я не знаю, и от отца ничего о ней не слышал, даже если она существует. Гуань-Гун мне не являлся, призрачный клинок тоже в руки не попадал. А то, что невидимое вижу, силу чужую оценить могу и знаю свою, тоже не самую обычную, при необходимости эмоции оценю, предчувствиями страдаю – это ничего не значит. Хотя что это я принижаюсь... значит, да только на принадлежность богам не тянет. Только на параспособности. Да, Гуань-Гун вроде бы ничего бог, о справедливости ратует. Но мне не по нраву его иная ипостась. Мне просто очень не нравятся чиновники, как это ни странно.

– Не веришь, что его? Правильно делаешь, парень, – мерзко улыбнулся беловолосый, перекидывая косу на грудь. – Я бы тоже не верил. Тут на тебя претендентов хватит. Как еще выбирать будешь – не знаю.

Я яростно глянул на него. Разговорился он тут, болтливый.

– А ты мне будущее предсказываешь, да? Для того и явился?

– Не-а, я просто на тебя посмотреть пришел. Давно чудов таких не видывал. А явился я вместе с внуком твоего приемного отца. Так что готовься, тут на тебя еще и другие припрутся поглазеть. А нас много!

Обрадовав меня таким образом, гость развернулся и пошел в сторону кухни. Хссшш, даже не представился... И не похоже, что собирался... Но любопытство поперед меня родилось. Хоть и не все спрашивать дозволяло. Точнее, не сразу.

– Эй, а ты кто будешь?

Он развернулся, в очередной раз одарил меня пакостной улыбочкой.

– Кицуне я. Графья и прочие в магазине за шкурку Тенко кличут. И ты не стесняйся. Кстати, к Инари отношения не имею. А ты... Ли... так ты все же знаешь, _**почему**_ ты здесь?

И закрыл дверь за собой. Я озадаченно почесал голову. Как-то странно он и смотрел на меня, и имя мое произнес, как будто что-то другое хотел сказать. Да и вопрос его... Я же ответил, ведь так? Или нет? Неужели дело не в том, что я давным-давно по брату соскучился, а в чем-то другом? Кто бы _**мне**_ теперь ответил!

Гаденыш действительно правду сказал. Потаращиться на меня прямо экскурсиями ходили самые разнообразные твари. И не говорили ничего, только смотрели. Во взглядах читались разные чувства. Были и сожаление, и радость, и неприязнь, и отторжение, и ненависть, и любовь, и ревность, и всяко-разно... А еще чувствовалось, что многие меня откуда-то знали.

Я тоже на них глядел, но заговаривать не пытался. Вдруг ответят. Да еще так, как тот кицуне, Тенко. Так, что потом не разберешься, что хотел сказать, на что намекнул, а о чем умолчал. И вереница зверей, старающихся поймать меня в одиночку, чтобы молча глянуть в глаза и уйти, сильно нервировала.

Жаловаться Ди было бессмысленно, как-никак приказывать зверям третьего Ди он не мог. И потому я начал как можно раньше уходить из магазинчика, с тем, чтобы вернуться как можно позже. Тем более это позволяло избегать встречи с агентом Оркоттом, а так же обследовать новый город. Но, к сожалению, ускользнуть от Ди-третьего не удавалось. Он как будто бы чувствовал меня, и во сколько бы я ни попытался улизнуть, он оказывался у выхода, поражая и заставляя задуматься, не является ли он, в отличие от остальных родственников, ранней пташкой. Слабо верится, если честно, и брат, и отец поздно вставали, а по утрам их было не добудиться. Так почему же этот Ди настолько не такой? И чего ему от меня надо?

К чему эти странные, ни на что не похожие улыбки, адресованные мне? Что за манера прикасаться при любом обращении? И глаза его прямо-таки горят... Так и хочется сказать, что я не пирожное! Что на меня так смотреть не надо! Что он не людоед! Но молчу и пытаюсь побыстрее смыться. И не оглядываться. Один только раз оглянулся, больше не хочу. До сих пор не могу забыть этот потерянный взгляд, которым он проводил меня. А эмоции, которые он просто выплескивает... Жуть, одним словом.

Уехать бы, вернуться обратно в Китай... Да только от отца послание было, чтобы ждал его в Лос-Анджелесе. Как сговорились все. Уверен, отец это специально. Наверно, одновременно со всей семьей приспичило пообщаться. А мне страдай!

Ну, не совсем «страдай». Чем меньше я в магазине, тем лучше себя чувствую. Свободнее. И какая-то собака-ворона-змея-кошка-кто-то-еще не испортит мне настроение, даже продолжая за мной следить. Хотя одного из них все же поймал, еще в самый первый раз. Драный пес-дворняга тогда так и не смог скрыть, что наблюдает за мной. Кобель явно не ожидал, что я вижу оба облика. Так что когда я прижал этого шрамоносца к стене и потребовал объяснений, то их и получил. А кобелек был в шоке от того, что я их еще и понял. Больше на своих наблюдателей я не охотился, потому что они тоже, скорее всего, повторят аналогичное веление Ди-сяньшэна – наблюдать за мной и защищать при необходимости.

Краем глаза отследил пушистую кошку, что сегодня отправилась за мной. Она тоже знает, что я знаю, что она здесь. Но мы продолжаем делать вид, что я этого не знаю.

Так, о чем это я? А, о том, что не совсем страдаю из-за того, что не остался в магазине. Так оно и есть. За время своих вылазок я познакомился с потрясной девчонкой, которая теперь помогает мне еще больше освоиться. Ее зовут Джейн, Джейн Фрешни.

Кстати, сегодня мы с ней в зоопарк собрались. О, вот и она.

– Привет, Джейн!

Кошка, как тебя там, не шипи на девушку, а то поймаю и придушу немного, а потом жалуйся кому хочешь на злобного Ли. Джейн мне ничем не грозит. Угу, посмотрел бы я, кем она должна была бы быть, чтобы я от нее угрозы не почувствовал, а она опасной для меня оказалась...

– Привет. Ты не передумал?

– Еще чего!

– А жаль. Можно было бы найти место поинтереснее.

Детка, у меня это «место поинтереснее» уже есть. То-то я оттуда теперь сбегаю. Но есть и еще один нюансик... Вот только не могу же я объяснить, что в городе твоем что-то меня сильно дергает за хвост, которого нет, и заставляет шерсть на хребте, которой тоже не имеется, дыбом вставать. Как это только оба Ди не чувствуют, не понимаю. Вот и ищу я это что-то. Где посильнее дернет, там и сосредоточусь.

Зоопарк был зоопарком, выглядел почти обычным. Но! Именно здесь больше всего чувствовалась та странная энергия, что заставила меня почти что обнюхивать город. Хотя нет, я не прав. Здесь была только часть этой энергии. Значит, тех, на кого я реагирую, как минимум двое.

Ну, ищем первого. Того, кто устроился здесь.

А зоопарк-то большой. Как бы исхитриться и осмотреть его за день?

Джейн молча (потрясающая девчонка, моих одноклассниц было бы не заткнуть) шла рядом, бросая на меня любопытные взгляды. А я внимательно осматривал вольеры. Животные в них хоть и выглядели ухоженными, не были счастливы. Тоска, ярость в глазах, ненависть, непонимание. А ведь я видел обе их формы. И это-то больше всего раздражало. Мне хотелось непременно выпустить их, чтобы они вернулись туда, откуда родом. Но я знал, что не могу себе позволить такого. Иногда то, что я рос в доме ками, что остался с ними связан, несмотря на все прочее обучение, – а может благодаря ему, – оказывалось проклятьем.

Интересно, как я только вегетарианцем не стал со своим видением? Наверное потому, что не хватает мне только растительной пищи. Все-таки энергии я расходую много.

Ну и кто же из вас, дорогие мои, не тот, за кого себя выдает? Хорошо замаскировался, но отчего прячется здесь?

Я напряженно смотрел по сторонам, стараясь заглянуть в каждого зверя, убедиться, что они обычные, ничем особым не выделяющиеся. Не демоны, которых я чуял, и чуял близко. Но, кроме того, я чувствовал, что прячущийся или прячущиеся давно не убивали. И потому нужно было найти его-их как можно быстрее. Все-таки они не слишком приспособлены к отсутствию длительной подпитки энергией жизни.

Джейн искоса поглядывала на меня. Я, наверное, для нее выглядел кем-то вроде мальчишки-провинциала, впервые в жизни вырвавшегося в большой город. И все ему (то есть мне) в новинку, и на все челюсть отпадает. Ну и пусть думает так дальше... А потом – кто знает.

– Ли, глянь, в том шатре танцы с быками. На афише написано, что это реконструированные обряды острова Крит. Зайдем?

Я повернулся в указанную ею сторону, рассмотрел афишу, где смуглая девица восседала на быке. Любопытно. Что-то в этом быке не то...

– Давай, – согласился я.

Не знаю, было ли там что-либо от обрядов этого Крита, но получилось красиво. Фееричное представление, протекавшее, как казалось со стороны, почти на грани то ли гибели, то ли ранения танцующей, закончилось мощным крещендо, когда огромный бык несся прямо на девушку, желая то ли затоптать ее, то ли поднять на рога. Но она змеей извернулась, пропуская рога мимо себя, а потом одним прыжком оказалась на спине животного. И никто не заметил крыльев как у девушки, так и у быка, не заметил никто и того, что все излучаемые зрителями эмоции просто куда-то уходили.

Похоже, нашел. Интересно.

– Джейн, как по-твоему, с этой танцовщицей поговорить можно?

– Ага, – улыбнулась она. – Если бы ты не ушел весь в представление, то услышал бы, как вон тот глюк без палочки, да-да, тот, который в идиотской майке, призывающей плевать на все, сказал, что девушка не возражает против общения с поклонниками и всегда готова поболтать. Вот только найти ее можно лишь рядом с тем белым монстром, на котором она уехала.

Ну еще бы...

– И как ты все слышишь! – восхитился я.

Джейн польщено улыбнулась.

Девушка действительно обнаружилась в загоне, где возлежал бык. Она с такой нежностью прижималась к нему, что меня даже начала мучить совесть – я же собирался разбить ее идиллию.

– Приветствую вас, – первой поздоровалась Джейн. – Мисс, мой друг хотел бы с вами познакомиться. Вы не возражаете против небольшого разговора с ним?

Смуглянка повернулась, томно осмотрела нас обоих.

– Не возражаю. Дети, я не собираюсь подходить к вам, так что, если хотите поговорить, залазьте сюда, поближе.

Джейн оценивающе посмотрела на могучего быка, раздраженно косящего на нас огромным глазом, и покачала головой – мол, тут подожду. Я же с радостью воспользовался предложением.

Смуглянка начала дрожать при моем приближении. Бык тоже занервничал, несколько неловко передвинул переднюю ногу, и открыл еще одну, замаскированную. Вот и очередное подтверждение догадки.

– Кто ты? – спросила девушка. Ее крылья от испуга проявились чуть яснее. – Зачем ты здесь?

Боится. Чем бы это ни было вызвано – обучением ли, аурой, оставшейся после жизни в магазине ками, печатью Гуань-Гуна, – стоит им воспользоваться.

– А может быть мне надо спрашивать это у тебя, Ламассу(14)? – отозвался я. – Зачем вы оба здесь? Пришли искать жертвы?

– Нет! Нет, ни за что! – пылко отозвалась она. – Нельзя!

– Даже так... Почему?

– Ты же видишь, мой супруг... несколько не в себе. Ему нельзя... А значит, нельзя и мне.

– Ты его кормишь. И сдерживаешь, – понял я.

– Да. А если я убью, то энергия, передаваемая мной, обретет привкус крови. И он обезумеет, бросится рвать всех окрест. Не хочу! На всякую силу найдется большая. И тогда он погибнет, потому что он сейчас не полностью он!

Угу, и хотела бы, да колется. И потому будет питаться просто эмоциями. На диете они, пока разум к Шеду(15) не вернется. А вот потом... берегитесь, люди. Акадцы прогуляются по вашим жизням.

– И как же вы дошли до такого?

Темные глаза широко распахнулись, и мне показалось, что на голову обрушился потолок. А потом нахлынула смесь чувств и образов.

_Пустыня, песок, оазисы. Лететь-мчаться-рваться ввысь. Скорость-свобода-счастье. Обычно рядом мчится ОН. Но сейчас его нет. Сейчас одна, потому что ОН захотел не в пустыню, а в воду. Шеду... Единственный... Тревога-страх-боль! Шеду! Беда-беда-беда! Спешу-бегу-мчусь... и опаздываю. Белый бык в ярости бьется о сети, напоенные мощью чуждого божества. Не Шеду, он уже не Шеду. Его разум отняли, забрали, а теперь хотят забрать и тело! Не дам! Не позволю! Молнией с чистого неба падаю вниз. Один из охотников хватается за амулет, но тут Шеду катится по земле, сбивая и давя опасного человечишку. Амулет обжигает моего Шеду, а я сжигаю оставшихся врагов, уже совершенно не опасных._

_Сети нужно снять. Тяжко, больно. Но Шеду не вернулся... Идти, искать, найти то, что вернет мужа. Найти... Что тут люди – не важно... Вот только теперь нельзя пить жизни. Шеду не сможет сдержаться, захочет полного насыщения..._

– Не делай так больше, – угрюмо сказал я Ламассу, отделяя ее чувства-образы от своих.

Она вопросительно поглядела на меня.

– Что ты с нами сделаешь?

– Как долго вы еще сможете сдержаться? Только честно.

Она опустила голову.

– Еще около недели. А потом придется уйти туда, где население поменьше.

– И место поглуше, чтобы с вами никто ничего не связал, – продолжил я.

Голову она не подняла.

– Нам эта зависимость тоже не нравится.

Они действительно старались убивать как можно меньше. Даже странно, обычно подобные пары не миндальничали. И потому их и не жалели. Зачем жалеть чудовище, за раз вырезавшее поселения? Причем большая часть жизней ему уже была не нужна. Вот и не жалели, даже не говорили. Ни служители Гуань-Гуна, ни воители прочих богов, которые явно тоже должны где-то существовать. Вон та команда, с которой эти двое «пообщались», явно не из наших была.

И только потому, что эта пара не убивала долго, я и заговорил с ними. И у меня был один из возможных выходов для них, странно миролюбивых демонов. Но примут ли они, точнее, в настоящее время, она, мое предложение? Или мне придется охотиться на них? Почему мне? А потому что взрослых охотников я поблизости не чувствую. Только силу тех, кто опасен для людей.

– У меня есть одно предложение, вот только озвучить его пока не могу. Я приду с ним этой ночью. Но учти – бегство равно отказу. А значит я начну охоту.

И убью. Они сейчас не смогут оказать мне достойного сопротивления. Сами себя довели. Вот и хорошо. А то, что Шеду в полной силе, что Ламассу... тогда бы без клинка Гуань-Гуна не справился.

– Ли, куда ты меня тащишь? – возмущенно шипел Ди, которого я схватил за руку, стоило нам только перебраться через ограду зоопарка.

– Увидишь, – многообещающе сообщил я, направляя брата к загону Шеду.

Как я и ожидал, Ламассу была там. Она, закутавшаяся в плед, сидела у бока своего супруга, не в силах заснуть. Ждала. Ждала меня.

Едва Ди увидел эту сладкую парочку, как все его недовольство как рукой сняло. Аметистовые глазенки засияли, сам он тоже как будто бы налился сиянием, только лунным. В общем, осталось только воспарить, распахнув оперенные крылья, и его за ангела примут. Пока зверье всучивать не начнет. Но это же не сейчас. Сейчас он охмурять очередную редкость будет. А я не стану мешать, только рядом постою молчаливой угрозой.

Ламассу слушала Ди благосклонно. Я не подходил так близко, чтобы расслышать, чем соблазняет брат демоницу, но и без того мог представить ход разговора. Ди явно обещал защиту, безопасность, исцеление. И особо напирал, что охотники вроде меня, пока они соблюдают контракт, их не тронут.

– Ли!

– Что?

– Я уверен, у тебя с собой всякой убойной всячины полно...

Так оно и есть. Что я, дурак какой – идти к материализованным демонам невооруженным? Кто знает, чего им в головы тюкнет.

– Что нужно?

В руках сначала появился посеребренный кинжал, потом из ладони в ладонь радугой перекинул тройку звездочек. Большей демонстрации и не понадобилось – Ламассу нерешительно согласилась на кинжал.

Я напряженно взглянул на Ди, получил подтверждающий кивок и протянул демонице клинок. Она схватила его обеими руками. Потянуло запахом горящей плоти. Ламассу, кривясь от боли в обугливающихся руках, шагнула к Шеду. Видимо, Ди решил возвращать ей супруга через освобождение духа из тела. И правильно понял, что будь клинок в моих руках, Шеду бы не жить. А вот с женой демона все может получиться.

Ламассу со слезами в глазах прижалась к шее быка. Она не хотела торопиться, но клинок сжигал руки. Как она вообще терпела эту боль – не знаю. Но вот она оторвалась от белой шкуры, еще раз глянула в огромные глаза быка, преданно следящие за ней, а потом вонзила лезвие под лопатку. Клинок вспыхнул и рассыпался. Бык же даже не попытался встать.

Ламассу, выпустив уцелевшую рукоять, упала на колени и спрятала лицо в обожженных ладонях. Ее плечи затрясли беззвучные рыдания. Она не видела, как Ди бросился к быку мимо нее, как после его прикосновения к телу над тушей начало формироваться что-то сверкающе-окрыленное, которое все больше уплотнялось, пока в конце-концов рядом с начавшим шататься Ди не оказался высокий черноволосый мужчина. Пылающие глаза немедленно нашли меня, угрожающе сузились. Вот только что мне до того. Угрожай – не угрожай, теперь не трону. Да и тебе нельзя, Шеду.

– Супругу лучше успокой, – буркнул я, с тревогой наблюдая за Ди.

Только после моих слов Шеду перевел взгляд на плачущую Ламассу. Долго он не выдержал, бросился к демонице, обнял. Она же, обхватив его за шею, зарыдала у него на груди, цеплялась за его плечи обожженными пальцами и не замечала боли. Ну, эти ожоги будут еще долго заживать. Не обычным же путем получены.

Ди с трудом оторвался от туши быка, качаясь, подошел ко мне, устало оперся о мое плечо. Я сразу же вручил ему заблаговременно припасенную шоколадку, прекрасно понимая, как ее на самом деле мало.

– Ли, ты как всегда все помнишь! – восхитился Ди.

А что я в таких случаях должен делать? Крови что ли своей нацедить? Ну спасибо! Один раз давал, хватит. У тебя после этого что-то не то просыпается. И сталкиваться с тобой-иным, да еще и взрослым, не хочется. Второе твое «я» меня сильно настораживает. Пусть так кто другой рискует. Уж лучше носить с собой что-нибудь сладкое. А на бычью кровь тебя что-то не тянет. Сам не желаешь тоже?

– Они согласились? – уточнил я, наблюдая за демонами.

– Да, – отозвался Ди, медленно откусывая от шоколадки кусочек за кусочком.

И он по-прежнему опирался об меня. Кажется, вытягивание Шеду в реальность отняло гораздо больше сил, чем он рассчитывал. Рухнуть Ди, возможно, и не рухнет, но стоит поторопиться домой и вручить ему что-нибудь посущественнее шоколадки.

– Вы с нами идете? – я, желая быстрее доставить Ди в магазинчик, прервал трогательную сцену воссоединения демонической семьи. – Или потом явитесь?

На меня опять гневно сверкнули глазами, но Ламассу не дала Шеду даже слова сказать, сама ответила:

– Мы с вами.

Добрались мы без приключений. Все-таки небольшая компания из четырех человек не привлекает внимания. Намного больше окружающих заинтересовали бы два человека, крылатая львица и крылатый же бык. Так что можно было радоваться, что взрослые демоны свой облик изменяют для всех, а не только для способных видеть.

Уже на подходе к магазину Ди окончательно обессилел, и потому я закинул его одну руку себе на плечи, а сам обхватил его за талию, помогая идти. Можно было бы и понести, но брат воспротивился.

Ди-сяньшэн встретил нас у самой двери. Ему что-то не понравилось в нас, и он так глянул на меня с Ди, что даже страшно стало. И обида плеснулась в его эмоциях. Что это с ним? Но думать о поведении старшего времени не было. Сгрузив брата на кресло, я засуетился вокруг него. Кто-то из зверей притащил с кухни торт, я немедленно вручил один из кусков Ди, потом заварил чай. И все под возмущенным взглядом старшего ками. Странная смесь из зависти, желания, злости накатывала на меня от него. Да что же это такое! Но брат наконец ожил, и только после этого мы обратили внимание на Ламассу и Шеду, застывших у порога и с опасением принюхивающихся к запахам магазинчика. А к ним с подозрением присматривались-принюхивались живущие тут звери.

– Ой, извините, – спохватился Ди, порываясь встать. – Я сейчас...

– Сиди, – немедленно вернул я его на место. – Подождут.

– Ли, ну ты хоть позволь устроить их...

– Не возмущайся. Пусть пока посидят где-нибудь. А устроишь их потом. Когда в себя окончательно придешь. Или ты считаешь, что уже в состоянии приложить такие усилия?

– Ли...

– Сиди и жуй свой торт, Ди!

Старший Ди вздрагивал на каждое наше слово, его лицо становилось все обиженнее. И это заставляло все с большим подозрением относиться к нему. Чего это он вообще? Не могу понять... Что, предпочел бы сам с Ди возиться? Так я же не возражаю. Но он просто молча наблюдает...

В общем, большая часть ночи прошла в сплошной суете, особенно когда звери решили, что помощи они оказали маловато и начали... скажем так, помогать. И только Ди-сяньшэн вместе со своим тотетсу и малолетней енотихой (а родилась она, по ее реакциям, намного раньше, чем кажется) не присоединились, следя за происходящим, а особенно за моими действиями, с чувством удивления, озадаченности и... недоумения? Разочарования? Не пойму. И причину этих эмоций тоже!

Честно говоря, сладкого Ди все же было маловато. Восстанавливаться ему придется подольше, чем обычно. Но на кровь – я все-таки решился – не согласился не только брат, Ди-старший тоже с возмущением воспринял эту мысль. Да и зверье что-то ополчилось на это предложение. А ведь свою предлагал, не чью-то... Промолчали только Шеду и Ламассу, как непонимающие, о чем спор.

– Ну, не хотите – не надо, – озадаченно сказал я под укоризненными взглядами обоих Ди.

Надо будет поинтересоваться потом у Ди, чем сегодняшняя ситуация отличается от того случая, двенадцать лет назад, когда мы поклялись друг другу в кровном побратимстве. Да, мне было страшно, когда Ди тогда внезапно слизнул мою кровь со своей ладони, а потом потянул меня за руку, которую держал, к себе. И я чувствовал, что в нем проснулся другой, более страшный, опытный ками. Но он все же не причинил мне зла. Только напугал...

А потом енотиха, – Пон ее вроде бы зовут, – схватила меня за руку и утащила от Ди. Но едва мы отошли подальше, как она обрушилась на меня.

– Из всех людей, которых я встречала за свою жизнь, ты самый глупый! Ты хоть думай, что ты предлагаешь и кому! Леон, ну нельзя же так! Ты и графа огорчаешь!

– А в чем дело? – удивился я. – Отец же говорил, что кровь для ками лучшее тонизирующее средство. Даже лучше сладкого. Тем более что сладости не подействовали... И как ты меня назвала?

– Что? Ой, извини, Ли. Просто я знала только одного, кто по глупости мог сравниться с тобой. Вот имя и выскочило, – чуть тише отозвалась она. – Но кровь... Она могла разбудить в младшем Ди старшего. А он не хочет. И зачем ты графа мучаешь?

– Старшего? Того, кем Ди был до перерождения?

– Да! Да! Да! Он же у тебя ни глоточка крови не попросил ни разу! Так зачем соблазняешь?

– Я не хотел. И не хотел мучить его, хоть он и не граф, а его сын.

– Кажется, мы говорим о разных графах. Я о внуке того, кого ты называешь отцом, понял? Зачем ты его мучаешь? За что? Что он тебе сделал?

– Да о чем ты? Не понимаю.

– Ах, да что с тобой говорить! Как был дурнем, так и остался!

И Пон бросилась в глубину магазина.

И почему они все меня стараются озадачить? Нет бы по-нормальному сказать... Но что толку сожалеть и пытаться понять тех, кто старается быть загадочнее всех?

**Эпилог**

«Да где же справедливость?» – возмущенно думал Ди-третий, прожигая взглядом переродившегося отца. А тот, развалившись на постели, вальяжно потягивал чай. Встать он пока не рисковал – слишком много сил потратил. Столько, что сознание его-прежнего снова прорвалось в его-нынешнего.

– За что, отец? За что ты так со мной?

– Ди, успокойся. Я-то тут при чем? Вот скажи мне, что я могу сделать?

– Почему он так вертится вокруг тебя? Почему от меня шарахается? Чем ты приворожил его?

– Ди, прекрати, все еще впереди. Но... может быть, тебе стоило бы действовать настойчивее?

«Понастойчивей! Да как тут понастойчивей будешь, когда Леон, нет, надо помнить, что сейчас он зовет себя Ли, профессионально избегает меня...»

* * *

6. Магуа – что-то вроде куртки или безрукавного жилета, одеваемого поверх чанпао.

7. Сяоишан - вид штанов.

8. Хули – в китайских верованиях лиса-оборотень, способная принимать вид человека. Чаще всего недоброжелательна к людям, любит напакостить, причем не остановится и перед убийством. Питается жизненной энергией людей.

9. Куюко – «воздушная лиса», крайне плохая и вредная. Разновидность кицуне.

10. Рейко – «призрачная лиса», определённо нехорошая, но иногда не находится на стороне Зла. Разновидность кицуне.

11. Бьякко – «белая лиса», обычно служит Инари и выступает посланником Богов. Разновидность кицуне.

12. Шакко – «красная лиса», может быть как доброжелательной, так и недоброжелательной. Разновидность кицуне.

13. Тенко – «божественная лиса», чаще всего служит Инари. Обычно это девятихвостый кицуне, которому исполнилась тысяча лет и более. Шерсть у него золотистого цвета.

14. Ламассу – в шумеро-аккадской мифологии добрая богиня – покровительница и защитница. Изначально изображалась в виде крылатого льва с человеческой (мужской!) головой и пятью ногами (две левые передние, одна из которых при виде сбоку скрыта за правой), в поздний период – как неподвижно стоящая окрыленная женщина.

15. Шеду – в аккадской мифологии демон-символ плодородия. Изначально изображался в виде крылатого быка с человеческой головой и пятью ногами (две левые передние, одна из которых при виде сбоку скрыта за правой), в поздний период – как неподвижно стоящий окрыленный мужчина.


	3. Безумное лето 3 Жители моря

**3. Жители моря**

**Пролог**

Джейн шла по улице, в очередной раз раздумывая над снами. Происходящее ей сильно не нравилось. Тут за день на океан насмотришься, а он еще и по ночам сниться. И не просто так снится, люди, что в нем плещутся, зовут к себе. А сегодня проснулась от того, что споткнулась о собаку, устроившуюся у двери. Причем точно знала, что идет к тем, кто зовет ее. Страшно!

Хорошо хоть мать на работе была, а то проблем было бы... Плохо, когда мать капитан полиции. Все видит, все замечает. Вот и знает же откуда-то, что Джейн порвала со своим прежним мальчиком, хотя еще не вычислила, как и почему этот разрыв произошел. Но зато пока и о Ли не знает – девушка специально старалась не попадаться на глаза даже подчиненным матери, когда знакомила парня с городом. А то ведь ее весь участок знает.

Ли такой забавный. Так интересно наблюдать за ним, когда он разглядывает окрестности, у него глаза просто сверкают от заинтересованности. И вопросы у него интересные. А когда в мифологию углубляется, то заслушаться можно. Джейн и не знала, что самые разные народы верят в весьма похожих существ, называть их могут по-разному, но по сути это одни и те же сущности. А еще он красивый... И двигается как – засмотришься, мягко, расковано, по-кошачьи, просто удивительно... Никогда такого не видела, даже когда на мастеров спорта мать водила посмотреть.

Как жаль, что он не американец...

И Джейн вздохнула. Судьбу матери она повторять не хотела. Та влюбилась в какого-то иностранного прощелыгу, решившего тем летом поразвлечься. Он уехал, и даже не позвонил ни разу, не интересовался, что сталось с брошенной им женщиной. А матери осталась в напоминание Джейн. Так что гулять с Ли можно, а вот влюбляться – нет.

– Мисс, можно с вами поговорить?

Джейн развернулась и оторопела. Сначала ей показалось, что перед ней Ли, с чего-то решивший так обратиться, хотя они с самого первого дня знакомства перешли на «ты», но потом она поняла, что заговоривший с ней мужчина старше и крупнее, хоть и невероятно похож. Да и волосы у него короткие, и одевается он нормально. Ли же иногда путался в одежде, и его наряд оказывался странной комбинацией из разнообразных стилей.

– Здравствуйте, – озадаченно произнесла Джейн, продолжая насторожено разглядывать незнакомца со знакомым лицом.

– Агент Оркотт, ФБР, – мужчина предъявил девушке значок, поняв обуревающие ее сомнения. – Я хотел бы задать вам несколько вопросов по поводу одного вашего знакомого.

Девушка наклонила голову вбок, задумчиво глядя на собеседника. Почему-то ей казалось, что расспрашивать ее этот фэбээровец будет не по работе, а по личной инициативе.

– Я вас слушаю...

Я падал. Надо мной сверкало небо, в котором парил корабль, далеко внизу ждала земля, обещая твердое приземление. На носу корабля стоял ками, и глядел вниз со своей профессионально холодной улыбкой, которой Ди встречали и провожали покупателей в своем магазине. Вот только маска сломалась, выпуская на волю слезы. Ветер развевал его волосы, раздувал паруса корабля. А я падал. Падал все быстрее. Но ведь только что мог летать... а сейчас не мог... ужас от падения ворвался в сознание, заполонил его, застилая даже чувство, что меня предали.

Я со вскриком подскочил на постели. Вот так сон...

Брр, давно мне не снились настолько реалистичные сны. Реалистичные... А ведь они мне и не должны были сниться. Да и страх высоты давно преодолен. Память о нем осталась, а самого уже нет. Как интересно! Мне явно стоит снова уснуть. Но перед этим надо подготовиться.

И совсем не удивительно, что я снова падал. Но если в первый раз меня столкнули, – я был уверен в этом, – то сейчас я прыгнул сам, ловя кого-то сорвавшегося. А внизу меня ждала смерть. Вот только я не поддался, воскрешая в памяти те дни, когда вместе с наставником преодолевал страх. Его тихий голос и сейчас журчал в моей памяти. «Твой страх одновременно и враг тебе и сила твоя. Пока ты им владеешь, он помогает тебе, но стоит поддаться, и худшего врага не найдешь. Запомни, то, чего боятся, не обязательно настолько страшно, как кажется. Вот взгляни туда, та тень огромна, неприятна, омерзительно страшна. Согласен? А теперь подойди сюда, посмотри на это очаровательное создание, которое могло бы напугать своей тенью. Прими свой страх, осознай и преодолей...»

Наставник был прав. А еще я точно знал, что со мной ничего не может случиться, и потому я рухнул не на смертельные блоки, а на мягкую перину. Но сон не прекратился, нахлынуло новое видение. Выстрел, ужас, что я опоздал, сжимает сердце. Выбиваю дверь... И наконец-то вижу тень, которую ожидал. Взлетает веревка, захлестывая шею огромного жеребца, рывок затягивает петлю, а я уже оказываюсь на спине принесшего мне кошмары. Огненная грива вьется, пытаясь обжечь, черный жеребец мечется по небу и земле, стараясь сбросить, а я сижу как влитой и только туже затягиваю петлю. Азарт просто переполнял меня, да и воспоминания о тех, кто обучал меня верховой езде у отца, снова захлестнули. Упасть с коня? Ха! Не дождешься, Кошмар ты мой!

Метания по разнообразным местам продолжались, вот только если раньше окрестности сливались в единую смазанную линию, то теперь я уже мог рассмотреть, мимо чего меня проносил жеребец. Вот умирающая женщина со светлыми волосами. Агрессивные хищные кролики, заполонившие город. Маньяк с ножом. Девица какая-то с пистолетом. Дракон. Взрыв. Кто-то, очень похожий на Джейн, но более светлокожий. Расстреливаемая акула. Некто, целящийся из пистолета. Мальчик, светловолосый, похожий на меня. Кто-то орущий, а потом он же с хомячком. Все это менялось так быстро, не давая понять, что же происходит. А потом исчезло. Вокруг теперь возвышались стены стойла.

Жеребец стоял, понурив голову, тяжело поводя боками. Со шкуры и морды хлопьями слетала пена. Огненная грива потускнела, глаза все еще безумно косились на меня, но у жеребца не было больше сил пытаться меня сбросить. Хорошо!

– Чего тебе надо было? – поинтересовался я. – Зачем ты решил принести мне кошмары?

Жеребец упрямо всхрапнул, не желая отвечать. Что тут поделаешь? Не станешь же загонять его до смерти. Да и убивать его не хочу. Оно мне надо? Вот то-то и оно...

– Что же, сам выбрал, – сказал я, совсем не удивившись. Петля на шее жеребца шелохнулась и сама поменяла место и вид, превратившись в недоуздок. – Не хочешь давать ответов, значит, как-нибудь отслужишь мне службу.

Только после этого мой недоуздок спадет с воплощенного кошмара. А я теперь спокойно могу просыпаться. Да и засыпать тоже – не станет больше никто из его табуна ко мне в гости заглядывать.

Вот только в зоомагазине ками могли находиться лишь те духи, что заключили с ками договор, раздумывал я при пробуждении. А поскольку зверье брата меня трогать не стало бы, тем более сейчас, когда тот восстанавливается, значит Ночной Жеребец принадлежал старшему Ди. Тоже, видно, посмотреть на меня пришел. Только по-своему. Всю ночь меня по осколкам снов носил...

И... кто из Ди был на корабле, интересно? Ветер любую из их причесок мог так растрепать. А глаз я не рассмотрел.

Ди исчез на целых два дня. Он не выходил из своих покоев даже чтобы встретить агента Оркотта. А я знал, что тот являлся, но, постояв немного у двери с табличкой «Закрыто», смирялся и уходил.

Честно говоря, я не сидел дома, ожидая, пока Ди поправится. Ведь в отсутствие Ди всем тут руководил старший Ди, который все больше меня нервировал. Если он проходил мимо, то непременно задевал хоть полой чанпао, хоть рукавом. Если присоединялся на кухне или где-нибудь в комнатах, норовил коснуться. Улыбки, загадочные взгляды, от которых почему-то бросало в дрожь, эмоции странные, подкрадывания...

Что ему от меня надобно? Я его уже бояться начинаю.

А его звери? Они продолжали свои странствия за мной. И смотрели, смотрели, смотрели. А кое-кто еще и действовал, хотя чего он пытался добиться, я так и не понял. В общем, жить невозможно! Где же отец?

И только покинув магазин, я был уверен, что получу несколько относительно свободных часов. Сам следить за мной Ди-сяньшэн пока не начал.

А тут еще и Джейн что-то захандрила. Еле-еле раскрутил на откровения, от которых мне чуть плохо не стало. Как оказалось, девчонка нашла на побережье какой-то колпачок. И после этого ей начали сниться невероятно реальные сны о прекрасных мужчинах и девах, что живут в воде. И все они звали ее к себе. А в последнюю ночь она даже чуть из дому не вышла во сне, хорошо хоть споткнулась о собаку, отчего-то спавшую тогда у входной двери. Чуть не упав, она проснулась и испугалась, что страдает лунатизмом.

От предъявленного мне колпачка так и веяло направленной магией. Кто-то старался приворожить мою подругу. И я даже знал, кто это. Точнее, я знал его народ. Только селки(16) приманивали потенциальных партнеров с помощью такого колпачка и магии. Джейн, конечно, это не грозило ничем, кроме длительной депрессии, когда водный житель решит, что ему она надоела. Но с какой радости я позволю, чтобы ее разумом играл кто бы то ни было? Да, мы не слишком давно знакомы, но она-то мне нравится!

И потому я предложил девушке предупредить мать, что в эту ночь она домой придет поздно. Сами же мы по моему плану направились на взморье. И пусть еще рано было, но селки вполне могли находиться поблизости, развлекаясь наблюдением за еще гуляющими людьми и выбором возможного возлюбленного.

Я не ошибся. В море плескались несколько представителей этих зверолюдей. И, конечно же, их никто не замечал – ну, ходят над глубоким местом волны, так и ветрено же. А то, что эти волны на самом деле не волны, никто понять не способен. И это не их присутствие в городе чувствовалось. Ламассу и Шеду я теперь уже не считал – они больше не опасны. Был кто-то еще, не селки...

– Прогуляемся?

Джейн непонимающе посмотрела на меня, ведь я только что убеждал ее, что мы будем искать того, кто ей подбросил эту вещицу.

– Ли... – начала было она, но тут же сделав какие-то свои выводы, замолчала и кивнула в знак согласия. Умная какая девочка. Вот только ее выводы, скорее всего, совсем не совпадали с реальной ситуацией. Но откуда ей знать? Хотя я действительно собирался выманивать его на нас.

Гулять пришлось довольно долго, пока нас не заметили. Но вот все-таки заметили, и подплыли ближе, чтобы убедиться. И болтали, привыкнув, что их не слышит никто, кроме сородичей.

– Вы только посмотрите, это же одна из тех, кто подобрал колпачок!

– А что она тут делает? Сегодня же звать еще не начинали!

– Ты что, не видишь? Она не вызванная. Она с мальчиком гуляет. У нее, кажется, свидание!

– Какое свидание? Она же наша!

– А ей кто-нибудь об этом сказал?

– Это не важно! Ее к людям сейчас тянуть не должно, только к нам!

– А мальчик-то тоже очаровашка! Меня бы тоже в любом состоянии к нему потянуло...

– Так кто тебе мешает им заняться?

– Никто... Но что-то в нем есть такое, от чего... Лучше не рисковать.

– Мне кажется, или ему вода поет?

– А разница? Он же за нашей девочкой ухаживает.

– Ну и пусть. Как она заснет, зов приведет ее к нам. И помнить о мальчике больше не будет.

– Спрашиваешь, какая разница? Вода нам не поможет с ним, вот и вся разница. Для нее он неприкосновенен. Потому что родня.

– Родня воде? Что за ерунда?

– Хватит сплетничать о мальчике! Лучше позовите избравшего девочку. Пусть он решает, что делать.

Наконец-то! А то слишком уж заболтались. Так и хотелось влезть со своими претензиями. Ишь ты какие, уже и на меня планы начали заводить. И чего им не хватает себе подобных?

И как хорошо, что на побережье осталось совсем мало людей.

– Ли, ты ничего не слышал? – встревожено поинтересовалась Джейн.

– Ты о чем? – не понял я. Вроде бы тут остались только мы, селки и наблюдающий за мной кошак.

– Мне кажется, что в воде кто-то говорил. Но ведь там никого нет... – с вопросительной интонацией отозвалась она.

Она тоже слышала селки? Когда те к ней не обращались? Обалдеть!

Девушка нервничала. У нее и без того был повод для нервозности, а теперь еще и услышанный разговор, причем там, откуда слышался звук, она никого не видела. В общем, все за то, чтобы себя в ненормальные записать.

– Я тоже слышал. Это, наверное, купающиеся. Ты же знаешь, звук над водой далеко слышится, – попытался успокоить ее я. Джейн с сомнением покосилась на меня. Не поверила. Еще бы, почти все отдыхающие уже по домам разошлись.

А сам я тем временем продолжал прислушиваться, ожидая явления того, кому приглянулась Джейн. Потому что мне надо было успеть отправить ее подальше от воды раньше, чем тот выберется. Иначе... поминай как звали.

А вода... она действительно пела для меня. Всегда. И как вода, и как лед, и даже как пар. Пела она и сейчас, пела о том, что в ней живут многие, пела, что кто-то спешит туда, где я. И не один, а большой компанией. Пела, а я слушал. Слушал как никогда раньше. Слушал, и наконец-то понимал ее. Понимал так, как Счастливчик когда-то понял воздух, как Буян этой зимой понял огонь. И это было невероятно, невероятно восхитительно. Будь я один, не стой рядом со мной доверившаяся девушка, не будь у берега стаи селки, я вошел бы в ласковые объятья океана, чтобы еще вернее понять его, всеобщую колыбель жизни.

– Джейн, тебе пора отойти от берега. И подальше, – не открывая глаз, сказал я.

– А ты? – сразу же встревожилась она, вспомнив, что мы тут на самом деле ищем того, кто решил влиять на нее. А ведь я же и не рассказал ей, кто это такой...

– А со мной все будет в порядке. Так что поспеши.

Волны шептали, что оставшаяся часть стаи селки совсем близко. Так что я продолжал торопить Джейн, пока она не оказалась у самого шоссе. Зато теперь она и не услышит, что я стану говорить с тюленями. Это если они не в человеческом обличье выйдут.

Кошак, державшийся неподалеку, возмущенно зашипел на меня, сообщая, что я придурок. Вот только это мое право быть тем, кто я есть. И изменить меня всяким мохнатым не удастся! Вырос я уже, и сам буду решать, во что вляпываться!

Несколько десятков тюленей подплыли к стае, а потом один из них агрессивно ринулся к берегу. Я не стал ждать, пока он выберется, сам подошел к линии прибоя, встречая взметнувшегося в воздух тюленя, но тот решил изменить форму. И когда осели брызги воды, не давшие разглядеть превращение, я ласково улыбнулся крупному красивому мужчине, коим стал не менее красивый тюлень.

Селки, явно ожидавший иной реакции, даже отступил на пару шагов назад. Но тут же опомнился и агрессивно двинулся на меня, привыкнув, что б_о_льшая масса дает ему преимущество. Вот только я и не таких обламывал. Но пока ничего не успел сделать – между нами метнулся кошак-наблюдатель, отпихнул меня с линии атаки, но сам попал в костедробильные объятья. Идиот, спасатель мне выискался! Да он в человеческом виде даже по сравнению со мной щупленькое нечто, а туда же, в драки с гигантами лезет! Как будто бы этот тюлень смог меня поймать! А теперь выручай это недоразумение...

Выпускать сцапанного кошака селки явно не собирался, особенно заметив, что мне вообще-то жалко животное. Усмешка на лице агрессивного зверолюда стала злее, и он сжал кошака еще сильнее, отчего тот тоненько застонал. И я не выдержал, сам бросился вперед, сокращая дистанцию и позволяя селки дотянуться до меня, чего никогда не сделал бы в нормальных условиях. Как-никак моя любимая тактика с более крупными противниками – изнурять их быстрыми наскоками, виться вокруг, не позволяя даже коснуться, не то что дать захватить.

Конечно же селки выпустил ненужного ему кота, хватая «соперника», то есть меня. И естественно, теперь затрещали мои кости. Селки явно собирался меня убить под восторженные возгласы своей стаи и визг ужаса Джейн. Вот только ошибся немного, рук мне не заблокировал. А честно сражаться я не собирался. Да и где честность в таком поединке, спрашивается?

Одна из звездочек скользнула в ладонь из наручных ножен, и я осторожно прижал ее к шее противника – убивать его мне было несподручно, потому как с его смертью чары с Джейн никто больше не снимет. Селки, почувствовав острый металл у своего горла, замер. А потом на его голову обрушилась крепкая палка, сжимаемая Джейн. А я-то думал, что она от ужаса визжала, а это от азарта? Но как же ее эмоции? Она ведь до сих пор трясется.

Я еле успел спрятать лезвие звездочки в ладони, когда падающий селки начал заваливаться назад, и попытался пригнуться. Но полностью уклониться от очередного удара палки мне не удалось – перепуганная Джейн не поняла, что вырубила напавшего на меня с первого раза и попыталась снова ударить его.

– Ууууй! Синяк будет, – тихо сказал я, прижимая руку к пострадавшей скуле. На самом деле могло быть и хуже, своим дрыном Джейн чуть не попала мне в глаз. А не уклонись я, наверное, лежал бы рядом с «отдыхающим» тюленем.

– Ой, Ли, извини, – ахнула она, прекратив визг и уронив свое грозное оружие. – Я не хотела...

Знаю, однако успокаивать тебя времени нет. Хотя и нужно, только чтобы ты не оборачивалась. Я бы и сам не хотел это видеть. Нет, вот подумайте только: жарко, вода как парное молоко, и вдруг почти вся стая селки оказалась стиснута огромными льдинами! И только одна из старших самок, наверное, мать племени, осталась свободна. И именно она теперь шла к нам. Ох, как бы поговорить с ней, чтобы Джейн не услышала? Вот в таких ситуациях я жалел, что не обладаю способностью воздействовать на разум. Тогда бы Джейн и не поняла, что рядом с ней что-то странное происходит. Что же, придется поступить по-другому. Два касания, и девушка завалилась мне на руки. А жаль, что на нелюдях такое не проходит.

– Мы виноваты, – тихо произнесла изменившаяся селки, остановившись неподалеку. – Мы не хотели нападать на воина.

– Я не воин, – тут же открестился я от титула, которого еще не достоин. Какой воин? До этого мне еще расти и расти. Я даже охотник постольку-поскольку. Но зато мне везет! Потому наставник и разрешил охотиться.

– Охотник не повелевает стихиями, – продолжила настаивать селки.

– Так я и не повелеваю, – озадачился я

– А лед? – не поверила она.

– Так это же не я сотворил!

– Хочешь сказать, что это он сам нас сковал? – усмехнулась она. – Извини, не поверю.

– Ему вода поет! – крикнул кто-то из вмерзших в лед селки.

– Чего ты хочешь? – спросила свободная селки, решив не продолжать бесплодные убеждения. – Мы выполним все.

Интересно, почему? Потому что думают, что это их освободит, или потому, что у моих ног лежит оглушенный нежной лапкой Джейн сын говорящей? Но, как бы там ни было, не важно.

– Джейн освободить можете? Без этого, – я подпихнул ногой бесчувственного селки.

– Давай колпачок, – печально вздохнула самка.

Я быстро, пока она не передумала, залез в карман сумки Джейн, и перебросил вещицу селки. Та прошептала что-то себе под нос, вся пылая негодованием, а потом просто раздавила его – только осколки посыпались в воду. Джейн выгнулась дугой, протестующе застонала, а потом снова обмякла.

– А что попросишь?

– Чтобы вы больше на моем пути не появлялись, – выдохнул я, прекрасно понимая, что это невозможно.

– И как ты это представляешь? – удивилась селки. – Мы же не можем следить за тобой. Давай мы пообещаем, что, пока ты жив, больше не появимся у этих берегов.

– Пока я жив? – многозначительно поинтересовался я. А то кто их знает.

– И покушаться на твою жизнь тоже не будем.

Тут очнулся кошак, с яростным воплем подскочил на месте, готовый вцепиться в любого, кто меня обижает. Вот только о своих ранениях забыл, и его подскок закончился болезненным вскриком и неловким падением, после чего он осторожно вытянулся на песке, явно раздумывая, что теперь делать с настолько отказавшим телом.

Я, проследив за котом, снова повернулся к собеседнице, и опять озадачился – льдины таяли, да так быстро, что вскоре от них осталась лишь тонкая пленочка на поверхности, да и та ненадолго на воде задержалась. Освободившиеся селки по приказному жесту старшей самки поспешили было к берегу, но тут же остановились.

– Ты же позволишь нам забрать нашего собрата? – осторожно поинтересовался один из них.

– Берите, – не стал возражать я, потирая скулу. Больно. Тяжелая рука у Джейн, даже на излете, ох и не повезет ее будущему мужу...

После ухода селки я начал тормошить Джейн. Та в себя приходить не торопилась. Наверное, я переборщил. А может быть так снятие чар тюленьих влияет. Кот, подползший ближе, со стоном посоветовал облить ее водичкой, и я, дурак этакий, послушался, забыв о том, что человеческие краски к особо водостойким не отнесешь. Да, Джейн очнулась, но вот когда она поняла, во что превратился ее макияж, да и блузка тоже, я пожалел о том, что вообще стал приводить ее в себя. Кошак же пожалел об этом еще раньше, когда девушка только начала ругаться.

Ну да ничего, спустила пар, успокоилась, умылась в фонтанчике, смывая остатки макияжа и соленую воду, и удивила меня еще больше – без «боевой раскраски» она выглядела более хорошенькой, чем с ней. В общем, не сдержался и ляпнул это. Девушка польщено улыбнулась, и явно простила меня. А потом вознамерилась вытрясти все, что пропустила. Похоже, она решила, что в обморок упала сама, без кое-чьей помощи. Разубеждать ее я не стал. А насчет пропущенного придумал ей интересную историю о том, что пытавшийся ее приворожить парень решил, будто ритуал не удался – ведь девушка со мной гуляет, – и он тогда ринулся отпугивать соперника. Но неудачно. А тут как раз его родственники оказались неподалеку, они-то и забрали пострадавшего. А чар больше нет.

Почти что правда! Вот.

Пока суть да дело, пока Джейн ругалась, пока я рассказывал, успело стемнеть. Возвращаться пешком ни одного из нас не прельщало, и потому Джейн предложила поймать такси. Она сразу же и категорично отказалась от предложения завезти сначала ее домой, заявив, что в Чайнатаун ближе, а потом уже и она отправится. Я же, _прослушав_ таксиста и не обнаружив у него ни малейшего желания навредить девушке, согласился, оплатив сразу всю дорогу. И, как ни странно, я действительно был уверен, что с этим человеком Джейн будет в полной безопасности. Хотя обычно у меня _таких_ озарений не было.

Пострадавшего кошака я забрал с собой, чем тоже удивил Джейн. Она даже поинтересовалась, зачем мне это животное. А что, я должен был бросить его? Заставить его в подобном состоянии добираться до магазинчика – полнейшее зверство.

– Ли, ты знаешь, тобой кто-то из ФБР интересуется, – на прощание сказала Джейн.

– Такой, похожий на меня? Знаю. И что?

– Он со мной разговаривал, все выспрашивал про тебя.

– Ну и пусть его, – бесшабашная улыбка на губах. Какая разница, спрашивается. Вернусь обратно в Китай, и забуду агента Оркотта, как страшный сон. И не только его.

Мы еще прощались, когда распахнулась дверь магазинчика, и в проеме возник силуэт Ди-сяньшэна. Старший ками вежливо поприветствовал Джейн, но за его словами, его профессиональной улыбкой чувствовалась злость. И потому я не удивился, когда Джейн получила приглашение заходить за покупками. К счастью девушка ответила, что в настоящее время не нуждается в животных.

Ну да, у нее собака хорошая живет. А вот если бы она согласилась, не знаю, удалось бы мне оградить ее от особо опасных покупок. Быстро водворив подружку в такси, от греха подальше, и дождавшись, когда машина уедет, я постарался улизнуть от ками. Сейчас у меня в планах было посещение брата, а не общение с его сыном. Хотя сначала надо переодеться.

– Да ваша парочка просто магнит для неприятностей.

Ди уже почти оправился, и только потому я и смог попасть в его личные покои. Услышав мою просьбу, он широко распахнул глазищи и согласился. Но в ответ потребовал подробного рассказа. А теперь читал мне что-то вроде нотации.

– В смысле?

– В прямом. Вы, начиная с момента знакомства, их притягиваете. Вот напомни мне, как вы познакомились?

Я усмехнулся.

– Как-как, дракой.

Так оно и было. Услышал, как девчонка за моей спиной сообщила своему парню, что собирается в Полицейскую Академию поступать. Обернулся, а там такая маленькая худенькая девица, прямо-таки цветочек хрупенький, смуглый и, как для контраста, светловолосый. И эта малютка жаждет в полицейские. Вот я ей и сообщил, что нормальные девушки, а тем более такие цветики оранжерейные, в такое грубое место не поступят ни за что и никогда. Ну и кто же знал, что ответом будет сдвоенный удар – в глаз и челюсть? Уж точно не я – ибо не _читал_ ее, еще чего не хватало, и в городе всех сканировать. Так что окажись на моем месте кто-то похилее, да хоть бы такой, как ее парень, так летел бы далеко и надолго. Удар у нее поставлен хорошо – у меня даже в голове зазвенело, и я поспешил извиниться. Потому что такая не пропадет и в полиции.

Но вот тот, с кем она пришла, ничегошеньки не понял. Он начал права качать, и не мне, грубияну, как следовало, а подруге. Типа он не собирается больше встречаться с невоспитанной дурой, что вместо слов укоризны бьет посторонних парней. Очкарик поганый, хоть и смазливый... был. Я не потерпел оскорбления женщины, она – обиды, и получил хлюпик вначале мой кулак под дых (нечего удивляться, я сдерживался, как только мог), а согнувшись, умудрился попасть прямо под ее кулак. А она сдерживаться и не собиралась, так что улетел дурак далеко. А потом она, продолжая зверски скалиться, протянула мне руку и представилась как Джейн.

– Вот именно! Дракой! – Ди возмущенно уставился на меня. – Ну и? Что дальше? Вы старательно притягиваете неприятности, влипаете них, умудряетесь найти в Лос-Анджелесе даже то, чего тут быть не должно! Древние демоны! Селки!

– А что дальше? – удивился я. – Закончится лето – уеду обратно в Китай. Она останется.

Как будто это я сам притащил их всех в Лос-Анджелес!

– Ты не понял вопроса. Она тебе нравится?

– Конечно! Джейн отличный товарищ! – с энтузиазмом провозгласил я.

Ди закатил глаза.

– А я-то недоумевал, чего ты так непонятливо-недоуменно интересуешься, зачем тебя Ди достает... – Ди провел пальцем по щеке, а потом сложил руки, уронив кисточку на колени. – Я спрашиваю, как ты к ней относишься как к женщине.

Как-как... Джейн свой парень, мировая девчонка. С ней можно пойти против любого демона, любого врага, особенно если ей будут даваться разнообразные усиления, что она не целитель, так это точно. Вот только... Ди наверняка что-то другое интересует. Но что? Не пойму чего-то. Не доходит. Или он... он про любовь? Ну, в этом смысле ни Джейн меня не интересует, ни я ее. По крайней мере я такого интереса не заметил. Сказать или нет? Тааак... а что он там про третьего Ди сказанул? Я не ослышался? А его жесты? Он сначала обвинил меня в толстокожести, а потом... Сомкнул большие пальцы рук(17)! То есть, он мне пытается показать, что этот Ди... он... я... это... Как это так? Ди, ты вообще сдурел, на такое намекать? Я, конечно, знаю, что ваша семейка вообще-то на мужчин падка, но я-то тут при чем? Ты же ошибся, ведь так? Спросить – не спросить? Ё-мое...

– Ты что... ты про Ди-сяньшэна чего сказал? Поясни!

– Ли, ну ты как не знаю кто... Да не шевелись ты, сейчас линию же смажу!

Мне, знаешь ли, наплевать, что тебе приспичило... Что? Линию? Я оттолкнул руки Ди, развернулся к зеркалу. Ах ты зараза этакая... Я же просил только синяк замазать!

Из высокого зеркала с вызовом глядел светловолосый парень в светло-зеленом чанфу(18) поверх джинсов (Ого как умудрился я одеться! Опять позабыл обо всем, хватая первые попавшиеся вещи?). А раскрашен он (то есть я) был... Броско подведенные глаза, обведенные алым губы, матовая кожа, едва тронутая румянцем на скулах. Вот ведь искусник, мерзавец камиобразный, умудрился накрасить меня, да так, что я даже и не заметил!

– Эй, Ли, не сердись...

Елки зеленые, заснеженные, да эту ж раскраску теперь и не смазать, и не смыть почти пять дней. У него ж косметика вся особо стойкая! На улицу в таком виде не покажешься... И все это время мне в магазине сидеть придется! Под наблюдением!

Ди, зарррраза!

Этот гаденыш начинает отступать, знает, что я не обрадовался. Резкий бросок, хватаю его, и мы катимся по коврам, мутузя друг друга. В глаз тебе, получи, брат заклятый! Ты что творишь, скот накрашенный, пальчики свои пожалел, кулаком дать не возжелал, а вот когтями, значит, можно? Осторожнее, сволочь ты этакая, так ведь и насквозь пробить несложно! Ага, подставился и попался! Вот так и лежи, а я руку повыше заверну, чтобы не трепыхался напрасно. Вот только какой смысл? Все равно из-под меня не вывернешься. Я знаю только двух человек, что могут наплевать на позу «морда в ковре» и сбросить агрессора. Ха, а я тебя все-таки победил, и пятнадцати лет не прошло!

Ух, вывернулся-таки, змеюк подколодный. Вскочили. Продолжим? Глаза яростно сверкают у обоих, свои тоже вижу, в зеркало естественно, и синяки у нас теперь почти одинаковые, только мой невидим. Об улыбках речи вообще не идет, р_а_вно обалделые – давно мы не дрались...

Опа... конец концерту... Ди-сяньшэн явился...

– Что здесь происхо...?

А глаза разноцветные, сверкающие, как обратились ко мне, так и зависли, что тот виндовс... Вначале была тревога, потом радость, потом шок. И шок читался не то что в драгоценностях глаз, он пропитал все тело ками.

Нет, ну вот объяснил бы мне кто, почему он не скрывает от меня эмоции? Ладно, брат – это куда бы ни шло... его я _прочитаю_ всегда, везде и в любом состоянии. Отца мне _прочесть_ не удавалось даже тогда, когда он и не трудился ничего скрывать. Статуй каменный, античный.

Но этот, который третий? Эмоций не скрывает, но многие совершенно не _читабельны_, точнее, я их осознать не могу. Точно так же не могу ни понять, ни предвидеть, что он такое есть, и чего ему от меня надо. Ну не того же, на что Ди намекнул! Хоть режьте меня, не подхожу я под их стандартный идеал, не-под-хо-жу! Они же предпочитают сложившихся, заматеревших мужчин... А не щенков-переярков – да пусть и львят! Тьфу, бред какой-то в мозги опять лезет. Уже и на кличку свою покушаюсь.

Ну что тебя удивило, ками? Чего остолбенел-то? Вопрос чего не заканчиваешь?

Так и не проронивший больше ни звука ками, бросив обиженный взгляд на Ди, вышел из комнаты. И только его эмоции продолжали чувствоваться, и наиболее сильно _читалась_ в них зависть и... ревность?

**Эпилог**

Невероятная картина, увиденная вечером, продолжала резать душу Ди. Леон... нет, Ли относился к переродившемуся отцу настолько легко, так доверял! А ведь ничего даже близко похожего не было между ками и детективом тогда, когда они были рядом. Никогда Леон настолько не доверял Ди, чтобы позволить _**так**_ приблизиться. И это было обидно. Это было больно. И заставляло заподозрить, что отец вовсю пользуется своей близостью к мальчику, чтобы вернее привязать его к себе. А ведь Ли даже кровь свою ему предлагал! Сам предлагал!

И чем больше Ди старался привлечь Ли, тем дальше мальчик отступал, недоуменно меряя ками недоверчивым взглядом. Он не помнил, не помнил совсем ничего! А редкие проблески то ли тяги, то ли желания прикоснуться к ками, успокоить его, все же иногда возникавшие в Ли, мальчик легко душил в зародыше.

Что же делать?

Ди никогда раньше не приходилось ни за кем ухаживать. Обычно ухаживали за ним. А тут человек, который был ему необходим, водой ускользал прямо из рук.

Ну зачем отцу Ли? Зачем? К нему ведь Крис Оркотт ходит.

А та девушка, похожая на кого-то когда-то виденного? Зачем _**она**_ Ли? Чем привлекает? И почему _**она**_?

И Ди, не в силах заснуть, уселся ждать, когда Ли снова попытается сбежать ранним утром, даже не смотря на нанесенный макияж.

Отчего-то ему не хотелось даже за кисть браться, а ведь за миновавшее время он пристрастился к рисованию. Но для изображения у него была только одна модель. Одна и навсегда, какие бы изменения ее не постигли.

* * *

16. Селки – мифический народ тюленей-оборотней.

17. Поглаживание указательным пальцем по щеке выдает желание пристыдить собеседника, у которого, должно быть, «на лице слишком толстая кожа». Сложенные вместе большие пальцы обеих рук намекают на чьи-либо амурные отношения.

18. Чанфу – повседневный чанпао.


	4. Безумное лето 4 Раздражение

**4. Раздражение**

**Пролог**

Капитан Джилл Фрешни устало закрыла дверь кабинета. Уже три дня у нее был сплошной завал на работе. Сначала ее невероятно рано вызвали из дома, как потом оказалось, напрасно. Было подозрение на похищение. Хотя что там действительно могли подумать, найдя любимого быка какой-то танцорки дохлым? Только то, что эту зверюгу отравили – ран на туше не обнаружилось. А поскольку хозяйки рядом не было, – при том что все знали, что от него она не отходит, – значит, на нее и охотились. Два дня без толку потратили, опросили всех, кого можно и кого нельзя. А на деле оказалось, что взбалмошная артисточка просто безо всякого предупреждения собралась и уехала, разорвав контракт с зоопарком письмом. Надоело ей, видите, тут, да и бык, выдрессированный специально для финала, как раз сдох. Неустойку по контракту вместе с письмом танцовщицы администрации зоопарка вручил тот самый водитель фуры, который забрал реквизит и быков.

Да, полиция там сидела до явления этого водителя, да, его, водителя, тоже потрясли хорошенько, убеждаясь, что это не похититель. Вот только все равно эти дни можно было считать потерянными. Уж лучше бы Джилл каким-нибудь другим делом занялась... Например, в очередной раз проконтролировала Чайнатаун, куда с какой-то радости зачастила дочка. А то она что-то в последнее время странная стала. Да и с мальчиком своим порвала...

Эх, тяжко растить ребенка без отца...

Да, надо будет выяснить, куда девочка ходит. И к кому. Не самое лучшее место, этот Чайнатаун. Много неприятностей оттуда исходит. И там опять открылся проклятый зоомагазин.

А еще можно было бы проанализировать данные по маньяку, который месяц терроризировавшему город. Или же заняться анализом лиц, пропавших без вести. А то что-то у Джилл странное восприятие части пропавших. Как будто бы там есть связь. Возможно уже замеченная кем-нибудь из следователей, а может быть и нет. Стоило бы заняться самой. В общем, работы хватало и без блудной артисточки.

– Капитан Фрешни?

Джилл повернулась к говорящему.

– Леон? – этого не может быть, просто потому, что такого не бывает. Тем более что это действительно не он...

– Кристофер Оркотт, ФБР. Я хотел бы с вами поговорить.

– ФБР? У меня на участке случилось что-то, привлекшее ваше внимание?

Полиция и ФБР друг друга не особо жаловали. А сама Джилл до сих пор не могла забыть тогдашних агентов ФБР – ложную и настоящего. Остальные, время от времени появлявшиеся на ее территории не настолько запомнились. А вот нынешний агент одной только внешностью и фамилией заставлял вспоминать прошлое. Особенно если учесть, что она его знала ребенком.

– Да, капитан. Я хочу уточнить информацию о нескольких убийствах, произошедших здесь.

Джилл поморщилась и пригласила агента Оркотта в кабинет. Что толку говорить там, где все уже ушки насторожили. Итак, опять хотят перехватить расследование? И что же там не так?

Как же плохо, когда в твою работу влазит кто-то другой, тем более моложе на столько лет, и не пошлешь его – потому что он из ФБР. «В общем, вежливость и отстраненность – самое оно в этом случае. Запомни, Джилл, вежливость и отстраненность. Ну, еще можно немного язвительности, но это только для удовольствия. И редко!»

Зеркало взглядом не прожигалось. Да и отражение тоже не думало меняться. Уж что я до того ни делал, чем ни пытался смыть макияж – ничего не помогало. У меня и лицо уже горело, да только тональник не позволил румянцу даже проявиться. За исключением, естественно, того, что намалевал Ди. Вот ведь скотина! За такие шуточки голову откручивать надо.

Ну и как же мне теперь ходить, спрашивается? Если в магазине и не такое пройдет, да и в Жотяне мало бы кого удивило, – там уже давно ко всему привыкли, – то что будет в Лос-Анджелесе, выйди я так, даже не представляю. В одном уверен: теперь точно многие будут за крепкую девчонку принимать. Ну да, волосы длинные, телосложение еще хрупковатое, хотя и жилистое. Конечно, груди нет, так ведь я все равно с этой дурацкой раскраской излишне миловидным и женственным кажусь. Ди все-таки гад!

Вот Джейн удивится...

Ладно. Что теперь сделаешь? Мне ведь не сообщить Джейн, что наша очередная встреча отменяется. Она уже из дому ушла, а номера ее мобильного не знаю, как-то речи об этом не заходило. Что же, сейчас оденусь так, как отец и наставник приличным считают. Хоть раз за все время, проведенное в Америке, день приезда не считается. Если и будут за девчонку принимать, то пусть и одежда не заставит лаовай усомниться. Хотя мои чанпао вообще-то мужские, но кто тут поймет? Только китайцы. А для них я все равно тоже «заморский дьявол», которому позволительно рядиться во все, что захочет. Навроде – фаньгуй(19) сам дурак, раз так вырядился.

После одевания в зеркале отразилась явная девчонка-сорванец. Не знай я сам, что это мое отражение, тоже поверил бы в женский пол отразившегося. Вот ведь! Ну, Ди, дождешься ты у меня солено-перченного торта! И весь тебе его скормлю, даже насильно, если понадобится, чтобы знал, как надо мной издеваться. Тьфу!

А может все-таки не идти? Но ведь Джейн будет ждать... Нельзя подводить ее. Да и посмотреть, как на ней сказалось снятие приворота тоже надо. Все же пойду.

До выхода без приключений мне добраться не удалось. Я прошел только пару шагов, едва-едва миновав две двери, за поворотом ждала приемная, где Ди обычно встречали покупателей и стоял мой некогда любимый диванчик, теперь присвоенный Ди-сяньшэном, как распахнулись вычурные двери, до того притворявшиеся резными панелями. Оттуда, как из засады, вылетела увешанная драгоценностями девица приблизительно моего возраста. Хотя почему «как»? Засада и была. Дверей этих тут раньше не имелось, тем более в Кристальные Палаты.

Девица с разбега впечатала меня в противоположную стену, причем моя левая рука оказалась зажата между ее и моим телом, а одна из ее рук оказалась у сонной артерии. Второй рукой тоже не слишком пошевелишь, сильно ее к стенке приложило. А тут еще и острые когти не вызывали особого желания вырываться. Еще чего доброго полоснет, а потом доказывай на том свете, что зверь кого-то из ками убивать меня не собирался. Да ведь охотников и воинов, а особенно наставника, никто не сможет убедить, что это только случайность, произошедшая по моей неосторожности. Хотя они и не станут разбираться, а просто постараются уничтожить всех здесь.

Кстати, кто на меня напал? Драконица трехглавая, хонлон. Вот это да! А у Ди только золотой дракон. И только один, значит это второго ками зверь. А эмоционально она какая-то странная, в ней будто одновременно несколько личностей. И сейчас на поверхности та, что злится.

– Ну ссссссссдравссссствуй, папочка! – прошипела хонлон, заглянув мне в глаза, а по ощущениям чуть ли не коснувшись души. – Вот и увиделиссссь.

– Да извинит меня прекрасная сяоцзе(20), но, мне кажется, она ошибается, – вежливо отозвался я.

Какой из меня ей «папочка»! Совсем звери тут спятили от недостатка развлечений.

– Как шшше долго я шшшдала этого момента! – продолжала хонлон, будто и не слыша меня. – Ты даже не предсссставляешшшь, как я мечтала сссссаполучить тебя!

Ее свободная рука с силой врезалась в стену у моего уха. Раздавшийся треск подтвердил, что силой девушка не обделена. Я даже нервничать начал. Хонлон с каждым словом становилась все злее, явно теряя над собой контроль. А справиться с драконицей мало кто сумел бы. Да и немногое может повредить дракону. У меня, конечно, был стилет из рога единорога, способный сразить любого, вот только я же его с собой не брал. А весь мой арсенал, захваченный на сегодня, максимум ее ранит, а значит и разъярит еще больше. Ну и где все окрестное зверье, которое обычно попадается на моем пути? Сегодня они мне бы не помешали. Хоть бы кого-нибудь из Ди позвали, и то польза.

– Хонлон, пойми, я ведь даже не понимаю, в чем ты меня обвиняешь! – попытался воззвать я к ее разуму, но мои слова были снова проигнорированы.

Хонлон уже совсем сорвалась на шипение, в котором слов больше не различалось. Когти ее сильнее надавили мне на шею, но пока кожу не пробили. Глаза хонлон пылали, но она все еще сдерживалась. Едва-едва – здание уже начало ощутимо потряхивать от ее ярости. А потом ее взгляд вдруг изменился, стал мягче, черты лица тоже смягчились. И эмоции поменялись, загоняя ярость в глубину. Но это изменение было совсем недолгим.

– Не влассссь, Сюко! – относительно членораздельно прорычала она, снова пылая злостью – Я имею право его убить! Имею, ведь из-за него мы такие!

Да что за бред! Теперь уже не выдержал я.

– Как меня все это достало! Дайте мне спокойно жить, или же хотя бы выскажите свои претензии, наконец, чтобы я смог понять, чего вам всем от меня надо! Тут со всякой стороны проблемы и неприятности! Приехал, называется, брата проведать! И на тебе – сначала тотетсу со своей истерикой и идиотской манией следить за мной, потом Кристофер Оркотт со своими заскоками на тему родства, потом одержимый ками, от которого вообще непонятно чего ждать, звери всякие со своими загадками! Даже по ночам покоя нет! А теперь уже начали и нападать! Совсем уже того! Что вам всем надо? А _**тебе**_ чего от меня хочется, чешуйчатая? Смерти, да? За что? Какой я тебе «папочка»! Отдохнул, называется! Как вляпался в это безумное лето, до сих пор расхлебываю! И как будто мне мало неприятностей в магазине, так и за его пределами не легче! Достало!

Идиотское лето! Дурацкий месяц! И чем дальше – тем хуже. Сейчас уже каждый день что-нибудь да происходит. Вот и сегодня случилась хонлон со своими претензиями.

Я уже почти кричал прямо в лицо опешившей хонлон, когда по относительно свободной руке начал бежать болью жидкий огонь, скапливавшийся прямо в ладони. Пальцы рефлекторно сжались, хватаясь за рукоять.

Рукоять... у меня в руках... что это? Ярость потихоньку угасала, сменяемая интересом, и вместе с ней начала таять и рукоять. Я, скосив вниз глаза, с удивлением увидел, как исчезает голубоватый отблеск, напоминающий слегка изогнутый клинок. Это был... призрачный меч? Я его призвал?

Ярость угасла не только во мне. Хонлон тоже позабыла о ней, и теперь просто пораженно смотрела на меня. Хотя нет, не просто. Я чувствовал заинтересованность и любопытство, какой-то щенячий восторг, перемешанный со страхом, готовым смениться слезами, и под всем этим глухое недовольство.

– Ты сказал, что здесь Крис Оркотт, – произнесла хонлон, убирая руку от моего горла и отступив на шаг назад под тихий звон драгоценностей. Ишь ты, и голос ее изменился, стал мягче, глубже. – Это правда?

– Да, – настороженно отозвался я, меряя ее взглядом.

– Ты его точно видел? – хонлон снова изменилась, лицо стало наивнее, глаза заблестели слезами, теперь она начала теребить свой наряд. – Где он?

– Дзюнрей, заткнись! Не мешай! – тут же рявкнула она сама на себя, становясь снова похожей на напавшую на меня.

– Канан! – возмущенно отозвалась она же, обращаясь опять к себе.

– Дзюнрей, Канан, успокойтесь, – воззвала она же. – Дайте расспросить...

– Но, Сюко!..

У меня уже начало рябить в глазах и гудеть в голове от меняющегося выражения лица хонлон и ее эмоций, постоянно изменяющихся таким же калейдоскопом. Пришлось срочно перестать их _читать_, потому как выдержать такое мельтешение я мог не слишком долго. А вот покинуть хонлон, именовавшую себя одновременно тремя именами, наверное, по одному на каждую голову, не успел.

– Хонлон, чего разгалделась? – в коридоре появился новый участник, притом весьма раздраженный.

По его злому взгляду сразу стало ясно, кого тотетсу считает основным виновником произошедшего шума-гама. Но едва он действительно разглядел меня, как тоже онемел. Подозреваю, продолжи я _читать_ эмоции окружающих, его шокированное изумление меня бы окончательно вырубило. Тотетсу даже два раза помотал головой и один раз ущипнул себя, чтобы увериться, что я в таком виде ему не мерещусь. Но все равно, похоже, остался при мнении, что он спит и ему снится кошмар со мной в главной роли. Мдя... Неужели так страшно?

Выглянувший в коридор Ди немедленно согнулся от хохота, не обращая внимания ни на хонлон, тут же засыпавшую его вопросами об агенте Оркотте, ни на окаменевшего тотетсу. Я яростно запыхтел и бросился к выходу, постаравшись при пробегании мимо хорошенько толкнуть брата. Но, даже не удержавшись на ногах, Ди продолжал хохотать. Мерррзавец!

Ярость снова захлестывала меня, я не то что под ноги не смотрел, я даже не замечал, куда бегу, и только налетев на кого-то, немного опомнился. А вот после того, как обнаружил себя в объятьях Ди-сяньшэна, вообще оторопел. Как, впрочем, и он сам. Но наш столбняк продолжался недолго. Глаза ками замерцали, он как-то прерывисто вздохнул. Я, не в силах оторвать взгляда от его лица, вздрогнул, как будто в ответ, перевел взгляд на его рот, и... испуганно вывернулся из его рук.

Когда за мной захлопывалась дверь, я услышал возмущенный голос хонлон, требовавшей ответа на вопрос «Почему мне не сказали, что мой Крис приходит сюда? А как же мой контракт?»

И меня не заинтересовало, что там у этой трехликой с человеком, потому что я не понимал, что только что произошло со мной самим. Ведь я... моя ярость как-то слишком быстро исчезла. Да и то, что последовало дальше, и моя реакция, тоже были странные. Мне было почему-то уютно в его руках, но при этом и пугало. Почему я знал, что все правильно и неправильно одновременно? Почему мне вдруг захотелось... Чего? Чего мне захотелось? Я не понимал. Похоже, я уже схожу с ума.

Пришедшая на место встречи Джейн сначала просто не узнала меня, а потом долго-долго хохотала, заставив возмечтать об утоплении ее в какой-нибудь луже, которых на ее счастье в пределах видимости так и не появилось. Да и после того, как успокоилась, она время от времени подхихикивала, снова и снова напоминая мне, как я сейчас выгляжу. Девушка даже попыталась раскрутить меня на признание, с чего это я накрасился, но я так-таки и не признался. Как будто сама не могла догадаться, что это шутка кого-то из родственников... А ведь видела обоих Ди.

Последствий приворота на Джейн не осталось, она даже печали не проявляла. В общем, селки действительно качественно его сняла. А еще сказывалось, что дальше призыва дело не дошло. Что же, рад за девушку. Мало того, она к тому же не начала опасаться океана, и потому мы сегодня снова отправились на взморье. Хорошо... Меня-то как раз туда и тянуло, мне был просто необходим океан. И чтобы успокоиться, и чтобы... чтобы... чтобы стать собой еще больше. Иначе свое чувство я объяснить не мог. Жаль только что купаться мы не будем.

Мды, не знал я, что девчонкам без сопровождения ходить не слишком приятно. Тем более когда они достаточно миловидны. Взгляды, жесты встреченных парней, их реплики, – все они раздражали, заставляли злиться. Никогда раньше такого не было. И ладно бы только к Джейн все это относилось, хоть мне это тоже не нравилось... Но она привычная – вон, даже не реагирует, так, вроде бы просто фон. А для меня происходящее как ножом по нервам. «Девушка, можно с вами познакомиться?» Нельзя! Со мной – нельзя! Тем более что я парень! И с Джейн тоже нельзя! Потому что она не хочет! Уууу! Я скоро на них кидаться буду!

А пес, следующий за мной попятам, уже даже и сдерживаться не пытался, не скрываясь смеялся. Тоже бессовестный гад.

Весь день я просто кипел от злости, и видно своей агрессией и злобной жаждой крови успел достать кого-то из богов. И этот кто-то решил, что мне действительно кое-чего не хватает. В общем, я в очередной раз убедился: чем больше чего-то желаешь, тем скорее это получишь. Хотя и обратное правило тоже верно.

Район, в который нас занесло, выглядел не настолько красочным, как прочие. Да и населения и отдыхающих тут не слишком заметно было. Казалось, все затаились. А те, кто был на улице, смотрели на нас с подозрением, матери подзывали детей, расходились по домам. Старушки суетились и начинали шушукаться друг с другом, награждая нас недовольными взглядами. Джейн начала оглядываться по сторонам с какой-то нервозностью, торопила меня. Пес тоже встревожился, подобрался ближе. Пришлось смириться с их мнением и прекратить отвлекаться на особо интересные здания и странности людей. Тем более что и самому мне тут не слишком нравилось. Хотя это как посмотреть. Жаль только, что мой интерес завел нас с улиц в лабиринт дворов.

Но покинуть странный район нам не удалось. В одном почти пустынном дворике компания каких-то отморозков, проводящая время за распитием алкогольной бурды, заинтересовалась нами. Они сначала окликнули нас, но мы не отозвались, торопясь покинуть неуютное место. Вот только придуркам не понравилось ни наше молчание, ни нежелание общаться с ними. Они все вразнобой вскочили и целенаправленно направились к нам. Я поторопил замешкавшуюся Джейн, велев идти вперед, после приказал псу следовать за девушкой и защищать ее, проигнорировав его возражения, что приставлен он ко мне, сам же пошел несколько медленнее, прикрывая обоих и оценивая возможных противников.

Их было шестеро. В большинстве смешалась в разных пропорциях кровь всех рас, взяв от прародителей все худшее, что было возможно. Двое же оставшихся, негроид и европеоид, тоже иллюстрировали крайнюю степень падения. Все они были довольно крупными, все привыкли к тому, что стая всегда права, что стая, их стая, сильнее всех. И, значит, только их желания имеют право на существование, а все прочие должны склоняться перед ними. Оружия отморозки скрывать не умели, и потому мне было прекрасно видно, что у всех их имеются ножи, а у негра еще и пистолет оттягивал карман куртки.

Пистолеты меня довольно давно интересовали. Но наставник как-то разъяснил мне, почему мы не применяем огнестрельное оружие. И что тут поделаешь, когда пуля, пусть и серебряная, пусть и освященная, да что там, даже разрывная или со смещенным центром, не успевает задержаться надолго в плоти демонов. А если по какой-нибудь случайности все же останется, демон все равно успеет порвать стреляющего – слишком уж малый контакт между поверхностью смертельного металла и требующим убиения телом. Даже звездочки дают больший эффект. Но без призрачного клинка лучше полагаться на расстояние, метательное оружие и верный глаз.

Огнестрельное оружие действеннее против человека. И вот мне теперь интересно, пистолет негра заряжен?

Отморозки предвкушали развлечение, и их предвкушение для меня отдавало привкусом крови.

Джейн уже была достаточно далеко, когда меня догнали. Резко развернувшись к ним лицом, я избежал руки одного из смесков, а два быстрых шага в сторону, к стене, позволили прикрыть спину. Свое оружие против людей я применять не хотел, но вот против ихнего запрета не было. Главное – не убивать.

– Что, красотка, кинула тя подружка? – осклабившись, пробурчал белый, усыпая фразу странными, непонятно что значащими словами. Ругательства? – И че ерепениться?

– Ходь с нами, развлечешься! – так я перевел я предложение смеска, от которого увернулся.

Могу представить их развлечения.

– Вон вас сколько, вот и развлекайтесь между собой, – отозвался я, краем глаза отслеживая отход Джейн и беспокоясь, что сейчас она обернется, увидит, что я остановился, и решит броситься на помощь.

– Та те понрацца! – влез негр, похабно ухмыляясь.

– Неча ломатися! Не таких обламали, – а это с мерзким гыканьем выдал еще один смесок.

Понравится, конечно. Вот только кто сказал, что _**мои**_ развлечения понравятся _**вам**_? Ржут, переговариваются на каком-то непонятном жаргоне, где внятными остаются только предлоги. В эмоциях их закипает злость – только сейчас дошла моя единственная озвученная фраза. А у меня как раз сейчас почему-то начался тихий гул в ушах.

– Да че ей говарват? Хватам, и ходь! – выдавший это предложение потянулся ко мне.

Ну-ну. Холодная улыбка наползла на лицо. Перехватив наглую руку, резко дернул отморозка на себя и впечатал в нос кулак. Минус один.

– Ах ты стервь! Ща получишь! – только и смог разобрать я в пространной многоголосой тираде, раздавшейся от опешивших дружков пострадавшего. А их эмоции уже захлестнула злоба.

А мне что? Я уже давно мечтал о разрядке, и хоть такая меня вполне устраивала. Вот только, к сожалению, слишком уж легко тут будет.

Отморозки, выговорившись, схватились за ножи, и только негр не цапнул свое оружие, прищуренными глазами глядя на меня. Не знаю, как долго он сможет выдержать, не вмешиваясь. Но забывать о нем я не собирался. Более импульсивные недоумки бросились на меня, сначала стараясь запугать и схватить, а потом уже ранить или убить. Вот только я вертелся между ними, подставляя под их удары их же союзников, ломая попавшиеся под руку конечности.

А потом на меня нахлынула волна ужаса от Джейн. Она все-таки оглянулась. Но я тоже уже видел, как негр прицелился в меня. Его сообщники сейчас были не в состоянии нападать на меня. А я... я не быстрее пули. Нет, я слышал, что если вовремя сделать шаг в сторону, пуля пролетит мимо, но даже не представлял, когда это «вовремя» настанет.

Время как будто замедлилось. Крутанул в ладони, удобнее перехватывая, один из ножей кого-то из отморозков, вороненое дуло пистолета в руках негра неопределенно качнулось, палец начал медленно давить на курок.

Мерное гудение у меня в ушах потихоньку нарастало, превращаясь сначала в рокот, а потом в громкое пение. И вдруг все как будто с цепи сорвалось. Джейн закричала, предупреждая меня об опасности. Негр все-таки нажал на курок, и тут же перед ним прямо из щели асфальта вырвался небольшой, всего в две трети человеческого роста, фонтанчик воды, заставивший его в самый момент выстрела дернуть руку. Я бросился в сторону и вниз, одновременно метнув нож в негра. И все кончилось.

Негр ошарашено сидел у стены, глядя в точку позади меня. Я перетягивал его раненное плечо остатками его же рубашки. Джейн, нерешительно стояла за моей спиной, не зная, чем ей еще помочь. Не браться же за приведение в сознание лежащих в отрубе отморозков. Тем более что там больше нужен травматолог. А вот негр мог истечь кровью.

Наиболее странно для меня было полное отсутствие внимания со стороны живущих здесь людей. Случись что подобное в Жотяне, как вокруг уже давно собралась небольшая толпа народу, среди которого непременно оказалась бы куча знакомых всех подравшихся, как минимум один медик, кто-то из полиции. А тут тишь да гладь, как будто бы никого не касалось идиотское нападение, обернувшееся не так, как ожидали агрессоры.

Но полиция все же явилась. Ее вызвала Джейн, и именно она первая и встретила выскочивших из машин людей. За полицией примчалась скорая, врачи споро занялись пострадавшими. И только когда меня у негра сменил врач, я встал, и развернулся к полицейским, будучи очень заинтересованным странным эмоциональным фоном, сопровождающим рассказ Джейн.

Да, лучше бы я повернулся раньше. Джейн рассказывала о случившемся невероятно похожей на нее женщине, испытывая при этом неслабенькое чувство вины. Вот только в чем она себя виноватой считает? А от женщины исходили тревога и облегчение, а так же радость, что все в порядке.

Полицейские искоса наблюдали за женщинами, а так же очень интересовались моей персоной, но пока ко мне никто не подходил. Но вот Джейн закончила разговор и подозвала меня, отчего-то теперь начав стесняться.

– Добрый день, нюйши(21), – вежливо поклонился я ее собеседнице.

– Капитан полиции Джилл Фрешни, – представилась она. – А вы Ли? Чанг Ли, я правильно произнесла? Что вы можете рассказать о случившемся здесь?

Так это мать Джейн! Как они похожи. Только Джейн смуглее, и черты ее лица более резкие, а так – как из одной отливки вышли. И внешне возраст на женщине почти не сказался, выглядит лишь самую малость старше своей дочери. Что-то мне очень везет на похожих людей. Сначала Кристофер Оркотт, теперь мать и дочь Фрешни. Свою семью не считаю, потому что они вообще-то не люди. Размышляя на эту тему, я механически отвечал на вопросы, пока не понял, что капитан Фрешни разглядывает меня с интересом, выходящим за пределы профессионального. Она же, заметив мое удивление, отослала полицейского, записывавшего показания, усадила сразу же начавшую протестовать дочь в одну из машин и приказала кому-то из своих подчиненных отвести девушку домой, а сама снова вернулась ко мне.

– Мистер Чанг, скажите, вам что-нибудь говорит фамилия Оркотт?

Что? И она тоже?

– Говорит. Агент Кристофер Оркотт частый гость в магазине моего отца.

– Вот даже как. А Леон Оркотт вам известен?

– Нет. Впервые это имя я услышал от агента Оркотта. Это его старший брат.

Капитан Фрешни потупилась.

– Да. И мой бывший напарник. Я так надеялась, что вы, настолько похожий на него, знаете что-нибудь о нем, что вы ему родственник. Извините.

Да, она тоже. Это что же за город, Лос-Анджелес-то? Неужели тут на каждом шагу будет попадаться кто-то, кого заинтересует мое внешнее сходство с кем-то из семейства Оркоттов? Полнейшее издевательство!

Капитан Фрешни не стала больше меня задерживать, напомнила, чтобы я, если вознамерюсь покинуть город до суда, сообщил бы об этом в участок, и только собралась сесть в машину, как подъехал кто-то еще.

Из очередной машины вышел уже упоминаемый агент Оркотт, окинул всех профессионально-цепким взглядом, и направился прямо к капитану Фрешни. Женщина тоскливо вздохнула, и отпустила дверцу автомобиля.

– Снова здравствуйте, агент Оркотт, – первая начала она. – Что опять привело вас на _**наше**_ место происшествия? Вроде бы случившееся здесь не по профилю ведомого вами дела.

Ух ты, а агент капитану не нравится. Интересно, по какой причине?

– Капитан Фрешни, здравствуйте. Почему вы так считаете? Нам было передано, что один человек, совершенно не пострадав, справился с шестью вооруженными людьми, что не слишком-то реально.

– Неужели? – ядовито пропела капитан Фрешни. – А если это мастер боя? И кто же вам передал?

Похоже, профессиональная ревность. И как интересно, знакомство у них – я чувствую – достаточно давнее. Но даже это их разводит друг от друга, вынуждая капитана Фрешни все больше злиться. И тосковать, отчего злость только поднимается, заставляя делать еще больший упор на вежливость.

– А то я не знаю, каких сейчас «мастеров» выпускают все эти расплодившиеся школы, додзе и так далее и тому подобное. Кто же этот великий мастер? И позвольте сохранить мои источники в тайне.

А агент Оркотт что-то не слишком ее помнит. Ну, знает, что они были знакомы, но не помнит на уровне ощущений.

Разбираясь в эмоциях, я зазевался, и теперь мне осталось только сожалеть о своей медлительности и непонятливости. Вот почему я не ушел, когда его машина только-только подъехала? А теперь уже поздно, капитан Фрешни указала на меня и даже успела представить. И мы все, в том числе полицейские и заканчивавшие свою работу медики, теперь с любопытством разглядывали застывшего агента ФБР, в ступоре таращащегося на меня. Хотя чего я удивляюсь, то, как меня раскрасил брат, даже старшего ками вырубило. Ну и что же тут скажет человек? Именно что ничего.

– Капитан Фрешни, мистер Оркотт, – сразу же, пока Оркотт не успел прийти в себя и уцепиться за меня, заговорил я. – Я вам сообщу, если у меня изменится место жительства. До свидания.

Капитан Фрешни не захотела меня останавливать, и я поспешил покинуть это ставшее опасным место. А для того, чтобы за мной не мог последовать агент Оркотт, я, стоило мне только скрыться за домами, свернул в очередной переулок, далее в другой, а потом припустил бегом, увеличивая расстояние между нами. Если хочет искать – пусть ищет. Но не факт, что найдет.

Чем темнее становилось, тем меньше оставалось народу в и без того почти безлюдном районе. Цепляться ко мне больше не рисковали – что-то излишне быстро расползся по району слух о странной девице, способной раскидать семерых дюжих мужиков. Но я не расстраивался. Я, наконец, учуял вторую часть тех сил, что заставляли меня рыскать по городу в поисках. И основное место было где-то неподалеку. Там была то ли лежка, то ли это существо просто надолго застряло там. А застрять оно могло только в одном случае – кого-то жрало. Похоже, именно из-за этой твари обезлюдел район. Жители тут не рисковали выходить даже днем.

Демоническая сила просто стелилась вокруг, давила все больше, пока я приближался. Демон явно набрал много силы, в отличие от сидящих на урезанной диете Шеду и Ламассу. Но, опять же, в окрестностях по-прежнему не было других охотников, кроме меня, а сообщать Ди об убивающей твари я не собирался. Значит, боя не избежать. И я должен справиться, просто обязан... Кто бы это ни оказался. Кому? Да сам себе. Потому что уйти отсюда я уже не могу. Наставник слишком уж преуспел в моем воспитании.

На меня нахлынуло мое обычное предбоевое состояние. На губах легкая улыбка, в душе полное спокойствие. В общем, равновесие достигнуто, анализ включен.

Шел я не таясь, как будто не знал, что впереди, за поворотом, ожидает меня опасность. Я пока не знал, с чем столкнулся, но в одной руке уже прятался кинжал. На всякий случай. Улица была совсем не освещена, чему могло быть несколько причин – и повреждение проводов, и разбитые хулиганами лампы, и сила демона.

Вот и поворот. Пес, сопровождающий меня, предостерегающе тявкнул, бросился вперед, стараясь не пустить меня туда, и, пойманный за шкирку, обозвал меня полнейшим недоумком, не имеющим никакого понятия о чувстве самосохранения. Я же, не собираясь ждать, пока это существо, подобно вчерашнему кошаку влезет в мое дело, несильно ударил его по голове, лишая сознания. Полежи тут, друже милый, а то еще о тебе заботиться. И только после этого повернул на следующую улочку.

Увиденное несколько выбивало из равновесия. В конце улицы нечто жабообразное буро-зеленой расцветки, чешуйчатое и с серыми перепончатыми крыльями жрало чье-то тело, от которого уже мало что осталось. Ошметки плоти летели по сторонам, оставляя на стенах к потекам крови еще и свои пятна. Лламхигин-и-дур(22), кажется, вот только почему такой огромный? Они же обычно размером где-то по пояс взрослому человеку, а этот оказался со среднего быка.

Пытаясь изобразить из себя невинного, ничего не понимающего прохожего, я сделал шаг назад как раз тогда, когда прыгун развернулся ко мне. Его желтые глаза сузились, увидев новую добычу, пасть открылась, горло раздулось. Оглушительный вопль ударил по ушам. О да, это все-таки лламхигин-и-дур, а не кто-то, похожий на него. Только эти демоны заставляют голосом оцепенеть предполагаемую добычу.

Но я не жертва, а охотник, и на меня это не подействовало, так, небольшая, быстро проходящая скованность в мышцах. И потому рывок прыгуна не застал меня врасплох. Я отскочил и полоснул атакующего кинжалом, одновременно метнув две звездочки в глаза. Но прыгун оказался быстрее, к моему удивлению он успел закрыть горло лапой и убрать голову с траектории звездочек. Но еще более удивительным было то, что кинжал не смог пробить чешую.

Прыгун тоже был озадачен, настолько, что его голод даже приутих под воздействием изумления. Он, видно, давно не сталкивался с теми, кто бы от его крика не застыл. А тут человек не застыл, увернулся, да еще сопротивляется. Такой вот шок для не самого умного существа.

Наставник обучал меня иллюзиями. Ну да, он сначала просвещал меня теоретически, как нужно бороться с каждой тварью, а потом создавал тех существ и оставлял меня сражаться с ними, пока я не начинал побеждать их регулярно. При этом не учитывалось, сколько раз они убьют меня. Я сражался и прыгунами. По сравнению с многими другими эти твари были слабыми, достаточно уязвимыми больше полагающимися на свой парализующий голос. А еще они не были такими большими. И мой удар должен был прорезать его лапу до кости.

Наставник ни разу не ошибался в иллюзиях, все встреченные мной в реальности существа, а их тоже хватало, соответствовали по силе и ловкости тому, что было показано. Как-никак отец, когда появлялся в Жотяне, тоже участвовал в моих дрессировках, позволяя играть со своими зверями. Тогда они входили вместе со мной в иллюзии, играли со мной, сражались со мной... А поскольку ками разрешил, то и силы и способности от меня не скрывались. Наши сражения проходили в полную силу, ведь на самом деле в иллюзии убить друг друга нельзя, так же как нельзя было притащить-придумать то, чего не захватил, чего не имеешь, чего не умеешь делать.

Закружив вокруг прыгуна, я размышлял. Так что же не так в этом прыгуне? Скорость? Как посмотреть, он способен уклониться от звездочки, но пока не смог поймать меня. Значит, это просто реакция, которой все равно не хватает, чтобы перекрыть мою скорость, но достаточно, чтобы вовремя уклониться от броска. Размер? О да, этот прыгун слишком велик. Место, где он появился? Конечно! Лламхигин-и-дур предпочитают пресные водоемы и обычно атакуют прямо из воды, а тут из водоемов только океан, и довольно далеко. Хотя прыгун же крылат... Прочность чешуи? И она тоже, мой кинжал не пробил ее, а в иллюзии пробивал. Значит, нужно выбирать места, где чешуя тонкая или отсутствует вообще – пасть, горло под самой пастью, брюхо, глаза. Ну-ну, только в пасть самому и лезть!

Прыгун раздраженно рявкнул, пытаясь подсечь меня хвостом. Я подпрыгнул, пропуская его под собой, а потом сразу же кувыркнулся назад, уворачиваясь от лапы, последовавшей за хвостом. Так, падать явно нельзя, все мои движения должны заканчиваться на ногах. Я пока что быстрее, но стоит только зазеваться, споткнуться, и меня подловят. А коготки у него впечатляющие.

Ах ты, чтоб тебя! Он еще и плюется! И слюна-то какая липкая! Всего лишь одна капля, брызнувшая на меня, прилепила полу чанпао к сяои, хорошо хоть достаточно высоко, и получившаяся петля не мешала движениям. Так, вот еще одно, чего стоит опасаться.

Бой на расстоянии не пройдет, явно. Раз начал плеваться, так рано или поздно заплюет – и все, пропал. Я же помню, что сейчас не в иллюзии... Е-мое, кажется он начал разогреваться, и двигается уже быстрее. Самому надо поторопиться.

Еще одна звездочка, посланная в глаза агрессивного земноводного, вонзилась ему в череп, не причинив особого вреда. Вот только боль заставила его взъяриться и стать еще быстрее. Я еще успевал уворачиваться, но с каждым взмахом лапы пролетали все ближе ко мне. Все, больше ничего не остается. Заведомо рискуя попасть под удар, я все же поднырнул под снова замахнувшуюся лапу и бросился не назад, а вперед. Повезло, земноводное не поняло юмора, и лапа рухнула позади меня, а сам я взлетел на спину прыгуна как раз перед его крыльями.

Прыгун яростно взревел, шокированный моей невероятной наглостью. Но особой опасности он все равно от меня не чувствовал, только ярость от наглости сопротивления, боль от вонзившейся звездочки и удивление, что я все еще жив и осмеливаюсь трепыхаться, и, мало того, взгромоздился ему на спину. Меня это несколько сбивало с толку. Неужели я ошибся в уязвимых местах?

Распластавшись на начавшем возмущенно скакать прыгуне, я, цепляясь изо всех сил, старался дотянуться до того места на горле, где чешуйки мне показались самыми тонкими. До глаз мне так вообще не добраться, слишком уж высоко голова, слишком уж бурная скачка, заставляющая все время цепляться за не слишком приспособленную для этого чешую.

Мои руки уже давно были разорваны острой чешуей, на очереди стояло пока что защищенное одеждой тело, но ткань уже была разрезана, и еще несколько подскоков лламхигин-и-дур приведут к тому, что чешуя станет вонзаться в кожу, а на сколько меня, истекающего кровью, хватит, будет зависеть от тяжести порезов и оставшейся способности удержаться на этом безумном земноводном. А тут оно, решив, что плохо развлекается, расправило крылья, которые на взмахе ударили меня в спину. Взвыв от боли – чешуя, покрывавшая маховую кость крыла, оказалась еще острее, чем чешуя на спине твари, – я каким-то образом все же смог дотянуться до подгорлья прыгуна, чудом удерживаясь на вопящей от злости твари.

Я действительно ошибся. Горло было неуязвимо. Его защищали какие-то странные щитки, сомкнувшиеся на лезвии и раздробившие заговоренный металл так, как будто бы он был из стекла. Вытащить что-то еще мне не удалось. Прыгун начал скакать так, как будто желал подтвердить свое имя перед неверящими, и крылья ему в этом только помогали. Отцепить теперь хотя бы одну руку казалось безумием, но не меньшим безумием было распластаться на этой твари и ожидать, пока чешуя и кровотечение из ран доконают меня.

Умирать я не хотел. Совсем. Тем более от лап прыгуна. Но что же мне делать? Мне нужно было хоть что-то, что могло бы пробить сверхпрочную чешую этой мутировавшей особи. А в голову приходило только одно оружие. Я почти чувствовал, как в руке возникает только утром сжимаемая рукоять, я почти верил, что вот он, сверкающий синевой клинок, напоминающий укороченную катану. И невероятно изумился, когда он все же появился. Настолько изумился, что едва не упал со сделавшего очередной кульбит лламхигин-и-дур. Но зато теперь у меня появилась уверенность, что я справлюсь. От призрачного клинка не было защиты, по крайней мере я о таковой не знал.

Даже не задумываясь о дальнейших действиях, я выпрямился и вонзил призрачный клинок в спину прыгуна, перерезая позвоночник. И только после того, как резко опали перепончатые крылья, а сам прыгун пронзительно завизжал в падении, вспомнил, что вообще-то сейчас мы по большей части летели. Падая, тварь повернула голову, с ненавистью глядя на меня, своего убийцу, а потом резко дернулась непарализованной передней частью, сбрасывая все еще неустойчиво сидящего меня.

Клинок я из рук не выпустил, и под тяжестью тела невероятное лезвие рассекло до того неподатливую тушу. Но даже умирая лламхигин-и-дур постарался напортачить, зацепив лапой по касательной. Я закричал от боли в рассеченных мышцах руки, а потом мой крик выбило из груди ударом о землю, отчего-то завершившимся фонтаном водных брызг, как будто я рухнул в бассейн.

Вода привела меня в чувство, но я об этом пожалел. Было больно, невероятно, оглушительно больно. Малейшее движение отдавалось вспышкой боли, от которой хотелось закрыть глаза и умереть. Но позволять себе так расслабиться я не собирался, став брать боль под контроль. А то пока я тут с жалостью к себе мучиться буду, кровью истечь недолго. Наконец боль стала относительно терпима, – лучшего результата добиться не удалось, – и со стонами и проклятьями я приподнялся, осматриваясь.

Почему я выжил после падения с высоты и удара о землю – совсем не понятно, а вот почему брызги – я, как оказалось, лежал в огромной луже непонятно откуда взявшейся воды. Вода потихоньку окрашивалась в розовый, значит, я не долго без сознания был. Отчего-то в воде мне было невероятно комфортно, и я даже не стал покидать ее, занявшись своими ранами. Вначале разрезал так и не исчезнувшим призрачным мечом подол чанпао, отодрав прилепившийся кусок, причем не возникло ни малейшего желания воспользоваться каким-нибудь из трех метательных кинжалов, все еще остававшихся в ножнах, чудом державшихся на почти перерезанной чешуей перевязи, потом, пользуясь относительно целой рукой и зубами перетянул разодранную руку выше ранения, пытаясь таким импровизированным жгутом остановить кровь. К сожалению, полностью этого не удалось, наверное, силы не хватило перетянуть так, как следовало. Далее взялся за перебинтовывание, как получится, этой раны и изодраных груди и бедер, и только потом пришла очередь ладоней. И как я клинок тем, что от них осталось, держать мог?

Голова кружилась, в ушах гудело, наверняка от неслабой такой потери крови. Я едва смог встать, меня качало из стороны в сторону, и на ногах я удерживался только благодаря тому, что опирался на призрачный клинок, бывший для меня невероятно материальным. Сделав пару шагов с помощью своего странного костыля, я наконец удивился, что никто не вышел проверить, что тут был за шум и вопли и кто тут падал. Странная страна...

А еще, идя в знакомом направлении, я понял, почему наставник говорил, что в команде лучше. Я бы тоже не отказался от помощи команды...

В глазах мутнело, гул в ушах становился все громче, но я упорно шел. И в голове отчаянно билась мысль «Дойти... дойти и увидеть...» И отчего-то она казалась самой правильной, заставляя упорно переставлять ватные ноги.

**Эпилог**

Хонлон своими требованиями уже успела достать всех. Она возмущалась, что ее права на Кристофера Оркотта не признают, твердила, что, несмотря на всеобщую уверенность в давнем выполнении ее контракта, все не так, и требовала, чтобы ей отдали ее человека. Ди-четвертый сразу самоустранился от решения этого вопроса и только посмеивался, наблюдая, как драконица продолжает доказывать Ди-третьему, что тот не прав. А самому этому Ди было не до претензий хонлон, которая в настоящее время дала право речи Канан. Он нервничал, в глубине души что-то щемило и царапало, заставляя тревожиться все больше. По его подсчетам Ли должен был явиться уже полчаса назад, а его до сих пор не было.

Еще через час тревожиться стал и младший Ди. Разбежавшиеся было от скандалящей хонлон звери потянулись на тревогу двух ками, но успокоить их не могли, особенно когда в магазинчик ворвался встрепанный сопровождающий Ли, и заявил, что парень оглушил его, собираясь ввязаться в какую-то схватку. При этом, когда пес очнулся, не было ни того, с кем парень решил драться, ни его самого. И даже следов не осталось, только ведущие на ту улицу, а с нее – нет.

Оба ками, не сговариваясь, вскочили и бросились к дверям. Ни один не собирался больше ждать. У обоих в мыслях быстро пролетело все, что могло случиться с парнишкой, от простого перелома ноги до страшной смерти и пожирания тела победившим.

И прямо перед ними дверь распахнулась, влетев в стену так, как будто ее пиханули со всей дури. Тот, кого ками хотели искать, тяжело привалился к стене у самых дверей, опираясь на сверкающий синевой меч. Оба ками почуяли металлический запах крови, исходивший от человека, заметили, как ею пропитались импровизированные повязки. И только потом в глаза бросалась невероятная бледность, заметная даже под слоем макияжа, глаза, почти побелевшие от боли, встрепанные волосы, слипшиеся в сосульки от воды и крови, и полностью мокрое драное одеяние.

Первым к Ли подоспел Ди-третий, подхватил его на руки. Ли, не выпуская из рук свое странное оружие, доверчиво привалился к тому, кого раньше всеми силами избегал.

– Нашел, – тихо прошептал он, закрывая глаза.

Когда паренька занесли в его комнату, меч вывалился из его перебинтованных ладоней, вонзившись точно по центру дверного проема, и следовавший за сыном своего предыдущего воплощения Ди-четвертый не смог войти, получив предупреждающую молнию, заставившую его отскочить. Точно так же не смог выйти из комнаты и Ди-третий, возжелавший принести чего-нибудь для перевязки. Хотя меч и не стал мешать передаче перевязочного материала. Но вот на всех зверей магазина, хотевших или помочь, или посмотреть, или еще чего сделать, реагировал совершенно однозначно – награждал их постепенно возрастающими энергетическими ударами, пока не стало понятно, что относительно терпимо он относится только к двум ками. Да и то – одного не впускает, а другого не выпускает. Вот так и пришлось возиться с бессознательным Ли, который при этом постоянно норовил поймать суетящегося вокруг него Ди и усадить рядом.

Кровь из растерзанной руки не останавливалась, что бы ни делал ками, остальные раны, будучи обработанными, риска для жизни Ли не представляли. А эта... Разорванные сосуды были перевязаны, но это была временная мера, их необходимо было сшить, а то лигатуры постоянно соскальзывали, заставляя снова и снова возвращать их на место. Да и на саму рану необходимо было наложить швы. Но к кому можно было обратиться за хирургической помощью? Пока что поблизости не было таких врачей, которым ками доверились бы. А отец не отвечал на призыв.

В конце концов оба отчаявшихся ками уселись, один напротив двери с торчавшим там из пола мечом, второй у постели раненого Ли, тут же оказавшись схваченным за руку бессознательным парнем. Им больше ничего не оставалось, только ждать.

– Что случилось? Почему звали? – с радостью услышали они через минут двадцать знакомый голос.

– Отец!

– Софу!

Хором отреагировали они, чтобы тут же замолчать, удивившись незнакомой ауре. Быстрым шагом ворвавшийся в коридор ками огляделся, кивнул сам себе и велел своему спутнику заходить. Крупный мускулистый китаец с настороженными глазами одним взглядом охватил все и решительно прошел мимо клинка. Его меч пропустил безо всяких проблем.

– Я забираю своего ученика, – твердо сказал он, заглянув в бледное лицо Ли и ничуть не удивившись его нынешнему имиджу.

– Нет, – тут же отозвался Ди-третий, испугавшись, что снова теряет вернувшегося Леона.

– Вы его можете тут вылечить? – насмешливо поинтересовался китаец. – А после исцеления сможете научить его контролировать призрачный клинок? Если он останется и выживет, у вас вообще не станет зверей. До тех пор, пока он не сможет управлять своей силой, ему у вас бывать нельзя. Да и вам с ним видеться нежелательно. На всякий случай.

Ди и сам прекрасно это понимал, помня об ударе молнии, полученной при попытке выйти, но отчего-то сильно не хотелось, чтобы Ли снова вернулся в Китай. Тем более сейчас, когда он не хочет отпускать руку ками, пусть и будучи без сознания.

– Я так понимаю, ты именно этого добивался, Цзянь, – холодно произнес самый старший Ди. – Неужели не было иного пути и надо было довести моего сына почти до смерти?

– Не было. Провидец храма сказал, что только в Лос-Анджелесе мой ученик сможет коснуться своей силы. Но я и сам не знал, что при этом он почти умрет.

– А предупредить его нельзя было? – яростно произнес Ди-четвертый, вскакивая. – Неужели это было так необходимо, что вы его без предупреждения бросили, как щенка в воду – тони или выплыви?

– Я уже ответил, – безо всякого намека на эмоции отозвался китаец. – Львенок, мальчик мой, отзови клинок.

Ли заворочался, не выпуская руку Ди-третьего, его ресницы затрепетали. Ками же в это время почувствовали, как от китайца потянуло сквозняком.

– Ну же, Львенок, давай, зови его к себе. Нельзя его тут оставлять, ты иначе не сможешь уйти. Зови же.

– Н-н-ставник, – слабо пробормотал Ли, так и не открыв глаза. Но его пальцы цепче сжали ладонь ками.

– Зови.

– Да, на-а-с-с-ствник, – невнятно отозвался он, и клинок замерцал, становясь все прозрачней.

– Да, мой мальчик, так, – нежно твердил китаец, и Ди внезапно почувствовал острый укол ревности. По его мнению, никто не должен был так говорить с его Леоном! С его Ли...

Едва клинок исчез, китаец аккуратно, палец за пальцем, разжал руку Ли, цепляющегося за возмутившегося произволом китайца Ди, подхватил застонавшего ученика на руки и сказал, обращаясь к самому старшему Ди:

– Потом пошлете в Китай какого-нибудь оборотня в облике Ли. О возможности прочих перемещений обычным людям лучше не знать, сами понимаете. Да и рано.

– Подождите!..

Оба младших Ди не успели больше ничего сказать. Вокруг китайца взметнулся воздушный вихрь, и тот вместе со своей ношей растворился в воздухе.

Старший же Ди, усевшись на кровать приемного сына, странно глянул на сына и внука.

– А теперь вы мне объясните, как вы вообще допустили, что Ли чуть не умер.

* * *

19. Фаньгуй – варвар.

20. Сяоцзе – барышня.

21. Нюйши – госпожа (деловое обращение).

22. Лламхигин-и-дур - в валлийском фольклоре водяные фейри, прозвище которых означает "прыгуны в воду". Они рвут рыбацкие сети, пожирают тех, кто случайно упал в воду. Еще они испускают душераздирающие вопли, пугая рыбаков, которые застывают в оцепенении; тогда прыгуны хватают их и тащат на дно. Выглядят прыгуны как огромные жабы с крыльями и хвостом.


	5. Путь к себе 1 Тьма памяти

**Часть 2. Путь к себе**

**1. Тьма памяти**

**Пролог**

Зоомагазин в Чайнатауне по-прежнему приглашал покупателей. Несмотря на все приложенные усилия, выжить владельца этого магазина из Лос-Анджелеса не удалось ни полиции (а Джилл Фрешни старалась), ни ФБР (хотя Кристофера Оркотта нельзя было обвинить в том, что он особо скрьезно занимался этим). Самый младший нынче Ди, тот, который четвертый, не хотел покидать этот город. Ему тут нравилось, и нравилось бы еще больше, если бы сын его предыдущего «я» не сменил одного из своих наблюдателей. Но так уж получилось, что вместо принца Фемто, египетского кота, в магазине теперь проживала упрямая и вредная хонлон. И в последнее время ее характер становился все более невыносимым, потому что две остальные ее сущности явно начали брать пример с Канан. И Ди уже некоторое время раздумывал над таким вопросом: может, стоит ей отдать Оркотта? Пусть успокоится, наконец.

Кристофер очень ему нравился, вот только после визита Ли отчего-то все изменилось. Возможно, из-за их невероятного сходства. И потому могло произойти изменение чувств – из увлечения в братские. Потому что они действительно похожи! А желать Ли Ди не мог...

Но это он. А вот его бывший сын с первого взгляда на Ли просто запал. Да так, что иногда младшему ками страшно становилось от того, насколько старший потерял свою уравновешенность. Что уж тут говорить о самом Ли, привыкшем к совсем другому поведению ками. Так что ничего удивительного в том, что брат совершенно не понимал, чего от него было нужно.

А потом его забрали. Три года, конечно не десять, но сейчас их пережить было труднее. Возможно из-за постоянных звонков Ди-третьего, требующего новостей, возможно из-за тревоги за Ли. Да, его вылечили. Да, он пишет, звонит. И все равно, здоровым его не видел никто, кроме отца, который не общается с сыном с тех пор, как Ли был ранен.

«Интересно, почему же все-таки Ди настолько заинтересовался Ли? Что же скрыто в прошлом? А еще хотелось бы знать, о чем разговаривало мое прежнее «я» с ныне старшим ками», – не в первый раз думал Ди-четвертый.

Но, возвращаясь к Крису Оркотту, следовало отметить, что после появления Ли он тоже как-то потерял задор и заинтересованность, направив все свои усилия на разгадку тайны взаимного сходства. Похоже, фэбээровец был просто одержим поиском своего брата. Что же, бывает, каждый строит свою жизнь по-своему.

Ну вот почему, почему они должны были оказаться так похожи? Ведь их сходство все испортило. Ди вздохнул.

А вот что же такое творится у Ли, почему настолько странное письмо прислал?

«Ли, расскажи, что сейчас происходит у тебя. Твое последнее послание было очень многозначным и сумбурным. И выводов из него можно сделать тоже очень много. Разъяснишь?» – очередное послание составилось очень быстро, но оно не отражало всего, что хотелось сказать. Кроме того, хотелось снова позвать брата в гости, но Ли по-прежнему было запрещено встречаться с родственниками, за исключением отца. А жаль!

Я, лежа на полу, читал «Рамаяну». Любопытная книга. Многое интересно, а еще интереснее – существовал ли этот самый Рама на самом деле и что там за царь обезьян, который Сугрива(23). Родственник Сунь Укуну(24)? Или это Хануман(25) ему родственник? Кто знает. Да и прочие персонажи... С мифологией не всегда поймешь, когда эпос описывает реально существовавших или еще существующих персонажей, а когда выдуманных. Надо будет у наставников поинтересоваться. Пусть они сами пояснят, как отличать выдуманных от реальных. Ага, еще надо уточнить, может ли вера многих людей заставить до того несуществующее материализоваться. Вон ведь сколько таких тварюшек придумано, что только диву даешься, как они еще не шляются по всему миру. Ну, мои родные были бы только счастливы от возможности появления новых видов...

Размышления прервало ощущение надвигающейся грозы, потом тихо тренькнула лопнувшая водная нить, для предупреждения навитая на дверь. И пока моя гостья раздраженно закрывала дверь, я по-быстрому сел нормально. Типа я просто так на полу читаю, у стеночки. Ага, как же!

– Привет, Вереск! Что опять не так?

Чувства Вереск как обычно бушевали, заставляя ежиться и закрываться. Но то, что получалось с прочими людьми и нелюдьми, с Вереск не проходило. Закрыться от ее эмоциональных бурь не получалось. И за что мне такая обуза, спрашивается! Но разве наставников переспоришь? «Ты самый уравновешенный, Львенок. Так что просим тебя помочь девочке адаптироваться. Будешь ей куратором». При чем тут уравновешенность? Им эмпата к ней приставить надо было. Чтобы оный эмпат контролировал ее. А я с превеликим трудом выяснил, кого это вообще наставник приволок. Сложно представить, конечно, но среди нас неожиданно появился человек с даром Смерти. Не некромант, еще чего не хватало! Тут с такой, кем Вереск является, проблем не оберешься, а будь она некромантом, все стало бы многократно хуже.

– Все не так, – раздраженно отозвалась Вереск. – Чем дальше в лес, тем больше дров...

– Не крути вокруг да около, я тоже пословицами ее страны владею. – Что теперь пострадало?

Вереск бросила на меня яростный взгляд. Я взглядом прожигаться не пожелал, так же как и испаряться на месте. Тогда она вздохнула и плюхнулась на пол на расстоянии пары метров от меня.

– Медитативный зал, – угрюмо сообщила она. – Наставник пытался научить погружению в себя.

Кто там у нас такой умный нашелся? Неужели наставник В_е_лит? А ведь Вереск единственная девушка среди учащихся. И потому и внимания к ней больше, а как следствие все же знают, что она в себе заперла что-то, что ее потихоньку сводит с ума. И это не сила Смерти. Заставить ее погружаться в себя тогда, когда она еще не справилась со своими бесами, истинное безумие. Или это ее по-новому учить решили? Иначе от страхов избавлять?

Ну, я конечно не целитель душ, но все равно считаю, что сначала надо занозу убрать, а потом уже зашивать рану.

Рану... хотелось бы мне знать, как я тогда, три года назад оказался в Китае. И как я вообще выжил. О, с падением-то все давно ясно – на одних инстинктах вызвал водяную линзу, которая многократно смягчила удар. Но вот кровь остановить не смог. Да еще мысль помню: «Дойти... дойти и увидеть...», но понять ее до сих пор не могу, так же как не могу понять, почему именно она удерживала меня на ногах, когда уже давно было пора рухнуть раз и навсегда. Я явно не рухнул, дошел... куда-то. Но я не помню, как... и куда... и что там было тоже. А очнулся я уже в своей комнате в доме наставника, почти здоровый, явно целители поработали. Наверное, в Жотян меня сам наставник и переправил. Вот только как он меня вообще смог найти?

Так, я отвлекаюсь. Если Вереск заметит, потом долго выцарапывать ее из скорлупы недоверия придется. Вот ведь, взрослая девица, старше меня на два года, а ведет себя здесь как малолетка истерично-неуравновешенная, обидчивая. Хотя что я ее обвиняю... Наставники ее в такой крутой оборот взяли, что нам, всем восьмерым, далеко до подобной нагрузки. Они как будто возжелали как можно быстрее всунуть в нее все то, что вбивали в нас многие годы, начиная с достаточно раннего детства.

Нет, я не отрицаю, что Вереск вполне способна стать одной из нас, силой и способностями ее боги не обделили. Но ведь и меру надо знать! Она и без того нервная была, а теперь так вообще, скоро на любое слово кидаться будет. И ведь никто не обращает внимания, что ее сила уже вырывается из-под ее контроля, хотя она уже не раз крушила помещения. Дождутся, что она на людей кидаться начнет. И хорошо если на нас, а если на обычных? Они ж защититься не смогут. Неужели действительно не замечают? Или они считают, что раз она тут, то и выходить не будет? Наивно, если так. Если я правильно разобрался в ее характере – не усидит, явно не усидит взаперти.

Мы же не смогли высидеть все эти три года в поместье. Уже давно нами были найдены несколько лазеек и, конечно же, мы совместно шлялись по окрестностям в свободное время, которое все же умудрялись выцарапать вопреки попыткам наставников загрузить нас так, чтобы не было сил на шалости. И шлялись мы, своим поведением доказывая всем вокруг и самому придурочному Вану в частности правоту его высказываний о демонах, до тех пор, пока у кого-нибудь не происходил выплеск силы, тогда на некоторое время затихарялись, ожидая репрессий со стороны наставников, но, не дождавшись, снова продолжали свои эскапады.

Вот только я все же не верю, что наставники не знали о наших вылазках и подбрасывании новых тем для рассуждений городскому психу. Например, о демонах, нечисти и прочей тварюшке, заведшейся в окрестностях назло людям. Хотя он и без того этими существами бредил, притом ни разу не видя. И меня доставал...

Но в последнее время, из-за появления Вереск, я к парням не присоединялся. Никогда не знаешь, когда ее в очередной раз понесет, кинет в разнос и ее пошлют к куратору, то есть ко мне. А меня она отчего-то всегда и очень быстро умудрялась обнаружить. Даже странно. Меня ведь, если я не захочу, даже наставник найти не способен. А она, необученная, как будто точно знает, где я нахожусь. Неужели у нее еще и предвиденье есть, как у Рока? Но ведь находит она только меня...

– И что от зала осталось?

– Руины, – злобно зыркнула она на меня. – Поможешь восстановить?

– Куда же я денусь, – обреченно отозвался я, тоскливо поглядев на недочитанную книгу. Прощай свободный вечер, образовавшийся из-за отсутствия наставника, здравствуй очередной быстроремонт. – А твой нынешний наставник где?

– Где-где! Заявил, что зал теперь на мне, а сам испарился. Другое дело нашлось, явно.

Другое дело говоришь? А что вдруг в тебе виноватость плеснула? Явно же не за зал. Помнится, тебя просто разрушения не особо тревожили. Случаем, «дело» это не к кому-то из целителей? Наставник по медитациям, хоть и должен был помнить предыдущие разрушения с твоим участием, мог не додуматься, что и его занятия могут оказаться разрушительными. А значит, щиты мог и не поставить, или же поставить, но слабенькие – во имя экономии. А твои выбросы к слабым не отнесешь. Вот и мог получить наставник больше, чем рассчитывал. Но ничего из этого я не сказал – зачем еще больше взвинчивать ее.

Зал был действительно в руинах. И если бы его пришлось восстанавливать обычным способом, нас бы тут и закопали. Но поскольку это учебное помещение, то и создано оно было, как и прочие, в расчете на нестандартных учеников и странные силы. И значит, чтобы вернуть его в прежнее состояние, всего-то и надо, что убрать коверкающую силу. Я знаю, сам не раз после своих выплесков помещения в порядок приводил. А вот Вереск пока в одиночку не справится. Одно дело выплеснуть, а совсем другое или впитать, или рассеять. А у нее еще и то, и другое не особенно получается.

Закрыв глаза, я потянулся к силе. Да, всплеск был хороший... Я столько не выплескивал. Вроде бы. Хотя судить мне сложно – уборку после моих первых выплесков мне помогал наставник делать. Так что и у меня могло быть такое.

Вереск растеряно оглядывалась по сторонам, опять забыв, с чего надо начинать. Я вздохнул.

– Садись на пол и постарайся разглядеть, где твоя сила исказила каркас зала.

Сам я тоже сел рядом, но пока не присоединялся, наблюдая за неуверенными попытками Вереск справиться с собственной непослушной силой. И в который раз поразился тому, что во время этой процедуры у Вереск образовывалась как бы вторая эмоциональная аура, аура наблюдателя. Почти как у хонлон, принадлежащей Ди-сяньшэну.

Елки, опять его вспомнил! Да что это такое! И дня не проходит, чтобы он мне в голову не пришел! Не понимаю! С братом я переписываюсь-перезваниваюсь, логичнее было бы его так часто вспоминать. Или Джейн, с которой тоже достаточно интенсивно общаюсь. С отцом вообще видеться разрешили, но чаще всего вспоминаю я почему-то Ди-сяньшэна.

А у Вереск тем временем начало получаться. Она уцепилась за один из хвостов силы и осторожно сматывала ее в клубок. Интересно. А что она дальше с ним делать будет?

Забавно, когда она закончила сматывать оборвыш силы, клубок стал шариком, и она нанизала его на заговоренную проволоку. А Вереск уже более уверенно потянулась за следующим кончиком.

– Что это будет? – с любопытством поинтересовался я.

– Насадки для хлыстов, – не задумываясь ответила она. – Раз не могу впитать, а рассеивать жалко и долго, воспользуюсь иначе.

Да, Вереск предпочитала хлысты, а не клинки. И достаточно уверенно работала с ними с обеих рук. Вот только наставники все равно лучше. Но, подозреваю, ненадолго. На тренировках с хлыстами у Вереск нареканий не было.

– А они не распутаются? – а то кто их знает, рвануть может где угодно, а сила Смерти – это сила Смерти.

– С чего бы это? – удивилась почти успокоившаяся Вереск. – Они замкнуты сами на себя, и влиять будут только при ударе.

– Ну смотри... Так тебе помогать или понаблюдать пока что?

– Понаблюдай. Если не справлюсь, поможешь.

Сегодня она, хоть и пришла ко мне за помощью, справлялась сама. Мне только пару раз пришлось подхватывать срывающуюся силу, а на ее проволоке под конец уже болталось под сотню шариков. Но вот последний клубочек оказался весьма своевольным, да и устала Вереск, если честно. И когда клубочек сделал попытку впитаться ей в кожу руки, девушка панически вскрикнула. А я почувствовал очередной всплеск ужаса, исходящий отчего-то и от клубочка, и от Вереск.

Я успел перехватить клубочек, а так же успел поставить вокруг Вереск тройной щит, поймавший новую порцию выплеснувшейся силы. В чем дело? Рассеивая очередной всплеск, я глянул на Вереск. В ее глазах плескался ужас. Что ее напугало?

Клубочек эмоционально фонил. Я не стал его сразу уничтожать, как выплеск, а начал разбирать на составляющие. То, что я почувствовал, заставило и меня испугаться. Потому что это была тень памяти, но памяти страшной. Кто-то предал ее, предал так, что рана в душе с каждым мгновением только все больше и больше кровила, и чем дальше, тем больше ширилась, грозя превратиться в бездну, в которой канут и сама Вереск, и, возможно, все окружающие.

– Вереск! Смотри на меня! – затянутые бурей глаза, в которых зрачок закрыл почти всю радужку, оставив только тонкий синий ободок, обратились ко мне. Я самопроизвольно начал проецировать на нее спокойствие, сам не понимая, как мне это удается. Потому что я его не чувствовал. Но немного успокоить ее получилось.

– Львенок... – всхлипнула она, сжимая руки в кулаки. – Ты цел...

– Да что мне станется, – добродушно отозвался я, пряча тревогу. – А ты как?

– Нормально. Ох, Львенок, как я рада, что с тобой все в порядке!

«Что я не убила тебя», – договорил про себя я не высказанные ею слова.

– Вереск, тебе снятся кошмары?

В ее взгляде отразилась такая мука, что мне уже и ответа не требовалось. Но она ответила.

– Да, – твердо сказала она. – Мне снятся кошмары. Постоянно. Каждую ночь.

– Давно? – а я по-прежнему не видел вокруг нее теней Ночных Коней.

– Давно, – согласилась она, решительно загоняя панику в глубину себя. – И поделать с ними я ничего не могу.

– Значит, есть причина, – отозвался я, все еще не снимая с нее щитов.

– Есть, – мрачно ухмыльнулась она.

Делиться она явно не собиралась. Ну что же, не так, так этак. Тем более что у меня есть один очень полезный должник.

Сегодня ночью!

А мне на майл пришло письмо от брата. «Ли, расскажи, что сейчас происходит у тебя. Твое последнее послание было очень многозначным и сумбурным. И выводов из него можно сделать тоже очень много. Разъяснишь?» Ну да, предыдущее мое письмо было странным, и это мягко сказано. Я вылил на брата кучу возмущений по поводу произвола наставников, так и не объяснив, в чем этот произвол заключается. Потом на нескольких страницах разглагольствовал по поводу справедливости и несправедливости, жаловался на то, что только несправедливость на меня и сваливается. И даже не поделился радостью, что совсем скоро нас всех, кроме, естественно, Вереск, официально выпустят из «заточения в поместье». Так что ничего удивительного, что Ди встревожился настолько, что потребовал объяснений.

«На меня обязанности куратора навесили, Ди», – кратко отписался я. Все равно ведь не стану объяснять ему, что за личность Вереск. И без того знаю, что человек, тем более носитель силы Смерти, ему не по нраву придется. Уверен, единственный его совет будет заключаться в том, что от Вереск нужно держаться подальше. И хорошо если так посоветует. Он же может предложить и убить ее потихоньку, пока она не убила нас.

Отправив письмо, я выключил ноутбук и лег на пол у кровати, сосредоточившись на призыве. И едва ко мне пришла дремота, как появился призываемый.

– Здравствуй, Кошмар Ночной, – поприветствовал я своего давнего гостя.

– Приветствую тебя, Ли, – буркнул жеребец, качнув огромной головой. – Три года не звал, что изменилось сейчас?

– Я же говорил, что если не даешь ответов, то отслужишь. Скажешь – не было?

– И хотел бы, да недоуздок не даст отказаться, – проворчал Ночной Жеребец. – Ну и чего тебе?

– Кто-нибудь из твоих сородичей приходит в это поместье?

Жеребец принюхался и отрицательно мотнул головой.

– Нет, здесь их нет. Да и, если честно, им сюда не войти.

– Но ты же здесь.

– Я здесь потому, что позвал тот, кто недоуздок на меня надел. Без него бы тоже не прошел. Говори же, приемыш ками, какую службу я тебе должен!

Какой нетерпеливый. Так и хочет быстрее освободиться. А не надо было в мой сон приходить. Не надо было. Да и когда попался – ответить бы не помешало на вопросы. Тогда бы не пришлось недоуздок носить.

– Если их здесь нет, то почему одного из нас кошмары мучают?

– Память ее мучает, – немедленно отозвался жеребец, сразу же определив и того, кого мучают кошмары, и пол Вереск.

– Понятно. Так вот какое задание – я освобожу тебя, когда мы справимся с ее кошмарами. Не раньше.

Жеребец возмущенно вздыбился.

– Ты совсем спятил, человек? Я приношу кошмары, а не избавляю от них!

– А придется. Я озвучил свое желание. Только тогда будет наш контракт завершен.

И нечего выкаблучиваться. Согласившись на службу, ты не ставил ограничений. Сам виноват.

– Гаденыш, человечий выкормыш! Как тебя ками вообще терпят! И почему ты так им нужен! И моему тоже... – возмущенно бурчал жеребец. – Садись уж, шантажист!

Не знаю – не знаю, зачем я ками. Не знаю и того, почему меня вырастили в своей семье, а не в приют отправили. Отец для меня вообще-то сплошная загадка. А брат меня просто любит. Ну а третий... С чего ты вообще, Кошмар глупый, считаешь, что я ему нужен? Ерунду бормочешь.

Кошмар не сразу понес меня в сон Вереск. Он зачем-то по другим снам помчался. Первым был сон, наверное, Джейн, потому как именно она, сидя у дерева, упорно штудировала какой-то толстенный том, а вокруг нее бушевала средневековая битва, не затрагивая ее маленький клочок спокойствия. Джейн подняла голову от книги, увидела меня верхом на жеребце и помахала рукой. А битва вокруг нее продолжалась. Для этих рыцарей я был невидим.

Очередной скачок, жеребец снова застыл. Сон отца. Отцу снилась чья-то свадьба, и видел он ее очень мрачной. Заметив нас, яростно сверкнул глазами, отчего нас просто вымело из его снов в чей-то еще. Там по поляне бегала знакомая мне енотиха, суетливо разыскивая кого-то. А из-за куста вдруг раздался тихий смешок. Енотиха бросилась туда, с возгласом «Ага, Крис! Тебе водить!» А потом она заметила меня и испуганно застыла, и сон ее начал расплываться.

Очередной скачок. Ди стоял за лабораторным столом в белом халате и что-то разглядывал под микроскопом.

– Ой, Ли, ты тут! Ты только посмотри, что за прелесть у меня получилась! – восторженно сообщил он мне. – Ты не представляешь! Ведь многих вымерших химер можно возродить!

Я содрогнулся, немедленно представив парочку особо «милых». К счастью уничтоженных.

– Не надо, Ди! И без того их хватает!

– Ли, да ты что!

Я-то что – я ничего! А вот тебе не надо увлекаться! Ведь подставишь же нас!

– Извини, Ди, спешу. Поговорим потом.

Я пнул жеребца в бок ногой, напоминая, зачем я вообще-то на нем еду.

Брат вздохнул.

– Смотри, сам пообещал. Никто тебя за язык не тянул.

Все прочие могли забыть, что я побывал в их снах, но не ками. Так что я был уверен, брат мой визит запомнит.

Новый скачок в новый сон – Рок сидел в позе лотоса, а перед ним потихоньку вырастал маленький вулканчик, уже стреляющий искрами. Рок поднял на меня глаза и сказал:

– Привет, командир. Гуляешь? Хотя нет... – встревожился...

Очередной скачок занес меня в еще один сон. И тут я чуть просто не свалился. Потому что здесь был я. Или не совсем я. Этот самый «я – не я» сидел на пляже, обернувшись ко мне вполоборота, а к нему прижимался кто-то еще, кого рассмотреть мне пока не удалось. Они разговаривали.

– Неужели вас так задел обычный жест? – поинтересовался неопознанный знакомым голосом.

– Обычный? Ничего подобного, – а этот голос вроде бы мой.

– Неужели вас задел тот факт, что к вам прикасается мужчина?

– Прекрати!

Невероятно похожий на меня человек вдруг развернулся, открывая собеседника, схватил его за шиворот, пару раз тряхнул, и вдруг со стоном притянул его вплотную к себе и запечатал яркие губы поцелуем. Поцелуй длился долго, тела льнули друг к другу, руки обоих шало бродили по спинам друг друга. У меня, наблюдающего, начал убыстряться пульс, когда поцелуй наконец закончился.

– Какое интересное завершение воспитательного процесса, оно так отличается от ваших обычных угроз арестовать, – сказал целуемый, задыхаясь. – Как жаль, что вы ничего не будете помнить из этого отпуска... Так жаль...

А потом он обернулся, и его разноцветные глаза удивленно расширились, когда он увидел меня. Я в панике пнул Ночного Жеребца, требуя убраться из этого сна. И, как ни удивительно, он послушался, прыгнул дальше, оставляя позади возглас «Ли! Стой!»

– Я куда требовал, чтобы ты меня нес? – возмущено поинтересовался я у жеребца в чьем-то нейтральном сне, изображавшем пасторальный пейзаж. – А ты почему не торопишься?

– Она еще не видит кошмаров, – ехидно отозвался жеребец. – Она только-только засыпает. Так что скоро. А что тебе не нравится?

Все! Мне не нравится все! Я хочу быстрее разобраться, что происходит с Вереск, а не наблюдать сны с участием Ди-сяньшэна. Тем более такие! Елки зеленые, с кем же он целовался-то?

И тут на меня с рыком бросилось нечто лохмато-рогатое, которое я поймал прямо на подлете к ноге. Ну вот! Теперь еще и тотетсу появился! Достали!

– НЕСИ К ВЕРЕСК, ТЫ, МЕРЗКАЯ ТВАРЬ! – прокричал я, отбрасывая агрессивного демона. Какая радость, что он еще почти детеныш. Взрослого я бы так не поймал. Даже во сне.

Тотетсу упал прямо на лапы и с рыком изготовился к новому прыжку. Но он не успел – Кошмар решил подчиниться.

Обычная комната, обычная девочка за столом писала что-то. Это Вереск? Сколько ей здесь лет? Я бы дал тринадцать-четырнадцать. Спешившись, подошел к ней. Но она меня не замечала. Что-то решала. Домашняя работа? Наверное. А потом раздался звонок в дверь. Девочка встала и вдруг задрожала. Звонок не смолкал, как будто кто-то решил не отрывать пальца от кнопки. Лицо девочки испуганно сморщилось, в комнате как будто потемнело. Девочка медленно, нехотя пошла в коридор. И она по-прежнему не видела меня. До двери она не дошла. Прямо перед ней вдруг возник кто-то черный, на единственном белом пятне-лице маской застыла ярость. Короткий удар разбил лицо девочки. Она болезненно вскрикнула. Но я больше не стал смотреть, бросился вперед и отшвырнул напавшего на Вереск человека, явно меняя течение сна.

Девочка непонимающе глянула на меня, наконец-то заметив.

– Львенок? – удивилась она.

– Привет, Вереск. И почему ты позволяешь себя бить? – вслух поразился я, прижимая орущего человека к полу.

– Ты здесь? – она никак не могла опомниться. Кровь сочилась по подбородку на платье. А за те два месяца, которые она провела в поместье, я ни разу не видел ее в платье.

– Здесь.

Персонаж ее кошмара попытался сначала вывернуться, потом испариться, но я не дал ему даже шанса. А Ночной Жеребец потихоньку начал пожирать это порождение памяти.

– Это твой единственный кошмар? – поинтересовался я, сдерживая трепыхающуюся тень.

– Нет, – ответила она, становясь той, к кому я привык – вечно встрепанной мрачной девушкой в непременном закрытом наряде, скрывающем немаленький арсенал. И только один из хлыстов был виден. – Это тот, кого я убила первым, чтобы он не изнасиловал и не убил меня. Мой брат.

– Хороший братишка, – скривившись резюмировал я. – Таких только убивать и надо. Чтобы не портили воздух. И не мешали жить.

– Спасибо, Львенок, – слабо улыбнулась она, исчезая. Наверное, проснулась. Точно так же исчезла тень ее брата.

– Мы не справились, – сказал мне Ночной Жеребец. – Ее кошмары еще вернутся.

Следующий день прошел под таким же давлением. Вереск по-прежнему срывалась, будучи эмоционально на взводе, наставники раздраженно рычали на нас обоих, и предпочитали загрузить нас физически, не желая очередного всплеска сил Вереск. Но все равно не уследили, получив очередной разгромленный зал. И снова мне пришлось помогать Вереск приводить его в порядок. Но теперь у нее не получалось скатать силу в те шарики, и потому в основном очищал зал я. А она с подозрением косилась на меня, опасаясь спросить, действительно ли я был в ее сне. Признаваться я не торопился. Пусть считает, что у нее просто немного варьирует сон.

Еще мне пришло очередное письмо от Ди, в котором тот напоминал, что я обещал с ним поговорить позже. Явный намек, что он меня в гости ждет, как только будет позволено. Я отослал подтверждение – отказываться от своих слов не собирался.

А ночью я снова вызвал Ночного Жеребца, но теперь он отнес меня прямо туда, куда следовало, безо всяческих странствий по чужим снам.

Брр! Не хватало опять наткнуться на Ди-сяньшэна!

И опять передо мной разворачивалась та самая сцена. Но теперь все было иначе. Девочка не позволила, чтобы ее ударили, увернулась. Потом уклонилась от очередного удара. А потом схватилась за какую-то веревку. И, сердито зашипев, зазмеился хлыст, наполненный Смертью. Вереск сама начала бороться, не позволяя, чтобы ее растоптали. Но в самый ответственный момент, когда нападавший уже только и мог, что выть и просить пощады, постепенно сжимаясь в двухмерную тень, в дверь вошла импозантная женщина, наверное, мать, и с яростью накинулась на Вереск. Обвинения так и посыпались из нее. Женщина орала, с каждым воплем становясь все ужасней, обвиняя Вереск в убийстве, проклинала, кричала, что та, шлюха такая, должна была уступить брату, не имела права сопротивляться. Сама же Вереск тихо что-то бормотала, пытаясь оправдаться, и снова погружалась в ту эмоциональную бездну, откуда только-только выбралась. И я снова не выдержал.

– И вы себя считаете матерью! – язвительно начал я, разворачивая кошмарную тетку к себе. – Великой воспитательницей и моралисткой! А то, что у вас сыночек стал выродком – это значит норма! И то, что он поднял руку на сестру тоже нормально! Ну да, как же! Ему это можно, а вот дочери защищаться нельзя? Ерунда! Если кто начал круг насилия, то на нем он и должен замкнуться. Так вот, похоже, в вашей семье оный круг начался на вас! И вы тоже убийца и выродок. Вы же сейчас убиваете свою дочь, не имея на это никакого права!

Женщина пыталась перебить меня, но не могла вставить ничего длиннее слога, потому что я не останавливался. И с каждым моим словом все здесь светлело, а от Вереск начали исходить восхищение и восторг, вместе с благодарностью. Но сказать она не успела ничего, снова исчезнув, как и тогда. А вместе с ней исчезли и ее призраки.

– Ли, – раздраженно начал Ночной Жеребец, – ты все портишь! Нам снова не удалось уничтожить ее кошмар. Тебе не надоело?

– Зато она справилась с его первой частью, – с энтузиазмом сообщил я.

Жеребец раздраженно всхрапнул и вышвырнул меня в реальность.

Очередной день прошел легче. Вереск все с большим подозрением смотрела на меня, но по-прежнему приходила, если ей нужна была моя помощь. Хотя сегодня не было ни единого выброса сил, да и вообще она спокойнее была. А еще Вереск старательно обдумывала что-то, наполняясь все большей решимостью.

Зато ко мне стал целенаправленно присматриваться Рок. И уже к вечеру я даже шага сделать не мог без того, чтобы не наткнуться на него. Но пока что он со мной не заговаривал.

Очередной выход в кошмары неожиданно оказался странным. Меня как будто кто-то схватил и некоторое время удерживал, а потом за мной на спине у Ночного Жеребца материализовался Рок.

– Получилось! – восторженно сказал он и призвал призрачный клинок. – Эй ты, тварь ночная! А ну оставь моего друга в покое!

– Рок, – раздраженно сказал я, перехватывая его руку с клинком, – уймись. Тут не меня от него надо освобождать, а его от меня.

Изумление Рока стало мне наградой, хотя и пришлось извернуться, ловя его, чтобы не свалился на полном скаку. Ищи его потом в чужих снах, ведь иначе он в свое тело вернуться не сможет. Но как ему удалось вообще прорваться в мой сон-странствие?

– Львенок, ты что говоришь, это же одно из ночных чудовищ! – возмущенно сказал Рок, крепче хватаясь за меня.

– Тут еще посмотреть надо, кто из нас чудовище! – злобно отозвался Ночной Жеребец. Ну, для него я действительно не самый желаемый наездник. Точнее, совсем не желаемый.

– Вези и не болтай, – шлепнул я его ладонью по боку. – Знаешь, Рок, все относительно. А этот жеребец сейчас мне помогает. Кстати, как ты сумел прорваться к нам?

– Зацепился за тебя. Знал бы ты, как это сложно! Но ведь получилось же!

Зацепился? Я быстро оценил свое состояние, и очень удивился, обнаружив, что теперь Рок чувствуется для меня много ближе. Я... я ему начал доверять. Я, кажется, могу доверить ему защищать мне спину. И он не предаст, костями ляжет, но никто мне в спину не ударит. А ведь еще недавно мы были заядлые одиночки. А если учесть, что Снег, Змей, Стоян и Влад уже полгода как команда, наставники с нами, остальной четверкой, уже опустили руки, продолжив подготовку как вольных воинов. И на тебе. Хотя я только рад. Я мечтал о команде, только никак не мог притереться ни к кому. Доверия не хватало.

Жеребец остановился много резче, чем раньше. Теперь во сне Вереск оказались и я, и Рок. А там в очередной раз разворачивалась сцена с так называемой матерью. И Вереск больше не тушевалась перед ней, яростно отстаивая свое право защищаться от любого, кто бы на нее ни напал. И побеждала, стирая из памяти очередной кошмар. А когда снова потемнело и в комнате с ором, что теперь у него нет дочери, потому что та дрянь, которая осмелилась поднять руку на старшего брата, его ребенком быть не может, появился некий мужик, Вереск глянула в нашу сторону, взглядом запрещая вмешиваться, и яростно ответила ему, что сама не собирается считать себя его дочерью. Потому что у таких не должно быть детей вообще! Опешивший мужик отшатнулся, начал отступать, а Вереск теснила его, продолжая яростно доказывать ему, что нельзя так поступать со своими детьми.

Мне уже казалось, что помощи ей не понадобится, как вдруг с пола поднялись еще две тени, те самые, в которых превратились два ее предыдущих кошмара, и слились с третьим, обзаведясь при том множеством пастей, клыками, когтями, шипами... Получившееся чудище с шипением кинулось на Вереск. Та отпрыгнула, и в руках ее появились два хлыста, напоминавшие уже виденные мной. Вот только теперь на них были нанизаны шарики силы Смерти, которые она сотворила ранее. Хлысты разом взметнулись, обрушиваясь на тварь, ударами рассекая ее на части, но тварь снова сливалась, продолжая кидаться на Вереск.

– Не стойте же, теперь можно, – шепнул Ночной Жеребец, подталкивая меня и Рока.

Клинок пришел на первый же зов, рядом полыхнул такой же у Рока, и мы бросились на слившуюся тень дурной памяти. И рядом с нами вздыбился Ночной Жеребец, копытами круша мерзость, терзавшую Вереск. И танцевала с хлыстами сама недавно тезаемая, мстя за свои страхи, и меч Рока, вовремя отсекший щупальце твари, метнувшееся в меня, и мой клинок, перерубивший откуда-то появившийся хвост, целивший в спину Року, и хлыст Вереск, захлестнувший шею многопастой твари, рвущейся к горлу Ночного Жеребца. И лишь когда совместными ударами был перерублен странный жгут, все еще соединявший Вереск и тварь, порождение памяти стало медленней, и потихоньку таяло, пока совсем не исчезло.

Вереск подняла на нас сияющие глаза.

– Спасибо. Спасибо, Львенок, спасибо, Рок. И тебе, конь, спасибо. Без вас бы мне не справиться.

А Кошмар язвительно заржал, сообщив:

– Я не конь, я жеребец!

Потом он цапнул Рока зубами за шиворот, толкнул меня, и мы оба оказались в стойле, где я когда-то надел на него недоуздок.

– Теперь же все? – уточнил я на всякий случай.

Рок пожал плечами.

– Не знаю.

– Все! Снимай недоуздок, придурок! – рыкнул на меня Ночной Жеребец. И обижаться я на него не собирался. Зверь честно выполнил условия нашей сделки.

– Спасибо, – сказал я, убирая недоуздок.

– Катись уже! – с этими словами жеребец исчез, унося с собой и сон.

Вереск обнаружилась у моей двери. Так странно было ощущать ее эмоционально стабильной и устойчивой. Да и сила ее больше не волновалась, плескаясь в каждую сторону на малейшее раздражение. Теперь она вся больше напоминала глубокий омут, а не яростную бурю. Но посмотрим, что будет дальше. Ведь наставники от нее не отстанут. Как и от нас.

– Это ведь был ты, – сказала она. – Ты приходил ко мне в сон.

Я улыбнулся, не отрицая и не подтверждая. Но она, нахмурившись, продолжила настаивать:

– Я в этом уверена. Да и Мара подтвердила. Так что не надо, Львенок, не надо даже молчаливо отрицать. Ты спас меня.

– Вереск, не надо.

Она не слушала.

– Ты спас меня. Ты щитом мне стал. И я щитом тебе буду, пока другой не заменит меня. Слова эти Мара услышала. Слова эти Мара одобрила. Так будет.

Я никогда не слышал и не читал о подобной клятве, но знал, что это не пустые слова, что и Вереск, не задумываясь, станет между мной и тем, кто атакует меня. Вот только позволять я ей этого не собирался. Ни она, ни Рок похоже, не понимали, какую ответственность взваливали на меня. Хотя мы становились командой, пусть и маленькой.

**Эпилог**

После того, как Ли попал в его сон о случившемся на острове у русалки, Ди в очередной раз потерял покой. Он помнил ошарашенное лицо Ли, видевшего тот поцелуй, и боялся, что теперь уж точно мальчик постарается совсем не встречаться с ним.

И ведь расспросы Ночного Жеребца, таскавшего Ли по снам, ничего не дали, за исключением новой причины для ревности. Потому что жеребец понадобился Ли для спасения какой-то очередной девицы от кошмаров памяти. Почему опять какая-то девица? Ну за что все это? Сначала его забирают! Три года его не видеть! С отцом он общается, с дедом тоже! Этой... как ее... Джейн тоже звонит! Но не ему. А теперь вот еще откуда-то взялась и девица, которую надо спасать.

А отец выдает в год по капле. Пока узнаешь очередные новости о Ли, так поседеешь. Почему же все так несправедливо? И не доберешься до него – только деду разрешили видеться с ним. А дед вообще после того, как Ли пострадал, ни с сыном, ни с внуком не разговаривает.

А может съездить в Китай? Вдруг повезет? Ведь должно же когда-нибудь повезти...

* * *

23. Сугрива – царь обезьян в «Рамаяне», союзник Рамы.

24. Сунь Укун - царь обезьян, известный по роману «Путешествие на Запад» У Чэнъэня.

25. Хануман - божественная обезьяна, сын бога ветра Ваю и апсары Пунджисталы. Один из главных героев «Рамаяны», предводитель одного из войск ванаров, друг Рамы.


	6. Путь к себе 2 Шаг дальше

**2. Шаг дальше**

**Пролог**

В очередной раз придя в зоомагазин, Крис Оркотт оказался атакован сначала какой-то ящерицей, бодро взбежавшей по нему и устроившейся на плече, а потом и Ди, который, как оказалось, за этой зверушкой и охотился. Ящерица яростно зашипела на Ди, протянувшего было к ней руки, и потом попыталась юркнуть под рубашку. Крис вовремя поймал излишне активную ящерку, и его тоже обшипели.

Ящерка была странной. Ее чешуя и гребень просто переливались всеми цветами радуги. Крис никогда не видел таких животных. Вот только отчего-то переменчивый взгляд этой ящерицы казался невероятно знакомым. Когда он протянул ящерицу Ди, та извернулась, уцепилась всеми лапами и хвостом за руку, не собираясь отпускать фэбээровца. Ди усмехнулся.

– Не хочет она ко мне, агент. Извините, мы с вами не поздоровались из-за этой шалуньи. Я рад снова приветствовать вас в нашем магазине, где можно купить зверей со всего света.

– Приветствую, Ди. А издеваться зачем? Это вам.

Очередной сладкий презент был встречен радостным вскриком, и Ди, как бы позабыв о своей ящерице, занялся приготовлением к чайной церемонии, конечно же, пригласив и Криса.

Ящерица удобно устроилась на коленях Криса, яростно отстаивая свое право находиться там, агрессивно шипя на малейшее поползновение забрать ее. Постоянно присутствующий баран с хищными желтыми глазами, прожигал взглядом то ли Оркотта, то ли ящерицу, но ничего не предпринимал, продолжая лежать у ног Ди, щебечущего что-то о великолепном вкусе еще не попробованного пирожного. Какая-то кошка заглянула в двери, но не найдя ничего для себя интересного, исчезла в коридоре.

Крис рассеяно прислушивался к речи Ди, размышляя, как в очередной раз перевести разговор на Ли. Тогда, когда Ли приезжал в Лос-Анджелес, родства ему так подтвердить не удалось, а потом парнишка вообще не приезжал. И в самом его городе, Жотяне, как оказалось, до него не доберешься – теперь он учился в некой закрытой школе, куда пускали только родителей. Интересно, чему же там учат?

Зато розыски, проведенные от Жотяна, дали очень любопытную информацию. Как оказалось, Леон проезжал этот городок, а вот потом, после того, как вернул арендованную машину, о нем не было ни слуху. Совсем. Никто не запомнил, куда он отправился дальше, билетов никуда не заказывал и не покупал, или же купил у кого-то с рук, машину очередную напрокат не брал. И никто не припоминает, чтобы в то время кто-то продавал старый автомобиль. Так что если где Леон и исчез, то только там, в Китае, причем не особо далеко от Жотяна. И никаких похорон неопознанных европейцев не было... Но Крису тут же вспомнился ответ на запрос о родителях Ли, и он снова задумался, стоит ли верить отчетам. Хотя ведь эти данные подтвердили и местные жители. Не могут же все как один покрывать кого-то. Слухи все равно бы пошли!

– ...хотите ее приобрести? – услышал он завершение фразы.

– Что? Простите, Ди, отвлекся. Могли бы вы повторить?

– Вы так нравитесь моей ящерице, что я подумал: может, вы хотите ее приобрести? – улыбаясь повторил Ди, вскрывая упаковку.

– Нет-нет, спасибо, – тут же отказался Крис и попытался в очередной раз вернуть ящерицу Ди. Ящерица, уцепившись всеми коготками в его одежду, пронзительно заверещала. Оркотт, поняв, что он скорее порвет себе брюки, чем отцепит эту живность, вздохнул и снова оставил ее в покое.

– Вот видите, вы ей очень понравились. Купите же ящерку, Крис, она вам удачу принесет.

Крису не слишком нравилась улыбка Ди, она казалась какой-то не такой, неправильной, как будто вымученной.

– Да зачем мне ящерица? Я вообще рептилиями не особо интересуюсь, – возмутился Крис.

Ящерица пристально глянула сначала на Криса, потом на Ди, и требовательно заверещала.

Ди вздохнул.

– Ну чем вам не нравится такая очаровательная зверушка? Хонлон же прелестна. Посмотрите, как переливается ее чешуя, какой великолепный изгиб шеи, какой гребень у нее изящный. А коготки, видели ли вы у кого-нибудь такие восхитительные коготки! А в глаза ее загляните, сущий омут звездный!

Хонлон... Крис знал одну хонлон, Сюко-Канан-Дзюнрей. Очередное воспоминание детства. Но поддаваться грустным воспоминаниям он не собирался. Тем более в этом магазине, где почти все заставляло вспоминать и думать, почему тогда в магазине были люди, а сейчас только звери.

– Вы ее так описываете, как будто она ваша возлюбленная, – с насмешкой прокомментировал Крис. А потом, наткнувшись на зло вспыхнувший аметистовый взгляд, осекся, поняв, что выбрал не самый лучший способ защиты. И тут у него возникла интересная идея. – А знаете, Ди, я куплю у вас эту ящерицу, если вы расскажете мне, как дела у вашего брата.

А вдруг пройдет.

Очередной странный взгляд был проигнорирован. Ди в задумчивости побарабанил пальцами по столику, а потом нежно-нежно улыбнулся. И от этой улыбки Крис вдруг испугался.

– Очень хорошо, агент Оркотт. Но сначала вы подпишете контракт, – а голос у Ди стал просто сахарным. – И помните, дракон может исполнять желания, но кто сказал, что эти желания ваши, а не дракона?

Глаза Ди спрятались за опущенными ресницами. Тонкие белые руки опустили чашку на стол, а потом спрятались в широких рукавах.

При чем тут вообще дракон? Это из-за клички ящерицы? Но не важно. Если вечно загадочный китаец согласен поделиться информацией о Ли только так, то Крис за это готов хоть и весь магазин скупить. А если бы еще о Леоне рассказал, так вообще...

Одержимость – вещь накладная...

Кто-то когда-то хотел выйти из поместья? Так вот, я теперь хочу обратно! И чтобы опять никого ко мне не пускали. Желательно отца тоже! Потому что потребовать, чтобы я почаще бывал дома, а самому сматываться на несколько дней-недель, и возмущаться по прибытии, что меня не застать – извращение и злодейство!

Нет, как же раньше хорошо было! Всего-то и забот – что же такого придумали наставники, чтобы нас побольше загрузить. Даже когда с проблемами Вереск разбирался, все было хорошо. Никто не мешал, никто на нервы не действовал, никто нотаций не читал. Ладно, не настолько явно доставал меня. Но чем больше времени проходит, тем хуже становится.

А все потому, что к нам уже два года как переехал Ди-сяньшэн! А отец с ним в ссоре, совсем разговаривать не собирается. И вообще, теперь просто исчезает на неопределенное время. Зато Ди-сяньшэн обосновался полновластным хозяином. У нас дома! Произвол... И когда он уедет?

Эти два года даже не знаю, как описать. Наверное, словами «полное офигение»! Что, спрашивается, этот ками у нас забыл? Магазин не открыл, – да тут и покупать никто ничего бы не стал, – поклонников-поклонниц не завел, наоборот отпугивает даже возможных как только можно. Ни с кем не подружился, только иногда на прогулки выходит, возвращается с цветами, а потом их рассаживает аккуратненько, и почему-то под моими окнами. Хорошо хоть цветы садит, а не кусты-деревья! Как-никак в окна должен свет проходить. Птиц приманивает, и чуть ли не все кошки города в последнее время у нас вертятся, поражая редких прохожих отсутствием желания поохотиться на певчих пташек. Дождется у нас еще и бакемоно-нэко(26)!

Нет, ну зачем он здесь? С отцом, который ему дед, помириться хочет? Тогда почему никаких шагов для этого не предпринимает?

Почему не брат приехал, а _**он**_? Ди же обещал поговорить... Не захотел сам, да? По телефону не обсудишь, в письмах никак написать не получается. Да и разбираться, с какой стати брат настолько давно размышляет о возрождении уничтоженных химер, что оно ему и во сны вошло, лучше лицом к лицу. Чтобы уклониться не смог. А то они умеют, все они.

Вон ведь, отец от Ди-сяньшэна даже объяснений не потребовал, зачем явился. Тьфу, опять я про него. Надо пойти и загонять себя, а то только об одном думаю.

– Ли, ты куда?

Ну вот, только вспомни!

– Добрый день, Ди-сяньшэн. Я к наставнику.

Хотя на самом деле я не к наставнику, а к команде. Там есть еще чем заняться, несмотря на то, что наставники утверждают, будто мы уже готовы к самостоятельным действиям. Да готовы-то готовы, и даже этими самыми самостоятельными действиями успешно занимались – Вереск не раз с собой таскала по кладбищам, а они у нее беспокойные... – но у нас хватает и недочетов. Например, Рок как прорицатель несколько слабоват. По желанию максимум на пару дней вперед _видит_, а если день неподходящий, то всего на пару часов. И Счастливчик никак Вереск нормально не уцепит при перемещении. А она сама только в местах, где властна смерть, способна самостоятельно перемещаться. Что поделаешь, Вереск все-таки не принадлежит Гуань-Гуну. Но Счастливчику надо тренироваться. Я не собираюсь оставлять кого-то из своей команды на растерзание (все может произойти) только потому, что Счастливчик не в силах захватить ее. А Буян медленно раскачивается, хоть его стихия и огонь.

– Как жаль... А я хотел тебя пирогом угостить. Я сам его испек.

Твою мать! Я действительно это услышал? Этот ками и правда меня захотел собственноручно испеченным пирогом угостить? Кажется, только что небо с неслышным грохотом рухнуло на землю. Не, они конечно умеют и любят готовить, однако испеченной сладостью угощать кого-то? Ну, от брата я такое мог бы ожидать, но от этого ками... Что с ним, в конце-то концов? Болеет? Но что-то тогда он слишком долго болеет. С самой первой встречи в Лос-Анджелесе. Одержимость явно прогрессирует. Интересно, может его Вереск показать? Уж кому как не Гласу Смерти духов изгонять. Хотя вот еще вопрос – может ли ками быть одержимым духом? Они же сами почти что духи.

– Спасибо, Ди-сяньшэн. Но я не могу, простите, тороплюсь.

Испуганное ожидание в нем сменилось разочарованием. Уголки рта немного опустились, брови трагически изломались, и мне вдруг захотелось прикоснуться к нему, разгладить этот излом бровей, заставить улыбнуться. Но желание это испугалось моего же удивления от того, откуда же оно взялось, и застенчиво испарилось, оставив меня в недоумении от собственных порывов.

– Как жаль. Наверное, тогда в следующий раз, – едва слышно сказал он, когда я уже закрывал за собой дверь.

О боги!

Потренироваться нам не удалось. Счастливчика несколько развезло – перепил вчера, сегодня похмелье. Явно Буян втихую наподначивал. А сам-то трезвый. Не для Счастливчика алкоголь, а он все не верит... Вереск же похмелье снимать не умела, а может просто не хотела, например, считая, что пить надо в меру. Вон ведь, так и довольство от нее и лучится, пока Счастливчик голову свою пытается уберечь от всяческих неприятностей типа резких движений и громких звуков. Хотя с тем же успехом она могла быть довольна тем, что он не способен к активным действиям. А то ведь в прошлый раз она оказалась прямо на крыше парашютной вышки. А еще раньше ее занесло вообще куда-то на неизвестный остров. Хорошо хоть там кладбище имелось, а то не знаю, как ей бы возвращаться пришлось. Самое странное, что не только Счастливчику не удается нормально ее перемещать. Наставник со товарищи тоже не особо преуспели. То есть уцепить-то ее цепляют, а вот на выходе поставить нормально не могут. Обычно ловить приходится. Бедная...

– Эй, Львенок, а почему твоя команда все еще не здесь? – донесся крик из поместья. Кажется, это Снег усилением голоса извращается. – Быстрее в зал!

Счастливчик болезненно поморщился. Видимо, громкий голос хорошо по больной голове ударил.

– Так, и что же я пропустил? – переспрашиваю.

Говорю же, не надо ночевать дома. Был бы я в поместье, все бы давно знал.

Вереск равнодушно посмотрела на меня, перебирая кончик своего хлыста.

– Наставники зачем-то нас собирают. Вчера в одиннадцать ночи было объявление.

– А мне почему никто не сказал? Почему мы действительно сидим тут, вместо того, чтобы быть там? – удивился я.

– А зачем? Что они нам такого нового скажут? Нашли, наверное, за что в очередной раз пропесочить, вот и собирают.

Хм, а равнодушие у Вереск напускное. Остальные не встревожены ничуточки, им просто лень было идти, а вот Вереск беспокоилась.

– А идти-то придется, – улыбнулся я ей. – Парни, вы чего ждете? А ну-ка шагом марш вперед!

А я тут без них с Вереск пообщаюсь.

Исключенной из разговора троице было невероятно любопытно, что же такое обсуждать мы собрались, однако они бодрым шагом двинулись к поместью. Жестом поставив водный щит от особо любопытных, – хоть Счастливчик и в похмелье, а подслушать сможет даже в таком состоянии, а кто знает, чем решит поделиться девушка, – снова повернулся к Вереск.

– Что тебя беспокоит?

Она закатила глаза.

– Сам не понимаешь? Я боюсь, что они узнали о наших вылазках. Мне не хочется их прекращать.

Действительно, мог бы и сам догадаться. Там, на кладбищах, такая гадость лезет и в таких количествах, что одной Вереск не справиться. А она все равно пойдет, даже если будет знать, что там и ляжет. Но она хочет жить, и потому боится, что ее шанс – нас – отнимут. Вот только все это ерунда и зряшные тревоги. Ради этого всю девятку собирать не будут. Вызвали бы только нас.

– Не беспокойся, нас собирают явно не из-за того, что мы поработали на Мару. Пошли?

Вереск кивнула.

В зале действительно уже все собрались. Ждали только нас. Хотя нет, моего наставника тоже пока что не было. Мы, воспитанники, уже начали потихоньку переговариваться, строя разнообразные предположения, зачем нас собрали, а наставники ухмылялись, не торопясь поставить нас в известность. Предположения становились все более дикими, когда, наконец, появился наставник Цзянь. Но в каком он был виде! На нем было великолепное ханьфу(27) насыщенного синего цвета, расшитое золотом. Вереск восторженно ахнула:

– Точь-в-точь, как я представляла! Ему ведь это идет намного больше!

– Больше чем что? – переспросил Буян, сидящий рядом с ней.

– Больше чем прочие варианты его одежд!

– А какая разница? Одежда просто должна быть удобной, – не понял Буян. Я тоже не понял. Мне вообще, как оказалось, совершенно безразлично, что на мне – не мешает и ладно. Да и сама Вереск тоже не слишком обращает внимание на то, во что одета. Что под руку попалось, то и надела. В общем, как все мы.

– Ну... просто так он более реальным кажется, – смутилась она и тут же замолчала, когда наставник, разложив стопку бумаг на столе, заговорил.

– Все здесь? – спросил он

– Да, наставник Цзянь,– хором ответили мы все. А думалось нам явно что-то вроде «Как будто не видно!» Неужели посчитать нельзя?

– Как вы знаете, из вас вылупилось две группы. Недовольных нет? Никто в одиночки не рвется? – ответа он не получил. Одиночек среди нас больше не было. – Хорошо. Тогда пусть лидеры групп получат выпускное задание. Время выполнения не ограничено, но рекомендую поторопиться. Чем быстрее вы справитесь, тем лучше для вас.

Так нам устроили тут выпуск! Ничего хорошего из этого не светит. Выпускное задание должно проверить способность сориентироваться на месте, определить приоритеты, с наименьшими усилиями справиться с неприятностью и, в самых крайних случаях, выяснить выживаемость группы в экстремальных условиях. Я неохотно подошел к столу и взял один из конвертов. На конверте было только какое-то название. Первая часть задания явно заключается в выяснении, что это за место.

– Вскроешь по прибытии, – остановил меня наставник, когда я собрался разорвать конверт.

Что такое «не везет» и как с ним бороться? Ну и зачем нам сейчас выпуск? Ведь это означает, что после нам станут поручения всякие давать...

Нам повезло. Деревенька из задания, как ни удивительно, была знакома Буяну. Она находилась неподалеку от его родного города. Вот только ехать до нее было несколько далековато. Но, поскольку вез Буян, добрались мы быстро.

Нет, Буяна положительно нельзя пускать за руль, как бы он ни просился. Потому что ехать на такой скорости, что все за окнами сливается в одну линию, да по нашим дорогам – чуть ли не самоубийство. И кто же у него в роду покопался? Наверное, ас-истребитель или патологический камикадзе.

Но, если честно, недовольных не было, за исключением все еще не отошедшего от похмелья Счастливчика. Он нудел, что в машине воняет гарью и бензином, но на предложение устроить маленький сквознячок, презрительно фыркнул, и в результате на него постоянно шикали и угрожали заткнуть рот кляпом, а он, не обижаясь, ненадолго переключался на очередного доведенного, пару минут пререкался с ним и снова начинал ругать машину. Буян, в отличие от нас, стойко молчал, но только до тех пор, пока машина не замедлила ход, а впереди не показались домишки.

– Приехали, – сообщил он, останавливая автомобиль у крайних домов, и выжидательно уставился на приободрившегося Счастливчика.

Вот только сцепиться я им не дал, разорвав конверт с заданием. Мда...

– Жители жалуются на русалку. Говорят, она в последнее время людей убивать стала. Договориться с ней не удалось. Разобраться, принять меры. Рок, что скажешь?

Интересно, с чего бы это русалка мало того что показалась всем живущим тут, а не только избранникам, так еще и бузит? Что ей на хвост упало, а?

Рок, пока я размышлял, вошел в свой малый транс, как он его называл, в отличие от большого, приходившего самостоятельно и неожиданно. Глаза его пожелтели, как будто замерцали. И то, что он видел, ему не нравилось. Честно говоря, странно _читать_ эмоциональный фон пророка. Он одновременно и прочувствовывает все, что видит, и пытается найти обходные пути, позволяющие не ступить на гибельную тропку. И сейчас эмоции Рока забивают эмоции всех остальных. Слишком уж сильная паника.

– Должны идти ты и Вереск. Остальные умрут, – наконец сказал он, сглотнув.

– Что? – удивилась Вереск. – Как это умрут?

– Не глупи, детка, – успокоил ее Буян. – Мы умрем, если пойдем с вами. А оставшись – выживем.

– Вот только сначала надо найти, где живет эта человеконенавистница, – напомнил Счастливчик, открывая дверцу. – Так что расползаемся для расспросов.

Расспрашивать о русалке было легко. Ею одновременно и гордились, и боялись. Но когда-то гордились явно больше, а сейчас у жителей нарастал страх перед ней, как будто страх перед хищным зверем, вдруг показавшем, что он, вообще-то не добрый и ласковый.

Русалки на самом деле хищники. Но эта деревенька не имела о подобном ни малейшего понятия. Жители рассказывали, что русалку помнили еще прадеды ныне живущих, о ней было сложено множество легенд, и все казались невероятно добрыми, рассказывали о любви русалки и людей. Но это и не было удивительным, если не плотью, пропитанной ужасом, питалась русалка, то необходимую ей жизненную силу она получала от зачарованных ею мужчин. Вот только, зная то, что знаем мы, ничего доброго в легендах о русалке мы не видели. Русалка истощала мужчин, и потому, чтобы они дольше давали ей необходимое, она заводила себе несколько любовников. А потом, как я понимаю – импотенция и отставка. Соболезную здешним женщинам. Ей же самые лучшие экземпляры подавай.

В этой деревне до недавних пор русалка не убивала. Возможно, она и плавала куда-то, где и давала волю своим хищным наклонностям, но здесь об этом даже речи не шло. До тех пор, пока полгода назад не начались смерти. Никто не знал, что случилось, и первые пару утопленников были причислены к жертвам шторма. Но новый утопленник заставил усомниться, потому как в его сжатой руке обнаружилась зеленоватая прядь волос. Ну, можно конечно, предположить, что русалка пыталась спасти его, но я даже не знаю, кто бы поверил в подобное объяснение. Очередного же возлюбленного русалки нашли два месяца назад, разорванного и местами объеденного. Кто бы его ни порвал, съесть его целиком он не удосужился.

И теперь жители сомневались. То они утверждали, что это их русалка во всем виновата, то говорили, что ничего подобного, что у них завелось нечто иное. Но определить, кто это иной, не могли. Нужно было идти к русалке.

Вереск, найденная у одного из домов, нервничала. Видно ей тоже достался аналогичный набор историй, которым попотчевали меня сельчане. Да и Буян тоже тревожился. Про Рока вообще и речи не шло, он еще после своего прорицания не успокоился. Видимо там вообще ожидала нас первосортная гадость. А Счастливчик... ветер в голове. Он воспринял все рассказанное как анекдот и вознамерился сопровождать нас с Вереск. Пришлось строго одернуть и приказать Буяну не спускать с него глаз.

Тревога Вереск росла, но я не обращал на нее внимания. Что поделаешь, девушке только нервничать и осталось. И чем ближе мы подходили к избранному русалкой месту, тем больше встречали и жителей, награждавших нас невероятно сочувственными взглядами. Сожалеющий шепоток катился и за нашими спинами, перекатываясь от дома к дому, от одной кумушки к другой. Время от времени какая-нибудь возвышала голос, чтобы и мы услышали ее плачущее «Ах бедняжки! А ведь еще такие молоденькие! Что ж за зверь отправил их сюды?» Не люблю жалельщиков...

Место, где русалка предпочитала показываться жителям деревни, поражало.

Прозрачная чистая роща, сверкающая, как драгоценность на солнце, изумруды ее листьев, золото цветов. Усыпанный белоснежным песком, целуемый искристой водой, берег здесь круто обрывался, переходя в довольно глубокую впадину, где, по словам местных и жила на самом деле русалка. В отдалении дно щерилось клыками камней-рифов, но здесь, в этом тихом местечке, дно было чистым. Только песок виднелся сквозь прозрачную синеву, переходящую в более глубоких местах сначала в искристый аметист, а потом бархатную синеву, отчего-то напоминая очи Ди. Нет, не Ди-сяньшэна, а глаза моего брата! Опять ведь вспомнил...

Вода мне пела, делясь своими истинами, и я поинтересовался русалкой.

– Мы пришли, Вереск.

– Да, это здесь. Ты ее видишь? – поинтересовалась Вереск, вглядываясь в воду.

– Пока нет... О, что-то мелькнуло. Она!

К пению воды присоединился еще один напев. А потом задумчивый голос прекратил вести свою мелодию и шепнул:

– Вы пришли в гости ко мне? Я рада...

– Гости? Мы? – тут же удивилась Вереск. Я же говорить пока не мог, мне пела вода, рассказывая о ярости русалки, о предательстве, о попытке убить, о безумии, нахлынувшем на нее вместе с ядом в угощении, преподнесенном возлюбленным. О непрекращавшейся боли, угасающей только при убийстве, о нескольких попытках остановиться, и очередном витке ярости. И просьба воды прекратить.

– Да, – почти пропела в ответ на вопрос Вереск русалка.

Ее изящные руки с длинными когтями легли на песок, и только после этого из воды показалось и лицо русалки. Ее невероятная красота действительно поражала. Но я видел многих, равных ей. И если честно, мне было все равно. Да и все возможное очарование куда-то исчезало, стоило только заглянуть в ее глаза, где водоворотами клубились злоба и ненависть. И боль, перемешанная с голодом.

– Ты убивала, – обвинил я.

– Я и не отрицаю, – мурлыкнула русалка.

– Убила многих, – добавила Вереск.

– А как же иначе, – согласилась она. – Но и вы тоже убивали и будете убивать. Вы и сейчас пришли убить меня.

Она прямо-таки каждым движением пыталась повлиять на нас, стараясь если не подчинить, так хотя бы заворожить настолько, чтобы мы забыли обо всем. И пока что не понимала, что на нас все ее уловки не действуют. Хотя и странно. Я никогда не слышал, что можно не поддаться на чары как русалок, так и сирен.

– Даже не старайся, ничего не выйдет, – все же поставил я ее в известность.

– А жаль... Но зря вы, дети смерти, думаете, что это из-за отсутствия влечения. Нет, просто вы уже давно не принадлежите себе. Но и не тем принадлежите, кто, как вы думаете, владеет вами. Нет, другие руки держат вас, даже если вы с ними еще не столкнулись. И я надеюсь, что вам от них всегда плохо будет, больно будет, как и мне!

Черт, она так распсиховалась, что ее эмоции ударили по мне, ярость просто выплескивалась через край, боль предательства, ревность, обида, страсть, опять ярость и боль. Ох ты господи... И прекратить _чтение_ почему-то не могу. Видно, и так она влиять способна. Больно...

Клинок сам пришел ко мне, и русалка не попыталась даже отодвинуться от него. Но ее эмоции сковывали меня намного надежнее, не давая и двинуться. Никогда не испытывал такого накала отрицательных чувств.

И вдруг пришла вторая волна эмоций. Возмущение, непонимание, злость, решимость, – Вереск больше не стала ждать. И ее чувства освободили меня, перебив эмоциональную цепь, а потом вместе с тихим свистом хлыста пришло изумление русалки. И все. Русалка даже не поняла, что умирает.

– Ничего личного, рыба, – сообщила Вереск, подтягивая тело к берегу. – Но своего друга не отдам.

Когда я помогал ей вытягивать русалку, то чувствовал недоумение, оставшееся в девушке после той вспышки эмоций. Судя по всему, она недоумевала от самого задания, да и мое поведение перед русалкой ее озадачивало. Хотя да, она ведь до сих пор не знает, что я эмпат...

Мне тоже не нравилось, что нашелся кто-то, кто смог то, что я считал своим преимуществом, повернуть против меня. Но что поделаешь, теперь учту. И надо будет разработать комплекс мер для предотвращения повторения. Не всегда рядом будет кто-нибудь устойчивый.

Присоединившиеся к нам парни хором восторгались мертвой русалкой. Честно говоря, они были ею прямо-таки зачарованы. И так странно оказалось чувствовать от них непонятную враждебность друг к другу только потому, что они все вместе смотрят на русалку, касаются ее. Парни ревновали. Каждый отчего-то считал себя вправе на это.

Такое их поведение пугало. И не только меня. Вереск тоже начала снова тревожиться, не отходила от меня, шарахалась от остальных. Похоже, очарование русалки действует и тогда, когда она уже умерла. А Вереск почувствовала угрозу от парней. И это вполне объяснимо.

Отогнав огрызающихся парней, я сам упаковал русалку, сам занес ее в багажник и только после этого они соизволили немного успокоиться. Видимо, чем дольше ее не видишь, тем меньше чувствуется ее влияние. Тем лучше.

По приезду я приказал всем ждать меня в машине, а сам выбрался, вытащил русалку. И тут Вереск тоже вышла. Вопросительно глянул на нее.

– Не могу я там. Я с тобой.

Ее беспокойство заставляло нервничать и меня, хотя я и без того не особо спокойным был. Ну что же, если ей захотелось со мной идти к наставнику, то это ее дело. Хотя я и сам нормально бы отчитался.

Вот только наставнику было не до отчетов о прошедшем экзамене. Он постоянно отвлекался на что-то или на кого-то, и я так и не дошел до того, как меня сумела поймать русалка. Ну, значит, расскажу позже. А интересно, наставник сейчас вел себя почти так же, как Вереск, когда с ней общалась ее Мара. Вот только второй эмоциональной ауры вокруг наставника при этом не образовывалось. Как любопытно. Хотелось бы еще понаблюдать, но наставник, жестом велев оставить тело русалки, отправил меня восвояси.

А Вереск все еще стояла в коридоре перед дверью.

– Не знаю, зачем ты хотел, чтобы мы дождались тебя, но должна сказать, что, похоже, сегодня мне с вами не по пути. Куда бы вас ни понесло.

– Ничего особого я не запланировал. Но парням надо позабыть о ней.

– Пить будете... Ну, тогда мне точно не с вами. А ты не забыл, что Рок сегодня прорицал? Ему же не особо идет алкоголь.

– Не забыл. Только он же пить будет не в трансе. Так что максимум, что ему грозит – это похмелье. Пусть хоть так забудутся.

Я действительно верил в то, что пить будут только они. Я ошибся. Они умудрились и меня напоить до безобразия. И в конце мы вместе собрались было громить клуб, но зданию повезло. Туда зачем-то заглянул Кристофер Оркотт, ведомый драконицей, что напала на меня в Лос-Анджелесе. Или это был уже глюк моего отравленного алкоголем мозга? Что же, галлюцинация или нет, но явление этой парочки остудило мой пыл и заставило хоть немного привести Рока, Счастливчика и Буяна в чувство и, пока они были относительно адекватны, отправить их в поместье. А сам я, обойдя по широкой дуге опасную пару, отправился домой, старательно договариваясь с алкоголем в организме о скорейшем исчезновении. Тяжело, если честно. Даже не знал, что так будет. Зато научился ускорять метаболизм этого соединения. И то польза... Но как же я от этого устал...

Я дома. Дверь сопротивлялась. Надо будет утром проверить, что там с петлями. Наверняка нужно будет смазать... Да ничего, сейчас сильнее надавлю, и откроется.

Вот я и добрался, но дальше диванчика пройти не смог. Спать хотелось, хоть умри. В общем, так и свалился на него. Все... спать... и не кантавать меня...

**Эпилог**

Дверь начала заедать почти сразу же после того, как Ли ушел. Искать, что там с ней случилось, не было настроения. Да и на все прочее тоже. Потому что на самом деле Ли в очередной раз сбежал. А без него все было не так. Без него как будто мир становился серым. Не таким. И почему понадобилось столько лет, чтобы понять это?

У двери кто-то завозился, а потом она открылась. Ли вернулся. Но... какой-то он был странный, замученный весь. И от него пахло алкоголем. Не сильно, но чувствовалось. Он даже не заметил, что в комнате не один, немного постоял у дверей, сделал несколько шагов. А потом рухнул на диванчик, стоящий у стены. Казалось, он заснул, еще даже не коснувшись подушек дивана.

Ди бесшумно скользнул к дивану, осторожно, не касаясь, обвел контур лица парня. Ли уже двадцать два года. И он все больше становится похож на себя прошлого, хотя его и раньше нельзя было перепутать ни с кем.

Леон... Ли... красивый какой...

Ли недовольно поморщился, запрокинул голову, каким-то странно-беззащитным жестом открывая горло. И Ди не выдержал, наклонился и поцеловал в приоткрывшиеся губы, с удивлением отметив, что запаха алкоголя в дыхании парня не ощущается. Губы льнули к губам... А потом дыхание Ли изменилось.

Глаза парня распахнулись. Он резко схватил Ди за руку, рванул и перекатился, сбивая его с ног и оказываясь сверху, только уже на полу. Ди, опешивший от неожиданной атаки и падения, почувствовал у своего горла холод лезвия. А в голубой лед глаз Ли уже возвращался разум. Парень в шоке посмотрел на ками, на кинжал у его шеи, и вскочил, пряча кинжал куда-то под рукав. Наверное, там у него ножны. Щеки Ли пылали. Похоже, до него дошло, что было перед тем, как он решил, что на него напали. Или же что-то еще себе придумал. Ди вздохнул, и приподнялся. Но Ли не стал ждать и, пробормотав что-то вроде «прошу прощения», бросился из комнаты.

Снова вздохнув, Ди мечтательно улыбнулся. «Зато я поцеловал тебя. И ты ответил!» Так что как бы ни старался Ли сбежать, ничего у него не получится.

* * *

26. Бакемоно-нэко – злобный кошачий дух

27. Ханьфу – традиционный наряд ханьцев (от династии Хань), по внешнему виду напоминающий японское кимоно.


	7. Путь к себе 3 За смертью

**3. За смертью**

**Пролог**

Хонлон довольно щурилась, прижимаясь к плечу Криса. Он все-таки ее! И только ее! Никто больше не имеет на него прав. Ради такого и уменьшиться не страшно. «Пусть только попробуют кто-нибудь еще раз забрать его! – рыкнула тихо Канан, нарушая умиротворение всех троих. – Хватит, один раз отпустили!» Остальные ее личности были совершенно с ней согласны.

После того, как Крис подписал контракт, хонлон не долго пробыла только ящерицей. Уже через пару дней она познакомилась с ним, как обычная девушка. Хотя и не совсем так. Потому что вроде бы нечаянно, при якобы переселении, уронить ему на ногу антикварный сундук, заполненный всякой всячиной, да еще так, чтобы при этом не искалечить человека – это надо еще суметь. Слово за словом, встреча за встречей, и Крис даже не заметил, как начал все чаще приглашать китаянку Кей-Си, так представилась хонлон (Дзюнрей в имя двумя голосами против одного выносить не стали). И при этом радужная ящерица продолжала жить у него дома.

И вскоре не было ничего удивительного, особенно после того, как Ди наконец-то раскололся, что Ли уже пару лет не на пансионном режиме, а дома, что Крис позвал с собой в Китай и Кей-Си, якобы в качестве помощницы в переговорах с местными жителями. А та и рада была. Ящерицу Крис отдал раздраженному Ди на передержку, но на самом-то деле она ехала с ним.

Хонлон же еще не решила, поможет Крису в поисках, или же позволит проходить мимо правильного решения.

И, как назло, Ли попался им на глаза чуть не в первый же вечер. Но угнаться за ним, да еще в городе, известном парню как свои пять пальцев, не удалось. Хотя хонлон не особенно торопилась его преследовать, мешая этим же заниматься Крису. Тем более что ей парня по-настоящему и искать не требовалось – она прекрасно чуяла, где он находится, и где сейчас второй ее создатель. Слишком они оба близко.

Крис же в очередной раз преисполнился рвения встретиться с парнем. Но после той мимолетной встречи Ли как в воду канул. Дом, по адресу, указанному в отчетах, в настоящее время был закрыт. Наверное, хозяева куда-то ушли. А прочие жители же не торопились ставить чужака в известность, где искать того, о ком он расспрашивает. Пусть они и похожи.

А хонлон пока что взвешивала «за» и «против»

«И что же это было?» – в очередной раз думал я, нависнув над книгой и вместо чтения прокручивая в памяти не особенно давнюю сцену. Причем сцена была еще той. Мне снилось что-то странное, когда я почувствовал, что рядом опасность для меня, опасность, от которой в восторге захватывало дух, опасность сладкая и горькая одновременно... Кинулся на эту самую опасность... и проснулся на полу, придавив Ди-сяньшэна к ковру и прижимая кинжал к его шее. Просто превосходно! Я чуть не убил его. Так почему же мое тело трепетало в ожидании чуда?

Но хуже всего было то, что мне понравилось чувствовать его под собой. Мне понравилось касаться его. И, я припоминал, что и раньше было что-то похожее... И мне было так сладко... Черт! Я схожу с ума! Нет, я уже сошел с ума! Я его чуть не убил со сна, и сам себе признаюсь в _**таком**_!

– Что случилось, Львенок? – подошла ко мне Вереск, до того читавшая что-то, сидя на подоконнике. – Ты почему застыл? Что с тобой?

– Вереск, я нормальный?

Мда, ну и вопросы у меня.

– Смотря с кем и что сравнивать, – ответ у нее оказался не лучше.

Хотя да, если нас сравнивать с обычными людьми, мы не просто не нормальны, мы вообще за пределами. Способности, подобные нашим, из века в век пугали людей, заставляли ополчиться на отличающихся от них. А против толпы не устоишь – сомнут массой.

Как когда-то смяли род Ди.

– Ответь, – тупо продолжил настаивать я.

– Ты такой же нормальный как и мы все. Доволен?

Не доволен. Не согласен. Не знаю. Черт!

А на нас сыпались задания, заставляя озадачиться их количеством. Настолько, что обе наши группы стали искать причину такой загрузки. И случайно узнали, что большая часть старших команд направлена к нагам. То ли там что-то случилось, опасное для людей, то ли сами наги за помощью к воинам Гуань-Гуна обратились (хотя в это слабо верится), но отправлены были туда почти все свободные воины и часть охотников. И, как следствие, особая нагрузка упала на две только выпущенные команды. Ну, задания были разные, и простенькие – прийти, забрать, принести, и сложные – разобраться и успокоить, кого в живых оставить, а кого... В общем, понятно.

Конкретно нас в одни места перемещали, в другие велели добираться самим. А у меня, вдобавок ко всему, мысли странные в голове кишат. И домой идти который вечер страшно. Потому что там Ди-сяньшэн. И с ним встречаться мне не хочется, до тех пор, пока не пойму, что со мной происходит. Особенно если учесть, что, убегая, я уловил от него удовлетворение.

Вот опять сижу тут, жду у моря погоды. А вдруг рассосется. Вдруг дойдет до меня. Но ведь даже читать не могу!

– Сидите? – в двери появилась ехидная морда Счастливчика. – Без нас?

Вереск тяжко вздохнула, подняв глаза к потолку, молча вопрошая, за что нам это наказание. Потолок отвечать ей не спешил.

– И что тебе надо? – поинтересовался я. – Если хочешь, присоединяйся.

– А поздно, – показал все зубы в улыбке наш собственный вредитель. – Вас к наставнику Цзяню. Обоих.

Если обоих, то явно не по поводу выволочки за какую-нибудь пакость. Хотя, может, Вереск чего натворила? Нет, она тоже в недоумении.

Наставник же затеял долгий разговор о том, что наша группа получилась нестандартной, что задания выполняет намного быстрее и качественнее прочих известных ему команд, но при этом не всегда понятно, благодаря кому или чему. И наставникам было бы интересно проследить за нами в действии, но поскольку это смажет картину, то наблюдения проводятся как раз за тем, что у нас получилось. Просил не обижаться, что на нас сгрузили столько дел, что нам не дают отдохнуть...

Лично у меня временами складывалось впечатление, что наставники хотят узнать, когда мы сорвемся, и потому так нас нагружают. Вот только я сразу вспоминал про нагов, и заталкивал это подозрение поглубже, чтоб не мешало. Но и наставника не перебивал. И Вереск слушала вроде бы внимательно, и тоже молчала. При этом ни я, ни она не понимали, почему позвали нас обоих. Но наставник наконец-то дошел и до этого вопроса. Он стал говорить о том, что сотрудничество между воинами разных богов, а конкретно между воинами Гуань-Гуна и адепткой Мары, оказалось удачным. И потому разукомплектовывать неравновесную команду не станет. А чтобы подтвердить свое решение, наставники вручают нам дополнительное задание – поймать василиска. Живьем. И да, он помнит, что мы только сегодня утром явились, он знает, сколько сейчас времени, но конкретно нас наставники отправят прямо на место.

И все это говорилось с такими длительными отступлениями и речевыми изысками, что само задание я чуть было не пропустил. Отвык, понимаешь ли, от наставника в говорливом настроении. Полтора часа потрачено на то, что могло занять пять минут!

В общем, домой я сегодня опять не попаду. И я этому рад!

На сборы нам отвели сорок минут.

Сразу обрадовать соратников не удалось. Буян и Счастливчик куда-то испарились, а вот Рок... Рока нашли у телефона, где он сидел, бессмысленным взглядом таращась в пространство и сжимая в руках трубку, издающую короткие гудки. От него пахло абсентом, вроде бы из запасов Буяна, хотя я и не поручусь за это. Но только он увлекался экспериментами по части алкоголя. Особенно если учесть, что похмелья у него никогда не бывало. Вереск вскрикнула и бросилась к Року. Ее тоже не обрадовало состояние нашего прорицателя. Черт, как на него не вовремя транс напал. Ведь явно же рядом никого не было, чтобы запомнить сказанное и не дать выпить алкоголя. Как же нам теперь наставникам показаться на глаза с невменяемым Роком?

– Львенок, я им займусь, а ты остальных поищи, – деловито сказала Вереск, отнимая у Рока телефонную трубку.

Что же, она у нас специалист по приведению команды в относительный порядок. Ей и карты в руки.

Поиски оказались недолгими, парни уже и сами возвращались. И они очень удивились, когда я прочел им нотацию о недопустимости оставления Рока одного. Но после рассказа о его состоянии тоже прониклись и извинялись все время, пока мы занимались снаряжением. Я еще захватил все то, что для заданий предпочитал Рок, раз он сам не в состоянии. А потом мы пошли за Вереск. Тем более что и ей надобно было собраться, пока время есть.

Рок уже пришел в себя, но по-прежнему казался дезориентированным и встать даже не пытался. Усталая Вереск вздохнула.

– Придется наставникам глаза отводить, – и вышла.

«Сочувствую, Вереск, работать еще до начала задания». Но только у нее получалось подобное, больше никому не удавалось.

Уверен, Рок так и не запомнил своего видения. Как обычно в таких случаях.

Для наставников наша команда выглядела как обычно. Вот только мы знали, что Рок не просто так стоит рядом с Буяном и Вереск. И волновались, как бы наставники не заметили излишнюю сосредоточенность девушки. Но повезло, они решили, что Вереск как обычно беспокоится о прибытии. Хотя даже если бы она и беспокоилась, от этого ничего бы не изменилось. Потому что для нас все прошло как по маслу, а вот Вереск упала сверху, появившись чуть ли не над моей головой. Еле-еле поймал ее, поставил рядом, продолжая удерживать за талию.

Вереск, все еще хватаясь за меня, начала возмущенно предполагать, что в следующий раз ее по частям переместят, на что Счастливчик язвительно изрек давно известную весть, что ее тяжко уцепить. А потом Буян, стараясь убрать косу подальше от пальцев цепляющегося за него Рока, напомнил о его самочувствии. И тут же Вереск потребовала ответа, кто виноват в том, что наш прорицатель напился. Настоящего ответа она не получила. Парни мялись, как только могли, пытаясь изобразить из себя невинно обвиненных. Честно говоря, под ее взглядом даже у меня возникло желание оправдаться. Хотя я-то тут точно ни при чем.

В общем-то она права в своем возмущении. Кто знает, что там такое увидел Рок в своем большом трансе. А поскольку он пришел как раз во время получения задания, то, вполне возможно, именно его и касался. Так что когда Вереск стала снова накачивать Рока собственной энергией, одновременно прося припомнить хоть что-нибудь, я тоже оказался рядом. Тем более что после случившегося Рок нам не подсказчик. Но кое-что он помнил, и это он нам сообщил:

– Смертью к смерти идем... Аметистовое пламя... Потом жажду помню. Что-то пил. И... и... и вроде бы я куда-то звонил. Что сказал и кому, – хоть убейте, – не припоминается!

Звонил кому-то. Поскольку я знаю, что обычно он видит несколько путей будущего, стараясь найти наиболее благоприятный, то все его действия должны пойти нам на благо. И тот, кому он звонил, чем-то важен. Как бы мне хотелось знать точный текст его пророчества!

Пока суть да дело, парни стали обустраивать место для ночевки. Натаскали сушняка для костра, Счастливчик успел залезть в трещину в скальном массиве, проверяя, есть ли там кто. А на Вереск успела покуситься гигантская паучиха, не послушавшаяся моего предупреждения и пожелания искать добычу в другом месте. Вполне естественно, что она получила четыре кинжала, в том числе и мой. Дура! Нашла на кого покушаться. Кинжалы я вернул Вереск и Буяну, а свой начал вертеть в руках.

Но все равно паучиху жалко. Ведь она просто хотела есть. «Эх ты, глупая. Могла ведь еще жить и жить. Почему моего совета не послушалась? Так жаль...»

Вереск же, получив свои кинжалы, в очередной раз успела возмутиться тем, что ее постоянно атакуют, поцапаться со Счастливчиком, удивиться своей предполагаемой слабости и заметить мое огорчение. Счастливчик же поспешил ее поставить в известность о том, что я всякий раз сожалею об убиении животных. А то наша подруга обычно этого не видела. На что я рыкнул, что чувствовать имею право все, что угодно, тем более что мои чувства на действия не особо влияют.

– Может быть, наконец, пояснишь, отчего такие раскаяния? – поинтересовался неотстающий Счастливчик.

– От воспитания, – огрызнулся я, отворачиваясь.

– Вау! – восхитился Счастливчик. – А я и не знал, что наставник Цзянь настолько чувствителен!

С какой стороны тут мой наставник?

– Да при чем тут наставник? Это от семьи идет. Там сильно зверей любят. Всех, – тихо сообщил Рок Вереск, не зная, что я тоже его слышу. Ну вот, еще один доброжелатель нашелся. И нужно ему было узнавать о моей семье. А о прочих он тоже много знает?

Пришлось уйти подальше, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться. И только потом, вернувшись, рассказал о нашем задании. При этом выяснилась вопиющая недообразованность Счастливчика в отношении василисков и кокатрис. Пока Вереск устраивала поудобнее болезного Рока, Буян успел просветить Счастливчика о василисках и кокатрисах и разнице в их происхождении.

А я думал о том, что задание только на первый взгляд выглядит несложным. Но только если не знать, что на самом деле настоящего василиска мы не видели, в отличие от более трудно получаемых существ. И наставники ничего не говорили о том, что кто-то добывал эту ящерицу. Мой же наставник с какой-то стати заговорил об успешном сотрудничестве между нами и Вереск. И место тут, уединенное и недоступное, наставники знают – потому что иначе отправить нас сюда им бы не удалось. Скольких же они до нас сюда послали? Сколько воинов не вернулось? И зачем им этот несчастный василиск настолько понадобился, что только вылупившуюся, малоопытную группу послали? Не могут же они хотеть так странно избавиться от нас.

Мне казалось, что Вереск думала о том же, поскольку она тоже волновалась, в отличие от Счастливчика, что-то пакостное обдумывающего, и Буяна, заигравшегося с языками пламени костра.

Ночь потихоньку вступала в свои права, и вскоре только огонь пытался бороться с окружающей тьмой. Вереск, получив в очередной раз отказ в очереди на дежурство, побурчала о дискриминации, и привычно прислонилась ко мне, как обычно используя в качестве подушки. Счастливчик, потаращившись на нас, внезапно выдал свое предположение о нашем сходстве, сделав на его основе парадоксальный вывод, что к русалке мы вместе пошли именно из-за него. Дурак... При чем тут сходство?

– Заткнись, Счастливчик, – слабо сказал Рок. – Ты вспомни лучше, мы увидели ее уже мертвой, но что ты почувствовал тогда?

Счастливчик скривился. Буян тоже поморщился и ответил вместо друга:

– Восторг, тягу, и ревность ко всем, кто смотрел на нее.

– А теперь представьте, что она была бы живой. Да мы перерезали б друг друга, сражаясь за один ее благосклонный взгляд.

– А почему Львенок и Вереск справились? – удивился Счастливчик.

– Похоже, потому, что девственники, – отозвался Рок.

Убил бы гада! Счастливчик так глянул на нас, как будто бы увидел настолько неведомое чудо, что о нем даже в мифах не упоминалось. И кто же Рока за язык тянет?

Ночью у Вереск пришлось отобрать кинжал, который она, сползя с плеча ко мне на колени, пыталась под меня засунуть, как под подушку. И у нее этот рефлекс тоже выработался... Наутро я торжественно вернул ей клинок, невероятно смутив при этом. Но пострадал от ее смущения не я, а Счастливчик, не вовремя влезший со своими комментариями.

Кстати, Року уже было намного лучше.

Во время завтрака обсуждались способы поимки василиска, поскольку подставляться под окаменяющий взгляд не хотел никто. И при этом василиск был нужен нам живым. Хорошая мысль не сразу приходит, но всегда вовремя. Вот и ко мне она пришла после того, как Вереск поинтересовалась, обязательно ль нам к василиску подходить. Я немедленно спросил, способна ли Вереск усыплять на расстоянии, и, предположив, что усыпленный василиск не закроет глаза, понял, что необходимо нечто, что защитит берущего. А из этого стало ясно, что нужна будет клетка. Сначала из толстого непрозрачного льда, а потом уже из камня. А поможет мне ее соорудить сила Счастливчика. Благо я немного умел подключаться к воздушникам в наблюдении. Главное, чтобы они не были против.

Пока парни гадали, чего я такого придумал, Вереск вдруг ляпнула нечто странное.

– Мальчики, не ссорьтесь. А за это я вам волосы расчешу, – сказала она, сама поражаясь собственным словам.

Мы все удивленно уставились на нее, а Рок даже потрогал ей лоб, думая, что у нее жар и она бредит. Но, как оказалось, это потребовала Мара. Что поделаешь, пожелание от _**подобного**_ доброжелателя мимо ушей не пропустишь. Если Маре понадобилось, чтобы Вереск расчесала нас, значит, так тому и быть.

– Расчесывай, – согласился я, первым развязывая шнурок, стягивающий мой хвост.

Когда гребень шел по волосам, я почувствовал, что Вереск что-то делает, но понять, что плела ее сила вокруг меня, сразу не удалось. Я наблюдал за ее манипуляциями, когда девушка колдовала над головами остальных, но, все равно, раньше меня смысл ее действий понял Счастливчик. Вереск творила оберег. Безо всякого сговора мы тоже вложили свои силы в защиту. Кто знает, от чего нас решила охранить Мара. А Вереск заодно сообразила, что запланировал я для василиска.

Сама охота на эту ящерицу была несложной. Вереск – сейчас она отслеживала ее, потому как Рок был не в состоянии, – василиска нашла быстро, но при этом тревожилась так, будто искала не почти беззащитную ящерку, а чуть ли не Шиву-разрушителя. Верно вспоминала слова Рока. Но думай или нет, что там было, все равно не угадаешь. Тут иногда не можешь понять по полному тексту предсказания, что может произойти, а по отрывочным словам... Хотя слова «аметистовое пламя» я кое к кому прикрепить мог бы. Особенно когда он злился, что редко бывало. Но не думаю, что речь о нем.

Счастливчик указал, где конкретно находится ящерица, я построил вокруг ошарашенной зверюшки непрозрачный ледяной кокон, потом Вереск усыпила василиска, и сразу же вперед бросились Рок и Буян, напугав Вереск. Но она зря боялась – василиск уже был не в силах повредить им. Под моим воздействием хрупнула ледяная корка, давая доступ воздуха, а Рок и Буян сотворили более надежную клетку.

Больше всего я жалел о том, что мы не могли сразу же покинуть это место. Мне тут не нравилось, но, поскольку силы Счастливчика понадобились при поимке ящерки, то переправить нас всех обратно он не мог. Значит, нам придется провести тут еще одну ночь. Тревога не смолкала, подпитываемая не меньшей тревогой Вереск и Рока. А когда Вереск обратила наше внимание на странные камни, вроде бы скатившиеся с окрестных скал, и на пещеру, так и сулившую неприятности, тревога сделала попытку превратиться в панику, но была жестоко придавлена.

Так же пришлось приструнить Счастливчика, пожелавшего обследовать пещеру. И как же плохо, что это неприятное место находится неподалеку от нашей стоянки!

Остаток дня прошел безо всяких неприятностей. Счастливчик заснул сразу же, как мы пришли на место, Рока сморило несколько позже. Я же чувствовал, как с каждым часом на меня все больше давит что-то неприятное. Да и Буян тоже что-то не то ждал – я ни разу не видел, чтобы его огонь бежал по его рукам просто так, не в бою, а теперь искры одна за другой срывались с его пальцев. Вереск тоже никак не могла успокоиться.

А потом Рок внезапно вскочил, оглядел нас желтыми, как при трансе, глазами и пошел в сторону той самой пещеры. По ощущениям он все еще спал. Но от моего броска уклонился, как бодрствующий, споткнулся о Счастливчика, разбудив его, и бросился бежать. Мы за ним, стараясь поймать его, остановить, но Рок проявил невероятную прыткость и увертливость, уворачиваясь. Вот он забежал в пещеру, и тут же на меня нахлынула волна ужаса. Ужас исходил и от Рока, и от Вереск.

– Назад! – закричал Рок.

Хотя как будто бы его кто-то послушал. Для нас его крик был сигналом, что надо спешить, ведь один из команды попал в беду. К сожалению это так же означало, что в беду попали и мы.

Пещера оказалась совсем не пещерой, ее скальные стены окаймляли арену белого песка. На песке лежал Рок, а над ним склонил морду костяной дракон. Никакого сомнения не возникло, ни у одного из нас. Мы воззвали к силам, вложенным в нас, вызвали свои клинки. Вереск, полыхнув непонятно на кого направленной яростью, высвободила хлысты, наполняя их своей силой.

Закружили вихри Счастливчика, раздувая пламя Буяна. Но вот Счастливчика отбросило в сторону, Буян получил хвостом, и их огненный ураган ненадолго стих. Хрипящий Рок вырвал из каменного основания арены острые клыки камня, и один из них, направленный в сердце твари, венчал его собственный призрачный клинок. А навстречу каменным остриям рухнули мои ледяные лезвия, но это не помогло. Хлысты Вереск рассеивали то, на что попадали. Немного пришедшие в себя Счастливчик и Буян снова попытались вступить в бой. Маленькие ураганчики бульдогами вцепились в неподатливый костяк, стараясь расшатать его, огненные клубы Буяна лизали неподатливые кости.

Вот только всего этого было недостаточно. Да, эта нежить, а это точно была нежить, захромала, вот только к тому времени уже трое из нас были на пределе своих сил. Еще несколько секунд и исчез огонь – Буян лишился сознания. Ураганчики Счастливчика все слабели, так же как и уменьшались камни Рока. А немертвая тварь перлась на нас с целеустремленностью носорога.

Не хочу! Я не хочу, чтобы все они погибли! Не хочу! Этого не должно быть!

Мольба сама родилась в душе. «Не может все это так кончиться! Гуань-Гун, кто-нибудь! Придите!»

Я не ожидал ответа, но получил его. Женский голос удивленно произнес: _«Мне не кажется? Гуань-Гун решил поделиться? Он отдает мне мой Клинок? Прими же мою силу, дитя!_» И в свободной руке у меня появился еще один клинок, черный, обжигающий холодом. По какому-то наитию я свел обе руки, соединяя мечи. Полыхнуло, и в моих руках оказался двуручник, не похожий ни на призрачный клинок, ни на тот, что появился сейчас. Но зато это оружие оказалось намного действеннее всего прочего и крушило неподатливую тварь так же легко, как только что оная тварь справлялась с нами. Вереск тоже не отставала от меня, но ее оружие было менее эффективно.

А потом костяной дракон рывком отшвырнул нас, взревел недовольно. И над ним взметнулась радуга тьмы. И там, где она касалась костей, исчезали нанесенные нами повреждения. Огни, горевшие в глазницах, недобро сверкнули на нас. Чудовище сделало шаг вперед, не отпуская своих радуг. Хлыст Вереск только беспомощно мазнул по черноте. Мой меч скользнул, оставляя небольшую царапину. А ведь только что он легко уничтожал все попавшееся под него. Я снова ударил льдом, но он разлетелся даже не осколками – брызгами воды.

Пасть нежити распахнулась перед нами, но как раз тогда над головой злобно прокричала что-то птица Рок, и сверху, прямо на спину костяному дракону рухнул кто-то, пылающий аметистом. Устоять перед этим пламенем костяной дракон не смог, рассыпался пеплом, а я с удивлением узнал в нашем спасителе Ди. Я даже и не знал, что кто-то из них на такое способен. Нет, то, что их кровь способна вернуть в мир некоторые виды живых существ, это понятно. Но чтобы вот такое...

– Братик, ну ты хоть предупреждай, когда в такую гадость вляпаешься! – лучезарно улыбаясь сказал он мне.

– Ты даже не представляешь, как я рад видеть тебя, – с восторгом отозвался я, шагнув к нему и совершенно позабыв об усталости. – Ты как так вовремя сюда успел? Как узнал, что у меня неприятности? До Лос-Анджелеса далеко.

– Знаешь, когда вдруг звонит кто-то непредставившийся и путано говорит, что жить твоему брату или нет – решение в твоих руках, потому как «смертью к смерти он идет, а жизни рядом нет», то не только из Америки в Китай со всех ног кинешься. И мне не нравится, что о твоих проблемах мне сообщает кто-то чужой. Да еще иносказательно.

Он говорил, а меня чуть не сшибла с ног эмоциональная буря, овладевшая Вереск. Ее чувства вскипели, меняясь каждый миг: недоумение, узнавание, тревога, удивление, восторг, страх, поражение, восхищение, радость, ужас, счастье, тоска... А потом и Ди, повернувшись, встретился с ней взглядом, и меня окончательно захлестнуло. Они оба были слишком близко от меня, и закрыться не было ни малейшей возможности. Я тонул в их эмоциях, и, когда уже в глазах темнело от перенапряжения и невозможности справиться с ними, Вереск исчезла, а Ди отчаянно вскрикнул:

– Веска!

И чувства, сопровождавшие это слово, стали для меня последней каплей, выбив сознание из тела.

**Эпилог**

Ди старался успокоиться. Но умиротворение не приходило, даже когда он рисовал, даже когда что-то сладкое ел. Бегство Ли, сначала показавшееся недолгим – куда он денется, вернется, – затягивалось. Ли пока что не торопился возвращаться, спрятался в поместье. И Ди решил, что еще неделю потерпит, а потом попытается вытащить парня из его схоронки. Хватит. Достаточно уже ждал.

Тенко, наплевавший на запрет зверям показываться не то что в доме старшего Ди, а вообще и вообще на улице, чтобы не дразнили возможно проходящих мимо воинов Гуань-Гуна, положил голову на колени ками. Ди молча начал гладить кицуне.

– Все ждете? Я бы столько не вытерпел.

– Ты не я, Тен-чан...

Тенко умолк, задумав что-то.

Скрипнула калитка, в дворик кто-то вошел.

– Здравствуйте. Я Крис Оркотт. Я ищу Ли, Чанга Ли. Мне сказали, что он здесь живет. Я несколько раз заходил сюда, но никого не было дома.

Ди развернулся.

– Добрый день, Крис.

Глаза Криса, так похожие на глаза Леона... Ли... изумленно расширились.

– Это вы... граф... А Леон... он с вами? Он нашел вас? – голос Криса взволновано дрогнул.

– Нет, Леона здесь нет. Он не нашел меня.

«Не успел. А жаль... Но зато есть Ли... И тоже еще не мой.»

– А Ли вы усыновили? – продолжил расспросы Крис, не обращая внимания больше ни на что.

– Нет, его усыновил мой дед. Знаете, Крис, наверное, давайте в дом пройдем и поговорим там. Согласны?

Крис стал намного уравновешеннее. Сомнительно теперь, что этот уверенный молодой человек вообще сорваться может. Хотя, если вспомнить дрогнувший голос, если заглянуть в его глаза, горящие энтузиазмом от возможности узнать что-то о брате, временами кажется, что он сейчас все же сорвется, полыхнет эмоциями. Но уже в следующий миг он себя берет в руки, жестоко обуздывает свой пыл. Нет, не сорвется, и даже попытается не показать своих чувств. Неужели считает, что это слабость? Или же просто профессиональная выдержка?

Но... если посмотреть внимательнее, не так уж Крис от Леона отличается. От Ли. Оба бурные, пылкие, яркие. И оба старающиеся усмирить свой дух, заставить его не так пылать. И Крис преуспел больше. Он рад, невероятно рад видеть Ди, но не показывает этого. Сдерживается.

– Понимаете, граф, я не один. Меня девушка ждет.

– Она здесь? Так пусть заходит тоже.

Приглашенная девушка оказалась хонлон. Ди недоуменно посмотрел на эту пару, удивился, как его отец вообще продал драконицу Крису. Крис ведь так нравился ему... Иначе его бы давно отвадили от магазина. Все настолько изменилось? Но почему?

Хонлон вопросительно-вызывающе глянула на ками, опасаясь, что он ее выдаст. Собственнические жесты, взгляды, не оставлявшие ни малейшего сомнения в решимости отстаивать свое право на этого человека... Поведение хонлон сильно напоминало поведение Анастасии в Токио. Неужели хочет повторить то, что удалось русской борзой? Ну еще бы, ни один из трех ками не пошел бы ей навстречу в отношении Криса Оркотта. Так как же далеко она зайдет и удастся ли ей подобное? Ди не знал, но воспрепятствовать хонлон сейчас не было возможности. Потому что контракт защищал не только человека, но и животное.


	8. Путь к себе 4 Осознание

**4. Осознание**

**Пролог**

Тенко размышлял.

Итак, граф в отчаянии. Ли-Леон оказался, судя по всему, слишком крепким орешком. Хотя да, вырасти в доме ками, называть одного из них отцом, а другого братом, знать иную сторону живого мира, обучаться у воинов Гуань-Гуна... И что, будет ли после этого человек очарован любым из ками? Ой, сомнительно. Тут надо было более активные действия предпринимать.

О да, граф пытался. Но, если честно, он не особенно умеет проявлять инициативу. Его взгляды-прикосновения, улыбки, намеки, жесты... Это называется ухаживание? Смех да и только!

А ведь мальчишку в основном воспитывали только как воина, позабыв про чувственную сферу. Тоже додумались, ыкспырымынтаторы! Парень до сих пор девственник! И не интересуется никем! И что теперь он поймет в намеках, тем более человека одного с ним пола? Тем более ками, чуть ли не родственника! Хотя у других увлечения замечает, этого у него не отнимешь, что да, то да, но только если они направлены не на него. В общем, сплошная проблема, как ни крути.

И ведь Тенко пытался, еще в Лос-Анджелесе, заставить парня задуматься. Да и прочие тоже старались. Бесполезно. Непробиваем.

И даже не понял, что испортил возможное увлечение Ди-четвертого, полностью переведя заинтересованность Криса Оркотта на себя. Вон, Крис сам в этот город уже который раз приезжает, и тоже бесполезно. А ведь его интересует Ли только как возможный родственник и ниточка к брату. Но ради этого глупый человек просто уничтожил в себе родившуюся было любовь, спустив ее всего лишь до дружбы.

А четвертый-то ками... Ну и что, что для него Ли брат! Ну и пусть Крис похож на Ли! Но ведь Крис не Ли. И никаких братских чувств к Крису и быть не должно было. Любил, так и люби себе! Но нет же, углубился в самокопание, и тоже уничтожил начинавшуюся любовь. И чтобы окончательно ее угробить, продал Оркотту драконицу.

Вот сейчас-то точно Крис учудил... с нею же и явился...

В общем, обоим можно только соболезновать. Дружат они, видите ли!

Но все равно жальче собственного ками. Пять лет! Пять лет граф как на иголках. Да, три года добраться до Ли не представлялось возможным, но два последующих! Интересно, что граф должен сделать, чтобы до его непонятливого человека дошло?

А что если не граф?

Все меняется так быстро, что просто ошарашивает. И заставляет понять, что предпочитаешь стабильность. Но один миг, и мир переворачивается.

Ками всегда сдержаны, всегда владеют собой. Ками волнует только природа... Единственное непонятно чем одержимое исключение не считается.

Ну да, как же. Жди-надейся!

Особенно ясно это мне стало, когда Ди встретился с Вереск. Да, не знал я раньше, что могу лишиться сознания, как какая-то романтическая барышня, пусть для этого меня хорошенько должно было приложить двойной эмоциональной бурей. Неизвестно мне было и то, что Ди будет метаться по всей долине, как загнанный зверь, забыв обо всем, пугая окрестную живность. И только через несколько часов сможет немного справиться с собой.

Вереск так вообще сбежала...

И это тоже заставляло считать, что мир рухнул. Вереск не любила отступать, предпочитая бросаться в атаку чуть ли не очертя голову.

В Жотян с этим долбанным василиском мы явились только через день после боя с нежитью – столько времени понадобилось Счастливчику на восстановление сил в теперь уже безопасной недоступной долине, – и сразу же остатки моей команды оказались на попечении целителей, а меня немедленно приставили к Ди, вместо того, чтобы расспрашивать о том, что там произошло и почему мы явились не в том составе, в котором отбыли. Хотя все понятно – наставники прекрасно видели, насколько сейчас брат не в себе. И кто знает, что он выкинет в следующий миг. Я вот тоже не знал. И не знал, смогу ли я вообще справиться с этим.

Несмотря на то, что Ди старательно придал своему лицу равнодушно-загадочное выражение, эмоционально он ему не соответствовал. Его кидало из крайности в крайность, и, по-моему, он сейчас был на грани срыва. Но у нас не умели исцелять душевные раны ками. Человеческие и то с трудом.

– Ди, да что с тобой происходит? – не выдержал в конце концов я.

Ди тоже хотелось выговориться. Это просто чувствовалось. И он, конечно же, не сдержался. Мы слишком привыкли откровенничать друг с другом, и годы разлуки не стали для нас стеной непонимания. Вот оно и сказалось.

– Ох, Ли, ты даже не представляешь, каково это, когда в тебя нежданно-негаданно, бодрым галопом вламывается то, что было когда-то. И не так, как раньше бывало, когда просто происходило замещение личности, нет, теперь все иначе. И ладно бы воспоминания... Но чувства...

Ди был на грани, его действительно корежило.

– Чувства? Что случилось между тобой и Вереск?

Что могло произойти между Вереск и Ди? Они же вообще несовместимы. Она женщина, а он любит мужчин, он мужчина, а ее от нашего пола чуть ли не воротит. Он ками, она человек, причем человек Смерти... Я мог бы продолжать и дальше, но довольно даже этого. В общем, столько всего непонятного.

– Откуда я знаю, что было тогда, в прошлом? А сейчас я ее в первый раз видел. Но, понимаешь, она мне и необходима, и опасна. Я уже и люблю ее, и ненавижу. Ли, это безумие – когда прошлое вторгается в настоящее. Я и не знал, что способен на такие чувства, тем более к женщине. А все во мне просто криком кричит – мое!

Мда... И что на это скажешь?

В первый раз он ее видит... А сам как на иголках...

– Ты тогда сказал «Веска».

– Я помню.

Пояснять, что означало это слово, Ди не собирался. Так же как решил больше не обсуждать происшедшее. Он обосновался прямо у меня в комнате, явно собираясь тут ожидать возвращения Вереск. А про меня забыл? Где _**я**_ ночевать буду? Но не станешь же выгонять его... И оставлять в одиночестве не слишком хотелось. Кто знает, к чему приведет его эмоциональная неуравновешенность. Она уже и меня хорошенько колеблет, заставляя крепче цепляться за собственное нормальное состояние. А закрываться просто нельзя

Я не оставлял его весь день, продолжая размышлять о происходящем и пытаться удержаться в равновесии. Но отчего-то память постоянно норовила свернуть в прошлое. Такого эмоционального накала мой брат не испытывал, когда флиртовал с агентом Оркоттом. Возможно потому, что они совсем недавно познакомились? Хотя я и не знаю, когда они на самом деле познакомились... А если чувства пришли из времени до перерождения Ди, то Вереск тогда еще не родилась. Ох, что же творится, кто бы мне объяснил...

«_А ты уверен в своих желаниях?_» – вдруг спросила меня та же женщина, после слов которой о силе я получил второй меч.

Черт. Ты кто?

«_Уж точно не черт. Меня сейчас зовут Мара_».

Мара? Говорящая со мной? Обалдеть!

«_Да. Так ты хочешь объяснений?_»

А ты можешь их дать?

«_Могу_».

Ну, давай.

Хоть какое бы объяснение безумию происходящего получить.

«_Весса, ой, прошу прощения, Вереск в прошлой жизни была знакома (или все-таки надо использовать слова «был знаком»?) с твоим братом, тогда им не бывшим. Достаточно близкое у них знакомство оказалось, знакомство, которое можно назвать «вражда-любовь». А те, кто много значили друг для друга, в очередной жизни обязательно притягиваются. А тут такие страсти... их души остались настроены друг на друга, еще не успели забыть и сгладить. Хотя у тебя отчего-то получилось. Может быть, из-за того, что умер только ты?_»

Кхм... но ведь Вереск совсем иная личность. Да и Ди тоже...

«_Ты думаешь, это им важно? Хотя мы не знаем, что у них получится... Кстати, рекомендую встретить девочку. Она скоро прибудет_»

Да, я не знаю, что суждено Вереск и Ди. Не мне решать за них, что станут они делать. Но объясниться им все-таки придется. Хоть это-то я решу и исполню. И потому я чуть ли не насильно притащил появившуюся на кладбище девушку к Ди. И оставил их наедине. Разбирайтесь дальше сами...

А то вы меня сейчас снова вырубите, теперь уже окончательно.

Я шел по улице, облегченно закрывшись ото всех, когда меня окликнул старик Тянь.

– Ли, сяо гуй(28), зайди, пожалуйста, сюда. Тут о тебе расспрашивают. Тебе тоже интересно будет, что рассказывает Ван.

«Чертенок». Ну да, он до самой смерти будет помнить, что я сотворил с его обожаемым садом камней. Но мне казалось, что так будет красивее...

И да, мне очень любопытно, что там про меня говорит единственный человек, заявивший, что я не имею права существовать, ибо противоречу карме. Хотя непонятно, отчего это кто-то вдруг решил общаться с ненормальным Ваном. Он же с первых слов заставляет понять, что не в себе. А если посмотреть на него внимательней, так и слов не понадобится. Занятно!

Я с радостью воспользовался приглашением старого Тяня.

– Добрый день, Тянь Лао(29), добрый день, Ван Лао, – что же, проявим вежливость, раз вошел в дом. Спина от вежливого поклона не переломится. Ой... Вот уж кого я не ожидал тут увидеть, несмотря ни на что... – Здравствуйте, мистер Оркотт, – тут же перешел я на английский. – Приветствую прекрасную сяоцзе, – поклонился даже настороженно глядящей на меня драконице, не торопясь выдавать ее. – Спасибо, что и меня пригласили на обсуждение.

Крис Оркотт как-то подозрительно обрадовался, заставив меня возмечтать о том, чтобы я их вообще не видел. Всех. А Ван Лао покряхтел, наградил меня сердитым взглядом, и начал на ломаном английском:

– Я долго молчай. Долго! – по мне так лучше бы ты молчал и дальше. Хотя на самом деле он и не молчал вообще. – Но теперь поняй, что довольно. Ты, Ли, сначала есть один, но теперь вас есть два, – старик обвиняющим жестом указал сначала на меня, а потом на мистера Оркотта. Мды. Вообще-то я один и он тоже один. Молчу... – Так вот, карму попирайт нельзя! Она все равно отплатить. А ты ее попирай! – ну вот, опять сел на своего любимого конька. – Ты не есть рожден! Я видел! Все видел! Ты приедешь тогда на машине, собирайся уехать. А потом упасть с крыши! И сгореть! Стать младенцем!

Чего? Мне нужен перевод. И срочно. И, кажется, не только мне. Мистер Оркотт прямо таки тонет в недоумении.

– Прошу прощения, мистер Оркотт, я сейчас кое-что спрошу у Ван Лао, просто уточню, – и сам сразу же перешел на китайский. – Ван Лао, прошу, поясните недостойному, что вы только что сказали. Я плохо знаю английский, и, наверное, что-то не так понял, – пусть порадуется нерадивости молодежи в моем лице. А то мы его не слишком раньше радовали. Только пугали и дразнили.

– Не понял? Так я повторю! Ты попрал законы кармы! Ты не рожден. Двадцать пять лет назад ты приехал в Жотян, услышал крик. Я тоже его слышал. Когда я прибежал, ты падал с крыши. Младшего Ди отбросил, а сам свалился на штыри. Наши городские службы не уследили. Ты умер, старший Ди это видел. Он прибежал раньше. А потом ты загорелся и стал младенцем.

Драконица тихо переводила Оркотту этот коротенький рассказик, а я пытался его переварить. И не мог. Потому что так не бывает. Люди действительно не перерождаются таким образом. Может быть старик допился тогда до галлюцинаций? Ведь не бывает же?

Черт, почему я ему верю? Почему он меня сейчас не раздражает?

Недоумение Оркотта тоже оказалось немаленьким.

– Вы говорите, что Ли был взрослым тогда, а потом стал младенцем. Может, вы помните, как он выглядел? Имя, возможно, где-то называл?

– Выгляди он как сейчас, только волосы короче есть. Но тоже в хвост собирают. И одевайся, как лаовай.

Так, что-то мне сильно не нравится этот разговор, это возбуждение в Оркотте, с каждым словом старика все возраставшее, готовое вырваться... Куда исчез самоконтроль этого человека?

– А имя? – Кристофер Оркотт не отрывал горящих глаз от старика. – Имя вы его слышали?

– Да его, кажется, так и сейчас иногда называй. То есть почти так. Ливено? Лев? Нет...

– Леон? – подсказал Оркотт.

– Точно!

Все. Мне плохо.

– Кто из старших Ди был тогда? – какой у меня голос безжизненный. Самому страшно. Потому что этого не может быть. Не может! Так не бывает!

– Твой отец.

Могу ли я надеяться, что Вану это тогда привиделось?

«_Не можешь. Хотя я и не помню, чтобы он там был. Но, если честно, мне на всех прочих было наплевать. Могла и не обратить внимания_».

Но почему? Как это произошло? Люди ведь перерождаются не так.

«_Тебя тогда перехватили. Ты понадобился Гуань-Гуну. А был моим!_» – яростно ответила она.

«_А тебе жалко, да, Мара?_» – вмешался еще один голос, мужской.

«_У тебя хватает воинов! Зачем тебе мои?_» – возмутилась женщина.

Эй, а не могли бы вы скандалить в другом месте? А еще божественные сущности.

У меня от них начала болеть голова. Да и вообще, все вокруг как-то странно качалось и искажалось. И я не мог понять, что происходит.

Боги пристыжено смолкли. Или же действительно ушли ругаться в другое место.

Кристофер Оркотт вежливо поблагодарил стариков за предоставленную информацию, а потом предложил мне, все еще переваривающему услышанное, пройтись вместе с ним и его хонлон, которую он представил как свою подругу Кей-Си.

– Итак, Ли, поговорим?

Куда я денусь? От тебя же теперь не отвязаться. Упорный, чтоб тебя. А мне и без того нехорошо.

– Поговорим, мистер Оркотт, – согласился я.

– Называй меня Крис. Мне так удобнее. Тем более что ты, похоже, мой брат.

Он поверил в историю старого Вана. Не думал, что кто-нибудь из европейцев в нее бы поверил. Я сам с трудом поверил. А Крис Оркотт поверил чуть ли не сразу. Даже, похоже, раньше меня. Мне, вон, подтверждение от богини просить пришлось.

– Даже если я и был в прошлой жизни вашим...

– Твоим, – перебил он.

Я поморщился. Ну, раз он хочет, чтобы я обращался к нему мало того, что по имени, так еще и на «ты», пусть так и будет.

– Даже если я и был в прошлой жизни твоим братом, я сейчас не он. Другая жизнь, другая личность. Понимаете... Понимаешь? Я не он. Я не знаю о нем почти ничего. Ты для меня чужой человек. И о тебе я тоже ничего не знаю.

За исключением того, что ты нравился Ди, работаешь в ФБР и купил хонлон, молча идущую рядом с тобой. Интересно, почему Ди вообще продал тебе эту драконицу? Она ж теперь не даст Ди даже приблизиться. Хотя что это я... У Ди пока что иные проблемы, проблемы, носящие прозвище Вереск.

– Знаешь, я немного расскажу тебе о Леоне...

– Спасибо, не надо,– попытался отказаться я. Вот только с тем же успехом я мог бы и промолчать. Но я не хочу ничего знать об этом Леоне!

– Леон был старше меня на двадцать лет. Он работал в полиции Лос-Анджелеса, в отделе убийств, когда в этом городе открылся странный зоомагазин...

Рассказ был долгим, и сбить Криса Оркотта с выбранной темы мне не удалось. Он рассказывал, даже когда мы остановились у моего дома, куда я не удосужился его пригласить. Я узнал много нового, чего предпочел бы не знать. И мне стало окончательно хреново. А после того, как Крис наконец оставил меня в покое, лучше не стало.

Потому что у меня все перевернулось с ног на голову.

В прошлой жизни я был Леоном Оркоттом...

Ками все-таки могут испытывать очень сильные чувства...

Я уткнулся лбом в стену. Какой интересный у меня выдался вечер...

Зачем мне все это оказалось надо знать?

Воспоминания вдруг хлынули чуть ли не как цунами.

Лос-Анджелес, первая встреча с Ди-сяньшэном. Шальной взгляд, который он отвести не мог, слезы, объятья, эмоции, хоть и понятные, но заставлявшие недоумевать... И его слова о втором шансе. А дальше? Прикосновения, улыбки, надежда, его ревность, зависть, обида, так часто сопровождавшие мое общение с братом. Пойманные тоскливые взгляды. Попытки остановить, стеснительность. Странная злость по отношению к Джейн. Намеки брата на то, что мною Ди-сяньшэн заинтересовался. Внимание его зверей, их ошибки в имени при обращении ко мне. Сон, в котором ками целовался с кем-то похожим на меня. Это явно был Леон, я тогдашний. Два года, которые ками пытался приручить меня. Недавнее предложение угостить пирогом тоже один к одному ложилось в эту цепочку.

Чтобы все стало на свои места, надо получить по голове. По-настоящему, или же метафорически. Вот я и получил, морально.

Я вспомнил не только поведение ками. Я вспомнил и свое поведение, свои ощущения. Я тонул в его глазах. Мне нравились его прикосновения. Я задерживал взгляд на его губах. Мне хотелось его успокоить и тоже прикоснуться. Его глаза мне виделись во многом, хотя я сам убеждал себя, что это не так. Мое чувство правильности, когда он меня обнимал, то, что мне понравилось чувствовать его тело под собой... Моя неловкость в его присутствии вдруг обрела смысл. И мой страх, если честно, – это страх моих собственных чувств.

Черт, черт, черт! Я несколько раз ударился лбом о стену, пытаясь хотя бы болью привести мысли в порядок. И не только мысли. Самочувствие тоже не помешало бы...

Почему я не понимал происходящего? Ведь классическая любовная проза так же входила в мое образование.

Почему я не понимал, что постепенно, миг за мигом влюблялся в него? В Ди-сяньшэна. Почему я до сих пор продолжал называть его так?

Да потому, что даже в своем сознании старался держать его на расстоянии!

А кого же любит он? Леона? Или все-таки меня, Ли? Мне кажется, что все же любит он не меня, а память о том человеке. Но если это так, то зачем он преследует меня? Я не Леон. Я не тот человек. Леон вырос в другой среде, имел иные навыки и привычки. Если судить по рассказу Кристофера Оркотта, Леон был чуть ли не моей противоположностью, и, подозреваю, столкнись мы с ним лицом к лицу, только клочья бы полетели по сторонам.

Кого же любит этот ками? Я должен узнать это. Прямо сейчас. Потому что иначе я не могу. Я должен знать, и сразу. Тем более такое и нельзя откладывать на потом.

Я оторвался от стены дома и решительно вошел внутрь. Кицуне, сидевший на столе, язвительно засмеялся, наблюдая, как я начал освобождаться от своего вооружения. Хотя что тут смешного, что дома я не считаю нужным таскать все это на себе? Злобно посмотрев на зверюку (Что он тут вообще делает? Отец же запретил!), сложил все снятое оружие на диван, а потом ненадолго застыл, борясь с сомнениями, вновь нахлынувшими на меня. Нельзя было позволить сомнениям победить.

Нечто екнуло внутри, напоминая, что я о чем-то позабыл, но испуганное чуть ли не патологической решимостью, спряталось, так и не доведя до разума о забытом. Наверное, тоже сомнения. Но вам не сбить меня с цели. Я решил, а значит, иду вперед.

Вот одна из комнат, которые занял ками. Он сейчас здесь, точно знаю. И я снова застыл, не решаясь, раздумывая, стоит ли отступить. То самое еканье снова попыталось что-то сообщить, не давая мне покоя, но теперь я его просто отогнал, не пробуя даже понять, в чем дело. Потому что, не смотря на все сомнения, отступать я не обирался.

Дверь легко поддалась, а потом тихо закрылась за моей спиной. Тонкий аромат окутал меня. Запах этих благовоний отличался от предпочитаемых отцом и братом. Но при этом он так подходил как к комнатам ками, так и к нему самому, что не казался неправильным. Да он и не мог казаться таким, ведь составлялся каждым Ди специально для себя. И от этого запаха и без того идущая кругом голова, похоже, решила окончательно попрощаться с крышей.

– Ли? – удивленно приподнялся на локте лежащий на постели ками.

– Добрый вечер, – отозвался я.

Господи, ну почему я не замечал, какой он красивый? Почему закрывал на это глаза?

– Что-то случилось? – а у самого надежда так и взлетела. Надежда и страх. Они плескались в его глазах, незаметными нотами дрожали в голосе.

– Да, случилось. Я... вы... ты понимаешь, что я не тот, кого ты любишь? – обрушиваемся с обрыва в реку, да? Безо всякой подготовки?

– Ты о чем?

– Я не он. Я не Леон. Я совершенно другой человек. Ты это понимаешь? Я уничтожаю то, что ты предпочел бы сохранить. Я человек, в конце-то концов, а вы нас не слишком любите... И это слабо сказано. Я до сих пор не могу понять, почему меня вырастили в этой семье. И мне не верится, что ты можешь меня любить.

Неужели нельзя было начать издалека? Неужели нельзя было исподволь выяснить, что да как? Но проблема была в том, что я не умею говорить о чувствах, не умею выяснять потихоньку. А мне хотелось знать. И узнать хотелось все и как можно быстрее. Да, при этом я понимал, что мне не обязательно скажут правду. Но я все равно смогу вычислить, где солгали. Ведь подделывать эмоции даже ками еще не научились.

Глазищи ками распахнулись еще больше, хотя я думал, что это и невозможно, вспыхнули страстью.

– Да, я понимаю. Но и ты пойми, я все равно люблю тебя. Тебя, кем бы ты ни был. Тебя и только тебя. Я найду тебя везде, где бы ты ни оказался. Мне не важно, кто ты и чем ты занимаешься. И какая мне разница, что ты человек, если ты тоже понял, что любишь меня. Ведь любишь?

Он говорил правду. Его чувства, его страсть просто взметнулись, грозя затопить мое и без того пострадавшее от эмоций брата и Вереск сознание. Я ему верил. И что с того, что меня трясет? Это наверное просто так, нервы. Ну и пусть мне неловко и непривычно, наверняка это из-за того, что я сам пришел к нему и поднял эту тему.

– Люблю, – чуть ли не испуганно отозвался я, отвечая на его вопрос.

И восторг захлестнул меня, вышибая все мысли из головы, заставляя забыть и о неловкости, и о непривычности, и даже об откуда-то взявшемся чувстве неправильности, попытавшемся хищно вцепиться в мое сознание. Все это не устояло перед восторгом ками, смешавшимся с моим потрясением от собственных слов.

**Эпилог**

Ди, все еще не могущий поверить, что это ему не снится, решил, что пора подкреплять слова действиями, поэтому одним плавным движением встал с кровати, Ли невольно сделал шаг назад, уперся спиной в дверь. Ками подошел к нему, положил ладонь на затылок, наклонил голову парня к себе и, поцеловав дрогнувшие губы, сказал:

– Я не знаю никого, кто значил бы для меня больше, чем ты, мой драгоценный. Как же я ждал тебя!

– Правда? – Ли все еще неверяще взглянул на него.

– Да. И ты же сам это чувствовал и чувствуешь, – и снова поцелуй.

Ли совершенно растерялся. Еще совсем недавно ему казалось, что весь мир рухнул, когда он сам себе признался в своих чувствах и сам же пошел к Ди, а теперь... Ему снова захотелось сбежать, но тело отказывалось повиноваться. Единственное, что он смог, так это обнять Ди, прижаться к нему как можно крепче и самому найти его губы.

Так они и стояли, не в силах разомкнуть объятья, боясь прервать этот момент, момент застывшей вечности, когда двое перестают существовать, превращаясь в одно. Первый восторг и первая сладость.

Но это было лишь началом. Ди не теряя времени даром, осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть возлюбленного, начал раздевать его, продолжая целовать.

Они уже оказались у самой кровати, и Ли даже не понял, когда Ди успел развернуть его. Толчок в грудь заставил его ненадолго опомниться, вот только теперь он уже лежал навзничь, а сам ками нависал над ним, внимательно глядя в глаза. Он провел кончиками пальцев по лицу Ли, убирая волосы со лба. И этот такой простой жест заставил парня глубоко вздохнуть. Он как-то слишком резко осознал, что они лежат в одной кровати, и из одежды на них ничего больше не осталось. На какой-то миг Ли опять испугался сам себя и своих чувств, но уже в следующий момент все мысли дружною толпой покинули его голову, так как Ди снова склонился над ним, проговорив:

– Ты случайно не в обмороке?

– Н-нет, – хрипло от паники и возбуждения ответил Ли, подавляя желание закрыть глаза.

– Хорошо, если так, – прерывисто отозвался Ди, вновь целуя его. Он медленно провел рукой от плеч до бедер Ли, заставляя того застонать и выгнуться. – Расслабься, счастье мое. Ты похож на комок нервов. Никакого подвоха тебя не ждет. Все будет так, как ты захочешь.

Не сказать, чтобы это слишком подбодрило парня, разрывавшегося между собственными сомнениями и желанием и восторгом и желанием ками.

Видно, его чувства слишком явно отразились на лице, так как Ди ласково повторил:

– Все сейчас только для тебя, все будет так, как захочешь.

Его рука принялась ласкать соски юноши, а чуть позже к ней присоединились и губы. Ли прерывисто застонал. Воздуха ему не хватало, наслаждение от прикосновений просто захлестывало.

Ли весь пылал, пылал изнутри, вздрагивая от каждого прикосновения пальцев Ди, которые спускались все ниже и ниже, выписывая замысловатые узоры по разгоряченной коже, и вот уже находились в самом низу живота. Длинные пальцы осторожно пробежались по нежной коже мошонки, сомкнулись на возбужденном члене.

Не в силах более сдерживаться, Ли выгнулся так сильно, что стал походить на туго натянутый лук, с его губ срывались всхлипы и стоны.

Но Ди не собирался останавливаться. Его руки ласкали давно жаждаемое тело его Ли, Леона, его губы касались кожи, заставляя парня снова трепетать от страсти, разжигаемой Ди. И когда рот ками сомкнулся на члене Ли, парень не выдержал, схватил ками за плечи и потянул вверх, впился злым поцелуем в алые губы ками.

Роли неожиданно поменялись. Теперь уже Ли нетерпеливо исследовал тело ками руками и губами, заставляя Ди гореть и выгибаться от наслаждения.

И общая страсть захлестнула обоих с головой.

Возвращаться к реальности не хотелось, но это произошло само собой. Взамен фейерверка чувств пришла сладкая истома, когда не хотелось даже шевелиться, но объятья любовники так и не разжали.

– Ты как? – спросил Ди, нежась в крепких руках возлюбленного. Ками внезапно испугался, что Леон... Ли передумал.

– Я тебя нашел... Никогда больше не отпущу, – неожиданно для самого себя сказал Ли, обнимая ками.

Он сам не понимал, почему у него вырвались эти слова. Но зато ками от них просто замурлыкал и вновь потянулся к парню.

* * *

28. Сяо гуй – чертенок.

29. Лао – почтенный.


	9. Шаг вперед, два назад 1 Догонялки

**Часть 3. Шаг вперед, два назад**

**1. Догонялки**

**Пролог**

Обычно день рождения – один из лучших праздников. Поздравления, подарки, радость... Новые встречи со старыми знакомыми, разговоры, воспоминания, планы... Но это когда оно проходит как обычно.

А обычно Джейн начинала предвкушать свой день рождения как минимум за неделю. Но не теперь. Еще и предвкушение не началось, когда ее вызвал к себе начальник и неловко сообщил, что ее вызывают домой. А потом еще более неловко, стараясь смягчить новость, а на самом деле заставляя сердце от каждого слова заходиться в тревоге, рассказал, почему. Оказалось, что капитана Фрешни не видели уже три дня. Она как обычно ушла последней, ее видел дежурный, а на утро на рабочем месте не появилась. Когда обнаружилось, что ни один из ее телефонов не отвечает, встревожились и сотрудники. Заместитель капитана, безрезультатно позвонив сначала по всем известным ему номерам, затем по больницам, на свой страх и риск отправил к ней домой пару полицейских, которые, аналогично рискуя, безо всякого ордера вскрыли помещение. Капитана не обнаружили. И в доме было даже слишком чисто, для капитана-то.

В общем, несмотря на то, что еще не миновало установленное время, капитана начали искать. Только дочери сообщать не спешили. Но вот теперь, три дня спустя, решились. А вдруг девушке что-то известно.

Но Джейн ничего не знала. Мать ей звонила нерегулярно, сама девушка тоже не особо тревожила мать звонками. И в последний раз они общались около недели назад. Джейн собиралась на свой день рождения взять дни за свой счет и вернуться домой, отпраздновать вместе с матерью... А тут такое! Какое отпраздновать! Какое за свой счет! Начальник уже выписал ей разрешение, и чуть ли не помахал вслед, не зная, как утешить девушку.

Они оба понимали, что вероятность найти капитана Фрешни живой настолько мала, что близится к нулю. Потому что она могла попасться любому из тех, кого засадила в тюрьму за время своего трудового пути. А если не нашли тела, то это ничего не значит – просто прошло слишком мало времени.

Тревога билась и рычала, тревога требовала хоть что-то предпринять.

Приехав в Лос-Анджелес, Джейн первым делом метнулась в участок матери. Но обрадовать ее было нечем. Никто ничего не знал, не было ни единого свидетельства того, что Джилл Фрешни вообще добралась до дома. Машины ее тоже никто не видел, ее уже даже в розыск поставили, как угнанную, но результатов не было.

Джейн, выслушав все, что ей сообщили коллеги, решила попробовать сама, подумав – а вдруг знакомой скажут то, что не захотели говорить полиции. Но все было напрасно. Никто ничего не видел, не слышал, и не знал.

Ноутбук, с которым мать обычно не расставалась, сиротливо лежал на пустом столе, свидетельствуя, что Джилл все же до дома добралась. Но как же она смогла миновать всех сплетниц так, что ни одна ее не заметила, оставалось тайной. Да и содержимое ноутбука тоже не радовало. Похоже, мать – или не мать, а похититель... в общем, кто-то старательно почистил его память. Было сомнительно, что получится ее восстановить, но Джейн позвонила заместителю матери и попросила передать компьютер специалисту. Заодно узнала, что в тот день, когда обнаружилось, что Джилл Фрешни пропала, ноутбука не было. В общем, можно было предположить, что ноутбук подкинули, убрав все, что только можно было. И оставалось надеяться на то, что влезшая Джейн не помешает коллегам найти улики. Если они остались или если их возможно восстановить.

И что тут говорить о сдержанности? Джейн о ней даже не думала! Стоило только взгляду упасть на что-либо, как сразу же перед глазами вставала мать. Девушка пару раз всхлипнула, а потом забилась в кресло, свернулась клубочком и тихо заплакала.

Утро было каким-то не таким, заставляя затаиться, сделать вид, что я все еще сплю, а самому при этом заняться анализом этой самой «нетаковости». Я ведь даже проснулся от того, что мне чего-то не хватало.

Неправильность была во многом. Во-первых на мне не чувствовалось ни единых ножен, а значит, я лег спать без привычного оружия. Во-вторых, под подушкой кинжала тоже не было. То есть, я попросту проигнорировал многолетний рефлекс, старательно вырабатываемый наставником. В-третьих, во всем теле ощущалась какая-то странная расслабленность, спокойствие и, что совсем странно, вялость и возбуждение. Одновременно! В-четвертых, я совершенно голый. В-пятых, на мне кто-то спал, тоже голый, уютно устроившись на правой руке и плече и почти обвившись вокруг. Притом заблокировав кроме основной руки еще и обе ноги. И эмоции от этого спавшего сильные... гм... удовлетворение, довольство, счастье... Гм! И он еще спит вообще-то. Как это спящее существо бы реагировало бодрствуя? В-шестых, комната вообще-то не моя, и кровать тоже – слишком мягкая. В-седьмых, в этой комнате пахло какой-то странной смесью запахов: как будто бы знакомые благовония, запах мускуса, соли...

Елки заснеженные, что происходит?

Ничего не понятно, потому что, и это самое важное, я НИКОГДА не ложился спать безоружным! Пора открывать глаза и смотреть, где я, что со мной, и кто это рядом.

Едва мельком разглядев черную шевелюру и обращенное ко мне лицо спящего ками, я сам не понял, как скатился на пол, уже не думая о том, что этаким манером разбужу его.

Черт! Зачем я вообще проснулся!

Что вчера вообще было? Что я тут делаю?

В голове счастливо хохотали Мара и Гуань-Гун, явно специально пришедшие посмотреть на картину маслом – «Ли утром в полном обалдении» – и до того не выдавшие себя ни звуком.

От такого скоростного покидания кровати его подушкой, в моем-то лице, ками действительно проснулся. Он свесился вниз, с сонным удивлением глядя на меня.

– Ли? Что случилось?

Совершенно невинные слова всколыхнули память-партизанку, и она неохотно начала выдавать события прошлого дня. Твою ж ты мать да налево через правое колено! Лучше бы я этого не вспоминал!

Не отвечая на вопросы, игнорируя резко падающее настроение младшего графа, я просто взметнулся с пола, похватал свои вещи, в том числе и разодранные когтями ками, и выскочил из комнаты, оставляя за дверью обиженное «Ли?»

Оружие нашлось в гостиной, неаккуратной горкой наваленное на диван. Я снова поморщился, видя очередное доказательство своего вчерашнего неадекватного состояния. Сгребя в охапку смертоубийственную коллекцию, направился в собственную комнату, собираясь проверить все ли в порядке, а потом вернуть сбрую на законное место. И не только сбрую. А пока решал, что одеть, потом натягивал свитер и джинсы и пристраивал оружие по местам, продолжал пытать память, стараясь полностью восстановить вчерашний день.

Дома в конце концов я быть уже не мог и потихоньку, стараясь не попасться на глаза ками, выбрался наружу. Уже не через дверь, а просто сиганул в окно – в этом случае вероятность столкнуться с ним была многократно меньше. И теперь в раздумчивости шел по улице, старательно составляя цельную картину происшедшего из осколков воспоминаний.

Из того, что удалось выцарапать из слабо поддающегося разума, получалось нечто странное. Наиболее хорошо помнилось время, проведенное рядом с мятущимся братом. А вот дальше... Уже начиная со встречи с Тянем что-то изменилось. Старик Тянь был слишком ласков со мной, как будто забыл о тех неприятностях, что я ему устроил. Все, на что он удосужился, это назвал меня чертенком! И он пригласил меня к себе домой! Где сидел психованный Ван! С которым Тянь не общался чуть ли не столько, сколько я себя помню! И Ван вел себя почти нормально! Не шипел, не ругался, слюной не плевался, не вопил, не кружился с самовыдуманными заклинаниями, не возмущался, что вокруг одни демоны, и нормальным людям, навроде его, некуда даже повернуться, чтобы не наткнуться на попирателя кармы, то есть на меня.

И этот самый Ван рассказал невероятную историю, в которую я отчего-то поверил. Но при том эта самая история полностью противоречила его предыдущим высказываниям обо мне. Потому что раньше, по его словам, я попирал карму уже тем, что вообще родился и живу в Китае среди китайцев, что я лаовай и должен жить среди них. А теперь, оказалось, что я попираю карму от того, что вовсе не рожден! И я поверил, несмотря на то, что в окрестностях не было ни давнего строительства, ни развалин, ни даже свалки где-нибудь у зданий, чтобы кто-то мог свалиться, хоть с крыши, хоть с балки, хоть со столба или палки, на непонятно откуда взявшиеся штыри. Да и люди не могут не рождаться. Я поверил психованному старику, пусть мне для этого понадобилось подтверждение богини, но я поверил! Вот только, если там был отец, то никакой человек бы даже не заметил, что случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее. А если бы и заметил, то недолго помнил. Только до тех пор, пока глазами с отцом бы не встретился.

Да и Оркотт, тоже не отличающийся доверчивостью, поверил в эту неправдоподобную историю.

А потом что я творил... Полностью разоружился под наблюдением кицуне, показав все свои тайные ножны, кармашки, заначки... Загнал ощущение, что мне не по себе от отсутствия оружия в такие дебри, что странно, как оно вообще ухитрилось дважды вылезти. Непонятно почему не обратил внимания на собственное искаженное восприятие реальности – а я помню, что меня не удивляло качающееся окружение. Отправился к ками. Признался ему в любви. Переспал с ним. Черт, да ведь если бы все шло как обычно, я бы еще долго даже сам себе не признался в том, что Ди-сяньшэн мне нравится, не то что в постель с ним лег.

И даже смутно вспоминая эту ночь, возбуждаюсь. Черрррт!

Домой мне, придурку, можно не возвращаться.

Кстати, надо будет найти Вана и кое-что проверить. А потом в архив.

Но сначала я наткнулся на Тяня. Мне не повезло, я случайно выбрал для поправки мыслей именно ту улицу, где он жил, как, впрочем, и вчера, когда домой шел. Хотя как посмотреть, может, и повезло.

Старик озадаченно стоял у своего обожаемого сада камней и расстроено созерцал его. Я тоже посмотрел внимательно, разглядел символ бесконечности. Интересно, неужели Тянь Лао перешел на совсем иные мотивы? Хотя что это я. Если бы это оказалось его рук дело, то он бы не расстраивался. Кажется, у меня появился последователь?

– Здравствуйте, Тянь Лао.

– А, Ли, это ты, – трагически прохрипел старик. – Неужели опять за свое?

– Тянь Лао, что вы, я тут совершенно ни при чем! – искренне ответил я. – Зачем мне ваш сад? Я уже давно вырос.

А даже если бы это сотворил и я, то не признался бы все равно.

– Дурной пример заразителен, сяо гуй, – печально констатировал он, наклоняясь к камням. – А мне теперь восстанавливать...

– Тянь Лао, – решился я, немного понаблюдав за перекладкой близлежащих камней в одном ему понятном порядке, – а почему вы вчера Вана Лао пригласили к себе?

Старик подскочил, забыв даже сколько ему лет и что в этом возрасте такие резкие движения противопоказаны. Естественно оно и сказалось – Тянь со стоном схватился за поясницу, застыв в совершенно неудобной позе. Я поспешил подхватить его под руку и подвел к скамейке, где он и сел, обеими руками старательно растирая спину.

– Чего? Ли, где ты голову потерял? Когда это я успел? Я никогда не приглашал этого дебила к себе. С чего бы это? Да и вообще, я его уже около недели не видел.

Он был уверен в своих словах. Потому что явно помнил совершенно иную картину вчерашнего дня. Честно говоря, я так и думал. Подозреваю, что и еще одного подтверждения мне уже не надо. Но все равно пойду искать Вана.

Хотя что его искать. Раз он около недели в городе не показывался, значит сидит в своей хижине у озера, вроде бы молится. Об исчезновении демонов из окрестностей. А демоны отсюда уходить не торопятся. Одни – потому что их тут ками прикармливают. Другие – оттого, что они не демоны, а так, ветреные парни, вырвавшиеся из поместья и решившие подшутить над тем, кому все равно не поверят. Вот только кто же этому Вану про них скажет, да и покажет тоже? Уж точно не я, не ками, и не воины.

После очередного общения с городским психом направился к архиву.

В общем, все подтвердилось. Вана действительно давно не было в городе. И к Тяню он не заходил. И ни со мной, ни с Оркоттом не разговаривал. Да и не видел он ничего такого, о чем рассказывал псевдо-Ван. А я вот снова получил пылкую речь о том, что такому как я здесь не место. Стандартную речь.

Кстати, я уже знаю, кто вместо Вана был. Уверен на все сто процентов.

Интересно, почему драконица позволила поддельному человеку находиться рядом со своим хозяином? Причем этот самый фальшивый Ван вовсю разбрасывался чарами. Скорее всего, там были чары отвода глаз, доверия и изменения критического восприятия, а так же направленные на ускоренное принятие решений и повышение чувственности. А поскольку я и без того был довольно сильно вымотан, то воздействие, рассчитанное на мое более активное сопротивление, сказалось намного сильнее, заставив сегодня заняться анализом всех тех неправильностей, что оно вызвало. А на Оркотта весь этот букет чар должен был подействовать еще мощнее. Все-таки он просто человек. Вот почему он так быстро поверил...

А после ухода меня и Оркотта с драконицей были еще и чары, направленные на искажение памяти. Бедный старый Тянь. Теперь ему никто не докажет, что все было совсем не так, как он помнит.

Кстати, может быть мне кто-нибудь скажет, отчего меня не предупредили о воздействии, которое я сам не почувствовал?

«_А зачем? _– мирно спросили у меня оба божества. – _Ты же как-то хотел узнать правду_».

Тьфу, еще доброжелатели!

Раздраженно сжав губы, ринулся в архив. Искать данные о том времени, когда меня еще не было. А заведующая архивом мне не откажет. Я ей, не смотря ни на что, даже на устроенную клумбу чертополоха вместо петуний, все равно нравился.

Когда я уже разложил перед собой очередные доказательства достоверности рассказа и теперь с содроганием глядел на лежащие прямо на старом плане города фотографии знакомых мест неподалеку от дома, где вместо досконально изученного сада высился начавший разрушаться каменный особняк в европейском стиле, дверь тихо скрипнула. Но это только дверь. Эмоциональный шквал пронесся по всему помещению, еще до явления Вереск сообщая, что она пришла ко мне не в самом хорошем настроении. Да и шаг так чеканит, как будто пытается пробить пол.

Пришлось срочно складывать план, собирать фотографии и непрочитанные заметки, пока яростная девица не ворвалась сюда. Но вот очередное фото заставило застыть. Я прямо прикипел взглядом к навалу песка, камней и блоков. Именно его я как-то раз видел во сне. Черт!

– Львенок, я убью твоего брата! – рыкнула Вереск вместо приветствия, вылетая из-за шкафа, за которым был спрятан облюбованный мною стол.

Интересно, каким образом она умудрилась топотать в кроссовках? Мне вообще-то по звуку показалось, что она где-то подкованные сапоги отыскала. А она в кроссовках... И костюм спортивный...

Хм, похоже, их общение заключалось в том, кто кого скорее достанет. Судя по ярости Вереск, победу одержал Ди.

– И что же он сделал? Или не сделал? – спокойно поинтересовался я. Мара у меня в голове снова засмеялась, но комментировать не стала. – Кстати, мастерку застегни, у тебя один из ремней выглядывает.

Вереск сердито обожгла меня взглядом, рывком застегнула мастерку под горло.

– Да с ним общаться нет возможности! Язва ядовитая! Гад вежливый!

– А почему ты с ним общалась? Ведь можно было другим делом заняться! – не сдержался я, за что и схлопотал по голове какой-то пыльной папкой, которую девушка схватила с низкого стеллажа неподалеку от стола. Хотя я и мог уклониться, но не стал. А все-таки не такое уж драчливое у Вереск настроение. Ведь мог и в глаз получить. – Ну и за что ты меня так? Я о спарринге. Ди – отличный противник. С ним всегда прекрасно разомнешься.

Даже когда просто цапаешься.

Вот только я действительно сначала не о спарринге подумал. Точнее, не о таком спарринге. Да-а, сегодня у меня все мысли совершенно не в ту сторону вертятся.

_Тонкие руки прижаты к кровати прямо у него над головой – он только что чуть не располосовал когтями мне спину. Разноцветные глаза возмущенно вспыхнули, но он не вырывается, хотя и мог бы. Одной рукой его не удержать, да и двумя, если честно, сомнительно. Я осторожно прикусываю жемчужно мерцающую кожу его горла, вызывая стон, а потом зализываю место укуса. И постепенно спускаюсь ниже. Какая у него кожа нежная..._

Да, кто о чем... Мы сейчас вообще-то о моем брате говорим, а я о сыне его прошлого «я» вспоминаю. И ночи с ним. Псих...

– Тьфу на тебя! – обиделась Вереск. – Все смеешься.

Милая, а что мне сейчас делать? Если я буду серьезным, так только свихнуться и осталось. Знала бы ты, что со мной случилось! Но вот об этом даже не упомяну.

– Да ладно тебе. Все в порядке. И не такой уж Ди язва и гад. Кстати, Вереск, а что с нашей командой? Ты не узнавала?

Узнавала. Вот только новости не слишком радовали. Всю троицу целители планировали держать под наблюдением еще дней пять. Потому что переломы костей, как ни крути, даже целители сразу не срастят, а полное магическое и физическое истощение тоже необходимо корректировать. В общем, гуляйте, уцелевшие господа, и под ногами не путайтесь. Ждите, пока наставники вернутся. А они сейчас как раз туда отправились, откуда мы явились. Своими глазами посмотреть на то, что нас чуть не убило. Вот только что они там после Ди планируют найти, мне не понятно. Ну а потом нам будет допрос страшный, в количестве... наверное, штуки четыре. Персонально для каждого личного наставника команды.

Размышляя над словами Вереск, я опустил глаза на стол. И сам не понял, когда стал читать верхнюю заметку в стопке вырезок. Опомнился я только на словах «...реставрировать здание планировалось в этом году...». Пришлось браться за перечитывание, тем более что Вереск, выдав новости, обиженно на меня надулась, продолжая переживать фразу о спарринге. Нашла о чем...

Заметка гласила, что ныне не существующее здание было каким-то там памятным местом, где некоторое время работал Диккенс. Вот только что-то я не припоминал, чтобы в биографии того самого Диккенса даже упоминался хотя бы проезд через наш город... Хозяина, как такового, у особняка не было – последний скончался от старости, а наследников не имел, потому оно и отошло городу. В общем, под муру о Диккенсе это здание запрещали сносить, а на реставрацию его у города не хватало денег. Так оно и стало разваливаться. Заметка предлагала собрать с жителей города пожертвования на реставрацию.

Следующая заметка, более поздняя, клеймила позором власти, что пошли на поводу некого деятеля и решили снести эту самую разваливающуюся реликвию. На фотографии были изображены несколько человек в официальных костюмах, а чуть сбоку находился отец, сердито прожигавший их взглядом. Похоже, этот самый деятель он и есть, а произошло все как раз после той вылазки Ди, о которой мне рассказали.

– Что ты там такое интересное читаешь? – все-таки не выдержала Вереск, заглядывая в вырезки. Я же в очередной раз поразился ее способностям к изучению языков. Она даже по приезде понимала китайский так, как будто родилась и выросла тут. Вот и сейчас она быстро пробежала глазами текст. – И зачем тебе история этого места? Ой, а это кто? – ткнула она пальцем в фотографию.

«_А почему ей не понимать языки мира? Общаться-то Голосу приходится со всеми душами. А они должны понимать ее. И тебя_», – поставили меня в известность, хотя я и не спрашивал.

Значит, и мне светит скоростное изучение языков.

«_Ты уже их знаешь. С тех пор, как получил от меня меч_», – устало ответила Мара.

Вот только пользоваться ни этим мечом, ни набором языков я не умею. И мне явно грозит дополнительный срочно-скоростной цикл обучения. Но только когда наставники освободятся.

– Надо, Вереск, – не станешь же ей рассказывать, как прошел вчерашний день, и что мне понарассказывали. Зачем оно ей? У нее и без того голова кругом, чтобы на нее еще и свои неприятности взваливать. Сам разберусь. – А на фото – мой отец.

А про ночь так вообще лучше молчать в тряпочку...

– Как они похожи, – вздохнула Вереск, явно думая о моем брате.

Я согласился. Как в какой-то сказке твоего народа, Вереск. «Голос в голос, волос в волос». Хорошо хоть не пытаются одинаково стричься. А то вообще бы было нечто, не различимое никем, кроме них самих. Даже я не уверен, что смог бы различить их в этом случае и на расстоянии.

Продолжив складывание старых вырезок, я раздумывал, стоит их вернуть обратно, или же присвоить да с концами. Но присутствие Вереск заставляло принять первый вариант, несмотря на то, что девушке было все равно.

Она сейчас уже опять начинала на что-то злиться. Скорее всего на Ди, в очередной раз вспоминая то, что ее рассердило. Наверное, пройдет совсем немного времени, и она направится на его поиски, чтобы высказать все, что накопилось.

Мды, а общались они максимум ночь. Хорошие чувства кипят между ними. А главное, какие нежные!

Ну и где тут любовь? Хотя да, есть еще и ненависть, я и забыл, что сказал Ди.

Вот только я тут совершенно ни при чем. И вмешиваться в их игру не собираюсь.

Заметки в папки, на место, план тоже. А почему, собственно, у нас до сих пор архив такой допотопный? Ведь все давно можно было перевести в иные форматы. Или все опять уткнулось в финансирование? Да, заметно, что моего наставника тут даже ноги не показывалось.

Все, уходим.

– Пока, Вереск. Увидимся, – уже на улице.

Что-то буркнув себе под нос, Вереск устремилась на запад, к окраине. Неужели там Ди? Пошел к реке? А Вереск откуда тогда это знает? Да ладно, что это я? Знает, так знает. Вместо того, чтобы раздумывать о Вереск и Ди, стоит задуматься о своих проблемах. И найти вчерашнего вредителя. И надеяться, что прятаться он не станет. Потому что тогда охота окажется намного сложнее и длительнее. И не факт, что я его вообще поймаю.

Кончик золотистого хвоста, одного из девяти, мелькнул, скрываясь за углом. Издевается, зараза этакая, заманивает. То хвосты, то спинка мелькнет, то блондинистая личность покажется, то эмоционально поманит, своим язвительно-азартным настроением. Водит меня кругами по городу уже который час. А ведь этот гаденыш успел достать меня до того, что попадись мне навстречу кто-то из воинов, пригласил бы его принять участие в охоте.

Хотя от наставника мне попадет за переполох, устроенный в городе. Он же все узнает, только вернется – и будет доложено обо всем. На части порвет. И будет прав – не надо в городе разборки устраивать. А меня уже видели все, кто только можно, да и эпитетами понаграждали... я и в детстве такого не удостаивался.

Мда, хуже ребенка...

И отец тоже в стороне не останется. Попадет и мне, и этому мерзавцу. Не зря же отец запрещал своему зверью по Жотяну шастать, нечего провоцировать воинов... Но вот этот конкретный провокатор все равно допрыгался. Поймаю, и шкуру спущу.

Я уже подумывал даже о том, что если его ранить, то не таким он шустрым будет, когда новый промельк золотистой шкурки заставил меня свернуть в очередной дворик, где на меня уставились какие-то девчонки, похлопали ресничками и хором завизжали, увидев у ног одной из них как будто бы крысу. На самом деле это, естественно, была моя предполагаемая жертва, но если бы я этого не знал, ни за что бы не отличил ее от обычной зверушки.

Сволочизм какой!

Чтобы доказать мне, что я совершенно прав, зверюшка подскочила, уцепилась за наряд еще громче завопившей девочки и быстро забралась ей на плечо, а оттуда сиганула на забор, едва-едва ускользнув от моих рук. Пальцы только воздух и схватили.

Девочки вопили так истошно, что не замедлили показаться и их родители. Но объясняться с ними мне просто не было времени, я снова несся за этим хвостатым паршивцем, решившим устроить мне интересное времяпровождение. И только случайно услышал, что девочки на меня не жаловались, а попытались защитить, сказав, что я хотел спасти их от крысы. Ну, знали бы они, что эта «крыса» у них не появилась бы без меня...

И опять бегу, стараясь не задеть прохожих, не влететь в стену в очередном крутом повороте. Вода мне тут не в помощь – слишком быстро бегает тварюшка, слишком хорошо мысли читает, менталист хренов. Я-то уже попробовал – и ледяной кокон сомкнулся в стороне, хитрец как раз в самый нужный момент подскочил и отпрыгнул. Гад! В общем, напомнил, что если я его _читать_ не могу, то у него таких проблем нет.

Ух ты, а он меня теперь, кажется, домой ведет. Причем такой дорогой, что обойти его никак не получится – все прочие пути перекрыты. И к задней двери. Хшшш... А хочу ли я попасть домой? Но поскольку мне больше хочется поймать эту заразу, то явно все равно, куда лежит дорога. В доме все же есть хоть небольшой шанс загнать его в угол. И не столкнуться с Ди. И я не о брате.

Скрипнула дверь, мелькнул хвост за углом коридора. Здесь в основном и живут звери и отца, и его внука. Кто он теперь для меня? Совсем недавно было все просто. А теперь, после миновавшей ночи... _Темные волосы прячут глаза, скрывают лицо. Но я знаю, что он улыбается, склонившись надо мной, едва касаясь ногтями моей кожи, проводя чуть ощутимые линии по ребрам, от сосков и ниже, к животу. Он мог бы сейчас разрезать меня на лоскуточки своими десятью клинками, притворяющимися маникюром, но он осторожен. И от этих невесомых прикосновений наслаждение просто медом растекается по телу, заставляя стонать и выгибаться._

Я со всего размаху врезался в стену – внезапно всплывшее воспоминание не дало вовремя свернуть за очередной угол. Дом плел свои коридоры, не обращая внимания на то, кто и с какой скоростью и внимательностью несется по нему. Потому что отца дома не было.

А боль от удара заставила вернуться в настоящее.

Да что же это со мной творится? С какой радости я все пытаюсь соскользнуть в воспоминания, причем ТАКИЕ? Тем более сейчас, во время погони?

Двери приоткрывались, звери осторожно выглядывали из своих обиталищ, наблюдали за гонкой по коридорам, но, по счастью, никто не захотел к ней присоединиться. И путаться под ногами тоже не спешили. Разумные. А то ведь что я, что преследуемый, – собьем, оттопчем все, что только под ноги попадется, и даже не извинимся, пробегая дальше.

А отец, кстати, прав – нечего подобному редкому зверью в Жотяне светиться, не надо провоцировать конфликтов с воинами. Потому и магазина тут нет, если честно... Это только вот та тварюшка на запрет с высокой колокольни плюет...

Двери, двери, коридоры, снова двери. В одних я бывал, в другие раньше меня сам дом не пускал, но задерживаться посмотреть не мог. Хоть я и понимаю, что зверь меня заманивает куда-то, а значит, далеко не убежит, но кто его знает? Но зачем заманивает, спрашивается?

Очередной промельк хвоста, и вот уже высокий блондинистый парень вдруг останавливается прямо в дверном проеме, пакостно улыбается, и растворяется в воздухе.

– Стой, сволочь! – не выдержал я, прыгая вперед.

И снова только воздух поймал.

Гад, какой же он гад!

Нет, я не мог все это время за иллюзией гоняться, тем более что неналоженные прямо на меня иллюзии так своевременно и правильно реагировать на преследование не могут. Да и в этом случае их не видит никто, за исключением жертвы. А в Жотяне его видели, так же как и меня. Так что он где-то тут поблизости. Может быть, как раз в этой комнате.

Дверь передо мной закрываться не спешила.

В комнате было слишком светло, и после полумрака коридоров меня ослепило. И первое, что почувствовалось – знакомый аромат. Аромат, которым была напоена вся минувшая ночь.

Тело ощутимо вздрогнуло, снова отзываясь как на воспоминания, так и на запахи, и усмирить взбунтовавшийся организм не получалось. Предвкушение снова вонзило в меня свои когти, тянуще заныло внутри. Пальцы дрогнули, как будто пытаясь найти его рядом.

И я уже не думал о ярком свете, распахнул глаза, чтобы хоть так прервать погружение в чувственные мечтания-воспоминания. Слезы невольно навернулись на глаза, но я уже приспособился.

Комната была почти пуста. Лишь в углу, у огромной застекленной стены, смотревшей на тропическое море очередного карманного мира, стоял стол, к которому приставили стул с высокой спинкой, как будто вытащенные из некого офиса.

Здесь не было этого гада кицуне, но обосновавшееся здесь заставляло пожалеть о том, что вообще сюда зашел. Потому что это было нечто вроде храма. Храма памяти, храма, в котором любой живой человек чувствовал себя лишним, даже я, даже при том, что большая часть этого храма была посвящена именно мне. А может быть как раз от этого.

Скотина, какая же скотина этот кицуне! Я и так уже понял, что от меня понадобилось ками! Мне не надо еще и такое подтверждение...

На стенах висело несколько фотографий и множество рисунков. Были и написанные еще неумелой рукой, а были и уже весьма профессиональные, хотя я не очень разбираюсь в живописи. Все рисунки были выполнены карандашом и тушью. Одни – несколькими линиями, другие прорисованные чуть ли с дотошностью фотографии. И все это был я.

Если бы я уже не знал, что существовал когда-то Леон Оркотт, то решил бы, глядя на его изображения, что это художественный вымысел – я, да с пистолетом, да с такими выражениями лица...

А я... меня тоже по всякому тут изобразили, и еще семнадцатилетним, и постарше, и нынешний облик. Всевозможные выражения лица, удачно схваченное движение, взгляд говорящий...

На многих рисунках был еще один персонаж – смутная тонкая тень, совершенно не прорисованная, едва очерченная, почти не заметная. И если Леон ее мало того что видел (да, я разделяю себя и Леона!), так еще, очень часто, ей и угрожал на этих изображениях, то я нарисованный ее вообще не замечал. И тень, что рядом с Леоном казалась на своем месте, рядом со мной ощущалась как нечто постороннее, но желающее оказаться ближе.

Сам ками...

Я медленно прошелся по комнате, разглядывая рисунки, и остановился, смотря на очередные. Вот тень держит меня на руках, напряжение заметно во всем теле. И напряжение не от тяжести – слишком легко удерживает. А я, бледный, что только подчеркивается резкими пятнами макияжа, в разодранном окровавленном чанпао со строгим узором, встрепанный, волосы слиплись сосульками, перевязанный обрывками ткани, явно оторванной от одежды, привалился к плечу тени, но так и не выпустил призрачный меч. На втором эта же тень встревожено сидит на кровати, где почти потерялся я, на мне множество повязок, но одна, на руке, пропиталась кровью, а я цепляюсь за руку тени так, как будто ее у меня отнимают. И тень явно в отчаянии.

Как удалось все это передать всего лишь с помощью туши? Я не мог понять, я не художник.

Неужели это было? Нет, я помнил и дурацкий макияж, и то чанпао. Именно его я и одел в тот день, когда столкнулся с разожравшимся лламхигин-и-дур. Но эти зарисовки явно уже после битвы. Из того времени, которое я уже не помню. Именно так я должен был выглядеть после боя.

Неужели тогда было именно так?

Растерянным взглядом пробежался по комнате, и заметил на столе теперь уже не скрытый спинкой стула лист бумаги и карандаш, лежащий на нем. Что-то меня дернуло подойти и посмотреть на этот рисунок. На карандашном рисунке четкими линиями было вырисовано изогнувшееся в невероятно страстном порыве обнаженное тело, мышцы напряжены, лицо запрокинуто, даже несколько искажено, как от боли, но это не боль, длинные светлые волосы разметались, и тень касается кожи невесомыми пальцами. Рисунок был еще не закончен, но я все равно узнал самого себя. И рисовали его сегодня, уже после моего ухода.

Елки зеленые...

Неловкое движение сдвинуло лист, и под ним оказался еще один, теперь уже тушью. Поцелуй... тень целует меня, лежащего на знакомом диванчике. Но в руке у меня уже клинок и тело напряглось перед атакой. Ик... это что? Это как? То есть, тогда меня он поцеловал? Вот тебе и опасность сладкая и горькая...

Господи, а я и не знал, что этот Ди рисует. Причем рисует именно меня. И столько нового... Итак, если он кем и одержим, то или памятью о прошлом, или мною. В последнее время явно мной – меня на изображениях много больше, чем Леона. Хотя если судить по времени должно было быть иначе...

Мды, все же его вчерашним словам можно поверить... И я хочу, хочу поверить... Хочу, потому что... потому что... Потому что он мне действительно нужен! Черт, я ведь смог, наконец, это выговорить сам, безо всякого внешнего воздействия. Или же оно есть? Вот только воздействие кицуне, уточняю, аккуратное воздействие, я все равно не почувствую.

Интересно, если просмотреть все рисунки, что еще мне неизвестного узнаю? Я огляделся, потянул шуфлядку стола. Совесть тихо вякнула, что по чужим вещам лазать недостойно и не подобает, но я не нее цыкнул, обрывая протест – откуда такие слова выбрались! – и заглянул внутрь. Вот только нового там ничего не было. Чистая бумага, карандаши, тушь... Если кроме тех картин, что на стенах вывешены, есть еще, более тайные, то они явно не здесь спрятаны. За исключением того, что на столе лежит. А есть ли вообще?

«_Прости, но так надо_», – шепнула Мара у меня в голове, и все ощутимо завертелось вокруг, меняя окружение и меняясь само.

В чем дело?

**Эпилог**

Сбежал, опять сбежал! Ну что же это такое, отчего он не может нормально воспринять происходящее? Ведь только-только все сложилось, только-только! И вот опять. Неужели снова спрячется где-нибудь, скорее всего в этом гадостном поместье? Ди это поместье уже воспринимал как своего личного врага. Потому что там Ли действительно мог затихариться так, что казалось, будто его вообще нет в окрестностях, как будто он не выбираясь оттуда растворялся, исчезал, будто бы его переносило на иной край света.

Но, может быть, так оно и было? Ведь тогда, в Лос-Анджелесе, его наставник просто растворился в воздухе вместе с Ли. И может быть Ли прятался не в поместье? Но нет, он то чувствовался неподалеку, то не чувствовался, как будто бы мерцал – то в один день чувствуется, то нет. А сейчас он где-то в городе.

Но как же обидно. Похоже, миновавшая ночь, да и признание его тоже, ничего для парня не значили. Но так же несправедливо! Для самого Ди эта ночь была чуть ли не ответом на все молитвы, почти пределом мечтаний. Ли, такой пылкий, такой нежный. Ли любящий... Ли...

И неужели для него все оказалось не так?

Почему утром все изменилось?

Ди смотрел на свой рисунок, а пальцы снова просили карандаш. Чистый лист лег поверх рисунка с поцелуем, быстрые штрихи нарушили идеальную белизну.

Его тело не лгало, Ли честно отвечал на прикосновения, не менее щедро дарил свои ласки. И Ди совсем не удивился, когда парень перехватил инициативу. Это действительно было в его характере – всегда владеть ситуацией. И оказываться ведомым Ли не любил. Даже когда происходящее ему незнакомо.

Но и сам Ди с готовностью позволил ему вести.

Пальцы дрогнули, когда ками рассмотрел, что успел набросать. И теперь, пока не успокоится, продолжать он не мог. Немного позже.

Ди встал, и решительно отправился на прогулку, втайне лелея мысль встретить беглеца, заглянуть ему в глаза и спросить, неужели он передумал, неужели его слова, что не отпустит, вырвались только под влиянием момента. Но при этом ками знал, что не встретит его просто потому, что тот, как обычно станет избегать его, пока окончательно не возьмет себя в руки. И в этом он отличался от Леона, предпочитая все взвесить и разложить по полочкам, прежде чем прийти к какому либо выводу.

А ведь Ди считал, что Ли пришел к нему уже все решив. Неужели это был порыв? Неужели он теперь передумал? Ну пожалуйста, пусть все будет не так!

Навстречу шел тоже чем-то встревоженный отец, который сейчас не отец. Не успел Ди задать ему вопрос, видел ли он Ли, как тот одарил его хмурым взглядом, и заговорил первым:

– Что, счастья не видать?

Разноцветные глаза встретились с аметистовыми, как дуэльные клинки. Настроение у обоих ками упало чуть ли не на нуль, потому как оба прекрасно поняли, что и у того, и у другого на личном фронте дела не ладятся, а этого открывать ни одному не хотелось.

После первой фразы повисло молчание, и оба ками направились к дому. Где их ожидали нервничающий Тенко, совершенно бесстрастный Крис Оркотт и его хонлон.

У Криса снова были вопросы, на которые не было возможности ответить, потому как на самом деле они были адресованы первому графу, а хонлон явно хотелось «пообщаться» с кицуне, но при Крисе она этого себе позволить не могла. Сам же кицуне нервничал не от присутствия гостей – что ему сердитая драконица – нет, у него явно была другая причина для нервозности

И Ди испугался, потому что присутствия Ли опять поблизости не чувствовалось.


	10. Шаг вперед, два назад 2 Игры с кровью

**2. Игры с кровью**

**Пролог**

Мысли беспрепятственно скакали в голове, безо всякой системы переходя с одного на другое.

Старший граф сидел в кафе, тоскливо созерцая стоящий перед ним пирог. Что это был за пирог он так и не запомнил, даже заказав его. Есть тоже не хотелось, заставляя задуматься о возможности болезни. Хотя ками не болеют. И действительно, никакой болезнью даже не пахло. Не считать же ею многолетнюю тоску после исчезновения Алекса. Старший ками даже и не сомневался сперва, что это просто инсценировка – он не знал, да и просто поверить не мог, что кровь его родственника способна убить вампира.

Поиски начались с Лос-Анджелеса уже на следующий же день после случившегося, весь этот конгломерат городов, притворяющихся одним цельным городом, ками чуть ли не по камушку обнюхал, думая, что раз все случилось тут, то здесь же вампир и станет прятаться. Не тут-то было.

И пусть Норма была уверена в смерти Алекса, сам ками продолжал его искать. Но безуспешно. И все равно Ди не мог согласиться с тем, что Алекса больше нет. Он упрямо продолжал искать.

А потом пришлось на некоторое время прекратить поиски. Сначала забота о переродившемся сыне, а потом и о человеке внука. И к тому, и к другому ками сперва испытывал только неприязнь, но она не продержалась долго. Для неприязни нужна постоянная подпитка, а два ребенка ее дать ну никак не могли. Да и депрессия тоже не способствовала злости. А дети умудрялись вырывать его из этой самой тоски настолько легко, что становилось страшно. Причем выводили они его или в страх за шкодливых мальчишек, умудрявшихся в самый неподходящий момент вляпаться в самую неприятную из всех возможных ситуацию, или в злость, когда смотрели они совершенно невинными глазами и пытались наивно объяснить, что ничего плохого не хотели, или в восторг и умиление, непонятно почему приходящие, когда оба сорванца называли его «папой» и блестели восторженными глазами, в которых читалась только любовь. Любовь, что грела замерзшее сердце, любовь, заставлявшая хоть ненадолго забыть о прошлом. И прошлое, хоть и не все, сдавало свои позиции.

О да, можно было повторить все снова, так, как было когда-то. И родной сын бросит вызов, предпочтя идти в другую сторону, будет изгнан. А приемный сын, он же просто человек, из тех, что считают, будто имеют право кроить мир и жизнь прочих существ под себя. Долг жизни ведь отдан уже тем, что его вырастили, не дали умереть.

Можно было все сделать так, и легко. Вот только зачем? Зачем?

Сердце оттаяло, открылось, изменило все.

Какая разница, что в прошлом сын бросил ему вызов? Какая разница, что он тогда выбрал иной путь? Он имел право на свое мнение. Неужели все стоило того, что его пришлось изгнать, отнять у него ребенка? Нет, не стоило. И если даже сейчас получится то же самое – а сын, невероятное постоянство, определенно склоняется к прежнему пути, – старший ками теперь не станет изгонять его, а попытается понять и принять.

Какая разница, что второй ребенок человек? Разве в этом суть? Мальчик тоже давно умудрился обосноваться в сердце ками, беззащитный такой, милый... упорный, вредный... Детеныш... И не важно, что в нем с самого детства открылась склонность к пути Гуань-Гуна, не важно, что один из злейших врагов ками в Жотяне, воин Цзянь, взял его в ученики. И, как оказалось, ками был готов переступить даже и вражду, чтобы только не потерять Ли. Кстати, Цзянь тоже. Вот так и получилось, что благодаря существованию Ли между ками и общиной последователей Гуань-Гуна нынче нейтралитет.

Хотя неприязнь к прочим людям все равно осталась. Ли ее сгладить не сумел. Он просто оказался за гранью этого чувства.

Жаль, что мальчики выросли. Перед ними лежат разные дороги, часто тернистые. И та злость, когда Ли чуть не погиб, была по большей части злостью на то, что парень вырос, и теперь его приключения будут все опаснее. И защитить его уже нельзя, какой бы он ни был хрупкий. Тем более что он и не хрупкий, для человека! И младшие родственники тем более запретить ему вляпываться во что бы там ни было никак не смогли бы. Но осознал это ками только совсем недавно, а с осознанием пришло и понимание, что надобно бы помириться с сыном и внуком. А он так не любил признавать свою неправоту...

Одну из своих непризнанных ошибок он до сих пор ищет. Алекс, глупый, глупый вампир... и как же можно поверить, что его больше нет? Вампиров, тем более таких старых, настолько просто не убьешь... Надежда, она как яд, она отравляла душу, заставляя находить все новые и новые общины вампиров, расспрашивать их, озадачивая вопросами, уговаривая или заставляя отвечать. Находить очередные лежбища, дома, особняки, замки и склепы, облюбованные старыми вампирами, влазить в подозрительные гробы, даже если это точно кому-то известное место, принадлежащее какому-либо слишком пристрастному к древним традициям вампиру. И ничего.

Не надо было когда-то так говорить – «...отыщи меня и я подарю тебе новую жизнь, счастье и вечный покой». Ди печально хмыкнул. Или же стоило выразиться более понятно... Потому что он пришел, чтобы умереть. А сам ками в виде летучего кролика просто смотрел на это, так и не решившись поймать его где-нибудь в городе и объяснить, что имелось в виду. Но кто же знал, что все так закончится? И пусть он разлетелся пылью, Ди все равно не верил в его смерть.

Но в этом городе его тоже не было. Обыскано было все, опрошены все вампиры, все животные и птицы. Алекса тут не видели с пятидесятых годов прошлого века. А ведь это его один из его любимых городов... был. Именно поэтому у Ди не осталось аппетита, как и обычно после неудачных поисков. А еще его в очередной раз тянуло домой. И отчего-то этот дом находился в Жотяне.

И что же там сейчас творится? Ли по-прежнему шарахается от внука? У них такая игра в догонялки идет – смотреть смешно! Но, чтобы не смущать обоих, пришлось дома бывать пореже.

Да, ему нужно домой, с семьей он несколько быстрее придет в себя от очередной неудачи, а потом снова примется за поиски.

Что же, не только Европу нужно обыскивать. И пусть он на прочих материках был настолько редко, что убежищ соорудить мог не успеть, но это же не аксиома. Ведь мог и успеть. Особенно те, о которых Ди вообще мог не иметь представления, потому как тогда они еще даже и знакомы не были.

Земля большая, мест, где мог спрятаться вампир, очень много...

Твою ж ты мать!

Когда все вокруг прекратило кружиться, сразу стало понятно, что меня в очередной раз куда-то вляпали. Не сам же я сюда перенесся, да и сказанное Марой «прости» явно как раз к переносу относилось.

Эй, в чем дело?

Пока ожидал ответа, начал осматриваться, благо освещение, хоть и скудное, позволяло. Каменные стены, старинная кладка, или же подделка под старину, влажные потеки, в некоторых местах мох пробился. Воздух затхлый, но все же не настолько, чтобы заподозрить замурованность помещений, скорее всего, все дело в парочке мертвецов, лежащих где-то неподалеку. Но это можно и без того понять – Мара перемещает только к смерти. И оттуда, где когда-то кто-то умирал. Так с какой же она радости сумела меня из дома вырвать?

Тьфу, что это я... за всю историю Земли на том месте хоть раз да кто-нибудь умер. Да и звери, даже у ками, иногда настолько не могут выносить друг друга, что, при невозможности их отдать, ками позволяли в подобных случаях разобраться им между собой по-своему. До смерти редко дело доходило, но бывало и такое. И это притом, что при желании в нашем доме можно избегать друг друга сколько угодно! В общем, позволялись стычки только если все мои родственники уставали препятствовать нездоровой обоюдной тяге агрессоров друг к другу. Ну и еще эти самые неуживчивые не должны были оказаться единственными представителями своего вида.

А вообще-то в доме у ками животные живут до тех пор, пока хоть кто-то из Ди в них заинтересован. А это означает, что почти вечно. А люди? Если ками заинтересован в ком-то из людей? Что тогда? Не знаю... Хотя люди тоже относятся к животному миру...

Таак, что-то Мара подозрительно долго молчит, а я зацепил тему для долгого размышления. А на нее мне времени нет, поскольку просто так вытягивать меня непонятно куда богиня бы не стала.

Мара, зачем я здесь?

И где это «здесь»?

Тишина в ответ, глухое молчание. Не понимаю. Перетащила сюда и молчит, не дает никаких объяснений. Что происходит? Ну да, стоя на одном месте, не разберешься, или же дождешься, пока тебя вынюхает какая-нибудь зараза и незамеченная сиганет на голову.

В общем, насторожившись эмпатически, я заодно обратился и к воде. Вот только лучше бы я делал это раздельно.

Эмпатически мне достался удар ужаса, ненависти и отрицания. Эмоции исходили от нескольких... человек?.. существ?.. одновременно. А еще, более отстраненно, как будто кто-то прятался за щитами, какая-то холодная расчетливость.

Вода же... Вода безмолвно вопияла, требуя прекратить уже который год длящееся безобразие, осквернявшее старый, давно позабытый владельцами склеп. Но это владельцы то ли позабыли его, то ли просто вымерли. А на склеп тем временем наткнулась горстка каких-то мерзавцев, устроивших тут постоянное мучительство и убиение.

Уж не знаю почему, но моя стихия очень не любила жестокости, если только она не была ею признана как необходимая. Причем понять, каким образом эту необходимость вода высчитывала, мне пока что не удалось.

В общем, хватит рассуждать, сидя в этом мокром, но почти безопасном закутке. Прикручиваем эмпатию, добавляем к более доступному вооружению пяток игл в левую руку и идем смотреть, что там происходит.

Склеп был большим, рассчитанным на довольно развесистый род, и его явно спланировали после грандиозной такой пьянки. И хоронили в нем многих. Я уже миновал где-то штук тридцать пять каменных саркофагов, два раза чуть не заблудился в трех стенах и пяти каменных гробах, все проходы между которыми старательно выводили на пятачок между гробами, пару раз уткнулся в стену там, где по моим предположениям должна была быть дверь, несколько раз удивился, откуда исходит свет, но так и не додумался, где прячутся световоды, а все еще не добрался до тех, кто так сильно эмоционально фонил. Причем к тем, расчетливым, пришла еще эмоция настороженного ожидания, чуть окрашенная застарелым недоверием, что все получится, и надеждой. А вот остальные, кого я почувствовал первыми, излучали уже тише, как будто бы слабели. И потому я все больше торопился.

Мне очень сильно не нравилось происходящее, тем более что я успел додуматься до еще более тревожащей мысли, что Мара молчит не просто так, а ее кто-то серьезно глушит. Ведь смогла же она перекинуть меня сюда. Значит, ей это место было доступно. А теперь нет. Странно... И неправильно. Мне кажется, что для того, чтобы заглушить Смерть, силы должен прилагать кто-то близкий ей по мощи. Какая прелесть высвечивается, однако! Если честно, я бы и появлению в голове обоих богов обрадовался. Даже если бы они хором начали меня высмеивать. А то мне жутко становится, стоит только представить, кто способен заставить замолчать Смерть. Мда...

Но все же мои странствия оказались небесплодными. Я добрался до своей цели, и теперь, оказавшись между очередным саркофагом и дырой, в которую пролез из предыдущего коридора, старался разобраться в происходящем, причем так, чтобы собравшиеся меня не заметили.

Итак, что у нас имеется?

Саркофаг каменный, отделенный от всех прочих и вытянутый в центр помещения, вон, даже полосы остались от того места, где он раньше стоял. На саркофаге потеки крови, причем как-то внезапно исчезающие, будто что-то то ли слизнуло, то ли обрезало их, лежит большой зазубренный нож, явно жертвенный, а на полу в изломанных позах, не оставляющих никакого сомнения в том, живы они или нет, лежат двое, похоже, подростков. Окровавленные тела, множественные рваные и резаные раны, конечности едва держатся на оставленных клочках кожи... Кажется, их только что столкнули с этого самого саркофага, где долго и зверски измывались.

Я злобно скрипнул зубами, отведя взгляд от отмучившихся детей.

Зато их предполагаемых убийц рассмотрел подробно. Их было пятеро. Четверо мужчин и одна женщина. Равнодушные, как мумии, бледные, совершенно спокойные, одетые в строгие костюмы, они как будто собрались на какой-нибудь официальный банкет в европейском стиле. Кто из них резал этих детей не понятно, потому что кровь, вообще-то должна была хлестать во все стороны, но даже капли не оказалось на ткани костюмов. Только на саркофаге и на телах, больше нигде. И все, больше никого и ничего.

Хотя нет, я ошибся. Один из мужчин вынес из-за саркофага старинную чашу литров на пять, доверху наполненную кровью.

Что же за хрень тут происходит?

Женщина взмахнула головой, что-то приказала, но я не услышал ни слова. Так, кажется, тут кто-то поставил барьер и для звука. Я осторожно перебрался поближе, надеясь, что меня не заметили, спрятался за очередным саркофагом. «Нет, вы только подумайте, – промелькнула в голове нервная мысль, – воин Гуань-Гуна на карачках подкрадывается к своим потенциальным жертвам, причем оные жертвы, скорее всего, люди!» О чем только ни подумаешь! Хорошо хоть не о ночи... Тьфу! Вот и эта мысль!

Еще одно движение, и вдруг все прорвало. Куда-то исчезла уже начавшая давить на уши тишина, и я услышал, как неподалеку кто-то придушенно всхлипывал, какая-то женщина сочно ругалась давно охрипшим голосом и строила такие предложения, что уши делали попытку завернуться в трубочки, а еще я услышал завершение приказа, произнесенного по-английски просто ледяным голосом:

– ...тащите сюда. И заткните, наконец, пасть этой стерве! С чего я только пошла ему на встречу и оставила ее в живых!

Англия или Штаты? Не такой правильный английский, но и на американское произношение не тянет тоже. Не родной язык для этой дамы.

«_И горазд же ты закрываться!_» – изумилась Мара.

Что? Я? Да ничего подобного! Это на склеп что-то наложено.

Ой, вернулась!

«_Склеп? Какой еще склеп?_» – неподдельно изумилась она, но я отмахнулся от ее вопроса, потому что этих, бледных, оказалось не пятеро, а больше. Сейчас, например, их стало семеро. Один притащил двух заплаканных детей, девочек в возрасте примерно лет десяти, похожих друг на друга, но родственницами не являющихся, другой толкал перед собой скованную по рукам и ногам женщину. Притом если на скованных за спиной руках у нее были обычные полицейские наручники, то на ноги ей надели настоящие кандалы с укороченной цепью. Но мало того, что она была скована, так этот ее конвоир еще и зацепил цепь наручников, тяня их вверх. И от этого женщина шла согнувшись. Но ругаться так и не прекратила, только теперь среди ее матов время от времени проскакивали обещания того, что она сделает, стоит ей только освободиться. Жаль только эмоционально она не соответствовала своим угрозам. Глухое отчаяние, нежелание происходящего, душевная боль, ненависть и ужас... Хотя ужас исходил и от близняшек. И руки у всех троих были сильно порезаны, совсем недавно, кровь продолжала течь и даже не запеклась.

Наручники женщины накинули на какой-то крюк, тоже вбитый в саркофаг.

Девочек подтащили к саркофагу, где они заметили убитых и завыли, как волчата. Женщина рванулась вперед, одновременно сделав попытку сорвать наручники с крюка, но приволокший ее туда мужчина резким ударом по ногам свалил ее на пол, при этом ее руки просто вывернулись, а сама женщина с болезненным стоном уткнулась прямо себе в колени.

– Тварь! Ненавижу! – прохрипела она, упрямо поднимая голову и не обращая внимания на то, что сама себе причиняет дополнительную боль. Светлые растрепанные пряди закрыли ее лицо еще тогда, когда ее втащили сюда, но она все равно пыталась что-то рассмотреть. Он только усмехнулся, и как-то собственнически положил руку ей на голову. Женщина попыталась увернуться, но опять же только причинила себе дополнительную боль.

Ну а я уже не мог больше наблюдать. Это оказалось выше моих сил. Да, я еще не разобрался, что это за бледные немочи, но позволить им замучить еще и этих людей, притом что они совсем недавно уже успели убить вон тех двоих, я не мог. Я не мог просто оказаться в стороне, меня учили совсем другому. Ну и пусть все это касалось демонов и им подобных, я готов выступить и против тех, кто перестал быть людьми.

Но вскочить и броситься вперед мне не удалось. Тело вдруг окатило холодом – Мара перехватила управление, не пуская.

В чем дело?

«_Ты считаешь, что это люди?_ – возмущенно спросила она. – _И потому так неосторожно рвешься на них?_»

А разве нет?

«_Нет!_»

Ну и кто же эти изверги? Может, стоит побыстрее просветить меня, пока они еще и с этими не расправились?

Хоть убейте, ничего отличающего их от людей не вижу и не чувствую. Не считать же за отличие эту самую эмоциональную отстраненность.

Но мне уже не понадобился ответ. Девочек прижали к саркофагу, черканули в основаниях шеек тем самым жертвенным ножом, а потом влили в обеих кровь, зачерпнутую из чаши. И все под яростный отрицающий крик скованной женщины. Девочки сначала пробовали отплевываться, но большая и быстрая кровопотеря многократно уменьшила их сопротивление, а потом, стоило им все же сделать несколько насильственных глотков, кровотечение уменьшилось, пока совсем не исчезло. Раны же, кажется, уже начали затягиваться, только медленно.

Скованная плакала, но ругаться не прекратила.

Вампиры? Они и сами неплохо размножаются! Так зачем им насильственное обращение, да еще и настолько слабых, что едва раны затягивают?

«_Вампиры_», – подтвердила Мара.

Ну и что ж я знал о них? Оружие придется срочно менять, мои запасы просто не приспособлены к такой ситуации. Значит, только клинки. Оба? Нет, одного хватит, любого.

Пока я размышлял о клинках и пытался сбросить оцепенение, тот вампир, что был рядом со скованной, схватил ее за волосы, и запрокинул ей голову.

– Ну так ты согласна? Еще можно.

– Пошел ты! – рявкнула она, И я ее, наконец, узнал. Капитан Фрешни, собственной побитой персоной. Мать Джейн. Напарница Леона. Елки зеленые, заснеженные...

– Что же, не хочешь сама, пойдем иначе, – и он ногтями-когтями разорвал кожу сначала у нее на шее, а потом разодрал себе запястье, поднес к ее губам. – Пей!

Черт, с нею тоже хотят провести насильственное обращение!

Капитан Фрешни отвернулась, но вампир снова рванул ее за волосы, разворачивая к себе. Кровоточащая рука снова прижалась ей к губам, и женщина пустила в ход зубы, сердито укусив чужую конечность. Вот только кровь вампирскую пить все равно не стала.

«_Зря он это делает_», – задумчиво прокомментировала Мара.

А совсем несопротивляющихся девочек в это время уложили на саркофаг. То есть, мучили и убивали они уже обращенных. И кровь в чаше явно принадлежала умершим. Чтобы не пришли обратившие вампиры и не надавали по сусалам. Да и вариант подчинения слишком уж серьезный получился. У вампиров же не практикуется «Вассал моего вассала не мой вассал». Нет, у них чем выше уровень, тем безусловнее подчинится низший или недавно обращенный. Это мне отец рассказывал.

Блин, Мара, да отпусти ты меня! Я должен им помочь!

Пока упрямая капитан Фрешни не истекла кровью, а девочек не убили прямо у меня на глазах! Это ведь несправедливо!

Как капитан Фрешни ни пыталась отвернуться от вампирской конечности, все было напрасно. От кровопотери, начавшейся еще после порезов рук и усугубленной ранением шеи, она тоже быстро слабела, но все равно продолжала отплевываться, хоть уже и менее активно. Похоже, мне не удастся ее спасти. Как же жаль...

Но тут Мара наконец-то сжалилась надо мной, или, может быть, уверилась, что я больше не стану бросаться очертя голову вперед, и отпустила меня.

Я не стал колебаться и менять уже заготовленное оружие. В вампира, взявшегося за кромсание безответных девочек, полетели сразу два кинжала, причем на один из них я еще успел навесить ледяную сеть, на всякий случай. Вампирша получила в глаза две иглы, остальные три разошлись веером, поразив еще троицу, а две звездочки уже тоже устремились в сторону пары оставшихся. Да, я прекрасно понимал, что против вампиров примененное оружие бесполезно, но у меня было и другое, действенное. А то, что я использовал, просто давало мне время оказаться к ним поближе.

Призрачный клинок снес голосу с запутавшегося в ледяной сети к_а_та, быстрый бросок к не успевшей опомниться от ранения в глаза вампирше, удар в сердце с рассечением грудной клетки. Разворот, и еще один вампир разрублен пополам. Новый поворот, два шага, зазвенели сразу три вырванные и отброшенные иглы, злобное шипение разодрало воздух. Мой вызов, обращенный к воде, и тут же со звоном и треском за моей спиной что-то упало. Раздался ужасный вой, переполненный болью. Кажется, мой сталагмит справился с поставленной задачей и теперь удержит этого вампира на месте до тех пор, пока я не освобожусь.

Слышен еще какой-то шум, грохот, но мне нет времени посмотреть, что там случилось. Угрозы не чувствовалось, вот и ладно.

Бросок сверху, но я пригибаюсь, пропуская удар, потом откидываюсь назад, и то, что должно было поразить меня, вгрызается в еще одного вампира. Удар назад заставляет навсегда замолчать очередного пострадавшего, а выругавшийся вампир, оскалившись, кидается на меня и чуть ли не сам нанизывается на клинок.

Ну и смысл был меня держать?

«_Бросился бы, как идиот, и лежал бы уже, ни одного клинка призвать не успев!_»

Ты так плохо думаешь обо мне!

Она промолчала.

Разворот к последнему, тому, кто должен был находиться рядом с капитаном Фрешни, и челюсть у меня отвисла. Потому что оставшееся от этого вампира, уже не поддавалось опознанию. Его просто осушили, выпили всю влагу, и получившаяся мумия уже никогда не сможет снова стать тем, кем была. А освобожденной и совершенно целой Джилл Фрешни помогает подняться на ноги какой-то незнакомый блондин. И только ее пропитанная кровью рубашка показывает, что мне не привиделось.

«_Говорила же я, что зря он это делает, тем более с именно этой женщиной, тем более именно здесь_», – довольно проговорила Мара.

Ну а пояснить?

Я, не спеша подходить к тем двоим, осмотрелся. Похоже, грохот был как раз от саркофага – явно тогда слетела каменная крышка. А вот был там явно этот блондин, что сейчас растеряно уставился на меня. Тоже вампир? Но не такой, не замороженный. И я его, кажется, где-то видел.

«_Ишь какой, пояснения ему нужны. Ну что же, держи. Эта женщина из вампирского рода, даже не полукровка. Таких нужно обращать. Но обращать должен или старший представитель рода, или же более сильный вампир. Иначе ей подобный окажется сильнее обратившего, что совсем не практикуется. Опасно. Да и родственники могут прийти с местью_».

Оригинально. Но вроде бы вампиры следят за своим потомством, и обращение происходит где-то в возрасте двадцати-тридцати лет.

Мара промолчала. А вот вампир уже начал ходить по залу, раздраженно разглядывая окружение. Был бы у него хвост, уже яростно бы хлестал им себя по бокам. Ему сильно не нравилось во что превратилось некогда облюбованное помещение, но выражать свое недовольство он не спешил. Склонился над девочками, аккуратно проверил нанесенные ритуальным ножом раны, поцокал языком.

Джилл Фрешни в это время сердито пинала мумию того, кто все-таки смог влить в нее кровь и злобно бурчала о всяческих недоумках, которые сперва бросают соблазненную девушку, а потом, спустя двадцать с лишним лет, являются и захватывают брошенную подружку, притаскивают в неизвестную глушь и пытаются заставить ее принять участие в каком-то подозрительном ритуале. Причем случайно выясняется, что многие из списка пропавших без вести, те самые, кого конкретно Джилл после анализа внесла в графу «Близкое сходство, возможен один и тот же маньяк», как раз для этого ритуала и похищались. Да и умертвлялись тоже здесь. А потом являются сначала псих с мечом, а потом псих из саркофага, и уничтожают эту маньячную группировку круто и невосстановимо. Вон, последнего псих из гроба только что прибил. А второй псих так похож на бывшего напарника, что, несмотря на его длительное отсутствие, так и хочется сорваться на парне, устроив кучу мелких подколок, как когда-то. А еще маньяк из гроба утверждает, что является Джилл кем-то вроде прадедушки. Ну да, как же, и когда же он успел, спрашивается? Ему на вид больше тридцати и не дашь! В общем, псих, конкретный. Но девочек жалеет, этого у него не отнять.

Мда, слушать смешно.

А девочек мне тоже жалко. Они ведь, можно сказать, теперь для своей семьи мертвы полностью и окончательно. Нет, будь они взрослыми, то им после обучения можно было бы вернуться к семье, а вот такие, с еще не сложившимся мировоззрением, у которых впереди переходный возраст... Вампиры все-таки не дураки – отпускать в мир бомбу замедленного действия, способную натравить на них охотников. Причем это не сталкиваясь с ними, я не сразу понял, что это вампиры. Нас не очень на них натаскивали, несколько иная специализация, если честно. Но вот если их зачислят во враги... Можно будет поздравлять и соболезновать. Для воина они не противники, а охотнику несколько поднапрячься придется, да и оружие сменить на более подходящее.

«_Не заносись_, – одернула меня Мара. – _Пообщался ты не с самыми сильными представителями вампиров. И знать не можешь, справишься ли с кем-нибудь из старых. А то ведь у тебя перед носом есть один милый пример помеси человека и старого вампира. Точнее, потомка этой самой помеси. А эта женщина во время обращения умудрилась полностью выпить пытающегося ее обратить. И не поняла этого. Потому что отвлеклась_».

Что? Так это капитан Фрешни вампира в мумию превратила? Мдя... Я в шоке...

Хотя, если вспомнить, что на ней ни шрамика не осталось, а у маленьких вампирочек раны только-только затянулись, но еще не зажили окончательно, разница действительно очень заметна.

Кстати, что я делаю в этом склепе? И на кой меня сюда понадобилось притаскивать? И почему такое удивление, что я в склеп попал? Где я должен был оказаться? И почему не слышал тебя?

Богиня смущенно кашлянула.

«_Это Калифорния. Вообще-то ты должен был попасть не сюда, в склеп, а несколько в другое место. В миле отсюда есть заброшенное кладбище. Там Весса было вляпалась в неприятности_».

Весса? Это Вереск, что ли? Зачем так ее называть, интересно... Ну и почему я еще здесь, а не там?

И вообще, почему Мара меня не торопила, а даже сдерживала?

«_Она успела договориться_, – отозвалась Мара. – _А я стала разбираться в том, куда влип ты_».

И каковы выводы? Ведь ответ я получил неполный.

«_Склеп заговорен, и заговорен очень давно, причем с участием кого-то отмеченного Жизнью. Не носителя, а именно отмеченного_, – неохотно продолжила Мара. – _И тебя просто вышибло сюда. Мне тебя из-за чужой печати сложно перемещать. А здесь концентрация смерти все же оказалась слишком большая. И заговорить с тобой я смогла только там, где смертей стало больше, чем заговор мог сдержать_».

Но ведь раньше, с Вереск, перемещение нашей группы нормально проходили.

«_Потому что тогда она с вами была, а не сама от злости в одиночку на приключения бросалась_, – раздраженно ответила Мара. –_ Кстати, она уже сюда идет. Да и отвлекись немного, тут с тобой поговорить хотят_».

Вижу.

Вампир успел подвести девочек к капитану Фрешни и действительно двинулся ко мне с явным намерением поговорить.

– Приветствую вас. Должен поблагодарить за помощь моей родственнице. Я в долгу перед вами, воин. Разрешите представиться – Александр Ханс фон Молдавия. Вампир, как вы уже поняли.

Я отбросил челку с лица, холодно глянул ему в глаза.

– Вы мне ничего не должны. Я делал то, что должен был. Но я не успел.

Ну не нравится мне он...

– Моя родственница жива. И жива именно благодаря вам. Я не нашел ее до своей попытки самоубийства, – его губы скривились, выговорив это, – не предложил обращения, как ее матери. А потом уже некому было это сделать. Ведь ее мать отказалась. А я остался единственным представителем нашего рода. И в том, что она чуть не погибла, тоже моя вина.

Он говорил, а я чувствовал, что он еще и пытается вспомнить, где мог меня видеть. И конечно же начал злиться. Ну почему мне предназначено сталкиваться с теми, кто когда-то знал Леона Оркотта? Ведь и этот склонный к строгому официозу вампир с ним тоже сталкивался, я уверен! Иначе бы не было этих попыток вспомнить. А он вспомнит, стоит только окончательно прийти в себя от такой странной побудки.

– А вы тут при чем? – хмыкнул я, пытаясь отвлечь вампира от размышлений.

– Предки Дезире, к моему сожалению, были среди тех, кто участвовал в сооружении этого склепа. И он вошел в их семейные легенды. Я не стал уничтожать свидетелей, слишком много себе я создавал таких маленьких убежищ, – («Ну да, маленьких, да еще и с иными квартирантами», - хмыкнул я сам себе.) – Но вот после моего исчезновения юная влюбленная глупышка вспомнила о нем. Эх, если бы я знал, что меня именно сюда притянет для восстановления! Если бы я знал, что это самое восстановление вообще возможно! – патетически воскликнул он.

Интересно, что же ты предпринял для своего самоубийства? И зачем тебе это вообще понадобилось?

Джилл Фрешни скептически смотрела на вампира, прижимая к себе девочек. Она явно сдерживалась, пытаясь не дать себе высказаться. А сказать ей хотелось очень многое. Заодно и мне какую-нибудь гадость сообщить. Просто так, по давней привычке. Но она старательно молчала.

– А зачем вам понадобилось умирать? Да и вообще, нашли бы кого-нибудь подобного мне, сотворили бы при нем какую-нибудь гадость... И здравствуй досрочное перерождение, – я не сдержался.

Вот только он как будто бы не услышал меня.

– Проклятый Ди! Да что он вообще имел в виду! Я просто хотел соединиться со своей супругой, хоть в смерти! Сколько лет вообще прошло? И зачем надо было тут убивать, да еще и детей? И откуда у Дезире такая одержимость? Нет, я бы понял, окажись это Норма, но Дезире! Она ведь видела меня только два раза!

Ди? Который из них? Я напряженно уставился на вампира, ожидая продолжения. Но продолжения не последовало. Точнее, последовало, но совсем не в ту сторону. Глаза у вампира вдруг резко расширились. Кажется, он вспомнил.

– Вы? Это вы? То есть миновало совсем немного времени? Нет, что это я, не может быть. Вы воин, а он не был им... Но все же ваша кровь ощущается так же. Кто вы?

Так, он действительно очень старый вампир. Насчет Леоновой не знаю, а мою кровь он вообще-то не пробовал. И не попробует. На расстоянии чувствует.

– А на кого я похож, по-вашему? – лениво поинтересовался я, не собираясь даже подавать вида, что понял, о ком идет речь.

– На Леона! – все же не сдержалась капитан Фрешни. Она меня тоже узнала, можно было не сомневаться. – И вы, Ли Чанг, это прекрасно помните. А вы, «прадедушка», значит, тоже его знали? И графа Ди тоже?

Несмотря на желание хоть уважительным обращением отстраниться от стремления обратиться ко мне как к бывшему напарнику, ядовитость в тоне она все равно не приглушила. Но при этом основной яд все равно обратился к вампиру, с особым нажимом на слово «прадедушка».

Кстати, меня удивляет то, что капитан совершенно не задумалась о своей быстрой регенерации. Уже успела забыть и о порезанных, а потом еще и чуть ли не вывихнутых руках, и о разорванной коже на шее, и о синяках...

«_Это ненадолго. Где-то на сутки. Обращение не позволяет задуматься о случившемся. На остальное восприятие это не влияет_».

Так избирательно? Интересно, кто же такое сотворил? Что, кто-то из прародителей вампиров, например, многорукая Кали?

Ответа я не получил, да и не ждал, если честно.

Кстати, а почему я слышу только Мару? Потерял интерес для Гуань-Гуна?

– И вы его тоже знаете? – оживился вампир. – Где он сейчас?

– В Лос-Анджелесе, – буркнула Фрешни, обнимая девочек.

А вот и нет, не в Лос-Анджелесе. Двое из них сейчас в Жотяне, а где отца носит – кто знает... Но я этого говорить не собирался. Это сейчас вампир довольно миролюбивый. Но вот кого-то из Ди он проклинает. И подставлять родичей не собираюсь.

Елки, в Лос-Анджелесе же остался магазин брата! И он, скорее всего, в него вернется. Черт! Черт! Черт! Капитан, знала бы ты, какую только что мне подлянку сделала! Да и Ди тоже, если он раньше, чем удастся отвязаться от вампира, вернется в Америку. Что нужно этому... как его... Александру Хансу фон Молдавия, от Ди? И от которого из них?

А пока я терзался вопросами, капитан Фрешни всунула меня еще в более глубокую яму. Она посоветовала уточнить местоположение Ди у меня. Типа я вообще-то усыновлен кем-то из этого семейства, и должен знать о них намного больше, чем может сказать полиция.

Вот попал, так попал!

Вампир метнулся ко мне с такой стремительностью, что я рефлекторно отшатнулся, но это не помогло. Он вцепился мне в плечи и радостно залепетал, путая языки и наречия, что теперь меня никуда не отпустит, потому как я его единственная надежда добраться до Ди.

Мало того, что официально-патетичный, так еще и порывисто-эмоциональный. Псих!

Я ошарашено предложил ему, что если он все еще хочет покончить с собой, то я к его услугам, а после удара призрачным клинком не восстанет никто, посмотрите, мол, сколько доказательств валяется. Предложение было отвергнуто – вампир жаждал встречи с Ди. Но так и не уточнил, с которым из них.

Капитан Фрешни, обнимающая своих равнодушных подопечных, смеялась, наблюдая за тем, как я стараюсь избавиться если не от вампира, то хотя бы от его пальцев, уже начавших рвать ткань свитера. Грр! А был бы в чанпао, он бы вообще его с меня стянул? На пару с магуа? Зачем же так цепляться? Куда ж я теперь денусь вообще? И вообще, его бы силу да приложить к нормальному делу – вот пользы было...

За что мне все это?

И почему я не прибил одного конкретного вампира сразу, как увидел?

**Эпилог**

Ли так и не нашелся, но Ди уже и не надеялся, что он появится. Сбежал, как есть сбежал. Но вот то, что одновременно с ним пропадет и еще кто-то, о ком вдруг резко озаботился отец, никто не ожидал. И что можно об этом подумать? Особенно если вследствие этого отец стал вести себя неадекватно. Как еще назовешь ситуацию с нервничающим Ди?

Получается, этот человек чем-то был нужен младшему ныне ками.

В общем, дело шло к тому, что два Ди собирались поссориться, да еще в присутствии человека. Но хонлон, заметив, к чему идет дело, поспешила утащить Криса Оркотта, пока или он не попал под удар, или же кто-нибудь из Ди не открыл глаза Крису на истинное лицо его подружки.

Оба Ди этого не заметили, поглощенные собственной нервозностью. Они просто не знали, куда могло занести тех, о ком они волнуются. Причем волнение это касалось не только их благополучия. У обоих ками потихоньку начала клубиться ревность, хотя на самом деле ничего не показывало, что исчезли эти двое вместе. Да и расспрошенный Тенко утверждал, что Ли испарился совершенно один, причем не по своей воле. Но от этого же еще хуже!

– Я вернулся, – звучно провозгласил от входа знакомый голос, тут же заглушенный радостным многоголосым рыком-писком-щебетом-шипением-трещанием и прочими радостными возгласами, издаваемыми осчастливленными возвращением старшего ками зверями, в какой бы форме те ни встретили его. – Эй, эй, поосторожней! Уроните же!

– Отец?

– Софу?

Ками вошел в комнату, где двое младших прожигали друг друга глазами над набором пирожных, весь окруженный зверями и птицами, так и норовившими прижаться, обнять, подлезть под ласкающую руку... Звери отталкивали друг друга, соперничали за внимание. Но при этом все беззаветно были преданы своему ками.

– Вы одни? – удивился старший Ди. – А что, Цзянь опять Ли куда-то отправил?

Младшие ками промолчали.

Похоже, их отец и дед решил прекратить свою молчанку. Простил?

Старший взял со стола пирожное и заинтересованно спросил:

– Вы что, у людей диетам научились? Почему пирожные успели подсохнуть? Ну давайте, рассказывайте, что у вас случилось. И почему вы оба здесь и вместе? Особенно ты, сын. Я ведь знаю, что магазин все еще в Лос-Анджелесе.


	11. Шаг вперед, два назад 3 Мы поедем

**3. Мы поедем...**

**Пролог**

Бежать непонятно куда, зная только направление – очень странное времяпровождение. Но Тетсу это не волновало. Не раз и не два такое бывало – следовать туманным указаниям. Вот и сейчас тоже. Но если раньше эти самые указания исходили от кого-то из графов Ди, то сейчас Тетсу руководствовался словами пророчествующей змеи.

А что ему оставалось делать?

Нет, вот только подумайте!

Что происходит в последнее время с ками, спрашивается! Разве можно так – без предупреждения сорваться с места и исчезнуть, не подавать о себе даже знака! Кому рассказать – беглый ками... Да разве такое бывает? Нет, ками, конечно, бежать может, но бежит он со всеми своими зверями. А тут не так! Если бы его похитили, так уже давно бы и об этом стало известно. Похитители ками не слишком долго живут, если, конечно, сам ками не запретит их трогать, по какой бы ни было причине.

Ками, сбежавший из своего магазина – нонсенс!

Началось все с какого-то звонка. И после него ками сразу же рванулся к недавно поселившейся у него птице Рок. Никому ничего не сказал, за исключением того, что магазин закрыт. И все. Улетел. И от него ни весточки! И птица не вернулась!

Тетсу метался по магазину, доставая всех, кого только мог. Свалившаяся на него ответственность совсем не радовала. Но где искать блудного ками, за которым тотетсу вообще-то должен был присматривать, он не знал. Единственный ками, чье местонахождение ему было точно известно, обосновался в Китае, караулил помолодевшего Леона, тоже подозрительно изменившегося. Ставшего действительно опасным.

А никто из зверей не волнуется, хоть и должны были. Ками не должен надолго оставлять своих зверей. А то ведь у них инстинкты начинают возобладать. Да и сроки жизни потихоньку к реальным приходят.

Если бы Тетсу знал номер телефона, по которому можно было бы дозвониться до своего ками, он бы уже давно туда звонил. Но ведь это его никогда не интересовало! И никого в магазине тоже, как ни странно. Вот Тенко бы непременно знал... Эта хитрая морда обожала всунуть свой нос во все щели, вынюхать все, что только можно. Других таких любопытных не было.

А все крылатые высокомудрые гады только отмахивались от встревоженного тотетсу, разглагольствуя о предначертанном и судьбе. Но Тетсу вообще-то на судьбу было плевать с большой колокольни. Он просто хотел как можно быстрее вернуть ками на место. Пока не произошло чего-нибудь особенно неприятного.

В общем, пришлось обращаться к вечно раздраженной дипсе(30), славящейся своими предсказаниями. Но вначале ее нужно было найти. А забилась она в самый дальний уголок тропических джунглей, где и спала себе спокойно, до тех пор, пока к ее несчастью туда не пришел взбудораженный тотетсу.

Разбуженная Санди сначала попробовала укусить злодейского побудчика, а потом, когда попытка избавиться от вредителя не удалась, сонно жмурясь, буркнула что-то о восстановлении разных разорванных уз и сообщила, что связаться с ками он сможет, если отправится на север Калифорнии и найдет там знакомого незнакомца.

Вот Тетсу и бежал туда, на север Калифорнии, оставив магазин теперь уже под присмотром Шиилы, не слишком жаждавшей подобной ответственности. Причем демон прекрасно понимал, что этот север – понятие растяжимое. Да и какого такого «знакомого незнакомца» он должен был встретить – тоже не ясно. Но тотетсу решил, что должен, и надеялся, что ему повезет.

Знакомый запах... И Тетсу резко свернул в ту сторону.

Уничтоженные вампиры приехали к тому склепу на трех автомобилях. Уж не знаю, где и чей был, но это совершенно не важно. Важно другое – теперь нам было на чем выбраться из этой глуши.

Я, оккупировав заднее сидение одной из машин и насупившись, наблюдал за разошедшейся Джилл Фрешни, обыскивающей эти самые средства передвижения. А вампир, завладев чьим-то телефоном, старательно названивал разным абонентам, уточняя, как далеко они сейчас от Калифорнии. Девочки неподвижно сидели там, где он их посадил, раздражая своей невероятной покорностью. И при этом я знал, что они не могли иначе.

Капитан Фрешни потихоньку бурчала себе под нос имена и года, хотя что они означали, оставалось только предполагать. Например, «Кэти Старк, тринадцать лет, Марк Гордон, десять лет, Кен Линдсе, пятнадцать лет...» По моему мнению, она перечисляла тех, кого, как ей казалось, похитили и убили здесь, стараясь возродить этого самого вампира. Или же не казалось, а она точно знала, потому как убивали их в ее присутствии.

После еще нескольких звонков вампир радостно известил нас, что за девочками скоро приедут. При этом капитан Фрешни снова начала едва успевший завершиться спор о том, что детей надо вернуть в семьи, на что вампир опять начал аргументировать свое решение, даже не упоминая при этом, что девочки уже не люди.

А я старался не вмешиваться, хоть в этом вопросе полностью поддерживал вампира. Это с ним они покорные до невозможности, а среди людей, да еще почувствовав силу, станут ураганом, не видящим установленных границ. Они даже не поймут, почему им нужно сдерживаться.

А вот интересно, когда этот вампир сообщит Джилл Фрешни, что и она уже не человек? Тогда, когда она поймет, что ей не хватает обычной еды? Или же он ее просто оставит безо всяких пояснений? Ну уж нет, так нельзя. Хотя когда воздействие обращения пройдет, капитан сама задумается о происходящем. А если я правильно помню, что рассказывала Джейн о своей матери, то опытный аналитик и сама додумается до этой неправдоподобной по ее мнению мысли. Пусть и не сразу, пусть и раз за разом пытаясь выбросить ее из головы. Она ведь тоже материалист из разряда не самых доверчивых.

Эта материалистка как раз отняла у вампира телефон и уже вовсю общалась со своими подчиненными, вначале оборвав радостное приветствие, а потом начав раздавать короткие приказания и ценные указания.

Приехавшие вампиры с достаточно боязливым почтением поприветствовали нашего, забрали девочек. Несколько сразу же уехали, увозя вампирочек с собой, а оставшиеся рванули в склеп и зашебуршали там, вытаскивая убиенные вампирские тушки и грузя в свой микроавтобус. Протесты капитана Фрешни они просто игнорировали, приводя место преступления в вид, который не заставит людей даже заподозрить о том, что тут происходило нечто, чего люди объяснить не сумеют.

Подозреваю, после их работы, оперативники отдела убийств увидят стандартное место преступления и работу психа-мстителя, пришедшего и покрошившего маньяка на кусочки. В облике психа-мстителя предстану я, вот только капитану доказать, что я вообще тут присутствовал, не удастся. Потому как совсем скоро я вернусь в Китай, где меня явно успеют увидеть многие – от кладбища до отцовского дома через весь город пилить надо. В общем, у полицейских экспертов явно сложится мнение, что капитана держали на больших дозах каких-нибудь галлюциногенов.

Ни один не поверит, что можно так быстро попасть сначала из Китая в Америку, а потом из Америки в Китай, при этом даже не отметившись ни на одной границе.

Закончив, вампиры погрузились в свой микроавтобус и уехали.

А вот мы не успели – пришла Вереск. Как всегда встрепанная, пряди волос выбились из косички, она тоже не стала снимать с себя теплую мастерку, хоть и жарко тут было, по сравнению с Жотяном-то. Как и я. Ну да, все и без того понятно – нашу нынешнюю сбрую ни майкам, ни футболкам сейчас не скрыть – не тот набор выбран. Да и многое поверх одето, потому как теплые вещи их скрывали.

Вереск не стала разбираться, что тут произошло. Но и нападения тоже не случилось, хотя его и можно было ожидать. Девушка устало оглядела всех, а потом сказала по-русски, даже не поздоровавшись с капитаном и вампиром:

– Твои друзья? Умеешь находить себе проблемы, – и плюхнулась на заднее сидение облюбованного авто рядом со мной.

Ее поведение ввело незнакомых с ней существ в ступор, и пришлось пару раз окликнуть обоих, пока они не переварили такую наглость. Но и потом они еще долго с подозрением посматривали на нее. Ну да, к такому еще и привыкнуть надо. А то приходит неизвестная девица, нагло бросает какую-то фразу на непонятном языке, а потом плюхается в машину, как будто так и надо! Причем по тону понятно, что не здоровья пожелала она перед этим. В общем, пришлось представить подругу новым спутникам и объяснить, что вообще-то она никого не хотела обидеть, просто очень устала.

Мда, судя по вселенской усталости, затопившей Вереск, ей действительно мое появление бы не помешало. А вот ведь, застрял в этом склепе...

Нужно будет потом ее расспросить, во что же она вляпалась, да так, что после завершения «общения» не обратно в Жотян отправилась, а решила пешочком с кладбища уйти. На мои поиски. Хотя ей банально могло не хватить сил на перемещение. А Мара по своим непонятным причинам тоже не стала ее переправлять.

А еще нужно будет поинтересоваться, с какой это она стати без остальных сорвалась. Неужели Ди ее так достал, что она готова голову сломить только чтобы его не видеть. Бедный братик...

Гм, брата я жалею. А... _**его**_? От собственной мысли меня бросило в дрожь. Чем мое поведение лучше? Оно ведь много хуже... Вереск с моим братом вообще-то не спала, они просто старательно ругались.

Мы же...

Была бы стенка, побился бы головой, до выбивания глупости. Потому что совершенно бесчувственный дурак. О да, я был в шоке, но ведь, несмотря ни на что, обнадежил его. Так за что же настолько зверски надо было обидеть? Причем после уверений, что вообще не отпущу? И ведь я _**не хочу**_ его отпускать! _**Моего **_Ди! _**Моего**_, не Леона.

Мды, теперь еще ревновать осталось... К себе же, когда-то умершему...

Ну вот опять, начал думать о брате с Вереск, а окончил о себе и третьем Ди... И Леоне. Маррразм!

Но как хорошо, что во время опасности эти воспоминания не всплывают. А то сомневаюсь, что мне вообще удалось бы выжить, даже против самого-самого слабого противника...

Капитан и вампир уже снова успели поругаться, причем я с удивлением отметил, что в нюйши Фрешни не чувствуется даже ни малейшего почтения, а не то что положенного подчинения по отношению к более старшему, сильному и стоящему выше в иерархии вампиру. Интересно, с чем это связано – с семейными узами или же с тем, что она уничтожила обратившего ее? Наверное, все-таки второе. Потому что теперь она вообще-то вне иерархии. Ну и пусть радуется. Кажется, ее прадед клятву подчинения с нее требовать не собирается. У него явно иные цели. Более важные. Добраться до кого-то из Ди.

Вот только пусть не надеется, что я своего отдам! И брата тоже не дам, не дождется. Да и на отца покуситься тоже не позволю!

А если он не убить их хочет? Если...

И тут я все же вспомнил, где видел этого мужчину. Сон отца! Та свадьба. И этот вампир в качестве жениха. Ему мой отец нужен? Что он ему сделал?

Я сердито уставился на вампира, уже на полном серьезе размышляя, не стоит ли его прямо здесь и положить. Теперь уже навсегда. Но меня тут же остановила следующая мысль. Ведь если для отца свадьба этого вампира была кошмаром, то как он отреагирует на его смерть? И меня никто не убедит, что отец переживал из-за невесты. Просто не поверю! Да и неужели я считаю, что отец не сумеет постоять за себя? Наивный, чего испугался. Да тут вампиру этому самому впору бояться.

У развернувшегося ко мне вампира удивленно расширились глаза, когда я одарил его нежнейшей улыбкой, почти точным подражанием отцовской гримасе, некогда названной мною «сахарная змея». И объяснять причину этого названия не стану.

Капитан Фрешни, раздраженно бурча, заняла место водителя. Ну да, ей и везти. Она вообще-то у себя на родине, причем представитель полиции. Вот если бы рубашку сменила или хотя бы спрятала. А кровь, если честно, одежду не красит, и вызывает множество не самых удобных вопросов.

Кстати, не только я об этом задумался. Вампир, что же, пусть будет Александр, – мне его имя не слишком нравится, длинновато, на мой взгляд, он бы еще и с титулом представился, – сбросил свой легкий плащ, и накинул его на плечи женщины. Та раздраженно глянула на вампира, кривой усмешкой оценила его рубашку с пышным воротом и присборенными рукавами, заправленную в узкие брюки, и поинтересовалась, почему он еще не в машине. Александр изящно пожал плечами и грациозно сел в машину.

Интересно, сколько лет он оттачивал свои манеры и движения? Явный аристократ, но все равно, чуточку до врожденного изящества ками не дотянул.

Вереск спала, прижавшись к моему плечу, и так и не заметила, как тронулась машина. Только ладонь крепче сжалась на рукояти уже освобожденного от ножен кинжала. Рефлекс...

Далеко уехать не удалось. Дорога была очень скверная, ухаб на ухабе. Пришлось придерживать Вереск, чтобы на каком-нибудь очередном прыжке она не подлетела весьма неудачно и не решила спросонья, что ее атаковали. Иначе впередисидящих больше не будет. Скорее всего. Потому что ударила бы Вереск чистой силой Смерти, безо всяких прикосновений чем бы там ни было – слишком близко были они, вампиры, к нам.

На очередной яме машину со странным чавкающим звуком повело в сторону. Капитан Фрешни выругалась, и резко нажала тормоза.

– Колесо пробили, – сказала она, почти что шипя от злости. – Хорошо хоть запаски есть. Так, господа, все вон из машины, будете или сами менять, или же, если не умеете, то помогать.

Отцепить Вереск от моего плеча было достаточно большой проблемой. Свою любимую походную подушку она отпускать не собиралась, держалась так, как дитенок за мамку. В общем, не оторвать было. До тех пор, пока я не придумал подсунуть ей вместо себя свернутый плащ, отброшенный Джилл Фрешни, стоило той выйти из машины.

И все-таки капитан действительно не замечает свою изгвазданную рубашку.

Оставлять Вереск в машине, пока мы будем менять колесо, не стоило, и потому я осторожно вытащил ее наружу и устроил на траве неподалеку. Девушка, ничуть не потревоженная перемещением, просыпаться не собиралась.

Над колесом пришлось повозиться, поскольку из нас всех механики были аховые. Но нам еще повезло, что предыдущий владелец позаботился о том, чтобы укомплектовать свой автомобиль на случай, если угораздит пробить колесо. Но вот само пострадавшее колесо снять было трудно, кто-то из великих силачей настолько закрутил гайки, что даже вампир едва с ними справился. При этом на некоторое время у меня даже появилось подозрение, что Александр скорее сломает металл, чем просто провернет гайку.

Но насколько же ему среди людей сдерживаться приходилось, постоянно контролируя свою силу? Он же сильно недоволен тем, что при мне немного раскрылся, явно предпочел бы, чтобы я считал его слабее, чем он есть.

Да не могу я считать тебя слабее, ты слишком старый вампир, чтобы я мог так о тебе думать. И ты опасен.

После установки запасного колеса и опускания машины вниз, я не допустил вампира до закручивания. А то ведь там явно закручивал кто-то из его народа. А машине теперь среди людей обслуживаться.

Джилл Фрешни молчаливо проверила нашу работу над колесом, одобрительно качнула головой.

– Умеете, смотрю. Приходилось менять?

Я и Александр одновременно пожали плечами. Мне приходилось, а вампиру – кто знает. Кстати, даже возясь с колесом, он умудрился остаться совершенно чистым. Только перчатки самую малость и попортил, но, отложив чуть испачканные, уже успел вытащить вторую пару. По сравнению с ним, я все же измазюкался, хотя и не так сильно, как ожидал. Я по-наглому сцапал отложенные перчатки, и вытер ими свои руки – мне еще Вереск обратно в машину переносить!

– Варвар, – скривившись, пробормотал вампир, проследив за моими манипуляциями. Но предпринимать что-либо не стал. Вот и нечего.

Капитан уже успела сложить все используемые приспособления, вампир обиженно устроился на своем месте, когда я вернул спящую подругу в автомобиль. Но распрямиться не успел, дернулся в сторону, как стоял, почувствовав даже не опасность, а, как бы поточнее выразиться, неудобство. И тут же зубы этого самого неудобства сомкнулись у меня на ноге, разрывая джинсы.

Прибью гада!

На моей конечности, как ни удивительно не пострадавшей, повис средних размеров барановидный тигродемон. Я с яростью отодрал его от своей ноги, окончательно приводя штанину в негодность, и хорошенько тряханул. Тотетсу же, стиснув челюсти, в которых болтался клок ткани, довольно щурился, не собираясь даже ради приличия выглядеть виноватым.

– Ах ты тварь бараномордая! – рявкнул я. – Какого черта?

Никакой реакции, за исключением довольства.

Капитан Фрешни удивленно приподняла брови, разглядев того, кто только что порвал мне одежду. В ее эмоциях начало появляться какое-то подозрение, от которого она старательно отмахивалась, не слишком веря сама себе.

– Леона тоже кусало нечто подобное, – все же сказала она, открывая дверцу со своей стороны. – И он все обещался, что пристрелит того барана.

У меня нервно дернулись губы. Опять Леон!

– Ты что тут делаешь, мерзавец шерстистый? – уже намного тише, но все равно сердито, рыкнул я, не отпуская его загривка.

Тотетсу, быстро сжевав клок джинсов, ухмыльнулся мне.

– Тебя ищу, – нагло сообщил он.

– Нашел. И что теперь? – раздраженно поинтересовался я.

– А теперь ты доставишь меня к ками, – продолжил наглеть демоненок.

– Правда? С какой это стати? – хмыкнул я, разглядывая вредителя. – Я в Лос-Анджелес еду, вообще-то.

– Но... но мне надо! – как-то сник он.

– Мы едем в Лос-Анджелес. А если тебе так надо, то сам и ищи другой путь к Ди, – с этими словами я брезгливо разжал руку, роняя тотетсу. Но к моему великому сожалению, он преспокойно упал на все четыре лапы, как будто решил подтвердить пословицу о кошке. Хотя он и не кошка, пусть в нем и есть тигриное. – Пока, баранодемон! Надеюсь, тебя вообще больше не увидеть!

Я нырнул в машину, не обращая внимания на косые взгляды капитана Фрешни, озадаченно разглядывающей меня в зеркало заднего вида. Но дверцу захлопнуть перед тотетсу не удалось. Он успел вломиться следом, и уселся прямо у моих ног, уцепился когтями, не давая выпихнуть себя из машины. Через совсем немного времени я смирился и захлопнул дверцу. Вот так тотетсу присоединился к нам в качестве еще одного пассажира.

Вереск, стоило мне только оказаться рядом с ней, снова привалилась ко мне, сразу же отпустив вампирский плащ, который я немедленно перекинул вперед, накидывая на плечи капитана. И пусть Джилл Фрешни раздраженно попыталась отмахнуться, но кто же ей позволил! Вот и вампир, не обращая внимания на возмущение женщины, молча поправил полы плаща и застегнул его, окончательно скрывая пятна на рубашке.

Машина тронулась.

Тотетсу сузившимися глазами уставился на Вереск, плотоядно оскалился. Переведя свой хищный взгляд, горящий жаждой крови на меня, спросил:

– Это кто?

– А тебе дело? – огрызнулся я, даже не задумываясь о том, что обо мне подумают вампиры. Они же не должны слышать реплик тотетсу, максимум рычание.

– Она не имеет права прикасаться к тебе! А ты не имеешь права обнимать ее!

– Чево?

То есть теперь какая-то звероподобная тварь будет командовать, что мне делать? До чего уже дошли! Прогресс налицо. Раньше только бродили-смотрели, и вот уже совсем обнаглели! Один чарами балуется, лезет в голову, вторая в человеческом облике по городу, где воинов Гуань-Гуна полным-полно, шляется, а третий пытается указывать мне, что делать! Дожили!

– Ты слышал.

Если судить по его тону, он успел себе поставить задачу. Что-то вроде «избавление от мешающей в чем-то Вереск». А эмоционально _читается_ решимость и полная уверенность в своей правоте.

– Что хочу, то и делаю, слышишь, ты!

Вереск тихо вздохнула, и пододвинулась еще ближе, удобнее устраивая голову у меня на плече. Рука с кинжалом упала мне на бедро.

Александр старательно делал вид, что его это не касается, а сам предавался ностальгии. Он явно близко общался с отцом, потому как вроде бы одностороннее общение с демоном не вызывало у него чувства, что я ненормальный, а только сожаление о минувшем.

А вот капитан Фрешни была озадачена и явно подумывала о психбольнице. Причем не для себя, а для меня.

Нужна мне эта больница, как собаке пятая нога, капитан...

Сам же демоненок начинал тихо злиться, возмущенный таким моим отношением к его словам. Но еще больше его злили привычные жесты – и как я обнимал Вереск, не позволяя ей съехать мне на колени, и как она чуть ли не по-хозяйски пытается удобнее устроиться на мне. Но что поделаешь, я для нее во всех наших общих вылазках вечная живая подушка. Она ведь все равно мало доверяет остальным членам команды. Точнее, в бою защищать себя доверит, да и сама любому на выручку кинется, а вот так, расслабленной, только ко мне и жмется. И не станет она в угоду какому-либо демону, притом еще и малолетнему, менять свое поведение. Тем более что она вообще-то спит и знать не может о его возмущении.

Интересно, а если бы приревновал Ди, то что бы она сделала тогда? Думаю, пока что ничего. Как-никак она с ним пока едва знакома, к тому же они еще и цапаются. А если бы претензии высказал _мой_ Ди? Как бы я поступил тогда? Стал бы огрызаться? Не знаю...

– Что хочешь, говоришь, – оскалился тотетсу. – Тогда и я стану поступать так же.

Вереск нахмурилась, даже сквозь сон почуяв угрозу, рука ее перехватила кинжал чуть иначе. От второй руки начал исходить холод. Но сама она так и не проснулась, просто приняла необходимые меры защиты, которые даже не требовали активного участия ее сознания. Как интересно! Агрессор, стоит ему только коснуться ее тела, погибнет еще до того, как успеет причинить хоть какой вред. Это только мне ее действия не угрожают. И она даже во сне это знает, иначе бы потянулась за чем-нибудь еще из вооружения, а не к силе смерти.

Не советовал бы я тотетсу искушать судьбу с Вереск.

Интересно, как это можно втолковать упрямому демоненку, отчего-то воспринявшему девушку так агрессивно непонятно по какой причине? А может не надо ему это сообщать? Нет демона – нет одной из возможных проблем. Да и за джинсы отплата будет...

Черт, он ведь единственный в своем роде. Да меня же за него все родственники живьем сожрут. Так что как бы он меня ни раздражал и ни злил, придется позволить ему остаться в живых. Да и Вереск защитить так, чтобы ей не понадобилось обороняться самой. Ее-то ничего сдерживать не будет. Она пока еще не поняла, что это такое – семейство Ди.

Значит, надо разобраться, чем его не устраивает то, что Вереск спит на мне.

– А поясни-ка ты, зверь лохматый, с какой такой радости ты решил, что имеешь право мне указывать?

– А ты несвободен, – язвительно сообщил он мне, оскалив зубы. – И потому нечего прочим лапки тянуть. На чужую-то собственность!

– И с чего ты это взял? – не менее едко отозвался я.

Вот еще, уже и собственностью обозвали!

Ноздри тотетсу с намеком раздулись. В хищных желтых глазах появилось невероятно довольное выражение, ощутимо разбавившее жажду крови.

– Неужели отрицать будешь? – изумился он.

Так, я забыл об излишне чутком нюхе демона. Для него не проблема, что я успел вымыться, пробежаться по городу в погоне за кицуне, полазить в затхлом склепе да теперь в автомобиле еду. Вынюхал-таки. Пальцы дернулись, рефлекторно стремясь удавить мерзкого барана. Самый ему путь на жаровню, на барбекю или шашлык. Дотошная скотина. Но почему же несвободен? Свободен. Никто не держит. Где хочу, там и шляюсь. И кто меня удержать на месте без моего желания сумеет? Интересно будет посмотреть на этого самоубийцу.

– Так почему несвободен?

– А кто ж тебя отпустит? – хихикнул демон. – Для девчонки будет лучше, если ею я закушу. Я-то убью ее быстро и почти безболезненно. А когда до нее ками доберется, она очень пожалеет, что вообще когда-то на тебя посмотрела.

И он опять злобно глянул на Вереск.

Тааак! Вот он о чем... Это он так называемую собственность своего ками от посторонних оберегает!

Не-е, я, конечно, не знаю, что такое ревность ками, но когда-то почуянную угрозу для ни в чем неповинной Джейн я еще помню. Но чтобы ревновать к Вереск? Еще чего не хватало! Я для нее совсем не объект внимания. Просто... она воспринимает меня как члена семьи. Но не той, что когда-то отвернулась от нее и чуть было не уничтожила, нет, настоящей, пусть и по душевной склонности.

Но вот как ко мне, так тотетсу принюхался, а к ней, значит, не надо, да? А от Вереск тоже должно пахнуть ками, но только теперь уже моим братом.

– Ты ее не тронешь, – сказал я, ставя окончательную точку в этом бессмысленном разговоре. Издевательское «Увидим!» я проигнорировал. А сам для себя поставил отметку, что далеко отходить от нее не надо.

Надежда на то, что Вереск проснется, когда мы подъедем к Лос-Анджелесу, не оправдалась. Девушка продолжала спать, восстанавливая силы. Тотетсу в моем присутствии на нее не покушался, но его взгляды и эмоции показывали, что от своей мысли избавить мир от наличия в нем этой девушки он не отказался.

Капитана Фрешни пришлось специально останавливать, напоминая, что, не смотря на всю ее тягу к работе, ей сначала надо заехать домой и переодеться. А то в таком виде показываться сотрудникам не слишком подобает. На ее возражения я и вампир хором посоветовали после переодевания собрать вещи, если они ей так нужны, и отдать их экспертам. А то все равно ведь придется переодеваться. Не отправят же ее обратно, после сдачи улик, в чем мать родила. Но перед тем как направить ее домой, пришлось попросить завезти нас к зоомагазину.

Было бы любопытно встретиться с Джейн, но сейчас не время. Как-нибудь потом. Да и не слишком хочется увидеть ее прямо сейчас. Она ведь тоже не обрадуется тому, что к ней гость заявился и от матери отрывает, особенно если учесть, что ее мать непонятно куда пропала, и только теперь вернулась.

Хоть я и надеялся, что вампир, Александр, отправится вместе с Джилл Фрешни, он обломал мне все чаянья. Безо всякого приглашения он тоже выбрался из машины, терпеливо дождался, пока я вытащил по-прежнему спящую Вереск, и безо всякой просьбы закрыл дверцу, чуть не прищемив хвост выскочившему тотетсу.

Стоило только закрыться последней дверце, капитан Фрешни газанула, спеша то ли домой, то ли сразу на работу, полностью забыв о наших словах.

Вампир отставал от меня на шаг, но надеяться на то, что он умудрится потеряться так близко от магазина, я не мог. Вот в самом магазине можно было бы попытаться потерять его, да ведь рано или поздно ему удастся найти выход, и скорее всего это окажется не самый удобный момент. И вампиров звери не едят, как ни жаль.

Тотетсу неодобрительно хмыкал, злобно поглядывал на Вереск, плотоядно на мою уцелевшую штанину, но молчал. Дверь магазина он открыл только после приказа.

Меня уже ждали. В приемной комнате оказался настоящий комитет по торжественной встрече. Здесь собрались все, кому удалось втиснуться или же доказать, что он имеет право встретить очередных гостей. Явно надеялись, что пришла потенциальная добыча – ничем иным я такое скопление предвкушающих что-то хищников объяснить не могу. Но, увидев меня, все сразу сникли, вразнобой пробормотали приветствия с вкраплением ругательств и начали расходиться. Осталась только какая-то змея, свернувшаяся прямо на чайном столике Ди, так непривычно выглядевшем без обязательного сладкого украшения, Шиила, сидящая на спинке кресла, да тотетсу, пришедший с нами.

– Нашшшел, – констатировала змея. – А ведь есссли бы не будил меня, мог просссссто его дождатьсссся тут, как и всссе мы!

Тотетсу зло зарычал, но кидаться на змеюку не стал. Странно. Наверное, сильно ядовитая.

Шиила, мурлыкнув, сообщила, что в магазине все спокойно, ками не появлялся. И она очень рада видеть меня, пусть и вместе с теми, кого не приглашали. Заодно кошка напомнила, что раз я притащил в магазин посторонних, которые явно никуда не уйдут, то на мне и обеспечение их безопасности. Потому как никто из ками их трогать не запрещал. При этих словах тотетсу снова оживился, присматриваясь, как лучше цапнуть Вереск. Вампир ему был совсем не интересен.

Я, предложив Александру устраиваться где-нибудь поудобнее, но получив ожидаемый отказ, понес Вереск в свою комнату, раздумывая, как бы мне уберечь ее от кровожадного зверюги. В голову почему-то приходило только одно – призрачный меч. Но убивать-то тотетсу было нельзя!

Мара тихо давилась смехом, но подсказывать тоже не торопилась. И только после того, как я тридцать седьмой раз отогнал мысль о призрачном мече, неодобрительный мужской голос процедил:

«_Да не убивай его призрачным мечом, если не хочешь этого. В дверях воткни. Никто не минует, только люди_».

Действительно, как я сразу не сообразил. Спасибо, Гуань-Гун.

Итак, он тоже меня не оставил.

И, насколько я понимаю, использовать мне нужно именно клинок Гуань-Гуна, а не Мары.

Мара только вздохнула, безмолвно сетуя, что даже чисто собственного воина не имеет, делиться приходится.

Вереск на моей постели просто потерялась. Вампир задумчиво проследил за возникновением синего клинка, который я вонзил прямо посреди дверного проема, едва не попав по морде захотевшего было войти в мои комнаты тотетсу.

Я же, не обращая внимания на безмолвного вампира, растеряно стоящего посреди комнаты, залез в шкаф и зарылся в оставленную пять лет назад одежду, пытаясь подобрать хоть что-то, что сейчас подойдет мне по размеру. Я все же вытянулся и стал гораздо крупнее, по сравнению-то с тем временем. На мне сейчас даже самые свободные сяоишаны тех лет будут в облипочку, да еще и короткими окажутся. Но ведь эта зараза барановидная порвала джинсы, а идти по магазинам мне несподручно – не хочу давать дотошной Фрешни свидетелей и доказательств моего присутствия в Штатах. Ведь в магазине меня и камеры могут зафиксировать. А Чайнатаун... кто сказал, что его жители, даже заметив нас, хоть что-то скажут представителям полиции?

Отобрав наконец штаны, в которые вроде бы сумею влезть, я заодно подхватил безразмерную футболку и магуа, которое придется не застегивать. Да, выглядеть я буду достаточно оригинально... Елки, количество оружия придется конкретно урезать!

На какие жертвы иду! А все из-за зверюги злодейской.

– Прошу прощения, воин, – заговорил, наконец, вампир, поняв, что мне наплевать на его присутствие, и я уже собрался в ванную. – Насколько я мог заметить, графа Ди дома нет. Я правильно понял?

– Правильно, – буркнул я. – Приходите позже. Может быть появится. А лучше вообще не приходите. Мой брат не слишком любит гостей.

Я, конечно, не совсем прав, Ди гостей-посетителей-покупателей любит, и особенно ему нравится всучить им что-нибудь вредное, если контракт нарушишь... Но вот этот гость ему не понравится уж точно.

Ох, а ведь я забыл напомнить этому вампиру, чтобы он рассказал капитану Фрешни, кто она теперь! Мды, судя по всему, мне действительно скоро нужно будет официально приехать в Штаты. Заодно тогда и с Джейн пообщаюсь. А то ведь сейчас показываться тут я пока что не могу. Мне нельзя позволить, чтобы капитану Фрешни кто-нибудь поверил.

– А вы так рады будете, если я сейчас уйду, – улыбнулся Александр. – Вот только вы забываете, что если хотите кого-то защитить, пусть и от мнимой опасности, то эту опасность лучше всего держать в пределах видимости.

Кхм, кажется, окружающие считают, что мне не хватает учителей, вот и берут на себя часть этой тяжкой ноши. Спасибо, конечно, но тех, кто старается вложить в мою голову всю премудрость мира, вполне достаточно. А вот ты, вампир, не хочешь оставлять меня без присмотра потому, что успел окончательно увериться – через меня найти кого-то Ди будет многократно легче, чем наблюдать за магазином, способным в один день свернуться и исчезнуть так, что никто и не заметит.

– Или же избавиться от нее, – с угрозой произнес я. – Не советую вам провоцировать меня на это.

Вампир улыбаться не перестал.

– Не стоит сравнивать меня с теми, кого вы успели убить, – вежливо отозвался он. – Со мною все будет иначе. И не факт, что именно я буду лежать мертвым. Тем более что с вами сдерживаться не стану.

Верю. Одно дело перед просто людьми скрывать свою силу, изображая не самого сильного парня, а совсем другое – столкнуться с воином, знающим, кто перед ним. Тут не только выложишься полностью, тут постараешься опередить его, сделаешь все возможное и невозможное, чтобы выжить.

Вот только я тоже не стану ушами хлопать.

– Все познается в сравнении, – показав зубы вроде бы в улыбке, а на самом деле в угрожающем оскале, я и все-таки зашел в ванную, закрыв за собой дверь. А если вампиру вдруг приспичит тронуть Вереск, что же, туда ему и дорога.

Мой видочек после мытья и переодевания действительно впечатлял. Ошарашено разглядев себя в зеркале, я понял, что все мои понятия о том, что я неприхотлив в одежде и готов носить все, что попалось под руку в любой комбинации, на самом деле истине не соответствуют. ТАК я ходить не намерен. И не важно, сколько пройти придется. Нет, нет, нет! Ни за что...

Только футболка хоть на что-то годится.

Я быстро содрал с себя давно ставшие мне маленькими вещи – настолько маленькие, что не то что минимум оружия под ними замечался с первого же взгляда, они меня обтянули хуже, чем корсет полнотелую модницу девятнадцатого века, – и стал разглядывать пострадавшие от зубов тотетсу джинсы. Кажется, если их обрезать, то будут выглядеть относительно прилично, вроде разновидности шорт. К сожалению, шорты я терпеть ненавижу. Но, если ничего не придумаю, придется заняться их созданием.

А если... Не дав себе даже задуматься, сотворил ледяную заплату. Лед, следуя моему желанию, изменил цвет, став таким же линяло синим, как и ткань. Кажется, получилось. Но повторить это надо будет после одевания. А то сломаю льдинку и не замечу.

Вот, иллюзий я творить не умею, но тоже кое на что способен!

Итак, джинсы, сбруя, свитер, ботинки, заплата... я готов. Ой, не готов! Кроме заплаты моя одежда требовала еще капитальной чистки. Но вот времени на нее как раз и не было – после того, как Вереск проснется, надо будет возвращаться обратно. И без того явимся мы... Если здесь вечер, то в Жотяне уже следующий день вовсю кипит...

Нечего об этом думать. Совершенно неожиданно вспомнились изумленные разноцветные глаза и обиженное «Ли?», оставшееся за захлопнувшейся дверью, и острое сожаление пронзило меня. Хотелось вернуться в прошлое, и поступить иначе... Не бежать, а обнять его, сцеловать удивление... Угу, да мне и сейчас несколько не по себе становится, когда я об этом думаю.

Сколько мне теперь придется извиняться за свою тупость?

Печально обозвав себя идиотом, снова вернулся к реальности. Одежда. Значит, собираем рядом с собой влагу и творим этакое псевдозеркальное искажение, не позволяющее понять, что одежда грязная. Ага, именно так.

Сюрприз для тех, кто прикоснуться захочет – нежданный душ. А вот и нечего будет касаться, когда не просят!

Я довольно разглядел свое отражение в зеркале, собрал еще влажные волосы в низкий хвост и вышел.

У самой двери ванной обнаружился вампир, караулил, чтобы я не исчез в неизвестном направлении, оставив его. Ну-ну... А Вереск сюда принесена просто так, и я с легкой совестью брошу ее на милость кровопийцы. Глупый.

А еще он не знает, что в магазине я из разных мест испариться могу. Только ками открывается больше выходов, чем мне.

Вереск продолжала мирно спать, но я уже чувствовал, что она скоро проснется. И после этого отправимся в Жотян. Надеюсь, больше Мара не станет капризничать и перенесет нас туда. Да и со мной из-за присутствия Вереск проблем уже не должно быть. Но пока подруга спит, пойду-ка я прогуляюсь. А то среди комиссии по встрече незваных гостей я, кажется, заметил нечто очень интересное, и не в одном экземпляре. Надобно проверить.

Ди явно увлекся разновсякими хищниками. Они в магазине преобладали над остальными животными. И были самые разнообразные. Но вот когда среди существующих затесались вымершие, то впору задуматься – откуда они взялись. Ну ладно, ками в силах вызвать зверя даже из изображения, если там воплощен его дух. Пропущу я этих редкостей. И тигра саблезубого тоже пропущу, хоть он и разлегся посреди прохода и с меланхоличным любопытством проследил за тем, как я стараюсь пройти мимо, не наступив при этом на его хвост, постоянно подсовываемый под ноги. Перед вампиром же он так валяться не стал, вскочил и оскалился. Но и напасть не захотел, проводил лишь рыком. На вопрос, почему такая дискриминация, ответил, что я аккуратный и вредить не стану. Да еще и допущен. А он чужак, неизвестно как отреагирует. Но поскольку магазин хоть и при мне, но ему открывается, значит, кому-то из ками он зачем-то нужен. И с какой стати звери станут противоречить? Но подставляться тоже не хочется.

Ну, мне кажется, логичный ответ.

Пока что мои поиски не увенчались успехом. Я снова навестил уже знакомых мне зверей, в очередной раз огорчил сфинкса своим излишним знанием загадок, не меньше опечалил единорога, но уже совсем по другой причине, опять пообщался с жаждающими вестей о Гуань-Гуне, но теперь пришлось передать им приветы. Уверен, они и без того его слышали!

На вампира и присоединившегося после сфинкса тотетсу никто не обращал внимания. Как будто их и не было.

Но вот где те, кого я заметил тогда?

Очередной поворот коридора привел меня к простой белой двери безо всяких украшательств. Я на миг замер, раздумывая, что если бы Ди не хотел, чтобы это место нашли, то сотворил бы дверь в него в личных комнатах. А так посмотрим, откроется ли дверь.

Дверь открылась, впуская в просторную комнату, где среди всяческой пышной растительности прятались разнообразные агрегаты, назначения которых я попросту не знал. Да что там назначения – названия тоже! За прозрачными стеклами некоторых из них спали разнообразные химеры, причем весьма опасные, одни еще совсем маленькие, другие успевшие вырасти. А в чем-то, напоминающем печку, нежилась пирауста(31), вскинувшаяся, стоило только открыться двери. Гости ее явно удивили – кажется, Ди сюда приходил в одиночку. Я нашел даже стол, который когда-то снился Ди, но микроскопа на нем теперь не было. Намного более сложный микроскоп был установлен неподалеку, а на столе теперь находился склад из множества разнообразных колб, пробирок, флаконов, пипеток и прочей стеклянной и фарфоровой посуды, названий которой я не знал.

Ди явно занимался выведением вымерших. И хоть я не увидел уже готовых образцов – они попрятались от меня почему-то, – то, что находилось в этой лаборатории, подтверждало мои выводы. Ну и зачем они ему? Просто, чтобы были? Угу, если выползет в мир хотя бы вон та ламия(32), и охотники, и воины на дыбы встанут. Да даже мне не по себе от того, что здесь выводится, а ведь я, в отличие от прочих соратников, страдаю этаким двойным стандартом и даже могу помочь в пополнении коллекции ками. Но эти... Это ж надо додуматься – не знающих удержу и насыщения восстанавливать! Надеюсь, Ди им хотя бы ограничения поставил? Пусть как подозрительно молчаливому тотетсу... Что же брат мог задумать? Нетушки, с ним точно надо поговорить. Тем более что разговор он мне все равно должен.

Вампир меланхолично оглядывался по сторонам. Его уже давно ничего не удивляло. Он терпеливо ждал. Тотетсу тоже ничему не поражался, явно уже побывав везде, где только можно, и где нельзя тоже. Одному мне эта лаборатория в магазине казалась непринадлежащей миру ками. Да разве меня кто стал бы спрашивать?

Дверь бесшумно закрылась у меня за спиной.

Что же, искал одно, нашел другое. Теперь пора проверить, как там Вереск. А то мне что-то неспокойно. Мой меч она-то обойти сумеет. Оно мне надо – разрушения от ее рук? Вот то-то и оно.

**Эпилог**

Время для Ди тянулось невероятно медленно. Он просто не знал, куда ему податься и что сделать. И не мог понять, отчего Ли опять сбежал. Ведь он пришел сам... Его никто не заставлял.

Тоскующий ками – беда. Но ками в растерянных чувствах – истинная катастрофа. А если их два? Да еще в одном помещении? Да еще и на второй день напряженного нейтралитета? Все явно шло к взрыву. И третий ками этому взрыву помешать не смог бы, на все миновавшее с момента прибытия время затерявшись среди своих зверей и не показываясь сыну и внуку. Проверку учинял, как будто кто-то что-то не то бы сотворил.

А младшие ками злились друг на друга, причем объяснить сами себе причину собственной злости не могли. А даже если бы и могли, то не стали бы признавать, что просто ревнуют, причем ревнуют не друг к другу. На самом деле ревность относилась к исчезнувшим одновременно людям. Да, оба понимали, что Ли и Вереск могли отправиться в разные места, но они в это не верили, отчего-то точно зная, что и тот, и другая находятся вместе. И реально злость на родственника брала свой исток в том, что он не сумел привязать к себе выбранного человека.

* * *

30. Дипса – легендарная змея, известная своим невероятно сильным ядом. Укушенный ею умирает, еще не поняв даже, что его укусили.

31. Пирауст(а) - крылатая кошко-змея, живущая в огне, разновидность саламандры.

32. Ламия – змея с человеческой головой, сосущая кровь у детей.


	12. Шаг вперед, два назад 4 Решить и принять

**4. Решить и принять**

**Пролог**

Куда-то исчезло чувство безопасности, да и плеча, на котором засыпала, отчего-то тоже не оказалось. Зато была постель и едва заметный странно знакомый аромат. Весса не открывая глаза, прислушалась к своим ощущениям, стараясь оценить, есть рядом кто-либо или нет. Возможный присутствующий мог оказаться или равнодушным или доброжелательным... Но все говорило, что рядом нет никого. Так что предполагаемая оценка мифического неизвестного была совершенно бессмысленной. Девушка открыла глаза и начала осматриваться.

Комната. Большая. Вещей в ней немного – кровать, на которую Вессу положили одетой, и даже кроссовок не сняли; шкаф, оставшийся приоткрытым, и из него выглядывала беспорядочная куча одежды, в которой безо всякой системы смешались яркие китайские одежды, джинсы, брюки, свитера и жилеты, несколько поясов, кожаных, бисерных и веревочных... и венчала эту кучу красная бейсболка; стол, на котором не было ничего кроме слоя пыли; пара стульев и табуретка у окна. Три двери заставили Вессу насторожиться – кто знает, что там, тем более что одна из них, за которой виднелось другое помещение, открыта, и захлопнуться ей мешает знакомый немного изогнутый клинок синего огня, а две другие закрыты. И неизвестно, что или кто там прячется.

Девушке было непонятно, отчего она одна и куда подевался тот, кто ее сюда принес. Прекрасно зная сама себя, она понимала, что единственный, кому бы это удалось, был Львенок. Но вот куда он после этого подевался?

Решительно спрятав привычный кинжал на место, Весса освободила один из хлыстов. Дальность все-таки больше, да и силой его наполнить, если вдруг что, можно. И только после этого она встала и двинулась к одной из закрытых дверей – проверять. За первой дверью пряталась ванная. Возможно, что-то не то будет за второй? Но там была еще одна комната, обставленная еще скуднее спальни – несколько пустых подставок для копий, плетеный коврик, крюки на стенах, парочку из которых заняли ятаганы, мишень для дартса и открытый шкаф, где на полках аккуратно лежали разнообразные метательные приспособления. Оружейная, из которой дверной проем, прикрытый ширмой, вел к тренировочный зал. Интересно. Поскольку сюда Вессу принес Львенок, то, наверное, это его дом? А почему тогда он одну из дверей призрачным клинком перекрыл? То есть дома у Львенка небезопасно. Ведь так, получается? Но как может быть небезопасно в доме, где живет воин Гуань-Гуна? Такие странности...

Весса развернулась и потопала из оружейной. Впереди оставалась дверь, перекрытая клинком. Там возможно опасно? А для кого? Очень сомнительно, что для Гласа Смерти.

Но едва она подошла к оружию, как из-за поворота показался сам Львенок, сопровождаемый каким-то вроде бы недавно виденным блондином в странном одеянии, заставляющем задуматься, где здесь проходит бал-маскарад, и рыжим длинношерстым баранообразным существом.

Весса прищурилась, разглядывая эту сущность. Явно не баран. Копыт нет – лапы полосатые, морда, если присмотреться, больше на человеческую похожа, желтые глаза с вертикальным зрачком. Тут разглядываемое существо оскалилось и уставилось прямо в глаза Вессе, и девушка прочла в них обещание смерти. В общем, зубки у него тоже не травоядные. А взгляд так вообще озадачивает. Какое милое животное... Интересно, кто это?

Меч тихо испарился, не оставив даже прорезанной дощечки. Явно Львенок отозвал его.

– Привет, Вереск. Выспалась? – весело спросил Львенок, ногой отталкивая за себя то странное барановидное существо, рванувшееся было вперед. Существо сопротивлялось, но все-таки Львенок настоял на своем, прижав живность к стене. Оно еще потрепыхалось и смирилось. Но взгляд его оставался по-прежнему кровожадным.

Ну и что. Не страшно.

Едва успел. Вереск уже собралась на приключения. И еще через пару минут затерялась бы в магазинчике. А так я поймал ее на подходе к клинку. Вот и хорошо. А теперь и клинок уберем...

Девушка задумчиво посмотрела на вампира, потом перевела взгляд на тотетсу, и сразу стало ясно, что она пытается его классифицировать. Вот только неудачно. Потому как этот демон слабо распространен и только мой наставник решил просветить меня. А остальные о таком и не знали. Хотя Счастливчик мог слышать легенды... Но даже он не понял бы, что это тот самый тао-тие. Хотя нет, что это я, Буян тоже мог легенды слышать, уже о тотетсу. Но ведь и в тех и в других это существо описывали невероятно огромным, а в магазине он еще маленький. Ему расти и расти. Лет сто, если не больше. Вот то-то и оно. Маленький он еще. Потому и могу его удержать.

– Привет, Вереск. Выспалась? – улыбнулся я, вовремя прижимая ногой рванувшегося было к Вереск тотетсу к стене. Ради приличия потрепыхавшись, демоненок успокоился, но от своего решения так и не отказался. Упорная зараза!

– Угу, – кивнула Вереск, по-прежнему глядя на тотетсу. – А где мы? И долго тут пробудем?

– Это магазин моего брата. Мы в Лос-Анджелесе, – сказал я, не обращая внимания на удивление молчащего Александра, которому странно показалось, что город тоже называть пришлось. Неужели успел забыть, что Вереск тут во сне оказалась? А вообще-то нас не особенно интересует, куда забросила оказия, если обратно тем же путем идти собираемся. Кстати, знакомить вампира с Вереск даже намеренья не было. – А здесь мы ждали, пока ты выспишься. Ты как, уже восстановилась?

Она задумчиво посмотрела сквозь меня.

– Я-то да. Но отсюда нам самостоятельно никуда не перебраться, – глубокомысленно ответила она, правильно поняв вопрос.

– А кто говорит, что самостоятельно? – удивился я. – Нам что, кладбищ мало? Кстати, а что ты забыла на том кладбище? Отчего меня не позвала? И что там произошло?

Вереск скривилась, немного помялась, потом вернулась в комнату, где с ногами забралась на кровать. Ну и пусть. Я же тоже не снимал с нее кроссовки, когда укладывал ее туда.

В общем, как ни пыталась девушка избежать ответа, все равно пришлось рассказывать.

После общения с Ди девушке хотелось разрядки. Да, при разговоре в архиве она пообещала прибить ядовитого гада, вот только на самом деле этого не хотелось. А хотелось найти и... снова и снова чувствовать, как радостно отзывается душа на его присутствие. Но, к сожалению, Вереск не долго смогла бы сдержаться, и уже через совсем малый промежуток времени снова начала бы язвить. А он тоже за словом в карман не лез, да и острее на язык оказался... Что ее злило в моем брате, Вереск не знала, но выплескивать на него свою ярость и агрессию не слишком хотелось. И потому нужно было иное ее приложение.

Стая гулей(33) на одном из кладбищ показалась ей вполне подходящим объектом для избавления от ярости. Тем более что все равно это кладбище надлежало от них очистить. А то сначала перепутают кости, потом случайно активируется что-нибудь очень миленькое... Вереск, решив, что и сама справится, даже не предупредила меня о своей задумке. Для Гласа Смерти не слишком трудное дело, зачем ей еще и Клинок... Только девушка не подумала, что не зря Мара ее одну туда не направляла. А это оказалась стая правителя гулей. Того, кто был ближе всего к понятию «божество» у этих существ и способен был как делиться силой со стаей, так и черпать ее от них.

Так что для Вереск невероятным шоком оказались и излишняя прыткость, и малая уязвимость гулей. И уж совсем она не ожидала, что ее профессионально загонят в угол, добровольно жертвуя кем-нибудь из членов стаи, только бы загнать дерзкую девицу туда, где им окажется удобнее с ней разобраться. А потом, когда девушке оставалось только дороже продать свою жизнь при полном молчании Мары, из задних рядов стаи вышел крупный самец.

По моему предположению, повелитель гулей решил, что уничтожение Вереск силами стаи все же не выгодно – даже сейчас она успела сразить пятерых не самых слабых гулей. А что будет потом? Стая, конечно, не маленькая, особей сорок, но это как посмотреть. Гули не слишком активно размножаются. И потери восстанавливаться будут долго. А если девица не одинока, то за нее придут мстить. И кто знает, возможно, явится кто-то посильнее.

И если этот повелитель рассуждал именно так, то он не ошибся. Потом пришел бы я, и, скорее всего, не один. Даже не так, если бы не склеп, я явился бы еще тогда, когда на Вереск только наседать они начали. В общем, было бы миленькое побоище. Я, в отличие от Вереск, договариваюсь только тогда, когда нападения как такового нет и долгое время не было.

В общем, повелитель сам предложил Вереск поединок один на один. Типа – если победит он, то что поделаешь, звиняй, девонька, дашь клятву о невредительстве и исчезнешь. А если она – то стая уйдет, но тоже даст клятву не вредить людям и аккуратнее питаться на захоронениях. В общем, очаровательное соглашение. Но при этом повелителя убивать нельзя, а то ведь это он слово дал, не стая. Стая в поединок не вмешивается только до тех пор, пока он жив. А без него – какая разница, с какими потерями будет уничтожена убийца их божества.

Поединок Вереск не запомнился. Но вот то, что она почти на равных смогла бороться, при том не нанося смертельных ударов, с тварью, которая явно тянула силы из своей стаи, ее очень удивило. Так же как и то, что она все же победила. Да, теперь ее могли легко смять, уничтожить, потому как вымотанная девушка не сумела бы защититься. Но повелитель гулей, как оказалось, слово свое держать умел. Он действительно принес оговоренную клятву, а потом вся стая потихоньку испарилась. Причем кладбище они оставили в невероятном порядке. Как будто там и не появлялись. Умеют ведь...

Ну а дальше все было просто. Понимая, что она самостоятельно в Жотян вернуться не в силах, да что тут о возвращении говорить, самостоятельно она тогда даже от лисы не отбилась бы, она направилась туда, где чувствовала меня, благо я был близко. Естественно, ей нужна была защита – а вдруг там еще остался кто опасный. И я под понятие защитника подходил.

Да, рассказ Вереск впечатлил и тотетсу, и вампира. Вот только если тотетсу после упоминания конкретного Ди для проверки принюхался, а потом успокоился и забыл о своем намерении убить девушку, то вампир от этого упоминания оживился и стал напряженнее, с подозрением глядя на нее.

Это что, теперь _**он**_ начнет на Вереск покушаться? Ну-ну... Если демоненка я бы оттаскивал от девушки, то вампир меня не касается. Вот так! Если хочет в трупик превратиться – его право. Вереск все равно успеет уничтожить его раньше, чем он ее. Все-таки у нее лучше получается убивать прикосновением. Точнее, быстрее. И не важно, сама она коснулась, или ее тронули.

А пистолета у вампира нет. Да и вообще, по моим ощущениям он оружия не любит. Никакого.

– Так когда мы отсюда уходим? – смущенно поинтересовалась Вереск. – Ты так и не ответил.

– Если ты готова, так хоть сейчас.

Едва Вереск обратилась к Маре, я заметил непривычную морду, опасливо сунувшуюся в щель для проверки. Но вот разобраться, что это за тварь, не успел. Со смешком Мары на меня нахлынуло знакомое головокружение, и в самый последний момент я почувствовал, как за плечо уцепилась чья-то твердая рука, а в бедро вонзились острые когти.

Как оказалось, рука принадлежала вампиру, а когти – тотетсу. И оба, совершенно мокрые, сейчас сидели у моих ног, пытаясь придти в себя после перемещения, и даже не замечали, что опираются о надгробья. Я выругался. Бедро болело, хотя дело обошлось драной штаниной и несколькими царапинами. Мне очень хотелось удушить этого демона, потому как такими темпами он меня или разденет окончательно, или же покалечит. Как-никак когда он на дороге цапнул меня, то только клок ткани оторвал, кожи зубы даже не коснулись.

Кстати, а где Вереск? И почему уцепившиеся за меня все же были тоже перенесены?

«_Они не только за тело цеплялись_, – сердито буркнула Мара. – _Один за дух, второй за сознание. Пришлось и их тащить_».

Гм! Что один вредитель, что второй. Действительно, вздумай Мара их оставить, прибыл бы я бездыханной тушкой.

А Вереск? Где же она?

Девушка сама показалась из-за поворота, не дав богине ответить. Запыхавшаяся, встревоженная, она обрадовано застыла, увидев меня, а потом радостно подбежала, обняла.

– Я испугалась, что с тобой что-то случилось нехорошее. Ты так ругался! Ой...

Она, наконец, увидела вампира и демона, потом заметила драные джинсы.

Опять мне заплату накладывать надо...

– Еще бы не ругаться, – вздохнул я. – Ладно, пошли. Пусть они тут и сидят.

Все равно ведь припрутся к нам. Один по запаху, второй... ну не знаю, как он найдет, но если по расспросам, так английский в городе многие знают, а наше семейство вообще всем в округе известно. В общем, найти не сложно.

Нога вскоре разболелась конкретно. Уж не знаю, что там было на когтях тотетсу, но царапины от них для меня оказались весьма неудобными. Я шел, опираясь о Вереск, а она обхватила меня за талию, старательно помогая удерживать равновесие.

Горожане удивленно косились на нашу парочку. Никто из них даже не вспоминал о моей недавней пробежке в погоне за неизвестной зверушкой, именуемой видящими кицуне, зато все как один интересовались моим здоровьем и предлагали помощь. Я не менее активно отказывался. Помогут они мне... Не будь ближе до дома, отправился бы сразу же в поместье, а так придется потом Вереск за кем-нибудь из целителей отправить. И не факт, что это быстро лечится.

А все потому, что мне с каждым шагом тяжелее идти. И при этом голова ясная, сознание чистое. Только нога болит и немеет. По ощущениям напоминает вывих, но все-таки это не он, я помню. Уж чего-чего, а вывихов и ушибов у меня было предостаточно.

Ух, какой же этот тотетсу гад! Чем это он меня? И почему я не помню, чтобы наставник даже упоминал о ядовитости этих демонов?

– Ты как, Львенок? – встревожено спросила Вереск. – Что я могу сделать?

– Ничего, бывало и хуже, – хмыкнул я. – А сделать – доведешь до дома, а потом позовешь целителя. А то сам я ни до кого из них не дойду. И не спрашивай причину случившегося – не знаю.

Но интересно! Ну не действуют так царапины от лап, пусть и от лап демона. Не знаю я такого яда. Что-то другое виновато.

Продолжая цепляться за Вереск, но стараясь как можно меньше на нее наваливаться, я шел, не прекращая обдумывать свое состояние. При этом в голову лезла всякая всячина, но только не возможные предположения. Например, я размышлял, как отец встретит вампира, и встретит ли вообще. Интересно, а когда отец вообще дома будет? И как долго? А то заскочит на пару деньков и снова исчезает. Что и где его носит, а?

А наставники уже вернулись? Тоже актуальный вопрос. После нашего путешествия за василиском они намылились туда же, откуда вернулись мы. Исследовать и разбираться. А разобраться, что случилось в той долине, уже сложно. Драколич же рассыпался. Так что если наставники вернулись, будет и великий вселенский допрос.

И что там с моей командой? Вроде бы еще три дня их целители не отпустят. Это если я правильно время посчитал. А то с прыжками с одного континента на другой, чуть ли не на другую сторону Земли, запутаться можно и очень сильно.

А как насчет старших воинов? Они, наконец, вернулись? Или теперь вторая команда зарывается, пока мои лечатся, а я и Вереск исчезаем без спросу?

– Ты тяжелый, – вздохнула Вереск, когда я в задумчивости оперся сильнее. Пришлось опять отстраниться. Но прекрасно понимал, что все равно ей легче не станет. Потому что она сама сразу же крепче вцепилась в меня, испугавшись, что я падаю.

А что насчет Кристофера Оркотта? Что я должен делать с ним? Он ведь не отвяжется. У него классическая одержимость поставленной целью. Причем ее достижение не означает, что эта одержимость должна будет пройти. Скорее уж наоборот. Теперь есть некая вероятность средней величины, что он будет трястись надо мной, опасаясь потерять опять. А оно мне надо? Но как избавиться от него? В общем, если я не хочу убивать, то никак. Только смириться и стараться держать на расстоянии. Вон, у капитана Фрешни это очень хорошо получалось. Она мало того что отстраняла человека, так еще с каждым вежливым обращением напоминала сама себе, что тот с кем она сейчас говорит, особого отношения к ней не имеет.

Не менее интересно и то, что мне делать со знанием о собственном подозрительном перерождении. Очень подозрительном. Причем никто не удосужился рассказать о нем. Под словом «никто» я подразумеваю отца, естественно. Кого же еще... Если бы он это сделал, никакой кицуне не осмелился бы мне в голову лезть, чтобы я поверил в невероятное. А залезши не стал бы продолжать влиять, руководствуясь собственными мерками о том, что для меня лучше.

И не было бы у меня сейчас таких воспоминаний.

Что? Как не было бы? Не хочу! Я рад, что была та ночь. Я рад, что меня подтолкнули. Пусть тогда и не обрадовался. И совсем не хочется вернуть все назад.

А сам я бы еще долго не понял бы. Если бы вообще понял.

Так что кицуне прибивать не за что.

Что там русалка как-то говорила? «_Но зря вы, дети смерти, думаете, что это из-за отсутствия влечения. Нет, просто вы уже давно не принадлежите себе. Но и не тем принадлежите, кто, как вы думаете, владеет вами. Нет, другие руки держат вас, даже если вы с ними еще не столкнулись_». Да, так оно и есть. Другие руки взяли душу в плен своих объятий. И эти руки не принадлежат ни Гуань-Гуну, ни Маре.

Ди мой разноглазый...

Я признал и принял.

Вереск споткнулась, и мы оба едва удержались на ногах. Тихо пробурчав себе под нос что-то неодобрительное, девушка крепче уцепилась за меня, помогая восстановить равновесие, и мы двинулись дальше.

Хорошо что я еще идти способен.

Душу... дух... Дух!

Что я знаю про тотетсу? Китайский демон, людоед, предположительно проводник душ. Нет, не так, что это я, не проводник. И не душ. Пожиратель духа, демон, способный питаться не только мясом физических тел, предпочтительно людей, но и их духом. Душа же убиенного уходит на очередное перерождение. Но чтобы дух пожрать, его надо поймать или хотя бы удержать. А Мара говорила, что один из двух прицепившихся за мой дух ухватился. Но сцапал он меня за ногу. То есть, если предположить, что дух спокойно расползается по всему телу, то тотетсу уцепился за его соответствующую часть. И если на физическом теле у меня остались только неглубокие царапины, то раны, нанесенные духу во время такого насильного перемещения, оказались опаснее. И именно поэтому у меня начались проблемы с ногой.

Елки зеленые, да заснеженные по самую верхушку! Если я прав, то лечиться мне долго. И не факт, что успешно. Душевные и психические раны исцелялись с трудом, но все же исцелялись. А вот раны духа что-то не припомню. Да и вообще вроде бы такого «счастья» воинам не приваливало.

А мне так пришло.

Счастье этакое со злобным оскалом.

В одни руки, его не ожидающие.

Искалечил, скот баранообразный!

– Пришли, Львенок, – вздохнула Вереск, толкнув калитку ногой. – А тебе лучше не стало...

И не могло стать, подруга. Если я прав.

Кто способен исцелить раны духа? Эй, божественные, ответьте мне! Молчите? Тоже не знаете? Или не хотите говорить? Ну-ну, молчите дальше...

Девушка печально вздохнула, не собираясь отпускать меня. Она явно собиралась сдать болезного с рук на руки родственникам. И возражать я не стал. А зря. В общем, сам дурак.

В дворике было пусто, однако сам дом ощущался этаким радостно-довольным, что я заподозрил возвращение отца. Только в его присутствие такое чувство было. Как-никак его творение, его магазин таким в Жотяне стал. Без отца дом не слишком отзывался, жил как бы сам для себя, не обращая внимания на тех, кого приютил. Хорошо хоть на личные помещения подобная отстраненность не распространялась. А то представляю – заснул в кровати, проснулся в озере. Забавно, да? Но к счастью таких шуточек не позволялось.

Хотя я не раз попадался на шутки дома. В последний – во время погони за кицуне.

Одно радовало, если мне требовалось куда-то срочно попасть, дом, даже когда все Ди отсутствовали, отзывался, открывал дорогу. Я был допущен.

Дверь гостеприимно открылась перед нами, стоило только к ней приблизиться. Отец явно знал о возвращении и ждал меня. Не знаю, известно ли ему было мое состояние, но Вереск тоже вошла беспрепятственно. В разнообразных дверях, вдруг появившихся там, где их раньше не было, мелькали чьи-то глаза, скрываясь так быстро, что я не мог разглядеть, кто наблюдал за нами. Но это и не интересно было. Потому что множество звериных глаз следило за мной с самого детства. Потому что я был человек, а ками людей не любили. Но вот же я рос вместе с младшим ками. Старшего звал отцом... Звери сначала просто смирились с моим присутствием, а потом приняли его как должное.

А вот Вереск устремленные взгляды заставляли нервничать. Причем немалый вклад вносило и то, что из-за необходимости поддерживать меня она не могла ни добраться, ни при надобности воспользоваться никаким из своих хлыстов.

Коридор сейчас оказался длинноват. Зачем произошло такое изменение? От дома я ответа не ждал, а он все равно пришел – коридор привел нас к узорной двери. Створки ее были сомкнуты.

Вереск, удивленно оглядывающаяся по сторонам, шепнула:

– А богато вы живете, Львенок. Тут столько комнат, я даже и не думала, что твой дом такой большой.

Вереск, Вереск, ты даже и не представляешь, насколько он большой.

Дверь открылась, как будто ее толкнули чьи-то невидимые руки, и мы вошли в украшенную в любимом отцовском стиле комнату. На жаровне за какой-то из ширм курились благовония. Драпировки, резные ширмы, мягкая мебель, чайный столик, где стоял какой-то невероятный десерт. Три чашки с чаем. И отец в сиреневом чанпао, расшитом серебряными единорогами, сидящий как раз так, чтобы на него падал первый взгляд. А вокруг него сидели и лежали звери, которые не собирались оставлять его без своего присутствия.

Вереск тихо ахнула. Она впервые увидела иного Ди, не брата моего. И прекрасно поняла, что они совершенно разные существа.

– Здравствуй, отец, – тихо сказал я.

Но чашек-то на столе три. Где остальные ками?

Вереск вздрогнула, начала разворачиваться, но опасности не почувствовала, ее всего лишь что-то встревожило. Зеленая молния откуда-то сбоку вдруг метнулась к нам, и Вереск с удивленным вскриком отлетела в сторону, а меня просто припечатало к стене. Сверкающие злостью и ревностью разноцветные глаза уставились в мои, яркие губы дергались, как будто бы Ди собирался что-то сказать, но так и не мог решить, что конкретно, тонкие руки прижимали меня к стене с такой силой, что можно было даже не опираться о пострадавшую ногу. Все равно теперь уже не упаду.

Вырываться не хотелось, зато хотелось смотреть в эти яростные глаза, тонуть в их бездне, только бы он не отпускал меня. И сладко ныло что-то внутри, и все тело отзывалось на его близость. И не важно, что, прорвавшись сквозь мою искажающую пелену воды, он теперь совсем мокрый, что вымокшее чанпао совсем не скрывает его. Не важно? Да то, как оно обрисовало его тело, заставило меня просто содрогнуться от тяги к нему.

Краем сознания отследил, что рядом с оглушенной Вереск с испуганным возгласом оказался брат. Он осторожно обнял ее за плечи, проверил, не ранена ли она, и только потом возмущенно воскликнул, так и не отпустив девушку:

– Ты что творишь? Ты же ее чуть не убил!

От отца я чувствовал не слишком сильное удивление, в котором растворялось чувство, что нечто-то похожее давно ожидалось. Протеста в нем не было.

Брат кипел тревогой и яростью.

А вот ками, который прижимал меня к стене со всей своей силы... Скоро кости затрещат…

– Мой! – рявкнул разноглазый Ди в ответ на возглас младшего. Кажется, он даже не понял, почему брат злится. Ну да, для него ведь Вереск явно была просто соперницей. Ревность плескалась в его сознании, застилая глаза, заставляя позабыть обо всем. Яростное чувство захватило его, потребовало так явно предъявить свои права. И он уже не задумывался о правилах поведения, о том, что нужно вести себя иначе. Он собирался взять то, что считал своим, несмотря ни на кого. Даже мое желание не слишком учитывалось. Ками просто позабыл обо всем.

Ох, Ди, до чего же я довел тебя, родной мой...

Но я тоже принял решение.

– Да, твой. Ты прав, только твой, – согласился я, наклоняясь и целуя дрожащие губы.

Навсегда.

И отчего-то начали уходить боль и немота в ноге, как будто их и не было.

Я спрашивал, кто способен исцелить меня? Теперь я знаю. Меня не вылечили бы никто из целителей – я разрешал лечить тело, но сомнительно, что позволил бы воздействовать на дух. Ни одно божество на земле не сумело бы даже сгладить раны, нанесенные моему духу тотетсу. Потому что я не смог бы довериться весь и полностью, безоглядно. Они не те, кому можно. Они чужие. Даже Мара и Гуань-Гун, если честно.

Для меня, как я понял, существовал только один, к кому тянулось тело и сердце, перед кем раскрывалась душа. И лишь ему позволительно было. Лишь тот, кому я принадлежу, тот, кто принадлежит мне, мог исцелить меня. Хватило бы только сил. А их у него много. На все хватит.

Любимый...

**Эпилог**

Когда в комнату вошли чуть прихрамывающий Ли и какая-то девушка, у Ди от ревности потемнело в глазах. Сразу же бросилась в глаза рука парня, хозяйски покоящаяся на плечах у девицы, и ее руки, обнимающие Ли за талию.

Ярость просто захлестнула ками, и он бросился вперед. Девчонка была с силой отброшена в сторону, и ками едва смог сдержаться, чтобы не проехаться ногтями по ее шее, а самого изменщика Ди просто с разбега припечатал к стене собственным телом. Руки вцепились в плечи, прижимая их к стене, не позволяя парню даже шелохнуться.

Несколько озадачила вода, которая вымочила ками с ног до головы, но он просто отмахнулся от этой непонятности. Пыла она все равно не охладила.

Подняв голову, ками заглянул в яркие голубые глаза Ли, в которых читалась боль и радость. Но радость от чего – не понятно. И боль тоже.

Хотелось сказать ему многое – и начать яростно обвинять, и умолять, чтобы тот больше не покидал его. А прижавшееся тело явственно чувствовало возбуждение Ли.

Отец что-то возмущенно воскликнул, на что Ди, даже не расслышавший его слов, но решивший, что его хотят заставить отпустить вечного беглеца, рявкнул:

– Мой!

Ли тепло улыбнулся.

– Да, твой. Ты прав, только твой, – согласился он, и нежным поцелуем накрыл дрогнувшее губы.

Тонкие пальцы удивленно расслабились, а потом Ди ответил на поцелуй, чуть ли не кусая возлюбленного. И прижимание Ли к стене из агрессивного нападения начало понемногу переходить в нечто совсем другое, когда дверь снова открылась, впуская очередных запоздавших гостей.

– Когда ками вернется в магазин? – сердито прорычал тотетсу, сам не зная, к кому обращается.

Тем более что никто его не слушал. Ками интересовало совсем другое

Ди-четвертый не обращал внимания ни на кого, кроме девушки, пока что не пришедшей в себя, несмотря на все его ухищрения.

Старший Ди, до того наблюдавший за происходящим, как за невероятно интересным представлением, вскочил, совершенно позабыв о столике и о сладостях перед собой, и невидяще шагнул вперед. Стол с грохотом опрокинулся, все, что стояло на нем, разлетелось по сторонам, по полу, налипло на все, что только можно, в том числе и на шерсть зверей, чашки разбились, оставляя на ковре влажные желто-бурые пятна. Но ему было все равно.

– Алекс! – удивленно-неверяще ахнул он.

Ди-третий же, ненадолго оторвавшись от Ли, глянул на творящийся бедлам затуманенным взглядом, сказал:

– Нас не беспокоить, – и они оба быстро исчезли во вполне определенном направлении.

И им было все равно, что тут произойдет, хоть смертоубийство, хоть возрождение.

Обоих интересовало нечто совсем иное – пожар, пожар, пылающий и в душах, и в телах. Пожар, объединяющий и разъединяющий.

Пожар, иначе именуемый любовью.

И какая им разница, что этот пожар был и в других душах?

* * *

33. Гуль – чудовище-трупоед, кряжистое человекоподобное существо с кошачьей головой, мощными челюстями, лапы вооружены лопатообразными когтями. Способен как нападать на живых людей с целью умерщвления и поедания, так и поселиться на кладбищах, где разрывает могилы и поедает трупы. Обычно это стайное существо.


End file.
